Can't let go
by ceroxon
Summary: The DARKEST "Ranma 1/2" fanfic I ever read. Ranma is being spoonfed by Ukyo as she reminisces of over the last year, when everything went wrong for Ranma. (I did not write this fanfic, I found it in the depths of Internet before the year 2000. NO HAPPY END.)
1. Chapter 1

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

Part 1 Dreams and Revelations

He awoke in the midst of darkness, darkness that shrouded his tiny room and made it just as black and void as his heart. He lay in his bed, unmoving, welcoming the darkness, embracing it.

But all too soon, a ray of light came through the slightly parted curtains, heralding in the start of a new day. He turned his head slightly and stared at the offending spot of light on the wall. He willed himself to get out of bed and draw the curtains shut or cover his face with a blanket. Nothing happened.

Half an hour later, Ukyou came in, carrying a tray. "Rise andshine! It's a beautiful morning. The streets are starting to bustlewith activity," she said cheerfully as she yanked the curtains open.

He blinked as light flooded the room.

"Come on, I've made you some meat porridge." She placed the tray on a table and pulled him up to a sitting position, supported by a pillow behind his back. She tied a bib to his neck and began spoon feeding him. HOT! His mind screamed as he opened his mouth to cool his tongue. Oops. The unswallowed porridge began a slow descent down to his chin, neck and bib. He waited for the inevitable exasperated scolding and cleaning up. Ukyou just scooped up some more porridge and stuffed it into his mouth. He's gonna make a mess later, even if I clean him up now, so I might as well wait until he's finished eating.

And so the race began. He would try to chew and swallow the porridge before Ukyou could stuff the next spoonful in. He usually managed but sometimes, he would end up choking or spitting out the excess. This was one of those moments. I hate my life! he thought as he gagged.

She quickly patted his back. "Don't want to eat anymore?"

He nodded his head slowly.

She placed the food away and began wiping his face and body and changing his clothes. She started chatting as she changed his diapers, for a menial task as such, required a diversion.

"Do you know it has been a year to the day that I arrived in Nerima, Ran-chan? Things have changed a lot since then. You know, looking back, it was pretty ridiculous the way we three fiancées chased after you..."

Begin flashback -

"Ring..." Hordes of students rushed out of the classrooms for lunch. Everyone was happy about the hour-long break, well, except for one. He was sneaking and looking furtively around the corridor, hoping he could find a haven. Just when he thought he was safe, a voice

shouted, "Ranma! There you are. I've made lunch especially for you."

He gulped nervously and faced his tormentor, Akane. She was beaming as she handed him the chemical waste that she called food. "What is it?" he asked as he prodded the bubbling mass with his chopsticks.

"Can't you tell? Its teriyaki chicken." She grinned proudly and asked him to try it. A minute passed and he was still fiddling with the "food". Akane glared at him, her gaze threatening pain onto him if he didn't eat it all up.

Ranma wondered which option would cause lesser pain. (A)Eat and then suffer hours of agony in the toilet or (B)Refuse to eat it and get malleted by Akane. Just as he was about to eat the lunch, from opposite directions, came Ukyou with a plate of okonomiyaki and Shampoo with ramen. Both girls tried to ram their food down his throat with one hand while the other hand fended off each other's attack.

"Ran-chan, try my new recipe. 'Squid paradise'." Ukyou popped in a piece while swinging at Shampoo with her giant spatula.

"No, airen. Eat mine!" Shampoo purred as she rubbed her body against Ranma, fed him a portion and blocked Ukyou's blow.

Akane fumed and swung a table at the trio, knocking the other fiancées away from Ranma. She screamed as she took out her mallet from who-knows-where and flattened Ranma. As Ranma lost consciousness, his last thought was OUCH! The most painful is definitely option (C): Eat other fiancées' food and get malleted.

A few days later, Ranma was malleted yet again. (The 396th time actually, but who's counting? For a great martial artist, he wasn't good at avoiding a certain mallet-armed girl, was he?)

"Akane, are you okay?" asked Ukyou as she walked into the dojo.

"Fine," she mumbled. "So what if I caught the baka kissing Shampoo the hussy. I'm not upset. They can go back to China and never come back for all I care," she continued while viciously punching a straw dummy wearing a red Chinese shirt.

"It really wasn't his fault this time. Shampoo suddenly showed up and kissed him."

"I didn't see him pull away!"

"Ranma tried to get away but she wouldn't let go. And you know about Ranma's 'don't hurt girls' policy. He didn't want to injure Shampoo by using some of his special attacks. I was about to pry her off when you showed up."

Akane was speechless. Did it really happen the way Ukyou claimed? In her mind, she replayed the entire scene. And this time, she saw what truly happened.

Seeing Akane's guilty expression, Ukyou comforted her by saying, "Don't worry, Ranma doesn't hold a grudge. Just apologize to him and he'll forgive you."

"Thanks. Ukyou." She smiled at the chef.

"You're welcome. I better get back to Ucchan's. Konatsu can't handle the rush hour alone." Ukyou grinned and left.

Two minutes later, Ranma walked into the dojo, sporting a lump on his forehead the size of a lemon.

She winced as she saw the damage she had done in a fit of rage.

I swear I'll control my temper in the future. She moved closer to Ranma and apologized for her earlier behaviour.

Ranma blinked. Unused to hearing apologies from the violent tomboy, he said the first thing that occurred to him. "It's about time you realized that I'm innocent. You are always too hot-tempered to hear my explanations. If you keep acting like a raving mad lunatic, no one will want to marry- OW!"

Akane had punched him on his stomach and with a shout of "Ranma no baka!" sent him soaring into the sky. "Humph! The idiot deserved it. Innocent, my foot," she commented as she entered the house. Coming out from her hiding place, Ukyou shook her head and left.

[A 7-year-old Ukyou was sitting in a swing in a playground. Each forward swing brought her a little closer to the blue skies and the fluffy clouds above. If she kicked hard enough, maybe just maybe she could touch a cloud that reminded her of a spatula. Maybe she could even find her mommy up in the clouds. She swung higher and higher.

Her feet touched the sand and just when she was about to propel herself forward, she heard them. Voices whispering, just loud enough for her keen ears to hear, "That's her. She got dumped by her fiancée. Must be something wrong with her..."

Little Ukyou shut her eyes, knowing that they must be staring at her. She continued swinging, trying to ignore the voices. But they grew louder and louder. She cried. "Stop. Please," she begged. But the voices continued screaming, hurling insult after insult.

She opened her eyes, wanting to run away, only to find that she was in a classroom. She looked down at herself. She was still dressed in the lavender overalls. Shocked, she could only sit on the granite floor as the voices began to take shape. They took on the features of

her teachers and classmates in school. They surrounded her, taunting her, laughing at her. Little Ukyou cried harder, and hugged her knees, wanting them to leave her alone. "Please stop. It wasn't my fault that Ran-chan left." she stammered while sobbing.]

On her bed, Ukyou huddled into a ball and whimpered as tears streaked down her face.

(The next day)

As usual, Ryouga was lost again. The surroundings didn't seem familiar to him. But one signboard stood out, telling him that he was in Nerima and that help was on the way. 'Ucchan's' was the name of the shop. The owner was one of the few friends that Ryouga had. He quickly ran into the shop, praying that Ukyou would be around to lead him to the Tendo dojo.

The sole-proprietor was busy mopping the floor, getting ready for the lunch crowd. She was interrupted when her door swung open to reveal a rather excited Ryouga. He failed to register that the floor was wet and 'thud' he fell. But that was not before upsetting the pail of water

which Ukyou used to mop the floor.

She was astonished at first to see Ryouga disappear but it all began to make sense. "Now, I know why you are so afraid of water."

Smiling, she picked up the little black piglet off the ground together with his belongings, and headed towards the bathroom. "I presume that you want a bath and change back?"

The black piglet simply nodded. He was covered with foam and was not feeling that comfortable. His secret was revealed but that was okay. This wasn't Akane, it was Ukyou. His life was not in danger.

"I wonder why I didn't notice it, especially Ranma keeps calling you pig boy? Guess it never occurred to me that you would have fallen into a Jusenkyo pool." Ukyou slowly laid him on the floor and placed his backpack beside him. "When you are finished, call for me. I don't want you to go missing again."

"Bwee." He voiced in agreement. Soon after Ukyou closed the door behind her, he jumped into the bathtub to turn on the hot water. Instantly, his body began to change. From a cute piglet, he began to grow in size to a muscular young man. It was a long time since he had a

hot shower. So he slowly rinsed himself, enjoying as the water fell upon him. Reluctantly, he turned off the tap and retrieved his clothes from his backpack. In a few seconds, he was fully dressed and called out for Ukyou.

He was famished and Ukyou immediately prepared a deluxe okonomiyaki for him. He rapidly wolfed down the contents and asked for more. Ukyou obliged and started to prepare another serving for him.

"So, what other secrets have you been keeping from us?" Ukyou said, dispersing the silence between them.

"Huh? Nothing more." Ryouga wasn't really interested in the conversation. In fact, all his attention was focused on the grill where the aroma of the okonomiyaki had attacked his lungs.

"Well, what about the thing that you obviously have for Akane?"

"I..." That caught his attention. His face has turned crimson with the mention of Akane.

"Ha ha ha. Okay, I'm not going to make fun of you. But seriously, when are you going to tell her that you love her?" Ukyou spoke as she deftly placed the cooked okonomiyaki on the plate in front of Ryouga.

"Uh..." He had asked himself this question before but he just couldn't bring himself to say it to her. Everytime, they were together, his mind just went blank. But, it didn't help with the fact that he was mostly in pig-form when he was with Akane. So, there was a problem with

speech.

"Surely, you intend to tell her that, right?"

"It's just that I get flustered when I see her and I'm afraid that I may scare her away like Kuno does. What happens if she rejects me? I can't take the shock. I might as well be dead then." He whimpered.

"But, she has to know if you want her to reciprocate your feelings to you."

"But..."

"Don't you want to marry her someday?"

He nodded.

"Then, you have to tell her your feelings. If you don't do anything, she may not be there anymore. And you will regret." There was a moment of silence as Ryouga pondered over her words. She continued.

"I'll help you to pursue Akane."

Now, Ryouga looked up to her. She sounded and looked sincere to him. If he would just take this step, he would have Akane. Wasn't she worth all the sacrifices in the world?

"Don't tell me you want to be her pig forever? Or do you want to wait until Ranma and Akane are married"

That was the boost needed to propel him from his seat. He hated to be called a pig. But the idea of Ranma and Akane being married had angered him even more. "I'll never let that happen."

"And how do you intend to stop them. Ranma is an obviously better fighter than you are. And Akane is unlikely to reciprocate her feelings to you unless you do something. So, what could you do?"

"I..."

"The only way you could stop that from happening, is to make Akane fall in love with you. Don't you want to wake up everyday to Akane sleeping beside you?"

"I..." He wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He lingered on to the image that Ukyou had painted; Akane sleeping beside him. He wanted desperately to marry Akane and Ukyou was right in a way. He was afraid of change. But he was even more afraid of the consequences of not taking the risk. He mustered his determination and said. "What must I do now?"

Yes! Ukyou grinned. Finally, she had knocked some sense into this pig. All she had to do was to get Ryouga to be with Akane, and Ranma will be hers. "First, you will have to tell Akane of your curse."

"NANI! She will kill me!"

"For both of you to have a meaningful relationship, both of you need to be truthful to each other. How do you expect to hide the truth from her when you marry her? She will find out sooner or later. It's better that you tell her now than she find out by herself or through others. Furthermore, if you truly love her, you should not take advantage of her."

Ryouga was speechless. Wasn't it ironic? He had vowed to protect Akane but it was also him that took advantage of her.

"You have to tell her. You must. For her sake." Ukyou pleaded. She knew that Akane would never forgive Ryouga if he continued to deceive her. If they were to start courting and Akane found out the reason for P-chan's disappearances, they would never be together. She couldn't let that happen. "I'll help you phrase your confession. Hopefully, Akane would find in her heart to forgive you and accept you."

"But..." He was still hesitant. Especially when his life was at stake.

"Ryouga. This is a chance that you have to take. It's better to try and regret than to regret for not trying. At least when this is over, you know that you have tried your best."

Confusion overwhelmed him. This was a big step that if taken, could lead to the ultimate rejection or the sweetest bliss. Or he could stay where he was, be Akane's pet and live in fear of his secret being discovered. But at least his limbs and his heart would not be broken anytime soon. Yes, there was something to be said about not changing the status quo. He felt Ukyou touched his hand and turned his head slightly to look at the chef-turned-Aunt Agony. Her pleading gaze gave him the determination to break through the barrier that he had built

within himself. He would die with no regrets. "I'll tell her the truth."

(Akane's room)

"Why are you staring at me?!"

"Why would I even want to look at you?!"

"Hentai!"

"Kawaiikune!"

"Jerk!"

"Tomboy!"

"Ranma no baka!" With a battle cry, Akane punted Ranma into the general direction of the Tendo koi pond. A splash was heard and more obscenities followed. She was puzzled or rather unnerved by the fact that no matter how hard she tried, everything still remained the same. This morning, she tried to be civil towards him but he just couldn't hold his tongue for a second. And the usual insults followed. Sometimes, she wished that she could run away and leave all these insanity behind. Why did her father engage her to such an arrogant, insensitive, chauvinistic, womanizing jerk? She was tired of arguing with Ranma. She was tired of being the violent girl. She was tired of being engaged to him. Engulfed in her anger, she did not notice that Ryouga and Ukyou had entered her room.

"Akane?" Ryouga asked.

"Huh?" Akane quickly brushed her tears away as she registered the presence of the two guests in her room. Her anger flared again by being caught in this embarrassing situation. She didn't want them to know that she had cried for that baka.

"Gomen. We knocked but you didn't seem to hear it, so we came in." Ukyou spoke. She slowly approached Akane and sat next to her on her bed. She put her hand over Akane's and gave a light squeeze. This had the effect of comforting her.

"Maybe, we should leave you alone for a while." Ryouga spoke and opened the door of ...the cupboard. He turned embarrassely to face the two girls; his hand went to the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin. "Oops, guess that wasn't the door I was looking for?"

Akane burst out laughing. Her spirits liftened by Ryouga's unintentional blunder. "It's alright. Ryouga, please stay. You are making me feel better."

"Yah. Don't forget what we are supposed to do." Ukyou added in between laughs.

"Huh? What are both of you supposed to do?" Akane asked. She had stopped laughing as her curiousity got the better of her.

Ryouga suddenly went tensed. His hand by his side now and his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He saw Akane switch glances between himself and Ukyou. A sweatdrop began to form on his forehead.

"Uh..."

"Ryouga had something to tell you." Ukyou replied, giving Ryouga a stern look which when translated meant 'I'm going to kill you if you chicken out'.

Ryouga began to fidget, fighting a battle in his mind. A part of him wanted to back out but another part demanded him to confess. He looked at the girls in front of him. Akane was waiting for him to talk while Ukyou had become more impatient. Ukyou cleared her throat

noisily, thrusting Ryouga into reality. NO! I won't be a coward. With a mental boost, he began. "Akane. I think by now you know that I have a curse. My bad sense of direction. I've never been from one place to another without getting lost halfway. Because of this, I have never been able to stay in a place constant enough to call home. Yes, I do actually have a home, but my parents are always not there. They would most probably be lost someplace in the world. I hardly get a chance to see my parents and it's been 2 years since I last saw them."

He paused to check his own emotions. His eyes were moistened with the wetness of his tears. And he became consumed in his own misery.

"For my whole life, I was always alone. I've hardly any friends. People I know would just laugh at my sense of direction. Do you know how that feels like? It's terrible. It's depressing. It would just like if I disappear from the face of this earth and nobody would notice a thing. I

grew up in such an environment, nobody there to care and love me. But that changed since the day I met you."

Akane froze. What is Ryouga trying to say?

He saw a flicker in her eyes and braced himself to continue.

"Akane, I never thought that I would have friends to care for me. But you...you always seemed to care so much about me. You fuzzed over me; you showered attention and affection on me. You...you hugged and kissed me. These few very precious moments had given me a glimpse of happiness."

Akane was bewildered. "What do you mean that I hugged and kissed you? I never did that."

Ryouga, you can do it! He shouted to himself mentally "I've another curse. A Jusenkyo one."

"NANI! You got a Jusenkyo curse? How can it be? What do you turn into?" Akane was thrown into a web of confusion. As she thought about what Ryouga had said to her, about the kissing and the Jusenkyo curse, realization finally struck. "NO! It can't be. Tell me you are not P-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Akane. I need to tell you the truth. I'm P-chan."

"NOOO! How can you do this? I've told you my innermost secrets, I've undressed before you, and I've trusted you. Why? Why did you deceive me?" Akane was angry. Her battle aura flared and became visible to the naked eye. She would have attacked him but she was constrained by Ukyou's hands. Ukyou had hugged her tightly from behind. She could hear Ukyou whispering to her to calm down and to listen to what Ryouga had to say. But she was beyond reasoning; she wanted badly to inflicthurt on him. She tried to force her way out of Ukyou's iron grip but she just seemed to hold her even tighter.

"Akane, hear me out. Let me finish what I want to say and you can do anything to me afterwards."

She stopped struggling against Ukyou and stared at him. "Speak."

The coldness in her voice chilled his heart and if stares could kill, he would be dead already. And actually, that was not too far from the truth if Akane doesn't forgive him. "Loneliness has always been my constant companion. But the first time you held me in your arms, I had this sudden rush of happiness, that I will never be alone again. In P-chan's form, I've got the care and concern that I've never had as a human. You would never shower this kind of affection on me if you knew the truth. You loved me as a pet but I've never felt love before. I was afraid. Afraid that if you knew, I would never be at the receiving end of your attention. I was afraid of losing you. I'm sorry."

Her anger simmered down. She was still angry with him for taking advantage of her. But she felt good to know that she was needed and treasured by Ryouga. She pitied his lifestyle and empathized the lonely days of his life. But was it enough to forgive him?

"When Ukyou knew that I was P-chan, she told me to tell the truth. I was hesitant; I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to change the way things are. I used to be contented to be your pet, to beloved by you. But not anymore." His face was contorted with anguish and despair. But his eyes were burning with love for her, never leaving hers as he continued. "I was attracted to your warm and kindness. It was so easy to fall in love with you. In fact, I had fallen madly in love with you as the days went by. Now, I don't want to be your pet anymore, I wanted to be something more. I want to have a future with you."

To say that Akane was shocked, was the understatement of the year. A minute ago, she just realized that P-chan was Ryouga and now he was telling her that he loved her. That was too much information in a day. Her brain was not functioning and she was in an emotional mess.

Until today, she had never thought of Ryouga as more than a friend. She hated him when he told her that he was P-chan but now, she didn't know how she felt for him.

He wanted to be near her, to hug her, to convince her his immense love for her but he couldn't. For nights, he has dreamt of confessing his love for Akane but in every dream, the conclusion was the same. Akane would hug him and say that she loved him too. But she just sat there. Does it mean that she doesn't love me? He recalled the many things that she had told him, mostly about Ranma. Subconsciously he knew that her heart belonged to another but he just wouldn't believe it. Now, looking at her, he knew he had lost and he cried. He had confessed and there was nothing to do now except to leave. "Akane, I know you may never love me more than a friend, but you will always be in my heart. I love you."

She saw him leave her room through the window. But she could still feel his presence. The tears that he shed, the painful expression on his face, the love in his eyes and the words that he said, continued to linger in her heart.

Ukyou slowly released her grip on Akane. She was still in shock, Ukyou observed. Then, she heard her mumble something about Ryouga. She was concerned. She carefully moved to face Akane, wanting to help her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ryouga said that he loves me." Akane mumbled.

Her voice was so soft that Ukyou had to strain her ears to hear her. "Yes. He loves you very deeply. I'm surprised you didn't see it coming."

"You knew?"

"Ever since I've seen him act around you."

"Oh." Akane replied with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes strayed to find a picture of the gang's picture. Everyone was there. She stared at Ranma then Ryouga. The two men in her life. One was her fiancée, and the other loved her.

"Ryouga is a good man. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"Would you forgive him?"

"Maybe."

"I know you are not the hateful sort."

She gave a weak smile to Ukyou's comment. Right now, she wasn't that concerned over Ryouga's Jusenkyo curse but his love for her. It was after all the first time she heard a guy confessed his love for her. Kuno and the other boys in school don't count because they were

just infatuated with her, she reasoned. Ryouga was different. He was a friend and his love for her seemed so real, so deep.

"Akane, how do you feel about Ryouga?" Ukyou finally asked.

"I'm not sure." She found herself flooded with emotions about Ryouga. She loved him as a friend but her feelings don't seem to end there.

"Then, do you love ... Ranma?" She found it hard to speak to Akane about such matters, since they are both his fiancée. It was always a mystery to her about Akane's feelings for him. But behind the quarrellings and the malletings, she guessed that they loved each other.

"Huh?" Ranma, the other man in her life. It was even harder to explain her feelings for him. At times, she really hated him. But sometimes when they touched, there was electricity in the air. A smile from him could set her heart soaring but she would always brush away her feelings for him as soon as they surfaced. It had become a habit to deny her feelings for him and it was an easier way to handle their relationship. "No."

Ukyou expected Akane to be honest this time but it didn't disappoint her. "If this is the case, why don't you give Ryouga a chance? He is sweet and kind but most importantly, he is totally

devoted to you."

"Ukyou, I really don't know. I'm very confused now." Akane was tired. Her mind was going to explode if she continued to think about Ryouga or Ranma. Her only wish now is to shut her mind and sleep.

Ukyou had registered her reluctance to discuss the subject further. Akane also looked worn out. Any discussion in this state would prove futile. "You looked tired. Why don't you take a rest?" After seeing Akane gave a nod, she moved out of the room, closing the door behind her.

(One week has passed.)

Akane is really quiet. I wonder what's wrong with her? Ranma thought as he gazed at the figure walking in front of him. They were sent by Kasumi to buy some foodstuff but it was actually a ploy to make Akane get out of the house. She hardly left the house now. He was

puzzled by Akane's sudden change of behaviour. She hadn't cooked for him during the past week. Heck, she hardly talked to him now. She was always preoccupied with thoughts. It was frightening to him. So occasionally, he would just pass a rude comment so that Akane would

make some kind of response to him.

He remembered the day when Akane changed or the day when he was malleted to join the ranks of pancake. The events still remained fresh in his memory. That Sunday morning, he was in Akane's room forced to do his homework. Every so often, he would look up to steal a glance at her. She was totally captivating when she was concentrating on something, he realized. Then, she caught him in the act and accused him of looking at her. He denied of course and the insults followed. He was then sent flying to meet his good buddy, the Koi.

After getting cleaned up, he heard some shouting from Akane's room. He wanted to check things out but when he saw Ryouga running out of the dojo, he followed him. Ryouga seemed to be crying. He wanted to approach him but Ryouga pushed him away, saying that he wanted to be alone. Ranma obliged him and went back to the dojo. He saw Ukyou leaving, so he ran towards her striking a conversation. They went back to Ucchan's where he diminished her food supply.

He went back to the dojo when night began to fall. Akane looked depressed. His heart ached. But when she saw him, she brought out her mallet on him. It turned out that she had found out about Ryouga's curse. However when she confided with Nabiki, she realized that he had withheld the information from her. So, he was malleted.

Ever since, she had become withdrawn. During the first two days, he acted as if he didn't care but now he was truly worried.

She was hardly aware of Ranma's presence behind her. For the whole week, she had gone through emotional hell. She desperately tried to sort out her feelings for Ranma and Ryouga but all she ended up with was a headache. Ranma was a jerk. Everyone could see that she was downcast and they all tried to be nicer to her. He however continued with his insults. She can't understand him. How could he be such an insensitive baka? Ryouga would never be like him. In fact, he would be the opposite. He would try to make her sorrows go away. Ryouga. She

had thought of this name more often now. There was a certain longing for this man.

Out of a corner, Ryouga appeared. Ranma shouted for him and this caught Akane's attention. She turned to look at him and was surprised by his dishevelled appearance. But she was happy to see him and ran towards him. She didn't realize how much she had missed him.

Ryouga was surprised to see them. After his confession, he wanted to leave Nerima and never step onto this place again. But as fate would have it, your wishes would never be answered. "Ryouga, we need to talk." Akane spoke as she had dragged him away before he could say

anything, leaving a confused Ranma behind.

They went to a small park nearby and sat in one of the benches. There was an awkward silence between them. Neither knew what to say. He thought he had lost her and her pride was getting in the way of her words.

Finally, he started the ball rolling. "Akane, I'm sorry for lying to you."

"It's alright. Ryouga, I forgive you."

"Can we still be friends?" Ryouga was relieved to have her forgiveness but he wasn't sure if she still held him as a friend.

"Of course."

He smiled. The past week was a horrid one. Now, the girl of his dreams was sitting beside him. She had forgiven him and was even willing to be his friend. For moments, he toyed with the idea of asking her out. But he didn't need to ask.

"Ryouga, I have a sudden urge for ice-cream. Want to get some?" Akane flashed her trademark smile as she asked. Joyfulness was written all over her face now.

"Sure." He was gleeful.

Their exchange was not lost on Ranma. He had followed them. He was shocked to find Akane being so sweet to Ryouga after his secret was revealed. He was fuming inside as he thought of how she treated him when he had done nothing wrong. He saw them stood up and began to walk away. They were walking rather closely to each other and that was when he decided that he had enough of watching. He might cough out blood if he found them closer. He decided to pay a visit to Ucchan's to iron out his feelings.

(In Ucchan's)

"Hey, Ucchan! Hello! UCCHAN!" shouted Ranma as he waved his hands furiously in front of Ukyou.

She blinked. "Oh hi Ran-chan. Didn't see you come in."

"Can I have two no. 3 set meals?"

She nodded and began frying several chicken okonomiyaki. Ranma sat down and pondering over Akane's behaviour. A few minutes later, he looked at the grill and found his food getting burnt. "Ucchan!" He shouted.

"Oh!" exclaimed the young chef as she tried to salvage the food.

"Here. It's a little burned but its still edible," she said embarrassed. An accomplished chef like herself shouldn't have made such a mistake.

"What's wrong? You burned the food and got my order wrong. I wanted shrimp, not chicken," asked Ranma as he placed his hand over Ukyou's.

"Nothing! I... I had a nightmare last night. That's all." Ukyou shivered a little as she remembered the nightmare:

[A girl about 12 years old was ransacking the cupboards for food. She had a tiny frame, probably because she didn't have enough to eat. Her arms and face showed signs of bruises and her every motion seemed to hurt. Her face paled as sounds of feet shuffling were heard. She was horrified. A man walked unsteadily into the house. Too late. Her room was too far away. She couldn't risk him seeing her. So, she quickly ran to a corner and prayed that he would return to his room. He had withhim some beer bottles and was also smoking a cigarette. His hands were waving in the air and he was babbling.

He sat down on a chair and continued to drink from a bottle. He was cursing again. She pressed her hands to her ears until it began to hurt. She didn't want to hear whatever he was saying. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to see the sight before her. No matter how hard she

tried, bits and pieces of his speech seeped into her ears.

No! I'm not a bitch. Daddy, please stop! She screamed in her mind. But he hadn't finished. 'Go to hell' she heard him say. She pushed her fingers further into her ears as streams of tears flowed. He wouldn't stop. He cursed again and again. Her heart shattered everytime he sweared.

He downed the last drop of beer into his throat. Madness overtook him when he couldn't find any beer left. "Ukyou!" He shouted. Her heart almost stopped. She involuntarily opened her eyes and she regretted it immediately. She found him staring at her hatefully, rage building

inside him. She shivered in the warm summer evening.

He took a step towards her and was cursing again. This time, her hands were not in her ears but in front of her, to ward off the beast that was nearing her...]

"Are you alright? You zoned out for awhile." Ranma looked at his best friend with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. It is just a silly dream." Ukyou smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Shrimp okonomiyaki, coming right up." As she stirred the batter, she recalled the rest of the nightmare:

[...She inched back to her corner, trying to distance herself from him but to no avail. In a second, he grabbed her tiny body to a stand. She looked fearfully to the man and was given a tight slap. She fell to the ground as the pain engulfed her. Her face was burning but shortly after she felt a kick on her stomach. Then, he stood her up again to give her another slap. She was about to fall but he was holding onto her.

He scolded her for being a curse and that she had shamed him and stained the family honour. He raved on and on about how she had destroyed his whole life while hitting her repeatedly on her face and stomach. Then, he shoved her hard to the floor and continued his abuse by kicking her tiny frame.

All along, she pleaded with her father to stop. Her tears flowed like a river as she was battered. She apologized repeatedly but her words fell on deaf ears. She could feel her bones aching and was overwhelmed by the pain.

It was not the first time that he had laid his hands on her. Almost every night, he would return drunk and started cursing and swearing at her. Then, he would hit her until he was tired. But, it was different tonight. He didn't seem tired. Not satisfied with just kicking her, he grabbed hold of a beer bottle by the table and flung it at her.

She shrieked when it connected with her head. She could see blood seeping from her forehead as redness clouded her vision. She was getting dizzy as the image of her father blurred. She crawled towards him, begging him to bring her to a doctor. However, he stood motionless. Then, darkness overtook her.]

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

 **Part 2 Turning Tides**

(Two days later at the Tendo Dojo)

"Hey, Mr. Saotome," Ukyou called out, with just a hint of disgust. She still hadn't forgiven him for running away with the yattai and ruining ten years of her life. "Where's Ran-chan? I've brought him some tea-time snacks."

"He ain't here. Probably kicking the ass out of some martial artist. Don't want to waste your hard work, so ..." The rest of the sentence was muffled as he was busy stuffing himself with the food.

"Oh that's too bad. I know how much Ran-chan misses his mother."

Genma's eyes widened in shock. He swallowed his food and shouted, "What?"

"I saw Mrs. Saotome just now. She was asking directions to the Tendo's. I offered to show her the way and we had an interesting conversation. She was so happy when I told her about Ran-chan."

Genma's eyes grew impossibly wide as he looked frantically around him. Where is she? Maybe in that corner or maybe behind the door.

Must escape before- His face paled as he thought of his fate. No way was he going to commit seppuku.

Panicking, he grabbed the chef and asked, "Where is Nodoka? In the house?"

"No, she said she'll be here later. She wanted to get something for Ran-chan first."

He heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe he would live to see the sunrise afterall. There was no time to waste. The longer he stayed here, the more chance of him facing the sharp end of his wife's katana. He hastily scribbled a letter, thrust it to Ukyou hands and ran off.

Ukyou looked at the letter in her hand. After making sure she was alone, she read it.

'Ranma, my boy,

There is something I never told you. Your mother forced me to take an oath before I could bring you on a training trip. You were to become a manly man after the training trip or we would have to commit seppuku. Due to your curse, this oath wasn't fulfilled. And so we could never be reunited with your mother. I've received word that she's coming so RUN! Will be taking the first boat out to China. Going to Chengdu Province.

Saotome Genma

PS: Tell Soun not to divulge my whereabouts to your mother.'

Ukyou re-sealed the letter, her face expressionless. She handed the letter to Soun and left.

Dinner at the Tendos was a quiet affair for once. Instead of two greedy men battling for every morsel, only one was present. But nobody noticed. Akane was still mad at Ranma, Ryouga was too busy staring at Akane to notice anything, Ranma was eating like he hadn't eaten for days, Nabiki was calculating the net present value of investing in Microsoft shares and Soun was thinking about getting a husband for Kasumi. Only when Kasumi asked if she should keep some food for Genma, did they notice the empty seat.

"Oh! I forgot. Genma left a letter for you, Ranma," said Soun as he thrusted the letter to Ranma.

Ranma opened it and read it aloud. If there were any information sellable in the letter, Nabiki would find out about it soon enough and tell everyone, anyway. "Ranma, my boy, there is something I never told you. When I was younger, I had made an enemy out of a dangerous martial artist. We fought for days and nights before I defeated him. But he wouldn't give up. Being a kind and generous man, I agreed to a re-match in 25 years' time, which is 4 months from now. So I'm off to train in China. Do not follow. Will be back after my victory.

Saotome Genma."

A brief pause as everyone digested the news. Then, voices were heard almost simultaneously.

"Humph! Who cared what happened to the old man anyway? No more protecting my food from his mouth."

"Wah! Now I have no one to play shogi with. How could he leave without saying goodbye?"

"Ranma no baka!" A crash was heard. "How can you be so uncaring!"

"Good riddance! Without him around, expenses will fall by 30%. In 2 months' time, we can finally air-condition the house. No more suffering through the summer." Upon hearing this, everyone cheered, even Kasumi who was feeling just a little guilty at deriving pleasure from Genma's departure.

A few hours later, a lone figure walked down the street whistling a happy tune. He hadn't felt so happy since... well, since a long time ago. And who better to share in his joy than his best friend? He stepped into Ucchan's and scanned the restaurant for Ukyou. But where was she? Only Konatsu was there to man the fort and the loyal employee had no idea where she had went. I wonder where she went off to. Couldn't find her this afternoon either. Puzzled, Ranma went back home.

(The next afternoon)

Ranma stormed into Ucchan's. He was mad, very mad. If he had to endure another moment seeing how sweet Akane was treating Ryouga, he would... he would... well, he had no idea what he would do. Just whose fiancée was she anyway? She was never that nice to him. And why was he so upset? One less fiancée meant less trouble, so he should be celebrating, right? But he sure didn't feel like celebrating.

And that's why he went to look for Ukyou. He always felt better after talking to Ukyou. But she wasn't there. Now he was getting worried. She was missing for a day and a half now. Never even turned up for school, well he could understand that. But still, where had she gone? It wasn't like her to vanish without telling someone. He frantically searched the whole of Nerima but to no avail. He didn't even know where her favourite haunts were. A real good friend I turned out to be, he berated himself. If, no, _when_ Ucchan returns, I am really going to be her best friend.

But for now, he had no one to confide in. Even his pop was gone, not that he would be of much help. So what now? With his mood growing darker by the minute, Ranma sat down at his thinking spot, for once trying really hard to sort out the mess called his life.

For a long while, he pondered. He didn't know whom he loved. Heck, he didn't even know what love was. So how could he possibly choose between them? If only he didn't have to choose. Maybe... maybe if he married all four women, all his troubles would be resolved. Nah.

Mousse, Ryouga, Tsubasa, Konatsu and Kuno would never let that happen. Besides, Akane would whip out her mallet faster than you can say, "But honey, you'll have me on Mondays and Tuesdays".

"Akane," sighed Ranma, his foul mood increasing in intensity. He didn't want to be engaged to the uncute tomboy but now, when it seemed like Ryouga had a chance, he's acting like a jealous boyfriend. Do I love her or do I just hate to lose?

He balled his fists and punched the tiles. He was no good at this thinking stuff, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

He had always resolved his problems with his fists. Why should this time be any different? He would kick Ryouga's ass back to whichever pig farm he came from. And with Ryouga out of the way... For the first time that day, he smiled.

Just then, Ryouga and Akane came through the gates, laughing. The moment Ranma laid eyes on the happy couple, the fates of three teenagers were sealed. Things would never return to the way they were.

Ranma jumped down from the roof, shouting, "DIE Hibiki DIE!"

"Hey, that's my line! You have to pay me damages for the copyright infringement." Ryouga said as he got into a defensive stance.

"Ranma, what are you trying to do? We are having a nice time until you spoiled it. Stop bullying Ryouga!" Akane shouted.

"Akane, get out of the way! This is between me and him." Ranma swung at Ryouga. In a split second before the punch connected, Ryouga grabbed Ranma's arm and tossed him over his shoulder. A basic judo move. Going for the kill, Ryouga stabbed Ranma with his umbrella but

Ranma wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Ranma leapt and in one swift motion kicked Ryouga's head.

Ryouga staggered backwards and shook his head a few times. He could feel a mild headache coming. "You want a fight, you'll get it," he growled. He pulled a bunch of bandannas off and sent them flying towards Ranma. With extraordinary speed and agility, Ranma twisted and turned in order to avoid all the projectiles. As Ranma was about to land, Ryouga used his breaking point technique to blast the ground below. Ranma fell into the depression, with his lower body trapped.

Ryouga moved menacingly towards him. "Need a hand? You can have mine!" He shouted as he pulled a punch at Ranma.

Ranma caught Ryouga fist and pulled him closer. "Whoever wins this fight gets to pursue Akane, whoever loses must give up Akane forever. Agreed?" whispered Ranma.

"Agreed." Ryouga yanked his hand away from Ranma's iron grip.

"Stop, Ryouga!" Akane shouted just as Ranma chanted "Moko Takabisha." He unleashed a ball of confidence chi at Ryouga. Caught unaware, Ryouga was thrown back by the force of the blast. "Ryouga, are you hurt?" Akane asked as she ran towards him, anxiety written all over her face.

I'm stuck in a hole and she runs towards him. Just whose fiancée is she? Filled with jealousy and rage, he hit the ground with his palms and propelled himself out of the hole. "Time to end this once and for all!" He closed his eyes and unleashed several balls of chi speeding towards Ryouga's general direction.

Before Ryouga could react, Akane pushed him away but she couldn't get away in time. The chi balls slammed into her body and with a cry of pain, she fell, her head knocking the boulder of the pond.

"AKANE!" Ryouga screamed. He quickly rushed to her side and picked up her frail body. He tried to shake her awake but she was unresponsive. Then, he saw blood on his hands.

"NOOOO!" Ranma yelled, trying to wipe out the image inside his head; the blows, Akane falling, the thud sound when Akane fell. He leapt to Akane's side to get a better look at her but he was pushed away by Ryouga before he could touch her.

"Don't touch her, You murderer!" Ryouga was holding Akane protectively with murder on his eyes. He took out his shirt and carefully wrapped it around Akane's head.

"What's happening?" Kasumi asked as she came to the backyard.

"Oh, my god! Call for the ambulance!" She yelled as she saw that Akane was hurt. Immediately, she ran to Akane and checked for her pulse.

"It's weak but it's still beating." She relaxed a bit but gasped at the sight of the blood-soaked shirt that was tied to Akane's head. She continued to scan her sister's body for other signs of injury. Akane was hit below her ribcage. The dress that she was wearing was burnt at that particular section also, revealing her bruised body. Kasumi winced at the extent of how Akane was badly hurt.

The rest of the family rushed out and were terribly shocked at the scene before them. Fighting was an everyday event but getting mortally injured was not. Nabiki was the first to recover and rushed into the house to call for the ambulance. She also called Dr Tofu and asked him to meet them in the hospital.

Meanwhile, Soun began wailing as he rushed to Akane's side.

"Akane, my precious little daughter." His heart broke a little and anger surfaced. "Who did this to my Akane!"

"It's Ranma." Ryouga spoke, still holding on to Akane.

Soun went into his demon-head mode and screamed, "Ranma, how dare you hurt your own fiancée?!"

Normally, Ranma would have been scared out of his wits by Soun's flare of anger but he was too numb to feel anything. Everybody (including Nabiki who had returned after making the calls) turned to look at Ranma. Their eyes were shooting daggers at him, accusing him of the thing that he would never do. But it was true that he had hurt Akane. His gaze continued to linger on Akane's body, shutting the world around him.

"RANMA!" Soun began to shake him violently. "How could you do this?!" Utterly furious, he threw a punch towards Ranma, who fell to the ground. Looking at what was supposed to be his future son-in-law, he was totally disheartened. How could he push his daughter to a man

who had hurt her so deeply? "Ranma, as of today, the marriage agreement between our two families is off. You are no longer Akane's fiancée and you are not welcome in this house anymore. I don't want to see you again."

Sirens could be heard in the background while Ranma's world shattered into pieces. With a silent anguish cry, he ran away from his 'home', leaving behind his loved ones and his life. Tears began to flow uncontrollably. "Akane." He prayed that she would be fine or he would

never forgive himself.

Nabiki and Kasumi slowly recovered from their shock of their father's declaration. They were angry with Ranma but deep down, they believed that Ranma wouldn't hurt Akane. There wasn't any time for thoughts as the medics arrived to take Akane to the hospital. The family quickly hailed a taxi to the hospital.

Ranma has been walking aimlessly for the past few hours. Scenes of the earlier fight replayed in his mind like a broken record. He seemed to have aged a lot. His face no longer showed the young and confident lad that he was but instead it displayed immense sorrow and despair. He had stopped crying a while ago and began on a trance-like state.

"Ran-chan!"

He continued walking, oblivious to the surroundings.

"Ran-chan!"

Again, he never stopped.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him, violently shaking him. Her face was familiar but his mind was blank. He saw her mouth moving, probably shouting at him but he couldn't hear. Seeing no response from Ranma, Ukyou quickly dragged him inside her restaurant.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, all of you relax. I've talked to Akane's doctor and he had said that Akane would be fine. He is very optimistic about her condition. Her vitals are stabilized and all we could do now is to wait for her to wake up." Dr Tofu spoke to the anxious group of people that had surrounded him. It was surprising that the sight of Kasumi has not disrupted the workings of his mind.

Everybody heaved a sigh of relief. "When will Akane wake up?" Nabiki asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Uh..." Dr Tofu could feel the questioning eyes upon him. How to put it nicely? "The problem is that we do not know when she will wake up."

"So, Akane is in a coma." Kasumi said as she began to sob, so did Soun. Ryouga was stoned while Nabiki was shocked.

"Don't worry. Akane has a very strong willpower. She is a warrior and her injuries weren't as serious as the cases that we had seen. Those patients had recovered and we believe that she will wake up soon. Have faith in her." Dr Tofu finished, putting on his most confident front.

"Can we see her?" Ryouga asked. He was wearing a doctor's suit as his shirt was soaked with blood.

"Akane is in the intensive care unit. You can't stay there for too long. A glance and that's all." Dr Tofu began to lead the group to Akane. After a couple of turns, they came face-to-face with Akane. Her head was bandaged and her face was very pale. She was also hooked on to an IV unit, looking very vulnerable.

"My dear Akane." Soun started sobbing again as he held on to her hand. Kasumi was about to comfort him but she too started crying.

Nabiki was also affected by the outburst. She cried, the first time since her mother's death.

Ukyou slowly laid Ranma on the bed. She remembered first finding him outside her shop and then dragging him in. He was totally unresponsive to her questions and she was really worried when he didn't even flinch when she poured water on him. She was at her wits end when Ranma (now a she) suddenly turned maniac. She was screaming and was hitting herself repeatedly. She tried to grab hold of her but Ranma was too strong. So, Ranma went on trying to inflict pain on herself while Ukyou tried to stop her without success. After half an hour, Ranma slumped onto the ground tiredly and began to cry. Ukyou then hugged her and slowly coaxed her out of her trance. When Ranma came to her senses, she tearfully retold the tale to Ukyou.

Now, Ranma was asleep on her bed. Ukyou too was very tired. She quickly digested the new information about Akane and went on to make a very important phone call.

(In the Nekohanten. All conversations are in Mandarin)

Shampoo rushed to Cologne, still carrying the bowls of ramen she was supposed to deliver to Table 10. "One of the customers just told me that Akane was hit by several of ai-ren's chi balls. She's now in a coma."

"Is your source reliable?"

"He's Akane's neighbour and saw the whole thing. Apparently, Akane took the hit for Ryouga."

"Well then, my child, you know what to do," said the Amazon Elder.

Shampoo nodded.

"But wait until we close for the night. I can't possibly handle all the customers, with Mousse bungling his orders."

A dark shadow could be seen looming in the corners of the hospital. It had a long and tiring day and what it wanted most was to rest. But no, it had to do this. After completing the work in the restaurant, it had rushed here. It cursed its luck when it saw that the family was still there. So, the next thing to do was to participate in the waiting game.

Yes! They are leaving. It eagerly watched the Tendos, Ryouga and Dr Tofu made their leave. Now, it was action time. With the swiftness of a cat, it moved inside the ICU. An upperhand cut at the neck was all it needed and the nurse was no longer an obstacle.

It then moved gracefully to Akane's bed. Like seeing a prey, the predator couldn't help but give a sly smile. The plan has gone on smoothly. Carefully, it retrieved a bottle and a syringe from its pocket. The syringe was then lowered into the bottle. When the syringe was filled with 1 ml of the clear liquid, it withdrew the syringe and injected it through the vacuum on the IV bottle. It smiled, appreciative of its work, seeing the liquid being transferred from the bottle through the IV tube and into Akane's body.

Deciding that it should not stay here any longer, it jumped out of the window and fled. It would have its much-needed rest.

Ryouga didn't sleep a wink the last night. All his thoughts were filled with Akane. He didn't want to leave the hospital but Dr Tofu had forced them to leave. He also assured them that they would be informed of any progress that Akane made. So whenever the phone rang, the atmosphere was filled with trepidation. Whoever nearest to the phone would make a grab for it, relieved and saddened that the voice on the other line did not belong to Dr Tofu.

He stared dejectedly at the food before him. He wasn't hungry even though he had not eaten anything since the accident. He looked across the table and saw Nabiki. She too hadn't touched her breakfast. She saw him looking at her and she returned him with a why-are-you- looking-at-me stare. He quickly diverted his gaze to Soun.

Soun was reading the newspaper again. Any observer would see that Soun was reading the same page the whole morning. His hands clenched tightly to the papers and his face hidden behind it. Sobs could be heard again and Kasumi was at Soun's side in seconds.

Ryouga turned his attention to the eldest Tendo daughter. It seemed that she wasn't as oblivious to the world as they thought she was. He hadn't seen her trademark smile since yesterday. Instead she wore a worried expression wherever she went. To his surprise and everyone as well, Kasumi had served them slightly burnt food. She apologized but nobody had the mood to eat anyway.

From what he could gather from everybody's faces was that they didn't sleep anymore than him. They were just as listless as he was and easily irritable as well.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

Nabiki was the nearest to the phone, so she ran to pick it up. The others looked expectantly at her while she began talking. Her cool demeanour was replaced by utter horror. The others could only worry anxiously as to what the conversation was. But sixth sense and a bit of deduction had told them that Akane's condition had worsened.

After a couple of nods, Nabiki put down the phone and turned tearfully to the others. "We have to go to the hospital now. Akane is in the OR (Operating Room) now and her life is in danger."

Ukyou was on her way to the hospital. She had spoken to Kasumi earlier and found out about Akane's condition. She had repeated this information to Ranma but he wasn't satisfied. He asked her to visit Akane for him as he was too ashamed to face her or the Tendo family.

She had sincerely wished that Akane would recover. Even though they were rivals, they were friends also. Akane had never schemed against her or try to harm her like Shampoo. In fact, Akane had treated her amiably. She wouldn't wish death on Akane. Shampoo, on the other hand, was another matter.

A taxi drove past her and stopped in front of the hospital. When she saw the Tendos and Ryouga alighting the cab, she ran towards them.

From the distance she couldn't see the worried expressions on their faces, but as she neared, she could feel that something was wrong.

"Ryouga!" She called out. He turned and when he saw her, he motioned her to hurry up.

"Ryouga, we go in first, you wait for Ukyou," Nabiki said in a commanding voice. Without wasting another moment, the Tendos rushed inside the hospital, while Ryouga was left to pull Ukyou along and enlighten her about the new developments.

Dr Tofu was there to meet them in the reception. Before he could say anything, he was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, you said that Akane would be fine." Hints of accusation were evident in Nabiki's voice.

"My daughter is in danger, WAHHHHHHHH."

Dr Tofu was lost for a moment. Kasumi's presence had affected him but he willed himself to stay calm in a crisis like this. Soun's wailing wasn't helping and they were causing a din in the hospital.

"Please, let me speak. We'll go to the OR and on the way, I'll explain what happened." The others seemed to agree with him and by this time, Ryouga and Ukyou had caught up with them.

Dr Tofu started taking the lead, the others close behind him.

"All I know is that early this morning, a signal was sent to the front desk that Akane's heart was crashing. A nurse immediately went to check on her and the doctors were called. They are in the OR since but I'm sure the doctors will be able to revive her." He wasn't really that confident but no point letting them worry for something they were unable to change.

"What caused it?" Ukyou asked.

"I really don't know. She was doing quite well when I last saw her. But, we are suspecting foul play."

"What!" All of them screamed in unison.

"A nurse was knocked unconscious and when she came to, Akane was still fine. The hospital didn't think much of the intruder as nothing seemed to be amiss. Then, this morning Akane's heart crash. There is no evidence of a connection between the intruder and Akane. But ..."

"I'll kill whoever that person is. Nobody is allowed to do this to Akane and get away." Ryouga was angry.

"But who would want to kill Akane?" Kasumi cried, her eyes had become red and puffy. Ukyou did her best to try and comfort her. The question was left unanswered. Nabiki and Ryouga were deep in thought while Soun did what he did best, he wailed.

Dr Tofu opened his mouth, about to say something but then he decided against it. They approached the OR as the nurses began to stream out. "Dr Greene!" He caught the attention of the doctor who was coming out of the OR. "How is the patient?" The others held their breaths as they prepared themselves for the answer that the balding doctor was going to give.

"She is a tough young lady. We nearly lost her but she is stabilized now."

Everybody started breathing again, relief replaced the gloom previously on their faces. Soun starting thanking the doctor by shaking his hand violently. Kasumi gave Nabiki a small hug. Ukyou and Ryouga just stood at the side, relieved to know that Akane was still in the land of the living.

"Uh. I'm sorry." The doctor said as he finally struggled free from Soun's grip. "You understand that we won't know how much damage isdone until Ms Tendo wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Nabiki was the first to speak.

"Ms Tendo's heart had stopped for a couple of seconds. We are not sure of how that's going to affect her. There could be brain damage but we doubt so as it was only a short period. However, we can never be too sure until she wakes up. There is also a problem as to what had caused her heart to crash. We need to do more tests to determine the cause. There is also a problem of her waking up. She is still in a coma."

Worry invaded all their hearts again. Their spirits dampened further with every word the doctor spoke. They inched closer to each other for support. Kasumi hugged Nabiki tighter. Soun stared blankly at the doctor and he cried again for the umpteenth time. Ryouga was so depressed that he could release a perfect Shishi Hokodan.

"Well, thank you very much, Dr Greene." Dr Tofu said as he bowed.

The others too gave a small bow to the doctor. The doctor returned them with a bow and made his leave.

"Actually, there is something that I haven't told you yet," Dr Tofu started speaking. The others looked at him, fearful of hearing another bad news. "A nurse found a strand of purple hair by Akane's bed."

The response was immediate. Ryouga and Soun started screaming about killing Shampoo while the girls try to stop them from carrying out their threat. At this instance, Akane was pushed out of the OR. Revenge forgotten for a moment, they rushed to her side to take a look at her.

Seeing that Akane was still alive had set them slightly relieved. Once the nurses brought Akane away from them to the ICU, they reverted back to the business of revenge.

"Calm down! I don't want my father to end up as a murderer and spend his last remaining years in a prison. And you too, Ryouga. Do you want to waste the best years of your life for that bitch?" After catching their attention, Nabiki's trained mind sought for a solution.

In a nanosecond, a plan was formed. "Let me handle it. If Shampoo really did that to Akane, I'm going to make her life worse than hell. She would wish she was dead once I'm through with her."

"What are you going to do?" Kasumi starting to get worried for her other sister.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get myself killed. It's just time for the police to step in." Nabiki replied and kept her last thought silent. And if everything goes right, they are going to get more than what they deserved. "Hey, why are we still standing here? We should go see Akane."

The others nodded in agreement. Ryouga reluctantly abandoned his plans of revenge. He was sure that Nabiki would do whatever to exact revenge on Shampoo. Besides, planning wasn't his forte and the old ghoul would be hard to defeat. And spending time with Akane sounded more appealing to him.

They made their way to the ICU with Dr Tofu taking the lead. They didn't talk much, as each was engrossed with thoughts of their own.

Meanwhile, a cat sneaked into Ucchan's through an open window on the second floor. She turned on the hot water tap in the bathroom sink and transformed back into a naked Shampoo. Not caring about the watery mess she made with her every move, nor about her nudity, she walked towards Ranma's room. "Ai-ren," whispered Shampoo lovingly as she hugged Ranma.

"Aaaah! Shampoo! Get the hell off me!" shouted Ranma as he nervously backed away from her.

"But ai-ren, Shampoo knows you're upset. Want to comfort you." She moved towards him.

Ranma sighed, "Look. I know you're concerned but I don't feel like having company right now, so please leave. I want to be alone."

Shampoo was about to protest when Ranma pushed her out into the corridor and shut the door in her face. She smirked. The fragile Japanese sliding doors could never withstand her brute force. Silly ai-ren, didn't he know that by now? But then she sighed and walked away. She recognized the look of anguish, despair and guilt in his face. She had gone through that all before, when she had almost killed her best friend, Bei Shan, in a competition. She needed to be alone then, just like Ranma wanted his privacy now. Perhaps after Ranma had sorted out his feelings, she could tell him about Bei Shan. Splashing herself with cold water, she padded back to the Nekohanten.

It was almost noon when Ukyou returned. Konatsu was already busy preparing for the lunch hour rush, while Ranma was pacing up and down, his face contorted with guilt and worry. Spotting Ukyou, Ranma's eyes lit up. He grabbed her arms and asked, "How is she?"

"I won't lie to you, Ran-chan. Her condition worsened in the night. If the doctors hadn't operated in time, she would have died. The doctors suspect Akane's been poisoned."

"What! If the old ghoul done it, I'll tear her apart, limb from limb," growled Ranma.

"Actually, a nurse found a strand of purple hair in Akane's room."

Ranma closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Ukyou gasped. They weren't the innocent baby blues she loved, nor the sorrowful eyes that reflected his guilt about his harsh actions yesterday. No. These eyes were determined and vengeful. She doubted Shampoo would live past today if Ran-chan got his hands on her.

Without a word, Ranma walked out of the restaurant. That shocked Ukyou out of her daze. She ran out. "No! Ran-chan," she shouted while hugging him tightly from the back. "Don't do it! Let the police handle the case. Please. Shampoo isn't worth going to jail for!"

Ranma turned to face Ukyou and replied, "But Akane is".

Any doubt as to who Ranma loved washed away that instant. Her heart sank but still she continued. "Look, think objectively for once.

Akane has a high chance of pulling through and she has the best doctors tending to her. Besides, you know how stubborn she is. She won't give up without a fight. But she'll need everyone's encouragement, including YOURS. Now, how are you going to encourage her to wake up if you're sitting inside a jail cell?" She paused to catch her breath.

"The police will convict Shampoo so there's no need for you throw your life away."

"I don't care about my life! Don't you see, I... I owed it to Akane. Because of my actions, she's in hospital and poisoned by that amazon."

"Oh Ran-chan. You got careless and let Akane got in the way of the fight. You're feeling guilty about that and you should be. However, Akane willingly blocked your chi balls. She knew what she was getting into. So, you're not solely to blame. Also, Shampoo could have poisoned Akane at anytime."

"But if I hadn't started the fight with Ryouga in the first place,"

"You never did tell me why you provoked Ryouga. Usually, it was him who started yelling, 'Die Saotome'."

"He and Akane were going out and I guessed I got upset. You weren't around to cheer me up, like you always do. And the more I thought about the two of them together, the angrier I got." His voice trailed off as the fight scene replayed in his mind.

"Oh Ran-chan. If I hadn't gone back to Hokkaido, maybe I could have done something to prevent all of this from happening."

Ranma shook his head. "I don't blame you. But where were you?"

"Visiting my mother's grave. It was her birthday. Maybe if I hadn't spent the afternoon shopping, Akane wouldn't be in hospital right now."

"No. It isn't your fault. I should have controlled my anger. I should have made sure Akane was far away before I blasted Ryouga. I should have..." He cried and hugged Ukyou.

"There there. There's nothing you can about that now. Akane will be all right. You want to be there when she awakes, right? Then promise me you'll let the law deal with Shampoo. Promise me you won't kill her, that you won't throw your life away."

An eternity seemed to pass before Ranma lifted his head from Ucchan's shoulders and answered, "I promise, Ucchan. I promise."

"What do you mean you can't find anything," said Nabiki, just a tad louder than normal. Kasumi looked up from her sewing, surprised to hear an equivalent of a shout from Nabiki.

Nabiki quickly walked upstairs and into the privacy of her bedroom. Once there, she continued talking into the phone. "I paid you, quite well I might add, to do a simple task and you failed. I told you where and what to search for and yet you found nothing! How difficult would it be to find a poison labelled 'bai du san' aka funisisla aka 100 poison powder in Nekohanten?"

She listened to the other party's explanations.

"I thought a person of your skills and experience would be able to handle the job. Or maybe I should have sent a ten-year-old instead?" More shouting from the other end.

"Maybe I will send a ten-year-old. He certainly can't do any worse than you!" shouted Nabiki and hung up. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Her ice queen facade that she worked so hard to maintain, was cracking. And that just won't do.

"Nabiki? Can I come in?" asked Kasumi.

"Sure."

Kasumi entered and sat down demurely on the bed. "Is everything all right? I hardly see you getting so worked up about something."

Nabiki was about to deny it when she noticed the look Kasumi was giving her. No, not the vacant, everything-is-wonderful look. The I-know-something-is-wrong-and-you-better-spill-it look.

Nabiki sighed and told her sister about hiring a ninja to search the Nekohanten for the poison that was responsible for Akane's condition, and that the search was futile.

"But why do you bother? The police has recorded down our suspicions and they'll be getting a search warrant. They also possess the purple strand."

"Haven't you noticed the looks on their faces when we told them Shampoo was the most likely suspect? They are afraid of Cologne. It'll be a cold day in hell before they would search the place. And that's why we have to get the evidence ourselves."

"I think you're wrong about the nice policemen but if you're right... I wish you luck, sister." With that, Kasumi left the room, feeling more depressed.

Nabiki leaned back into her chair. If it wasn't the Amazons who had poisoned her little sister, then who did? Kodachi had left on a month long student exchange program to Germany a week ago. Who else could stand to gain from this? Ukyou? Nah, she doesn't use poisons, besides she's too nice. She was genuinely concerned about Akane. So, it must be the Amazons' doing. Perhaps Cologne or Shampoo had gotten rid of the poison already. That must be it. Still, Nabiki couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she had forgotten something important.

He was troubled. Ever since he learnt that she almost died, his inner battles had begun. No matter what he did, he couldn't find peace with himself. He longed to see her again but he was ashamed of himself. He couldn't face her again after what he had did and it was torturing him. He would rather fight the most ferocious monsters and meet his doom, then to be in this state.

Sleep was eluding him and the more he stayed in his room, the more he felt that he was suffocating. So he ended wandering along the streets but almost every turn would bring him to the entrance of the hospital.

His dilemma began again. She was so near and he wanted so much to see her. But his mind was on an overdrive, generating reasons not to see her. Finally after much hesitation, he made his decision, a peek wouldn't harm.

After asking for some directions, he found his way to the ICU. Peering behind the windows, he searched for Akane. Straining his eyes, he saw the familiar figure on a bed quite far away from the windows. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't see her clearly, but he was sure that was Akane. Maybe it was the dust for his eyes began to water. Sadness overwhelmed him as he stared longingly for her.

"Excuse me, the visiting hours are over. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"Huh." He turned towards the source of the voice and saw a nurse.

"Gomen, but could I just stay here and look? I won't make any noise." With that, he gave a bow.

The nurse softened when she saw his teary eyes, sadness evident in his face. It didn't harm if he stayed there but the hospital had been very uptight ever since an intruder knocked her colleague unconscious. He is just a boy. He wasn't any threat and he looked so depressed. "Who are you visiting."

"Tendo Akane."

"Oh. She had quite a number of visitors but I never seen you before."

"I couldn't come." He said dejectedly. "How is her condition?"

"She is stabilized but she is still in a coma. By the way, how are you related."

"I'm her . . . her friend." He was not her fiancée, since Soun had denounced the engagement. His spirits dampened at that thought. A tear started to flow down his face, which he quickly wiped it away.

The nurse suddenly felt sorry for him. She was always softhearted. "Do you know that coma patients recover faster if someone was there to talk to them?"

"Is that true?"

"Yes, studies have proven that. You seem to care for her a lot, so I presume both of you must have a close relationship. Why don't you try to talk to the patient? It will help her."

The prospect of Akane recovering lifted the gloom in his heart. He longed to see her, to hold her hands and to tell her how much he missed her. "You mean I could see her now?"

"Um, actually visiting hours are over now. You can't go in."

"Oh." His gloominess has returned.

"Oh, to hell with the regulations. Come with me."

"Thanks." He gave a smile, a rather awkward one for he hadn't smiled for days.

With the nurse taking the lead, he followed her into the ICU. The nurse then began talking to the other nurse that was in the ICU. When she was done, she motioned him to Akane's bed.

His steps were heavy. He could see her clearly now. She looked pale and fragile, nothing like her old self. Submerged in an array of emotions, he timidly held her hands. His eyes began to water again.

Looking at her, he began to reprimand himself again. How could he bring so much misery to the woman he loved most? He let out a silent sob and pulled her hand to his face. "I'm sorry, Akane. I didn't know what I was doing. It's all my fault." He closed his eyes and continued. "I wished... I wished I could turn back time to right my wrong. But I couldn't. I hate myself so much."

By now, her hand was wet with his tears. "Your father had broken our engagement. You are free to choose whoever you want now." He reopened his eyes while his voice has turned hoarse. "I really regret not treasuring you and taking you for granted. I never thought that we would end up this way."

Her delicate face wore a peaceful expression. He remembered her smile, a smile that he may never see again. NO! He screamed mentally.

Pushing the thought away from his mind, he went back to concentrating on her face. She was very beautiful and he regretted calling her kawaiikune. "Do you know that you are very kawaii when you smile?" Not expecting an answer, his left hand moved to touch her face. Her skin was soft and he had a sudden urge to kiss her but he didn't. "Although I always said that I never wanted this engagement, I never seriously wanted to end it. And by my hands, I have severed our ties." New tears began to form on his eyes again. Reluctantly, he retracted his hand away from her face and went back to gripping her hand.

Closing his eyes, he willed his tears to stop. Images of Akane began flooding his mind. From the first time he met her to the accident, the happy times and the sad times were all replayed in his mind. They had a bizarre relationship and until now did his feelings for her become apparent to him. "I never exactly knew or understood my feelings for you. And I could never guess how you felt for me. You are always angry with me for something or other. We could never let one day pass without a fight and yet somehow we are always pulled back together."

There was a slight smile to his face now as he continued. "I didn't understand why we stayed together despite our differences. But now I finally got my answer. Actually, you are the answer. My mind kept denying my heart. And it was when I lost you that I realized how much you meant to me. But it's all over now." His smile faded as he recalled the blows that he inflicted onto her. "We could never be together again."

Noises could be heard in the background. He could also feel the rising uneasiness of the other nurse. He knew they were doing him a favour and he didn't want to trouble them anymore.

"I'm sorry, Akane. Please forgive me." He carefully laid her hand by her side and took one last look at her. It was time to leave. He had done more than he thought he was able to. He walked towards the nurses and gave a long bow, whispering words of thanks before leaving.

[She had not felt such happiness for a very long time. She was just a fourteen-year-old girl, but she had the worries of an adult. In between schooling and working, she still had to keep a lookout for her father. But as long as she could see her, all her worries would disappear. She was like a ray of sunshine to the darkness of her life. She was the only friend she had, one who didn't shun her, one who didn't know her past or even her true gender. "Ami-chan, do you like the present?"

"Yes, I love it. It must have cost you a fortune, you shouldn't have. But anyway, thanks a lot, UCCHAN." She deliberately emphasized on her last word, taking in the pleasure to see how Ukyou cringed. She laughed as she continued, "I don't understand why you hated to be called Ucchan."

Her frown has not disappeared but she couldn't get angry with Ami for too long. She remembered the day when she met her. Ami's lively nature had set her apart from the rest of the people in the restaurant. She had worked as her waiter and her heart flourished the moment that she set her eyes on her. Those deep blue eyes, her irresistible lips and her soft shiny hair had captivated her.

"Don't be so petty." Ami grinned evilly and reached out her hands to tickle Ukyou.

Ukyou fell to the ground while trying to avoid the tickling. Ami didn't stop. And the house was promptly filled with giggling and laughter. Soon, they were both gasping for air, sitting closely to each other and staring endlessly into each other. Ami closed her eyes and Ukyou understood. She too closed her eyes and leaned forward, expecting the pleasure of the kiss.

But their lips never connected. Feeling something amiss, Ukyou quickly opened her eyes and Ami was gone. She got up and ran around her house to look for her but it was fruitless. Just as she was despairing, the front door opened. Happily, she went forward to greet Ami but the figure turned out to be her father. He was injured, blood flowing freely from his arms. He looked very dirty and had taken a few hits. He motioned her to help him to his room, which she fearfully obliged.

She set him down on his bed and went to retrieve the first aid kit. When she returned, she skillfully dressed up her father's wounds. She had become an expert in such things as her father had regularly got into fights. Her mind began to whirl to Ami. What happened? She was here one moment and gone the next. After rejecting the idea of hallucination, she became aware that she was being touched.

Her father had a lecherous grin on his face. His hands were now caressing her hips. She shifted her position in an attempt to stop what he was doing. But he was relentless. He continued to feel her, one of his hands shifted to beneath her shorts and fondled her inner thighs. He let out a sigh, seemingly delighted by the touch of her naked flesh.

She was disgusted. She wanted to push him away but she was afraid of another beating. The scar on her head that was concealed by her hair was a constant reminder of never to go against her father's wishes.

He continued to explore his daughter's body, soaking in the pleasure of stroking her. He could feel her reluctance but he ignored it. She's just a bitch, he reasoned. So, his hands continued to roam her inner thighs. Not satisfied with just that, his hands went a step further to touch her nether regions through the fabric of her undies.

She jerked back immediately. He was going too far. There was a limit to humiliation that she would take and what he was doing was off-limits. She scampered out of his reach and seeing the anger on his face, she left hurriedly with the excuse of making dinner. She could hear him growl just as she closed the door but she didn't care.

Suddenly, she found herself in the kitchen. On the stove was a pot of porridge. She was hesitant to bring the food to her father. As she stood undecided, a voice could be heard reverberating around the house. "Ukyou! Where are you?! I'm hungry, bring me the food. Dammit!"

In a minute, she was standing outside his room. She put down the bowl of porridge and went to adjust the bindings around her breasts. She tightened the bindings until it hurt but the pain was worth it. The last thing that she needed was for her father to notice how developed she had become. Then, she grabbed the bowl and timidly entered the room.

It was dark and her hands reached to switch on the lights. She could see her father clearly now and fear began to overtake her.

"Where were you?!" He growled.

"I'm sorry. I ..."

"Never mind. Feed me, my hands are hurt."

She carefully took a spoonful of porridge and began to feed him. She was worried that he may try something funny again. And her worries were not unfounded, his hands became naughty again and tried to continue from where they stopped. But she wouldn't let him. She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her legs. She lost her balance and dropped the porridge onto him before slipping to the ground.

He was furious, the porridge had scalded him. He promptly got out of his bed and gave Ukyou a tight slap. He slid off his belt and began to whip her, enjoying the sight of red stripes forming on her arms and legs.

She was helpless. He was too strong for her, fighting against him would only bring more injuries. All she could do now was to absorb the pain and scream.]

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Ukyou began screaming, her hands were waving in the air, as if to block something.

"Ukyou. Are you alright?" Ranma had just returned when he heard her, fearing something amiss, he rushed to her room. Seeing her screaming hasn't stopped, he continued to call out her name and shook her a bit.

It was then that Ukyou awoke. She had a confused look on her face. When she noticed how close Ranma was sitting next to her, she pushed him away on reflex. The thud sound when he fell to the ground brought her back to alertness. Seeing what she had done, she apologized profusely to Ranma.

"I'm okay. Are you fine?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, it's just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." She brandished a smile to him and he left it as that. She chased him off to bed but she couldn't find sleep herself for the rest of the night.

A few days later. Akane was still in a coma, constantly monitored by Ryouga and the Tendo family. A policeman was sent to enquire about Shampoo's activities on the night in question. Although she had no alibi, (she claimed to be in her cat form and was chased by 2 dogs all night), the Nerima police was reluctant to prosecute Shampoo. The official reason being a lack of evidence linking her to the crime, as the strand of hair was missing from the police station. Afraid of what Ranma might do, Ukyou kept this a secret.

"Ai-ren," shouted Shampoo as she rode her bike into Ucchan's.

Ranma, in girl form and wearing a figure-hugging waitress outfit, glared at Shampoo and kicked her out. "Don't you dare ever find me again!" shouted Ranma.

"But ai-ren, I no poison Akane. People put blame on me," pleaded Shampoo from outside Ucchan's.

Ranma stepped out on to the pavement. "You can say all you want but I don't believe you."

"But is truth. Shampoo know ai-ren upset about Akane, so left at night to find you. Got splashed by cold water. Dogs give chase. Ran all night. Only went home after see ai-ren next morning. Swear on honour as Amazon warrior." Shampoo cursed her lousy grasp of Japanese, if she couldn't persuade him, then all was lost.

"Humph! I don't care about your Amazon honour or codes. That's what got me into this mess in the first place. Why don't you just go back to China! I'm never going to marry you!"

Shampoo was about to explain when she noticed Ukyou standing beside Ranma, smirking. Shampoo lunged at Ukyou, realizing who had framed her. Bonbori met spatula with a loud clang. The two girls traded blows as Shampoo tried to reason with Ranma. "Spatula girl done it! Poison Akane and left a strand of purple hair to make people think it's me. Amazons are never that careless. If Akane out of way and Shampoo blamed for it, Spatula girl is only fiancée left."

"You're lying!"

"No. Is truth!" Shampoo began a series of fast blows and kicks that Ukyou couldn't keep up her defense.

"Aah!" screamed Ukyou as a kick from Shampoo sent her slamming onto the wall. Shampoo grinned, she would make Ukyou confess in no time. Ukyou leaned on her giant spatula, trying to ignore the pain. Shampoo advanced menacingly forward but was suddenly lifted up several feet by Ranma.

Ranma growled, "You've gone too far. First Akane, now Ucchan. I've promised Ucchan not to kill you but I never promised not to hurt you." Ranma did his own version of Tenshin Amaguriken. Shampoo fell to the ground and Ranma pulled the Amazon's bruised body up and looked Shampoo in the eye. "Wo hen ni!"

He turned towards Ukyou. "Come on, Ucchan, I'll help you to Dr Tofu's," murmured Ranma as he and Ukyou walked away.

Shampoo looked at the retreating figure of Ranma, her beloved, and cried. She never would have guessed that the first Chinese words he uttered to her would be 'I hate you'.

End of part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[ ] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

{ } = conversations in chinese

0

 **Part 3: Deceptions**

(In the Nekohanten. The restaurant is closed for the day.)

Shampoo was the most important person in his life. Since he was young, he had made a vow that he would make her his wife. He didn't understand why she didn't feel the same way for him. So, he thought that by trying harder, he would win her love eventually. While he showered her with love and dedication, she rained blows onto him, hurting him physically and emotionally. But he would not give up. If this method would not work, he would try another. No matter what, he would fulfill the vow. He would make Shampoo his.

A figure entered the Nekohanten. He knew it was her. Without a minute of hesitation, he leapt to glomp her, and at the same time spouting words of love for her. His action was rewarded with a punch in the face and a phrase that he heard often. "{Stupid Mu Tsu.}" He slumped onto the floor, wondering if it was stupid for him to love her. He observed that Shampoo's steps were heavy, and would lean on the nearest objects for support. Then, he heard a cough and immediately, he was up on his feet and by Shampoo's side. "{Shan Pu, are you sick?}" His hands rose to Shampoo's waist.

A backhand nudge and he was on the floor again. Her melodious voice echoed in his ears. "{What do you think you are doing?}" He put on his glasses to have a better look at her. Beautiful was the only word he could think of. But he then realized that she looked pale and there were traces of blood on her mouth. Again, he rose to her side, concern written all over his face. "{Shan Pu! What happened to you?}" He wanted to wipe away the blood on her lips but he was sent flying for a few meters.

"{Stupid Mu Tsu, this is of no concern to you.}"

"{But Shan Pu, you are hurt. Who did this to you? Tell me, I'll kill him for you. Nobody treats you this way and gets away.}" He got up and walked towards Shampoo.

"{I don't need your help. And stand there, don't come near me.}"

Mousse stopped and was merely a few paces away from Shampoo. "{I only want to do 2 things now. First, I want to rest. And, secondly, I want you to be as far away from me as possible.}"

"{But, Shan Pu...}"

"{No buts. I don't want to hear your voice.}" She gave him a cold stare that should have froze his heart. Seeing that he had not made any moves, she tried to make her way to her room.

Mousse looked at her retreating figure. He knew who had injured her and he wouldn't let the matter rest. "{Is it Ranma? You said you were going to see him. Did he hurt you because he thought that you had poisoned his Akane?}"

"{NO.}" She almost shouted and turned to face him. She fumbled for words to continue but was interrupted by Mousse. "{I know it's him. And I'm going to kill him for that.}" He made a dash for the door and was blocked by Shampoo. "{You can't kill Ranma and don't you dare disturb him. So what if he had injured me, it was just a misunderstanding. And this is none of your business.}"

"{Shan Pu, I will not forgive him for doing this to you.}" He tried to force his way out but was met with a punch on the face.

"{I do not care about you, Mu Tsu. I know that you can't even come close to hurting Ranma but I won't let Ranma think that I've sent you there. I won't let you make Ranma hate me more.}"

Blood was bleeding from his nose. His nose may be broken but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional one. "{Why did you let him do this to you? Why did you choose him even though he showed no interest in you? I'd cared and loved you since I was 3. Why not me?}"

"{Mu Tsu, listen carefully, I will NEVER love you. If I ever had any feelings for you, let me have a horrible death.}" Shampoo gave him a deadly stare that showed him how much she meant her words.

Distraught, he just stood there, making no attempts to wipe the blood away from his face. He stared blankly at Shampoo who showed no ounce of remorse. She moved away from the door, probably to her room. He continued to stare into space until he could no longer feel her presence. Letting out an anguished cry, he fled away from the Nekohanten into the night that mirrored the darkness in his heart.

(Hospital)

"Where doth the fair maiden, injured by the evil wizard, rest? Tell me quick, my lovely angels in white, so that I may shower my love and affection upon her. And she will awaken from her slumber just as Sleeping Beauty was awakened by a kiss from her prince. For I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan, am her handsome prince!"

"Huh?" wondered the nurse as she stared at this strange man, holding a large bouquet of red roses and spouting nonsense. Whispering to the head nurse, she asked, "Did Psychiatry lose one of their mental nutcases again?"

"I'm not sure. Let me check," replied the head nurse as she slowly inched away from him.

Just then, Nabiki emerged from Akane's ward. "Why hello, Kuno-chan. Here to visit my sister, no doubt."

"Yes. Would you lead the way to where the fair maiden, who has captured my warrior heart, rests?" He was about to quote Shakespeare when Nabiki pulled him past corridor after corridor.

They soon arrived at the hospital cafeteria. "Why have you brought me here? Have you not heard what the great Blue Thunder had said? I desire a visit with your lovely, graceful sister."

"Just shut up and listen to me," interrupted Nabiki. She was in no mood to listen to one of Kuno's speeches. "If you want to punish the one that has poisoned Akane, then you have to keep quiet."

Kuno opened his mouth but a warning look from Nabiki made him immediately shut his mouth.

"Good. Now, I have a plan but I need resources. Resources that you have plenty of. Are you willing to sacrifice a small part of your resources for Akane?"

Kuno nodded, eager to help.

"I thought you might. Here's what I need from you..."

(Nerima, the next day)

He was a troubleshooter. He solved problems for his clients and in his line of work, he had met many people. Some of them were rich and famous while some were scumbags. But this was the first time that his expertise was needed by a schoolgirl. He found it amusing at first but after having some background check on the girl, he found it refreshing to work for such a person.

He glanced around the coffeehouse. He had never met this girl before but a young woman sitting at the back of the coffeehouse caught his attention. The unreadable expression on her face stood out from the laughing teenagers around her. She smiled and beckoned him to join her.

"Good morning, Mr. Seiyu."

"You must be Ms Tendo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

"You know, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, good or bad?"

"Mostly horror stories that I could tell to my children when they are naughty."

"Thanks for the compliment. But enough of chit-chat, let's talk about what you're here for." Nabiki took a file out of her bag and handed it to Seiyu, who is sitting across her. "This is the information that I have about the subject."

He took the file and began to read the contents. The documents were neatly organized and contained information that was not readily available to the public. Her serious, business-like manner spoke of professionalism that signalled that he should not take her lightly.

"I know you have contacts on both sides of the law and that is the reason I'm employing you. They said that you are the best in this field and I demand the best services," Nabiki began.

"Don't worry, your money will be well-spent."

"Now, this is what I want. I want all the dirt that you could find on the subject. And at the same time, I want you to make life difficult for her."

"Considered it done."

"But first, you have to get rid of the dried mummy. Brutal force is going to get you killed. Battle of the wits is more appropriate. See if you could use your contacts and make her visa expire earlier."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, I would want daily reports on progress that you have made. I will give you further instructions on the phone." Seeing a nod, she continued, "There's a letter in the file. You are to make sure that that letter is published in the newspaper."

Flipping through the file, he found the letter. He did a quick glance to get an idea of what it is about. "Smart. Using the media to help you achieve your goals. Cheap and effective."

"Thank you. Half of the money will be wired to your bank account tomorrow and the other half on completion. A word of advice. Don't get into a direct clash with her."

"I understand."

"Any other questions?"

"No. But, it's been a pleasure talking to you. I've to get going now." Seiyu got up and went off.

Nabiki was left alone in the coffee house again. Her eyes wandered to the busy street outside of the shop while she recalled the morning's events:

"Ranma." She found him in the Ucchan's. Strangely, Ukyou was nowhere to be seen.

"Nabiki?" He was clearly surprised to see her.

"Do you have time? I want to talk to you."

"Sure." They went to a nearby park. They found a bench where they could sit on and continued with their conversation or rather Nabiki's interrogation.

"I want to hear your side of the story about the fight. Let's start with 'why you initiated the fight?'."

"I... uh..."

"Come on, spit it out. I've got no time for this." Her expression was one of anger and seriousness.

"I was angry. Angry that Ryouga and Akane are getting along too well."

"So, jealousy was the thing that started all this."

"Hey!" Before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"Let's stop this charade. Next question, 'on the night Akane was poisoned, were you with Ukyou the whole night?'."

"Yes."

"All you sure? She could have gone out while you were sleeping."

"Are you suspecting Ucchan?"

"I just want to have my bases covered. So, tell me."

"She tried to put me to sleep and I slept for about half an hour before I was awakened by a nightmare. She was with me instantly when I called out her name and we spent the whole night talking since I couldn't sleep."

Soaking in the information, she bid her farewell to Ranma and had adjourned to this coffee house.

Returning to reality, Nabiki sipped on her coffee and began to think. Half an hour was too short a time for Ukyou to rush to the hospital, poison Akane and rush back to the Ucchan's. She couldn't be the one that poisoned Akane. Shampoo must be the one. There was no one else.

(1 day later. A port in China)

Cologne heaved a sigh of relief as she stepped down from the boat. The boat had rocked violently even in calm seas, resulting in many passengers, including several sea hands, vomiting all over.

Weaklings. she thought as she stifled her own impulse to vomit. If she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have taken the time to find a luxurious ship to hitchhike and not this barely floating and crammed piece of junk. She stopped her mental complaining before she wasted any more time. (If she had learned anything in all of her three hundred years, it was that complaining was counterproductive. That and the fact that you can still bear a grudge after a century has passed.)

She picked up her bag and moved quickly in the direction of Joketsuzoku.

Hours past. Cologne had travelled past the city and several small villages and was now in a flat, slightly forested area. Its name: The Sian Sian Slightly Forested Area. It's next to distinguishing landmarks, like Sian Sian Giant Tree Turned Giant Hole In The Ground, Sian Sian Not Very Deep Valley and Sian Sian Village of Boring Statisticians.)

As she travelled, she thought about the letter that was delivered to the Nekohanten only a day ago. In it was a thinly veiled order by the Amazon chief to return to the Amazon village posthaste, yet there were no reasons given. Even though it was prudent to keep things hush hush, she still would like to know the reason, especially since Shan Pu needed her aid now. What was so important that required my immediate return? There was no hint of any urgent matters in Lao Lao's previous letter. It couldn't be an invasion by the Musk. Cologne suddenly stopped in mid-step, her raised right foot an inch above the ground. Her instinct was shouting 'danger' and she learned to trust it implicitly over the years. She leaped back a few metres and threw a stone at her former location. "Boom!" A crater of roughly a metre in diameter was formed. She picked up several more stones and threw them at the area near the crater, triggering more explosions.

This whole area is full of mines. I can't avoid them by moving from treetop to treetop because the trees are too far apart. Looks like I'll have to walk past the mines. Easy. She allowed her instinct to take over as she used her staff as a pogo stick, jumping rapidly.

Suddenly she stopped. Her instincts were telling her that there were no more mines ahead. But she had better make sure. A couple of pebbles bounced onto the grass unharmed. Did my enemy ran out of mines or is this just a warning of what I will face in my trip home?

Not knowing the answer, Cologne adjusted her backpack and kept walking.

Cologne had reached the end of the Sian Sian Slightly Forested Area. She paused as she wondered which route to take. One would lead to the Sian Sian Not Very Deep Valley, the other to the Black Forest (so named for the owner's penchant for black forest cake). The valley route would be an easy path but she would be clearly seen by anyone perched on the other side, while he or she remained unseen. Taking the path through the Black Forest, would take her longer to reach the village but her chances of being ambushed would be less, especially if she kept to the shadows.

Her mind made up, she turned to the path on her right and walked.

Ryouga sat in the Akane's hospital ward. How long has it been since Akane's accident? He didn't know. He spent most of the past few days and nights in here, keeping a vigil on Akane. He only left to bathe, change clothes and rest (with one of the Tendo sisters leading the way back to the Tendo house). He wanted to avenge Akane by pummelling Ranma and Shampoo until they had to seek intensive care but he didn't. Not because Nabiki said that she would deal with it. But because he wasn't sure if he could find his way back to Akane's hospital ward if he left to fight them. As much as his heart wanted vengeance, his heart needed to be with Akane more.

He stared longingly at Akane. Why hadn't she come out of her coma yet? The longer she remained in this state, the lesser the chance that she would eventually wake up and the longer her recovery period would be when she awakened. Ryouga held one of Akane's hands and raised it to his cheek. You have to wake up. Your father needs you. Your sisters need you. Your friends miss you. And... and I need you

Falling to his knees, he pleaded, "Please Kami-sama, please make Akane wake up. Please. I'll do anything if you grant me this wish.

Please..." Unable to continue, he broke down and cried.

He didn't know how long he knelt there, still holding onto Akane's hand and sobbing. Only when he heard a girl's coughing, did he become aware of his surroundings. "Akane?" he asked hesitantly. Oh, please let it be her.

"Uh no. It's Sayuri actually," replied Sayuri gently. She saw as her words took away the light in Ryouga's eyes. Blinking away tears, she quickly placed her bouquet of pink tulips in a vase, dumping away the previous occupants. "Have you eaten?" she asked Ryouga as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

Silence. Uncomfortable silence. Ryouga was again in his own world, a world that only housed Akane and him. Sayuri sighed as she began telling interesting and funny events that occurred today in school to Akane. Neither Akane nor Ryouga had any reactions to her tales. When she had ran out of stories, the hospital room was once again silent, except for the machine that kept on pumping oxygen into Akane's body and the EKG machine. Feeling terribly out-of-place, she rose from her seat and was about to leave when she heard Ryouga whisper to himself, "I wish I could do something for Akane".

Sayuri felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she imagined how Ryouga must be feeling right now. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "There is something you could try. I'm not sure if it would work but ".

"Anything. I'll try anything" interrupted Ryouga.

Sayuri nodded and grabbed her purse. "I'll go buy the supplies we need. Stay here." She glanced at Ryouga, his eyes filled with hope and determination, and she ran out of the room.

(China, The Black Forest)

It was half an hour before nightfall by the time the ancient one had covered half of the Black Forest. She had been in the woods for hours and yet no ambush. Maybe he or she had expected me to take the valley route. Nah. Just because I haven't encountered any traps here doesn't mean I won't. A glint in the treetops caught her attention. She swung her staff and deflected the dagger that was sent flying towards her heart. She eyed the nearby trees as she adopted a ready stance. "{Who dares to attack an Amazon Elder? Come on out!}"

Leaves rustled as a figure leaped down. He wore a floppy green hat, a black mask and was dressed in loose army fatigues, enabling him to blend with the surroundings.

Further thoughts were interrupted as the man started throwing daggers and darts at her. Cologne rapidly whirled her staff in circles in front of her, deflecting all of the aerial weapons. Time for a few ki blasts thought Cologne as she tapped into her ki reserves. Just as she was about to release her ki attack, two bowling balls came flying out of the man's sleeves and headed towards her chest. Cologne quickly aimed her ki blast at one of the bowling balls and simply leapt out of the way of the second bowling ball.

And so the battle raged on. Every time she prepared to launch a ki attack, the attacker would send some objects flying towards her. Even if her ki blasts got past his weapons, the distance between the two martial artists enabled him to get away in time. He was purposely keeping a distance from her as if he knows that I'm almost invincible in close proximity battles because of my skill with pressure points. And he isn't letting me have the time to build up my ki reserves so that I can launch more powerful ki attacks. Who is he? From his attacks, I know that he is from the school of Hidden Weapons, but there are so many Hidden Weapons experts around. There are ten alone in Joketsuzoku and many more in the Hidden Weapons martial arts schools throughout China. And half of them have grudges against me. However, I can only think of one who would need to wear that ridiculous green hat.

"Rowllll!" A tiger roared in the bushes nearby. The attacker turned his head to the direction of the roar. Seizing the opening fate had presented her, Cologne leapt in front of him and hit him on his stomach with her staff. Winded, he took a few steps back but Cologne had already yanked off his mask.

"{Why Mu Tsu, has the little duck finally found the guts to fight me? Too bad you're going to end up as my dinner!}" Cologne's face contorted into what might have a smirk on a younger face. (But on her, it only made more wrinkles appear). Why would he suddenly want to fight me? He knows he is no match for me unless

"{Ahh. But I don't need to fight you. You are going to surrender or...}" Mousse pointed to a large tree that was almost completely obscured from her line of sight by two other oak trees.

Cologne nearly gasped. Shampoo, her beloved granddaughter, was tied to the tree by chains, her head hanging down as though unconscious, her cheongsam bloodied and torn and small puddles of blood surrounded her. Cologne tightened her grip on her staff as she struggled to keep her anger in check. She had never thought Mousse to be capable of hurting Shampoo so severely. But everyone has a limit to how much one can bear. Apparently, she had pushed him too far with the daily verbal taunts and insults and physical blows, (not to mention working day in day out with zero pay).

The Amazon elder quickly gathered her ki and unleashed a gigantic ki ball zooming towards Mousse. "{You know as well as I do, Amazons NEVER surrender!}"

Mousse jumped up to a height of 5 metres and managed to avoid the blast and the many smaller ones that followed. Heavy steel chains shot out from his sleeves and they twisted and bent to form a sealed cage with Cologne in it. "{And how do you intend to get out of that, revered elder?}" laughed Mousse as his chains continued to wrap around the cage.

"{Don't bother trying the 'Breaking Point Technique', I've placed a charm on them, hiding their breaking points. In two minutes, you'll run out of oxygen.}"

Cologne started to spin, faster and faster until she became a blur of brown, black, white and yellow. Still twirling, Cologne stretched out her withered, dry hands and they moved with the grace of a dancer, forming complex patterns in the air. Whenever her hands touched a chain, it would rust and turn to red dust almost instantly.

Within the space of a minute, the cage had decomposed into a red ring of dust around her and on her body and hair.

"{'The Angel Dances of Death'. There are other less impressive ways of getting out of the pitiful trap but I thought that you might want to know that you stand absolutely NO chance to win,}" commented Cologne.

"{That remains to be seen,}" replied Mousse as he once again jumped up and threw several of his designer egg bombs at her. Cologne too leapt up and thus an aerial battle had begun. They exchanged blows and kicks, with Mousse suffering more injuries. Whenever the pull of gravity was getting too strong, they would use a tree branch, tips of bushes or treetops as trampolines to propel themselves upwards. Mousse leapt forward, claws extended but Cologne maneuvered her small body past him. She swung her staff with all strength and hit him on the back of his head. Landing on a nearby treetop, she expected that blow to knock him out but he had only fallen to the ground, head first. She watched as he picked himself up and started attacking a small, withering bush. So, his contact lenses have fallen out thought

Cologne.

Soon, Mousse realized that it wasn't Cologne he was attacking and started searching for the spare pair of spectacles that he always kept in his right sleeve. Or is it in his left sleeve? Finally, he found it! Just as he was about to wear it, Cologne landed down next to him and kicked it away. The sound of glass shattering informed the nearly blind Amazon that he was going to remain nearly blind unless he could find his way into an optometrist shop. I knew I should have brought more pairs with me!

Cologne laughed behind him. Mousse spun around and threw ten wooden stakes (autographed by a certain Sarah Michelle Gellar) at the direction of the laughter, only to be hit by a huge blast of leaves. His back ached with the myriad of deep cuts caused by the leaves. He blocked out his pain and slowed his breathing, trying to utilize his other senses to compensate for his lack of sight, to 'see' without actually seeing, to be like a bat, to see with his inner eye, to...

(well, you get what I mean).

His ears picked up the sound of objects slicing through the air and he ran to the left instinctively, avoiding another blast of leaves. A blast of hot air rushing near warned him about the incoming ki ball and he just managed to step past it. He threw several stakes at the surrounding area in retaliation. Blows and kicks came at him at amazing speeds and it was all he could do to block each and every one. But he soon failed to block one blow, then another and another. His entire body hurt like hell and he knew he would be unconscious from the pain soon. Putting all his energy into one last effort, he threw himself at Cologne and tried to strangle her. Only to have his legs swept out from under him and as he fell into a kneeling position, he heard her whisper, "Goodnight, fool". And he could feel no more.

(Meanwhile, back in Japan)

When Nabiki entered her little sister's hospital room, she couldn't believe her eyes. The floor was littered with colourful paper cranes of various sizes. Some were wrinkled and ugly, as though the person who made them was an amateur, others were perfect. She blinked in surprise as she took in the rest of the room. Sayuri and Ryouga sat in a corner, surrounded by papers and were silently folding paper cranes.

"What is going on?" asked Nabiki.

Ryouga answered in an almost cheerful voice, "Sayuri came up with an idea. If we can fold a thousand paper cranes and put them near Akane, she might wake up! We have 900 or so more to go. Do you want to help? Akane will recover faster if more people helped out."

Sayuri cringed at the glare Nabiki was giving her and decided to leave. "I uh have something on, so I'll uh come back tomorrow to fold more paper cranes. Bye!" With that, she rushed out of the room.

However, Nabiki had followed her out of the room. She motioned Sayuri to follow her. Once they were far from Akane's ward, Nabiki whirled around and reprimanded Sayuri. "What did you think you were doing? You know as well as I do that the paper crane idea would never work. Why did you raise his hopes up like that?"

"How do you know it wouldn't work? Anything is better than just sitting there, waiting for Akane to wake up. Ryouga was so despondent just now. He was like a living corpse. But when I mentioned this idea, he was alive again. Didn't you notice the light in his eyes?"

"When he finished folding a thousand paper cranes and Akane doesn't wake up, what do you think will happen to the light in his eyes?"

A brief pause as Sayuri considered what Nabiki had said. She hadn't realized what it might do to Ryouga if her idea didn't work. However, there was no way in hell she wouldn't admit that.

"What makes you so sure that this idea won't work? Why are you cursing your own sister? Don't you want her to wake up?" she retorted and left.

Nabiki stared at the departing figure, mulling over Sayuri's speech. She slowly walked back to Akane's ward. She had to think of a way to hint to Ryouga that the paper crane idea would not work. These past few days, seeing how concerned Ryouga was about Akane, when most of Akane's admirers had stopped visiting or sending flowers after the first week, had softened her heart somewhat towards the lost boy. Not that she would admit it to anyone. Soon she reached the ward. As she stepped in, Ryouga had just finished folding another paper crane. It was baby blue and only the size of half her palm. Even from here, she could see the effort he had put into creating it. With practice, his cranes would become as beautiful as Sayuri's. She watched as he placed it on the floor and wished out loud that Akane would wake up. She stood there in the doorway, watching Ryouga fold more cranes with the same gentle touch as he did the first.

"Ryouga," Nabiki called out. "I'm not good at this origami stuff but I can still help out. Do you need any more paper?"

(China, The Black Forest)

Cologne tied up the unconscious Mousse up with tree vines and sealed his pressure points to make sure he couldn't move. She was very tempted to send him to meet Yan Luo Wang (Lord of Hell) but she wanted to leave that pleasure for Shampoo. I won't seal off the point that controls his vocal cords - I want to hear him beg for a quick and painless death.

The attacker taken care of, Cologne rushed towards her grand daughter. She stopped momentarily, inches from Shampoo. Something felt wrong. (She had felt this way before, when she had fallen into a trap set by Happosai.) She had the distinct feeling that this fight wasn't over. But Mousse was secured and unconscious. Still, perhaps she should survey the surrounding area, just to make sure. Just then, Shampoo moaned softly, as if in great pain, her face kept hidden by her long purple hair. Concern for her great granddaughter made Cologne rush forward and blasted the heavy chains into tiny pieces. Unsupported, Shampoo fell to the ground, on her knees.

"{Oh, my dear child,}" murmured Cologne as she hugged her tightly, her wrinkled hands fondling the back of Shampoo's head. Cologne's instincts were practically screaming "danger" now.

"{Great Grandmother,}" whispered Shampoo as her arms snaked around Cologne's withered old frame.

That's not Shampoo's voice! And her hair is softer! Cologne realized with a start. She tried to pull away but Shampoo had already stabbed her back with a dagger. A quick slash at Cologne's throat ensured that she wouldn't live to see another sunrise.

As Cologne laid there, her blood dyeing the grass red, all she could think of was how foolish she was to be tricked like that. Instincts made a good martial artist into a great martial artist, not to mention, an alive one. Could it be that she was so old that she had forgotten the importance of heeding her instincts? Had she become foolish with age, like Happosai? The distant laughter of the fake Shampoo could be heard in the distance, fading away gradually into silence. As her spirit risen from her body, she glanced back as 'Shampoo' freed Mousse. I will never rest until I get my revenge! swore Cologne as she followed the guards Niu To and Ma Mian into the depths of hell.

Shampoo took a last look at Cologne's body. She wasn't breathing but with her skills, who knew if she was faking death or not? Shrugging, Shampoo picked up Cologne's feet and started dragging her backwards to where Mousse was tied.

"Hurry up and free me!"

"What! No 'I'm happy to see that you weren't killed by Cologne'?" Shampoo pouted prettily.

"Just untie me and then undo the pressure points like I taught you," said Mousse exasperatedly, trying hard not to show how weak he was.

A few minutes of cutting away at the vines and poking at pressure points, Mousse was free. With all his injuries, he knew he wouldn't last long without seeking medical attention soon. Grunting from the effort, he shakily raised a hand and searched for something.

"Here, let me help you," said Shampoo as she fished out a brown pill from Mousse's belt. She placed it in his mouth, watching amazedly as he swallowed it and his injuries began to heal rapidly. "What was that pill?"

"Senzu. It can heal all wounds. It was handed down in my family for generations. As far as I know, that pill was one-of-a-kind." He rested briefly before continuing, "But it'll be a few days before I'm back in top form."

He looked at Cologne's body. "Is she dead?"

Shampoo nodded.

"Damn it! I wanted to kill her myself."

"Well, I've heard that even after a person dies, he or she is still aware of what is happening, for a while anyway."

"Good," muttered Mousse as he moved closer to the corpse. "It's time for some payback". He kicked it as hard as he could. It rolled slightly away from him. Frowning, he kicked it again and again. But this only fueled his boiling rage. Holding a large screwdriver, he remembered all the injustices he had suffered because of Cologne, that old crone. It was her who had persuaded Shampoo to reject his advances, her who had planted the thought that 'it didn't matter if there was no love between a couple, all that mattered was that a husband had to be strong' into Shampoo's mind.

"{Did you think that I was going to sit there and let you abuse me forever? Did you think that I was a spineless fool? Did you?}" Mousse screamed as he plunged the screwdriver deep into Cologne's cheeks, eyes, mouth and nostrils. He kept thrusting the object in, then pulling it out and impaling it again into the cooling corpse. He didn't care if her blood spattered onto him or that he looked raving mad. All he cared about was to inflict pain onto Cologne, to make her feel a small portion of what he had gone through.

All this while, Shampoo had moved to sit under a large tree, lighting up a small fire, giving Mousse some space to vent out his anger. She understood his need for revenge, all too well.

By the time he stopped, she had almost fallen asleep. "All done? Rest now, Mousse. We'll bury her in the morning."

Mousse barely registered her words as he sat down opposite her, not wanting to look at the corpse any more. Suddenly he blinked and asked, "Aren't you going to remove that ridiculous purple wig?"

"Don't you think purple hair suits me?" asked Shampoo as she fingered a lock and winked at him.

"No."

(2 days later, in the privacy of Nabiki's room.)

Nabiki was sitting on her bed and was listening intently on the phone. She was also taking down notes as the other speaker continued talking, "The old mummy had left Japan."

"Good work. I didn't expect you to work so fast."

"Actually, she left after receiving a letter."

"Doesn't matter, as long as she is away."

"The boy has not returned to the Nekohanten for a couple of days already."

"So, she is all alone now."

"Yes. Now, the whole of Nerima believes that she poisoned her love rival after that letter was published in the newspapers. Now, people shunned her. Nobody goes to her little shop anymore. Some people were even scolding her publicly while others would gossip behind her back. I even saw some kids threw stones at her and called her a murderer."

"This is good news."

"There is even something better. Some wise kid had come up a poem about her. Have you heard about it."

"Yes. Something that goes along the lines of: 'Shampoo is her name,

Killing is her game.

You may think she's a babe,

But rivals, she maims.'"

"Yes. But she is having some promotions to draw her customers back. And you know how people tend to be forgetful especially when they have something to gain."

"Well, if she wants customers, we give her customers. Treat your friends to a meal in her restaurant. You know what I mean."

"I understand. I'll tell them to stay there as long as they can. You know, I have a friend from the Ministry of Health department."

"Sounds good. Remember, she is a very skilful martial artist and could easily beat your friends into pieces. So tell them not to get into a fight with her."

"I'll remind them."

"You have done a great job, Seiyu-san."

"Thanks."

"If you have nothing else to report, then let's call it a night."

"Hai. Ja mata, Ms Tendo."

"Ja mata, Seiyu-san." Putting down the phone, she couldn't help but feel guilty about Shampoo's situation. She was the engineer for Shampoo's miseries after all. She did have a heart unlike what others perceive her to be but she just refused to let her emotions show.

Then, she remembered, pity for the enemy is the surest way to defeat. Shaking her head violently, she tried to convince herself again. There was always a reason for everything that she did, always some sort of justification. When she conned someone out of their money, it was to put food on the table for her family. And this was no different. She was doing this to avenge for her little sister. It was Shampoo who had raised the stakes. "Don't blame me."

(20 hrs have past. Nekohanten.)

Stupid Mousse. Don't know where he has gone? If only he was here, she wouldn't need to do these menial tasks. There was very little to do actually, since she had little customers nowadays. Ever since an article implicating her as the one who poisoned Akane was published, her life turned for the worse. Nobody would eat at the Nekohanten initially, only when she hired some skimpily dressed waitresses, did some of the male customers returned. Business was bad but the stares were even worse. Everywhere she went, she could feel the cold stares that were directed at her. And the poem that was going around was frustrating her. She hardly left the Nekohanten now.

In spite of the unhappiness in her life, she had never allowed herself to cry. She was an Amazon, a person who was strong and honourable. Crying was a sign of weakness and that should never be condoned with. So, even when she was depressed or when her heart was shattered by Ranma's words that he hated her, she didn't allow herself to appear weak.

"Boss, those people are here again." A waitress in a bunny suit whispered to Shampoo.

A frown formed on Shampoo's face. "Stupid people. Come here, stay long, no buy food and take all the place."

"Yeah, they occupy all the seats and disturb any customer that comes in. And they also disturb us. If this goes on, we'll not be able to carry on working here."

"No need worry. I take care it." Shampoo identified the leader of the group and walked towards him. "What you want?"

The leader appraised her for a moment, then he began, "How about ramens for all of us? Is it alright with all of you guys?"

"Hai." About 20 men chorused.

"No. Why you make trouble?"

"Trouble? What trouble? We're just here to eat." The leader replied innocently. Unknown to Shampoo, he had made a sign behind his back. One of his men slipped into the kitchen, following his signal.

"So, are you going to cook for us?"

"No, you go now."

"What if I don't?"

"Then, no blame Shampoo." She took out her bonbori and moved threatening towards the leader.

"Excuse me. Can I speak to the owner of the restaurant?" A uniform-clad man was standing in the doorway. In spite of the tensed atmosphere, he remained calm. Shampoo began to walk towards him and he assumed her to be the owner. "I'm an inspector from the Ministry of Health. We had received numerous complaints from your customers thatthey had food poisoning after their meal here. So, I'm here to do a hygiene check."

"Yeah. I had diarrhoea after I ate here," the leader initiated. This was followed by the consenting nods of his followers. "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, you frame me." Shampoo tried to make a threatening move towards the leader but was stopped by the inspector who was pulling her arm.

"Let's just check the kitchen." It was spoken in a commanding tone and Shampoo had no choice but to obey.

She brought the inspector to the kitchen and he began ransacking the place. Soon enough, he found a dead rat amongst the meat ingredients. He brought out the rat and showed it to Shampoo. "Can you explain why is this found in your freezer?"

Shampoo was dumbfounded, mouth agape. Before she could come up with an excuse, screams were heard. They rushed out and to Shampoo's horror, rats were running around the place. Her waitresses were standing on top of the tables and the gangsters were all laughing.

"I think any explanation is useless. Be prepared to close down the shop." The inspector said before he left in disgust.

She knew she was being set up. The gangsters must be the culprits. But before she could have her way with them, they had ran blindly out of the shop. The waitresses too followed suit after shouting words of quitting. She turned dejectedly back to the dinning area. Rats were still running around the place but she didn't care anymore. All the unhappy events had finally taken the toll on her.

Nekohanten was the only thing that distracted her from her unhappiness. She had immersed herself in work so that she could ignore all other things. But now even Nekohanten was taken away from her.

She has nothing now, no friends, no work and no family around. There was nothing she could busy herself with, nothing that she could do except to let her emotions take charge. She slumped to the ground, and allowed herself to cry at last.

The lunch crowd had left. The dishes were washed, the floor swept, the tables wiped, and now what was there left for him to do? He paced about Ucchan's to find some task that he could bury himself in. There was nothing, he had cleaned every inch of the place.

"Ran-chan, why don't you take a rest?" Ukyou spoke amusedly behind the cash register. She was tabulating the restaurant's lunch earnings.

"Nah," he replied absently. His face brightened as he thought of something. "Do you have anything for me to do?" He stared beseechingly at her.

"Well, ummm," Ukyou looked around the restaurant, there was really nothing that she could ask him to do. "You know, you haven't practiced for a very long time."

She saw the change of expression on his face to one of his depressed mode. She mentally berated herself and tried to reverse the situation, "Why don't you bank in the cash receipts for me?"

"Um, sure." He tried to smile but failed miserably. He didn't practice anymore. Every kata reminded him of how he single-handedly injured a loved one. It also reminded him of the Tendo dojo and the dodging matches he had with Akane. All these memories once treasured were a stigma of how much he had lost.

Mechanically, he walked over to Ukyou who handed him an envelope filled with cash. "I'll be back shortly," he said as he slipped the envelope into his pocket.

Walking out of the Ucchan's, he was temporarily blinded by the glaring sun. It was also another fact that he had hardly left the Ucchan's. People were staring at him in a funny way. And what was worse was the way they talked behind his back.

"That's the guy with multiple fiancées."

"He nearly killed his fiancée."

"That Shampoo girl poisoned the fiancée because of him."

He kept his head low and hastened his steps. But every word plunged the knife deeper into his heart. Feeling worse that an animal, he was therefore not very happy when his path was obstructed

"Ai-ren," Shampoo didn't glomp him this time. She knew that it would aggravate his anger towards her.

He brushed her aside. Undeterred, she approached him again. "I no guilty, me no poison Akane. You believe."

Ignoring her pleas and losing all patience he had for her, he pushed her down to the floor. "I never want to see you again or hear a word from you again." His words were so cold that it could have frozen water to ice.

Cold was what she felt but it was not because of the weather. Frozen on the floor, she watched dejectedly at her ai-ren's retreating form. People around her were showering her with gossips and insults. She ignored them as she continued to sit there unmoving.

After a while, people started to disperse and Kasumi came into view. Shampoo was slightly surprised to see her. Getting up from the ground, she advanced slowly to the eldest Tendo daughter.

Kasumi's face wore a sad expression. As Shampoo neared, she turned to another direction and walked away from her. Shampoo stopped dead on her tracks. Tears began to glimmer in the corner of her eyes. Even Kasumi hates me.

Dejectedly, she trudged back to the Nekohanten. The cat café was newly and severely vandalized. Obscenities were written all over the walls. Words such as killer, slut, bitch were screaming in blood red colour. Windows were broken with pieces of glass lying everywhere. She gasped at the sight and screamed in frustration, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Still screaming, she ran into the Nekohanten. Closing the door firmly behind her, she began to weep. For a long time, there was only silence and the sobs. Her self-indulgence was finally interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was a postman. He had a registered letter from China addressed to her. Taking the letter from the postman, she quickly closed the door and opened the letter.

Shan Pu,

Days ago, the Musk dynasty began to attack the village again. We asked your great-grandmother for help and she came back immediately.

Talks were unsuccessful and in the end we had to fight. Our villagers fought bravely. However, we were greatly out-numbered and Elder Khu Lon sacrificed herself to save many others.

Her act had deterred the Musk forces but it may not be long that they attack again. That's why we couldn't send a person to inform you. Although we know that we need talents now, we could not ask you to come back until you accomplish what the law dictates.

Rest assured that Elder Khu Lon would be given a warrior's funeral. Her life will be remembered and her teachings will be followed. The village mourns for her death.

Elder Mei Mei

Hands trembling, the letter slipped to the floor. Shampoo's face was a mask of grief and injustice. Her legs gave way and she slumped heavily to the ground. "No. No. No...," she muttered under her breath with each word spoken in greater intensity than the previous. Then finally, all her emotions, the sadness, the injustice cumulated to one word, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(The next night. 10p.m.)

Tick tock. Nekohanten used to be bristling with activity. There were sounds of cooking, people eating and people shoving around. Occasionally, shouts of "Stupid Mousse" could be heard ricocheting the restaurant. Now, the only sound heard was that of the grandfather clock.

Tick tock. Her heart beat seemed to be pulsating according to the clock's cycle. Its slow rhythmic beat seemed to echo in her ears, signifying that she was very much alive. And this made her sad because the one person that she was closest to, didn't have a beat anymore.

Tick tock. Time passed slowly for her. She stood by the window, looking out at the moon above her. A year ago before she left for Japan, her great-grandmother had said something that she hadn't forgotten. When you're weak or homesick, look up to the sky. When you see the moon, remember that I'm too looking at the same moon. No matter how far apart we are, take consolation that I'll be with you spiritually. The moon will be my proxy. When you see the moon, it's as good as seeing me. It used to cure her homesickness but now the moon stood as a reminder of Cologne, a woman she loved so dearly. She felt her eyes began to moisten with the wetness of her tears and she fiercely wiped the moisture away.

Cologne, her great grandmother had died and she couldn't even pay her last respects. Damn the Amazon laws. Why couldn't she return to the village without bringing Ranma as her husband? There were so many things that she wanted to tell her. She needed her here, to advise her, to teach her. Most of all, she missed her.

A sniff later, she broke down into tears. She had cried more in these few days than she had in a lifetime. Loneliness was all that was left after the crying. She had no friends here. Everybody had just passed the death sentence on her without a trial. She didn't belong to Japan. Joketsuzoku village was where her heart and soul was, where her friends and relatives were and where Cologne was resting. And yet, she couldn't return to her home, the place that she longed for.

All her grievances were bottled inside her, waiting to erupt. And there was nobody to turn to for her sorrows. She wished that somebody was with her now. Even to be glomped by Mousse sounded appealing to her. She desperately needed someone to talk to.

She tried to approach Ranma again to explain matters to him but what she got were insults and that he never wanted to see her again. It broke her heart. Coincidentally, she met the nice Kasumi on that day. Even the kind and oblivious Kasumi had ignored her. This, she suspected was the worst punishment that Kasumi could ever deliver.

She looked down at the street below her. It was tempting to jump and let all matters end. Her mind failed to register that her room was only 2 floors high and death was not guaranteed. She climbed onto the window's sill. She stood up and her balance was wavering as though she would fall off any minute. Recovering her balance, she closed her eyes slightly to enjoy the cool night breeze. She was becoming lightheaded. Just a step forward and all her unhappiness would cease.

Crrreeeeeeekkk. It was a foreign sound. It threw her off the rhythm of her thoughts. Curiousity piqued, she reopened her eyes and turned her head back. Her senses heightened to pick up other alien sounds. Her trained ears caught the soft footsteps of an intruder and this prompted danger signals in her brain. Suicide forgotten, she jumped back into her room and went in search for the intruder.

Slowly descending the stairs, she kept her body low and her senses up. The area was dark and she squinted to look for the intruder. Her steps were slow and deliberate, just like a cat preparing to leap at a mouse. She tried to stay calm and started to rationalize the situation. Who would enter the Nekohanten uninvited? Enemies? Robbers? Whoever it was, it certainly won't be friendly, her mind concluded.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her sense of danger heightened considerably. There was still no one in sight and she could hear no other noise except her own heart beat. For a moment, she wondered if the intruder had heard it too. The front door was ajar. She knew at once that the creaking noise was emitted when the door had been pushed open. Squinting and feeling her way in the darkness, she took calculated steps towards the dinning area.

Thud! Something had dropped onto the floor. She focused all her attention at the direction of the noise. Then she saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes. She swiftly leapt onto her prey, hopping to surprise it. Landing perfectly, what she met wasn't a person but a cat. It gave a soft meow and proceeded to rub itself against Shampoo. Her guard let down, she bent to pick up the cat. Sensing another movement behind her, she was knocked unconscious before she could see what attacked her.

OUCH! My hands hurt. This was the immediate thought she had as she regained consciousness. Her hands were tied behind her back. As she laid on the floor, her body rested on her hands, making it extremely painful for her. And it was this pain that roused her from unconsciousness.

Slowly, as her mind began to operate, she became dimly aware that she was naked and her private parts were being fondled. She couldn't see the offender as she was blindfolded. But she felt lips on her breast, one hand squeezing her other breast slightly and the other hand at the region where her legs met.

Anger and shame consumed her. Doing a fast sit-up, she attempted to throw the offender off balance. Then, she tried to roll onto her side to distance herself away from the person. It was not successful, she felt a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved hack to the floor. She tried to get up again but was pushed down.

Slap. It was the most painful slap that she remembered. Her cheeks burned and tears threatened to flow but she contained herself. A kick to her chest sent her sweeping the floor for a few metres. Bones aching, but sensing a chance of opportunity, she tried to rip the restraints that tied her hands. She wasn't known for her brute strength, that was Akane's department. And the fact that the restraints were tied securely had rendered the attempt a failure.

Footsteps neared and the failure to free herself panicked her. A punch to her face broke her nose and she could almost taste her own blood. Then, her body was met with a flurry of punches and kicks. Despite her injury, she never stopped her attempt to free herself. As the beatings got more aggressive, her efforts redoubled. Finally, maybe Cologne was blessing her, she broke free of the ropes.

Immediately, she took off her blindfold but she couldn't see anything until her eyes began to adapt to the surroundings. In this sightless state, she was tackled to the floor. But soon her vision got clearer, the intruder had wore dark clothes and had a ski mask over its head. She was pinned to the ground and a gun was pointed at her temple.

She heard the safety catch released. How ironic it was for her to be killed by a rapist when she tried to jump off the building earlier. And now she waited for the end.

But that never came. Instead several knives whirled above her to where the intruder was standing. It leapt away and more knives followed. "Mu Tsu," she called out, never been more relieved to see him. He was standing on a table, sending weapons out of his sleeves towards the intruder. And he was a sitting duck.

Mousse was leaving himself wide open to be shot at. Shampoo realized the precarious position that he was in, leapt at him, bringing him down to the ground with her. As if on cue, a bullet whizzed past to where Mousse used to be.

Several bullets flew past above their new hiding place, which was an overturned table. Mousse adjusted his glasses to look at Shampoo. "{How are...,}" he couldn't finish his words as he stared at her naked body. Screaming "HENTAI!", she proceeded to bonk him on his head.

Running steps were heard. "{He is getting away. Shan Pu, stay here.}" He ordered before he ran after the intruder. On her part, Shampoo managed out a soft "No." but Mousse had gone too far away to hear her. Taking a nearby tablecloth, she wrapped herself and staggered after Mousse.

"You didn't have to enjoy it." Mousse reprimanded a figure in the dark alley behind the Nekohanten.

As the person came under the streetlight, it was obvious that he was the intruder. "You wanted it to be convincing, right? Besides, one must find pleasure in one's work." It leered as it remembered the look, feel and taste of her supple body. "Don't worry, she's still a virgin."

"Enough talk. Let's finish this before she comes," barked Mousse.

The intruder pointed his gun at Mousse's abdomen area and fired a shot.

He fell to the ground and watched the intruder disappear into the darkness of the night. He tried to keep his breathing regular and applied pressure to his wound. Shampoo would be coming out any moment, he thought. He wouldn't want to die before his plan was completed.

True enough, Shampoo appeared seconds later. When she saw that Mousse was hurt, she hurried back to the Nekohanten. He panicked. Was she going to let him bleed to death? Then, Shampoo reappeared with some tablecloths and staggered towards him. After covering his wound with the tablecloths, she cradled his head onto her lap. "{Don't worry. I've called the ambulance.}" She managed a smile for him. Assured, he lost consciousness and the last thing he remembered was the sound of sirens.

End of Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[ ] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

{ } = conversations in chinese

LIME WARNING!

 **Part 4: Heart's Pain**

(Joketsuzoku village, 6 years ago)

"{Shan Pu! Wo ai ni!}" A ten-year-old Mousse declared. They were playmates since they were born. And each passing day made his love for her stronger. This love, however was not reciprocated.

He wasn't as blind as a bat then. In fact, he had perfect eyesight and could see the furthest distance in the village. His ability was not left to waste and he played an important role in the hunting expeditions. Every time, he would climb the highest tree and search for prey. And if danger loomed, he would whistle to alert the others.

His family was proud of him. He was the treasured kid in the village although the Elders belittled him because of his gender. He was given preferential treatment compared to his other male friends. This led to jealousy and his peers would pick on him whenever they could.

But Shampoo would come to his rescue.

Back then, Shampoo was already very cute. Her martial ability was the best in her generation and she was being groomed to be the future leader of the Amazons. He was the indispensable boy of the hunting missions. His participation had saved many lives and was the reason for the huge harvests. Being the most promising boy in his time, they were considered a perfect match.

He didn't understand why Shampoo rejected his advances. Day after day, he would bring her flowers and he would declare his undying love for her. And it was during one of these times that tragedy set in.

"{Accept my love, Shan Pu!}" With a bunch of roses in his right hand, Mousse rushed forward to hug Shampoo.

Shampoo was practicing by the river. Once alerted by Mousse's love proclamation, she sidestepped so that Mousse would miss her. "{Go away! I'm busy. Don't disturb me.}"

Even then, Mousse was a very persistent child. He redoubled his efforts to glomp his purple hair goddess. This goddess was however, very annoyed. She forcefully detached him from her and booted him away.

Unfortunately, he landed in the choppy waters. The river's current was too strong for the little Mousse. He tried to swim but the torrential waters was sweeping him away.

Shampoo stared in horror and began to scream for help. Several adults came running by, their faces paled as they realized what happened. The adults looked desperately around for branches or sticks that they could use to save the drowning boy. Shampoo shrieked when Mousse disappeared into the waters.

He finally reappeared further down the river. He was struggling frantically to keep his head above water. A man grabbed hold of a fallen branch, ran along the bank towards Mousse. Keeping a firm hold on one end of the branch, he swung it towards the boy. He missed the barely floating Mousse and tried again. And again. And again.

As the rest despaired, another villager came up to the man with a rope. Throwing the branch away, he repeated his attempts with the rope. But the young boy was always swept away before he could even touch the thing. Just as everyone started to lose hope, Mousse managed to grab a rock that stuck up above the surface of the water. However, the current was still tearing at his body, trying to sweep him away, and he was in danger of losing his grip.

The man taking note of the new situation, made one last great effort to swing the rope towards the choking boy. At last, Mousse caught hold of it but lost his grip on the rock. But before he could be swept further away, the man pulled back the rope, hauling Mousse towards the bank. And Mousse was saved.

He ran a high fever for the next couple of days. When Mousse finally recovered, he couldn't see clearly as before. The fever had damaged part of his brain.

The loss of eyesight was a great blow to him. He was the butt of jokes when he mistook objects for people. His parents were no longer proud of him, instead they were ashamed of him. He was no longer needed for the hunting missions. Being the weaker sex and no longer useful for the hunting expeditions, he received no more preferential treatment, only dirt treatment.

A hero no more, he became a mere boy, a boy that was nearly blind. He hated his life. He hated everyone who laughed at him. He hated the heavens for blessing him with excellent eyesight and then taking it away from him. Most of all, he hated Shampoo, the girl he loved so dearly, being the reason of his downfall.

The young boy stared at the blue skies above. On the plain, there was only him and the heavens. With a loud cry, pointing his hand at the sky, "{TO YOU, I PROMISE. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I WILL HAVE SHAN PU! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES. I WILL FULFILL MY PROMISE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME.}"

(Nerima hospital, 4 a.m.)

Cough. "{Help!}". It was a strangled cry, very soft in volume.

Cough. "{Save...}" Mousse's face was a grimace. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Cough. "{Me.}" His hands were raised to his neck, as if having difficulty in breathing.

"{Mu Tsu, wake up. You're safe now.}" Shampoo coaxed as she gently but firmly tried to disengage his hands from his neck for fear that he would strangle himself unwittingly.

Suddenly, he shot up from his bed. An acute pain in his abdomen area told him that he should lie down instead. Grunting and very slowly, he began to sink down upon his bed with Shampoo's help.

With the greatest care, she lifted the sheets from the bed and set him beneath them. A very concerned Shampoo then took a piece of tissue paper and started to gently wipe his forehead. Satisfied, she turned to look him in the eyes and asked, "{are you thirsty?}"

He nodded. The aftermath of the dream still affected him. The horror of nearly being drowned still accompanied him till this very day. For many nights, his unconscious self would return to the dreadful day. His brain would simulate the drowning and he would relive the terrors over and over again. The screams that he tried but only succeeded in choking more water. The hopelessness he felt as he went down and then struggled to stay above the surface of the water. The coldness of the waters that chilled him to the bone.

He shivered as he felt a touch on his arm. Turning, he saw a smiling Shampoo holding a glass of water. The smile sent a gush of warmth to his heart. She never smiled for him before. Despite himself, he found himself returning the smile to her.

Taking over the glass of water from Shampoo, he began to sip slowly. The brush of her hand sent a tingling feeling to his heart. This warmth feeling felt so good and it reminded him how it was to be in love. She was so gentle, why couldn't she treat him this way before?

"{The doctors have already retrieved the bullet. Luckily, it did not hit anything important.}" Sitting down on a chair, she continued, "{you lost a lot of blood but with nutritious food and a lot of rest, you could be discharged by next week.}"

Her voice was soft and sensuous. It was like music to his ears. Mentally, he slapped himself. Do you remember who blinded you?! She is a witch, trying to use her charms on you, to put you off-guard. Don't fall for it! Putting on a worried mask, he began his act, "{Did he hurt you? Did you see a doctor? What did the doctor say?}"

For the briefest moment, the beautiful eyes that she was so accustomed to were ones of hatred. She was momentarily surprised but dismissed it. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, or maybe she was just too tired. Then, the old Mousse returned. She silenced him with a "{I'm fine.}"

"{Are you sure? You have taken quite a number of hits.}"

"{Yes, there's nothing that I can't handle,}" the Amazon in her speaking. "{But the doctors are keeping me here for a couple of days.}"

He smiled at the irony of her statement. He imagined bruises all over her body. Broken bones that would take weeks to heal. The pain that she would experience in every movement she made. His smile grew wider.

Then, he remembered the Plan. The smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "{Did he ... you know...?}"

"{Mu Tsu! How can you think of such things?!}" Shame was the first thing that came into her mind. Anger was the only way that she knew how to deal with the embarrassing question.

"{Well, did he?}" He asked, slightly more confident.

"{No.}" She was worried at first. Who knew what the intruder had done while she was unconscious? But a confirmation from the doctor set her heart at ease.

He released the breath that he was holding and started breathing normally. Relief stamped on his face.

She became aware that Mousse was not at his usual antics. There was no love proclamation, no flowers and no glomping. She also did not had the annoying feeling for him. But perhaps after the night's events, she would never be able to punt him to the sky. Afterall, he did take a shot to help her. And he was the only one who would talk to her now.

"{Why were you at the shop?}"

"{I... I missed you. I wanted to just watch you from afar. But then I saw that you were in danger, so I rushed in.}"

He was staring lovingly at her now. She couldn't bring herself to meet those eyes. If she had, she would probably notice a flicker of disgust in those eyes. "{Where were you for these few days?}"

"{In the woods, I was practicing.}"

"{Why didn't you come back?}"

He could hear the longing in her voice. She missed him. It gladdened him. The plan has worked. Desperately, he tried to keep a straight face and a lovelorn expression. "{You wanted me to stay far away from you.}" He could have won an Oscar for the performance.

She looked at him with misty eyes. So touched was she that she hugged him. It was not the way that lovers hug but one that was for support. However that was enough for him, for now. And, they stayed that way for a long time.

The morning was buzzing with news. Newspapers reports and television news programmes had reported an attempted rape attempt on a Chinese waitress. They had gone in length on the rumour about the waitress's involvement in an attempted murder case.

Street interviews were conducted and many said that the waitress deserved it. Reporters and television crew members had tried to interview the victim but to no avail. All they succeeded was a picture of the anguished look on her face.

That picture haunted Nabiki. Not that she cared to admit it. But the guilty feeling after seeing Shampoo on television had intensified as the morning went by; she hated that feeling.

The feeling was not something new. She had plenty of experiences on it. It usually went away after some time. And she silently hoped that that 'some time' would come sooner.

Damn Seiyu! The thought ran through her mind for what felt like the millionth time that morning. She couldn't believe that he had ordered someone to rape that Amazon hussy. Her specific instruction was to make life difficult for her, not this. Contacting Seiyu seemed like a mammoth task. For the zillionth time that she tried, all she got was a busy tone.

She walked mechanically through the hospital wards. Seeing her comatose sister, she calculated, would relieve the guilt she had for Shampoo. Akane's condition had not improved and Ryouga was still painstakingly trying to make the 1000 paper cranes.

She stopped believing in fairy tales ever since her mother died. Such old wives' tale should not be believed either. If this was true, then there will be no deaths in this world. Her mother would not be taken away from her at such a young age. This paper crane thing was just a marketing gimmick thought out by the paper manufacturers.

Her mask was broken as she thought of her mother. What would mother think of me? Her usually cold and neutral expression turned to a sad one.

BUMP! Whilst turning into a corner, she had knocked onto someone. She was set a few paces back but the other person fell to the floor. Recognizing the purple hair immediately, she hardened herself and reverted back to ol' almighty Nabiki. "Look, what we have here. It's the damsel in distress," she scorned.

"Greedy girl." Muttering under her breath, Shampoo sought to get up by using the walls for support. She had lied to Mousse when she said that she was fine. Truth was she couldn't even generate the strength to hit a fly. Although she hated to appear weak but her injuries did not allow her to appear otherwise. Slowly and painfully, she got up and met Nabiki's cold stare.

"It's retribution. I'm so glad that such things do exist. Don't you?" A wry smile plastered on her face, Nabiki continued to taunt the woman who had poisoned her little sister. "Ah, but you're the evildoer. Still, paying for your crimes is just too little to ask, isn't it?" She had fully enjoyed the angry scowl on Shampoo's face.

"I no poison violent girl." It was an earnestly said sentence but was met with great skepticism.

"Oh, is that so? Hmm, where did I hear that before?" She put on a 'thinking hard' expression to mock Shampoo.

"Is truth." It was firmly said and coupled with the expression on Shampoo's face, it wavered Nabiki, for a second. "Well, I think the truth is that you enjoyed the rendezvous with whoever that was. And when Mousse appeared, you had to keep up this story so that Ranma doesn't know that you flirted with another guy."

Her hand made a wide arc and the destination, Nabiki's face. To her surprise, Nabiki caught it. (Shampoo was injured and her movements were labourious, hence slow. And Nabiki didn't spend 17 years in a dojo and learned nothing.) Mustering her strength, Shampoo tore away from Nabiki's grip. Defeated, she tried to give a piece of her own mind. "No true. I nearly ... nearly ...," she couldn't bring herself to say the word. "Greedy girl, you worse than animal. I can shed blood but you no humiliate me. Man tried to... but Mousse saved me. This truth. Violent girl no poison by me. This truth also."

"Don't you think this is a bit hard to swallow?" Nabiki countered, full of ridicule, although the mask she had was slowly slipping. The guilt was getting to her.

She felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Nobody would believe her. Even the police had doubts to her story. Only Mousse believed her. Only if he was here with her now. She was so weary and ANGRY. "I swear on Amazon code and honour, everything I say is truth."

"The problem is that you don't have honour."

That was the last straw. Why should she continue to stand there and suffer the ridicules? No matter what she did or said, she couldn't get Nabiki to believe her. "If I want kill Akane, she dead long time ago." Holding Nabiki's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, she walked past the slowly disintegrating girl.

Keeping her mask on until Shampoo was out of earshot, she visibly slumped. She had prided herself in her ability to read other people's mind. Shampoo's eyes showed no signs of guilt whereas she was becoming overwhelmed in it. She was in an emotional turmoil, being less confident of what she did.

Suddenly, she felt that she didn't want to see anybody, not even Akane, the sole purpose she was here and the reason that justified her actions. She was almost ashamed of herself. No! I've got nothing to be ashamed of. Violently rejecting the idea, she satisfied herself with a

I just need to be alone..

"Tadaima!" Nabiki called out. Wearily, she headed towards the sanctuary of her room. She had spent the whole afternoon doing absolutely nothing, just sitting on a bench in the park and thinking. It was so unproductive.

She dragged her feet across the living room, barely noticing her father playing shoji alone. As she was ascending the stairs, an apron clad Kasumi walked out of the kitchen. "Nabiki, I'll like to talk to you." As the person in question was too tired, she missed both the seriousness of Kasumi's voice and the lack of smile on Kasumi's face.

"Later, oneechan," she said not bothering to look back.

Kasumi's unsmiling face turned into a frown. For the whole day, she had wanted to speak to Nabiki. There were things to clarify, specifically, was Nabiki involved in the attempted rape case. Her thoughts were interrupted when Soun asked for more tea.

Back in her room, Nabiki fell heavily on her bed. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to relax. For a while, a heavy silence filled the air, only to be broken by the ring of a phone.

Lazily, she reached out for the phone next to her bed, "Moshi moshi."

"Ms. Tendo, it's me, Seiyu."

Hearing his voice, she immediately sat up, "Seiyu-san, where were you? I've been trying to reach you the whole day." Her voice was a bit harsh.

"Well, I heard the news today. I was shocked. If you were wondering, I did not order that. But I wasn't sure if any of our men had participated in the extra-curricular activity."

"So?" Her anger at Seiyu dissipated.

"No. I've interrogated them and they denied their involvement."

She sighed, relieved that she had nothing to do with the case. But, she still had some misgivings, "You believe them?"

"Yes. Do you think that it's just a random attack, her being plain unlucky?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. Nobody in his right mind would go against the Amazon. Shampoo is highly skilled and seeing the extent of her injuries, I say the person is out for blood."

"My sentiments. The newspaper reported that it was a robbery-cum- rape case. But the Nekohanten has been closed for a couple of days, there wasn't much money in the restaurant."

"Exactly...," A knock on the door brought her away from the phone.

Kasumi stepped in, not bothering to wait for Nabiki's answer.

"Nabiki, may we talk?" she asked. Her tone carried a note of seriousness to it, something Nabiki hadn't heard in her older sister's voice for some time.

Speaking to the phone, she ended with a "we'll talk later." Putting down the receiver, she looked at Kasumi in anticipation. She was not used to this serious Kasumi.

Kasumi started, "Nabiki..." Now that she had her full attention, she seemed to hesitate. Sometimes, the truth could be a scary thing. "Did you hear about what happened to Shampoo?"

Nabiki arched an eyebrow, fully aware of where this conversation was heading. However, she let her sister continue as she was curious as to how Kasumi was going to approach the subject.

"It was the most unfortunate thing. Even though she is the prime suspect for poisoning Akane, I wouldn't want this to happen on her."

Deciding that prolonging the conversation was not to her advantage, Nabiki decided to end it swiftly. "I know what you're getting at. I wasn't responsible for it."

Kasumi relaxed relatively but the frown on her face had not disappeared. "I believe you because you are my sister. And I trust that you'll not stoop to such lows. But I was so worried. What if I was wrong and that you had really done it, I don't know what will happen."

"Oneechan..."

Kasumi walked forward and sat on the bed beside Nabiki. Gently, she took Nabiki hands in her own and stared beseechingly into her sister's eyes. "This revenge business that you are planning, is not right. Revenge is a two-edged sword. It hurts the enemy and it also hurts the person wielding the sword. I don't want you to come to any harm."

"I won't." Nabiki was slightly embarrassed with Kasumi's display of affection. She tried to pull her hand back to her own sides but Kasumi would not allow it. She seemed to grip it even tighter and her voice rose slightly in volume, "This is wrong. A high school student does not go around planning how to destroy another person."

Nabiki got up from the bed, breaking free from Kasumi's grip. She replied defensively, standing to reinforce her statement. "But she tried to poison Akane. The police couldn't do anything and I had no choice but to take things in my own hands."

"Nabiki..." Kasumi had a pained expression. What had her sister become? Before, Nabiki used to listen and obey her every word. Now, she suddenly felt that her sisters were all grown up. They didn't need her to give them any advice anymore. She was just the cook, the washer, the servant.

Nabiki felt bad about the harsh tone of her voice. Kasumi had always been there for her, always giving and not expecting anything in return. She sat down again and gripped Kasumi's slightly shaking hands.

"I don't know whether I'm doing the right thing but I'm doing what I think is right."

"But what if you thought wrongly? You're going to destroy another person's life. Can you live with that?" She had promised her mother that she would look after the family. She had thought that she had done a relatively good job. But Nabiki may be making the mistake of her lifetime and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Nabiki was just as stubborn as Akane. It was probably a Tendo family trait. Staring deep into Nabiki's eyes told her that she was not totally convinced. Kasumi sighed. If only the years had not passed and she could still coax Nabiki with a sweet. Left with only a memory of the yesteryears, she tried to replicate an act that used to work.

Kasumi kissed Nabiki on the cheek. It wasn't that awkward when they were still young. Kissing was an expression of love and Kasumi used to kiss her little sisters to show that she loved them. But this practice was discontinued for a long time and Nabiki was visibly surprised.

"I remember that my little sister used to hug me after I kissed her." Shaken out of her reverie, Nabiki embraced Kasumi and the act warmed their hearts. "I know that you have your own thinking and all but I just really want you to know how I feel. I love you and I want the best for you. And I don't want my Nabiki-chan to do anything that she would regret."

Nabiki broke away from the hug and stared at Kasumi. She was smiling at her and Nabiki returned the smile tentatively. How nice it felt to be cared for. As Nabiki was engrossed in her own feelings, Kasumi stepped away from her. It disappointed her a little.

"I believe that you'll do the right thing," Kasumi said before she left the room. And it seemed to echo in Nabiki's mind. The right thing. What was the right thing to do? Was it right to let Shampoo get away for what she did or was it right for her to drop all that she had planned? Left in the empty room, she felt very lonely and confused.

(3 days has passed)

Another busy day, another day of huge profit thought Ukyou happily as she counted the day's earnings. (If this kept up, she could afford to expand the business.) She turned to look at Ranma who was mopping the floor. And another day of seeing Ran-chan so depressed she thought. "Let's have some supper, Ran-chan. We've certainly earned it," she said, trying to cheer her up.

The two sat facing each other, eating their banana splits in silence. The only noises in the restaurant were sounds of metal spoons touching the plates. The silence is killing me! thought Ukyou frustratedly, not one to enjoy a quiet dinner. If I wanted to eat in silence, I could have eaten alone! Maybe I should switch on the radio. But what if the news talked about Shampoo again, then Ranma would be reminded of... Yup. Definitely bad idea. I should just start a conversation. Ukyou fidgeted in her seat as she wondered what to say to her fiancée.

But Ranma had already finished her banana split. She stood up, placed her utensils in the kitchen sink and dumped hot water onto herself, triggering the transformation. Without even a glance back at Ukyou, he muttered, "Goodnight" and started up the stairs.

"Wait! Do you want to go to Jusenkyo?" shouted Ukyou.

Ranma stopped and looked at her, with an interested expression.

"I know how much you want to get rid of your curse and that entails a trip to Jusenkyo. Well, I've made enough money for a trip to China for both of us. What do you think?"

For a moment, Ranma's eyes lit up as he thought about saying goodbye to 'Ranko' once and for all. But he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Nerima, leaving while Akane was still in hospital, comatose.

"No. I have commitments here. I can't leave, not now."

Ukyou's eyes darkened. She knew exactly what those 'commitments' were - one Tendo Akane. Why can't he just forget her? Ukyou ran up the flight of stairs, stopping one step below the step Ranma was standing on. Grabbing his hands, she pleaded, "Ran-chan, can't you see what this place is doing to you? Everything around here reminds you of her, of the fight and of Shampoo. And you're dying a little bit at a time inside because of that. Can't we leave Nerima and all its troubles behind?"

"NO!" yelled Ranma as he shook his head vehemently. He couldn't leave, he would never leave. Not when Akane was still in hospital, not before he had the chance to apologize, not before he had the opportunity to tell her how he really felt about her.

"All I'm saying is for us to leave and obtain a cure. It needn't be a long trip, just for a few days." She paused to catch her breath.

"Staying here won't do you any good. Plus, it's not as if your presence can help Akane's condition." Ukyou instantly regretted her words. They were harsh and thoughtless but that was how she truly felt. "You need to get away for awhile. Or your guilt will consume you whole. Look at you now. You hardly train any more. And you hardly smile. All you do is mope around, wishing that things had never turned out the way they had. Where is the Ran-chan I knew? Take the trip as a training expedition, a search for your cure or a vacation, I don't care. Just go. I want my old Ran-chan back." Ukyou's eyes shimmered as though she was about to cry.

"I can't," murmured Ranma as he walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the small mirror on the wall. The old me is gone - forever.

(The next day.)

She was released from the hospital today. After bidding farewell to Mousse who would be discharged in two more days, she came to where she was now. Perched on a roof top of an opposite building, she had a bird's eye view of Ucchan's.

Her target appeared again. Dressed in a skimpy waitress uniform, she rotated among the hungry customers to take and deliver orders. This was the woman that she had given the kiss of death to. And it was the exact person that she had gave her heart to.

Ranma's dual sexuality did not make her love him any less. He was strong and handsome. That's all that mattered. Her heart was his from the beginning.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that Ranma didn't love her and he was more inclined towards Akane. That didn't stop her. Why should it stop her? She was a warrior and in war, it was a fight to the end. Besides according to the Amazon law, he was already her husband.

Getting what was rightfully hers meant that she could use unscrupulous methods. So, she tried very hard. Drugs, mind-controlling techniques, getting rid of the other fiancées was just part of the package. Practically offering herself to Ranma was a desperate attempt. She wasn't brought up that way. She was taught to lord over man. But if flaunting her assets would give her an edge, she would do it.

The problem was that the harder she tried, the more she failed. If only she had learnt from her own experience with Mousse, then maybe it would be a different story. Love could not be forced, if you tried to do it, you would just push the person further away.

Now, her future with Ranma looked bleak. The only emotion that he had for her was hatred. But her heart still longed for him despite the verbal abuse and physical attacks.

In the week that she was hospitalized, she had missed him terribly. Mousse was always there for her but he just couldn't replace Ranma's place in her heart. Sometimes, she just wished that the person she had fallen for was Mousse.

Danger! Her instincts announced but it was too late. A stone had hit her, throwing her off-balance. Having just recovered from her injuries, her motions were still slow and she landed poorly. Ouch! She had sprained her ankle. Wincing slightly, she turned to her attacker.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was cold and unfeeling.

"Are you trying to hurt someone else again?!" It was more of an accusation than a question.

Hurt, she looked pleadingly towards him, actually her at the moment. How could she make Ranma believe her? All she managed out was "Ai-ren..."

"Don't call me that!" Ranma-chan roared. She took a step closer to Shampoo, faces inches away. Directing all her anger through her eyes and in a voice that was low and menacing, "I know you will never give up. But I tell you now, you will never have a chance with me. From the start, I never loved you and to the end, all I have for you is hatred."

Her heart shuddered. The closeness to her loved one had not gladdened her as she used to be. This Ranma could and would kill her if she wanted. And she feared her. "Ranma, listen me."

Seeing that the 'civilized' approach did not work, Ranma's anger flared. She took a few steps away from her, detesting their physical closeness. "No! I'm sick and tired of what you are going to say. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to see your face. Go back to the Joketsuzoku hell where you come from!"

Tears glimmered in the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, she became aware that all eyes were on her. The lunch crowd at Ucchan's was watching the confrontation with interest. Some of them she recognized as her regular customers, were giving her looks full of detest. In a far corner, she could see Ukyou who was smirking.

Ranma had turned her back on her. Staring at it, Shampoo couldn't help but feel helpless and hopeless. In a voice that was so soft that only Ranma could hear, she tried the last time, "I can't go back without you."

Ranma swirled and faced Shampoo again. "Then. Go. And. Die." She spat out every word, paying special attention to the diction of the words, signifying how serious she was.

At that moment, Shampoo did die. Her heart died as her last hope was totally squashed. Emotionally, she was naught. Her only desire was to run, to run away from the place where the-Amazon-chasing-after-Ranma died. Her legs although hurting from the sprained ankle obeyed, carrying her away from the unflinching Ranma. What was left was a trail of tears and many painful memories.

Night has fallen. There was no moon tonight, no stars, nothing. The sky was pitch black. And it mirrored her feelings.

Wandering along the streets, she refused to return to the Nekohanten. What's the point of going back when only four walls and more loneliness greeted you? Ignoring the stares that she had been receiving, she continued walking and limping until she could hardly do so. Her ankle had swollen considerably. The pain was intense but it didn't matter.

She had stopped crying a long time ago. She was done with it. There were no more tears, only emptiness. Just like a walking corpse, she could feel nothing, no sorrows, no injustice, no pain.

Sitting on the grass in a park, she stared straight ahead. Not looking at anything in particular, just zoning into space. She didn't know how long she had stayed that way nor did she care.

Thoughts of death entered her mind again. There was no point in living. She had no reason to stay alive. The decision was made easily. With a goal in mind, she smiled finally.

She remembered hearing a story. It was about a man who travelled miles to return to his hometown to die. The reasoning was that he was born there, and spent most of his life there too. It was the place where he has most connections to. A place where most of his memories lie. The only place where his heart could truly find peace. There was really no place like home.

Joketsuzoku seemed so far away to her, so forbidden. She did the next best thing; she returned to the Nekohanten.

She changed into her best outfit, going as far as putting on make-up. She decided that if she wanted to die, she would go in the prettiest state.

Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, she wanted to write down her last words. But for a while, nothing came to her mind. And she left it as that.

Moving away from the dressing table, she proceeded to her bed. Sitting down, she took out a knife, examining it. It had a sharp edge, meaning a swift cut which would result in little pain. Hovering the knife over her left wrist, she was about to cut herself when she heard a yell.

"{STOP!}" It was Mousse's voice. He had run away from the hospital after receiving news of the spectacle in Ucchan's. The doctors had said that Shampoo was suffering from pangs of depression. And there was a high possibility that she might seek the easy way out, which he wasn't going to let it happen.

He searched everywhere for her, starting from the Nekohanten to her usual haunts, back to the Nekohanten then to every corner in Nerima. It was his third time back to the cat café that he finally found her.

"{Mu Tsu,}" she muttered softly. Realizing that he was here to stop her, she tried to end it quickly. But before the sharp object could touch her skin, it was sent flying away.

Mousse grabbed her shoulders and swung her to face him. Holding her at arm's length and literally shouting at her face, "{I saved your life from the rapist. Your life belongs to me now. You want to die, ask for permission.}"

His outburst did nothing to waver her need for eternal rest. It only served to bring out her tears. "{Mu Tsu, let me die. I have nothing to live for.}"

"{No! I will not allow it,}" he howled. He was burning with desire to end it right here, but that would be fulfilling her wish.

You cannot die so easily. You need to be tortured. By my hands.

Looking away from her, he sought to stay calm. Taking a moment, the logical part of his brain went on an overdrive.

When he faced her again, his demeanour was restored, "{I love you. You are my everything. In my whole life, I've followed you everywhere you went. If you want to kill yourself, kill me first.}"

She continued sobbing. His tenderness returned as he tried to dissuade her, "I know you are very depressed now. But suicide is not a solution. You'll just bring pain to the people who cares for you.}"

"{There's no one. Even if there is, I don't care if they are sad or not. I am so unhappy. Death is my only consolation,}" the tear-shrieked Shampoo continued.

She's really serious. He panicked, his tormentor should not go unpunished. "{Shan Pu, I for one, would be very sad, no, devastated. Please, let me help you. I will make you happy again. I will make it a goal in my life to bring you happiness. I'll shelter you from all your sorrows and woes. Let me take care of you?}" He repeated the lines convincingly, not meaning any word he said, except for the devastated part. He would be devastated to let her go just like that.

Racking his brains, he sought for the answer to this whole mess. Only one thing came to his mind. It was a desperate act. If it didn't work, all his hard work would go to waste. It was true that he could still have his pleasure to give her a slow and painful death but he would prefer to attain her heart first.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures. "{Don't leave me.}" He said as he put on his lovelorn expression. Then, he proceeded to press his lips firmly against hers, savouring her taste. His hands went around her, bringing her closer to him until there was no distance between them.

She struggled. Her hands pushed at his chest. But he did not budge. Instead, he responded by crushing her with his hug and deepening the kiss.

The kiss was not all unenjoyable. She could feel the desperateness of his attempt, the emotion in the kiss. It felt good to be loved and desired when everyone else condemned you. In a time when she was most alone, he was there for her. It would be a lie to say that she was not touched by his affection.

After the rape attempt, he showed himself to be a true man, risking his life to save her dignity. Her heart softened especially when he had taken a bullet shot. She began to look at him at a totally new angle, without any prejudice. During the stay in hospital, she found that she enjoyed his company and somehow, her feelings for him grew.

Although the feelings were not as intense as to Ranma, they were there nevertheless but hidden by denial and stubbornness. This kiss brought out those feelings and she realized that she could love him. As the kiss progressed, she became absorbed in it too. Maybe she was finally touched by Mousse's love, maybe she desperately needed someone, maybe she felt that it was less painful to love someone who loves you more, or maybe it was a mixture of three for finally, she relented, kissing him back.

(Monday morning, in Akane's hospital room)

"Good morning, Ryouga. I've brought you some breakfast," said Kasumi cheerfully as she placed his food on the table.

Then she leaned down and kissed Akane's cheek, murmuring, "It's a beautiful day, little sister, please wake up." She stared hopefully at the coma patient, wishing that a miracle would happen, the same wish she had made everyday for a whole month now. When she straightened up moments later, her cheerful mask was back on.

"Do you need me to string any more paper cranes, Ryouga?" she asked sweetly.

Ryouga was just about to reply when a middle-aged nurse came in. The nurse smiled at the two and drew the curtains surrounding Akane's bed, effectively shielding her and Akane from sight. Every morning, she came in to check on Akane's condition, clean her with a damp towel and change her hospital gown. Then it was off to do the same for the other comatose patients in the same ward. So it was a shock for Ryouga and Kasumi when the nurse suddenly dashed out, leaving her equipment behind and calling for the doctor. The two teenagers leapt up from their seats, suddenly very afraid for Akane. Soon, a doctor and several nurses came in and closed the curtains, once again shutting Ryouga and Kasumi out. All Ryouga and Kasumi could do were to wait and pray.

Half an hour later, the doctor emerged, with a smile. "Good news. Miss Tendo has awakened." The rest of his speech was muffled by Ryouga's joyful shouts. Kasumi sat down on a chair and cried tears of relief. Finally, her sister was going to be alright.

The doctor sighed, this always happened when a patient woke up or died. He had seen it so many times that he could predict who would cry and who would be like a crazed animal, yelling and jumping up and down. "Please calm down," he begged the two. "Although Miss Tendo has awakened, we need to run some tests to see if she has not been affected by her long period in a comatose state. She does not seem to be suffering from amnesia but her muscles are likely to be stiff. That can be treated with physiotherapy. But we will not know for certain until more tests are done. That will take quite some time so I advise the both of you return home and come back tomorrow."

Kasumi nodded, still crying. She couldn't wait to tell her father and sister the good news. Ryouga asked if they could see her now but the request was gently denied. He was a little disappointed but so long as Akane was going to be okay, he would not mind waiting another day to see her. As the two headed out of the hospital, Ryouga happily commented, "The paper crane idea is really effective. We've only made over 980 cranes when Akane woke up."

It was noon when Kasumi left the house. She wanted to wait for Nabiki to come home so that she could tell her the news. However, she remembered someone who needed that bit of news more than anyone else.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kasumi as Ucchan's came into view. A long queue had gathered outside the restaurant and inside was even more packed. People squeezing together in tables meant for only four diners each, others were standing up and eating their meals near the bar.

The other restaurants nearby are crowded but not like this. She spotted Ranma, in a waitress uniform, busy taking down orders and serving dishes. Don't Ranma and Ukyou have to attend school? wondered Kasumi.

She squeezed past the queue, politely informing the angry crowd that she wasn't there to eat and entered the restaurant. She waved at Ranma to get her attention. When Ranma walked over, Kasumi immediately told her about Akane waking up, carefully editing out the fact that

Ryouga had been there at the time. "Why don't you visit her? The doctor said that we could see her tomorrow. She is in Ward 65 Room 12.

I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." That was all Ukyou could overhear for a customer had started talking to her.

For the rest of the day, Ranma seemed more preoccupied than usual. Ukyou thought that Ranma would be overjoyed at the news but he seemed even more troubled. Men. Could never understand them, she thought as she flipped a shrimp okonomiyaki. When the restaurant closed for the night, Ranma finished his chores and immediately went to his room, not once talking to Ukyou.

Ranma sat on his tiny bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch forty winks tonight. When Kasumi told him that Akane was awake, it was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was so relieved that he felt an impulse to hug dear, sweet Kasumi. She was finally awake! Even now, he felt like celebrating. He would go down to visit her, first thing tomorrow. And tell her how much he missed her, how much he loved her. But what if Akane didn't forgive him? What if she actually liked Ryouga more and that was why she pushed Ryouga out of the way during the fight? Could he handle the knowledge or would he fly into a rage born out of jealousy and hurt an innocent again? He shook his head, trying to cast those thoughts away. Hadn't he spend the day worrying about this and more? Must he waste his night away too? Ranma sighed as he changed into his pajamas. He knew there was a reason why he didn't spend much time pondering before - it gave him a headache. Still, a thought came unbidden to his mind. How can I face Akane again, after what I have done? I caused her to end up in hospital. Ranma laid back onto the bed and brooded the night away.

When morning came, Ukyou came down the stairs and found Ranma sitting on a bar stool, drinking green tea. All the chairs and tables were wiped and ready for the day's customers. She smiled at him, relief clearly showing on her face. She too had lost sleep, thinking that Ranma would leave her again. That he would pack up his bags and move back to the Tendos' to be with Akane. Maybe Kami-sama is smiling down on me for once, thought Ukyou as she hummed a happy tune.

Akane slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body felt stiff and weak. She tried to shift her body to a more comfortable position but couldn't. Then she remembered what her doctor had said yesterday.

Was I really asleep for four weeks? All of a sudden, she noticed something and her eyes grew wide. Paper cranes! Strings of colourful paper cranes of all sizes hanging down from the ceiling, swaying gently. They're beautiful she thought, entranced by the sight.

"Hey everyone, she's awake!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly her vision was filled with the happy faces of her father, Kasumi, Nabiki and Ryouga. She tried to say hello but a hoarse whisper came out. After a sip of water, she managed to talk for awhile before falling asleep once more.

Soun started crying hysterically, saying, "My little Akane! Someone help! Don't let her go into a coma again."

Kasumi hugged him and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, father. She's just asleep."

"Well, I've got things to attend to. Bye," uttered Nabiki.

She had almost made it to the door when a tear fell. She wiped it away before anyone noticed. She didn't like to waste time crying and getting her eyes all puffy. She had better things to do.

What about Ryouga, you might ask? Well, he was in a daze after Akane said hello to him. He didn't even notice she had fallen asleep. In his mind, they were riding on top of a huge crane. It deposited them in front of a cave. There he learnt martial arts from the wise old crane while Akane picked flowers and herbs, looking especially cute.

After the lunch crowd madness had died down, Ranma shouted, "We've run out of tea. I'll go buy some" and left in a hurry.

Ukyou ran to the door, wanting to tell Ranma that there were two tins of tea leaves in the storeroom, when she noticed the direction he was heading. Not towards the supermarket but the hospital. She gazed in his direction for a long time after he had disappeared from her line of sight.

He stood outside Room 12, his hand grasping the doorknob. He wanted to rush inside and make sure that Akane was truly alright. To find out if her injuries were healed. He wanted to tell Akane how guilty he felt for injuring her. To ask for her forgiveness. He wanted to confess to how much he missed her. He wanted to... In his mind's eyes, he could see Akane lying on the bed, with small tubes inserted to her veins. Her head wrapped in bandages. He saw himself, begging Akane to wake up. Shaking her body violently. His tears flowing down and dripping onto Akane's hand. But there was no response. None at all.

Ranma released the doorknob, and slipped his hand into his trouser pocket. Still facing the closed door, he whispered, "Kasumi thinks that you will forgive me." The scene in which his ki blasts hit Akane and she fell to the ground, her blood flowing to the ground, replayed in his head, like a stupid commercial that kept on repeating.

"But that is not the problem. The problem is I can't forgive myself. I am too ashamed to see you..."

He blinked away tears and balled his hands into fists. "I'm going on a training trip for awhile, to try and find peace." He paused. The urge to rush in and assure himself that Akane was alright, had increased. "I'm not saying goodbye, Akane. More like, see you later. I'll come back, I promise." A pause as he thought about what to say next. But he couldn't think of any. "See you later, Akane," uttered Ranma as he tucked both hands into his pockets and walked away. He grabbed a cup of cold water from the dispenser and splashed the water on his face, triggering his transformation. Only then, did he let himself cry.

Inside the room, Akane woke up from a dream, in tears. She couldn't remember what it was about, just that she had lost something very precious. And that melancholic feeling continued throughout the rest of the day.

Back at Ucchan's, the front door was shut, causing many hungry patrons to seek food elsewhere. Sitting in the back booth, Ukyou stuffed herself with vanilla ice-cream, wondering if she should be magnanimous and visit Akane. The sound of a key turning the lock made her look up. It was Ranma in her girl form, looking like she had just cried.

"You came back!" she shouted happily. Maybe he came back to pack his bags and move back to the Tendo's, a voice inside her whispered. Ukyou firmly told that voice to quit yapping.

"I've thought it over. I want to go to Jusenkyo. After that, I'm going to be training. I've neglected martial arts for too long."

He smiled but that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure! We'll leave after I made the necessary arrangements." She beamed at him but he didn't notice. A frown creased her forehead as she focused on the task at hand.

Happy. That was how she felt ever since Akane woke up. Even a million yen couldn't give her what she had now. To see Akane awaken from the dreaded coma, to hear her voice again was like a miracle.

Perhaps Kami-sama had taken pity on the family. Or perhaps he had been moved by Ryouga's sincerity. He had given Akane back to them and Nabiki was sincerely thankful.

The near loss of Akane had made her treasure her little sister more. She didn't show it outrightly like Kasumi or Soun. They were practically crushing Akane's bones from the hugs and flooding the hospital room.

She was more subtle. Visiting Akane whenever she could was her expression of love. They were never that close and it showed during the visits. Talking was like a major chore, as both didn't know what to say. Akane would have known the home and school events from Kasumi and her friends respectively. But apart from these, Nabiki was really at a loss of what to say.

However, she couldn't stay away for long. She had a ludicrous feeling that once she turned around, Akane would be gone again. Despite the embarrassing silence, she was contented to just keep her within her sight. And she knew that Akane felt the same too.

"Oneechan, you are here again." Akane said as she sat up on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I was around the area." Relieving the basket of fruits on the nearby table, Nabiki proceeded to sit on a chair by the bed.

"You're always around the area." Giggled Akane.

"Why? Do you hate my visits?" Nabiki said, taking an angry stance.

Akane shook her head profusely. And the sisters laughed to their childish behaviour. "So, where is Ryouga? I expect him to be here," Nabiki started.

"Kasumi took him to the canteen downstairs. Guess he was still hungry after eating lunch."

"Wow, looks like he has a big appetite like Ranma." The statement earned her a frown on Akane's face. And she berated herself for it. Yet, she couldn't help noticing how much Akane was missing Ranma. "Thinking of him?"

"Why would I want to think about Ranma?" Her defensive tone grew softer as she continued. It was said with sadness and regrets. "He isn't my fiancée anymore."

"I never mentioned Ranma."

"Oneechan!"

Nabiki laughed at her blushing and slightly angry sister. As the laughter subsided, silence welcomed them. Akane seemed thoughtful. Probably thinking of her ex-fiancée, Nabiki thought.

Personally, she had taken Ranma to be her brother-in-law. It was so obvious that the two were in love with each other. But the new turn of events might just destroy their relationship. And Ryouga had been so concerned and nice to Akane. Making the countless paper cranes was no mean feat, and the normally cold and heartless Nabiki was touched by his devotion to Akane.

"Ahem."

Nabiki and Akane turned to the owner of the voice. In the doorway stood a man, it was Seiyu. "Gomen nasai," Turning to Nabiki,

"Ms. Tendo, I've made some important discoveries. You should hear this."

"Okay." Nabiki replied and turned back to her sister. "I'll visit you later." With a smile and a pat on her shoulder, she left the room.

It was a park next to the hospital that they decided to have this conversation. There were not many people here, hence privacy.

"We found something. My contact from the immigration department was initially surprised at the ease which the Amazons got their permits to stay in Japan. He worked on that and now he had gathered incriminating evidence that Cologne had bribed officers. If we present this to the police, Shampoo and Mousse would be asked to leave the country."

Seeing no response from Nabiki, he continued, "So what do you think about it? Once I have your word, we could sent them packing in no time." Again, his client was silent. She wasn't looking at him but was staring right ahead. He followed her gaze and saw a nice looking woman.

Kasumi. Was she following me? Anger rose at the thought.

"Ms. Tendo?" He was slightly bewildered. She looked agitated, not the way he imagined her to be. The reason for his employment was to send the Amazons home and now that they had a chance, why was his client hesitating?

"Gomen. I...," she caught the displeased look that Kasumi had directed to her. Do the right thing. That was the most thought provoking sentence that she had heard. What was right? Struggling with her feelings, time elapsed.

He was waiting patiently. That didn't relieve her confusion. She felt two pairs of eyes on her, expecting something from her. Her turmoil intensified.

This was her chance to get back at Shampoo. An opportunity not to be passed. The final step to her revenge. But somehow she found herself resisting the idea. Possibly it was the way Kasumi was staring at her now or, possibly she wasn't that certain of the guiltiness on Shampoo's part. "No."

"Huh?"

It was a huge relief after she made the decision. For weeks, her heart had not felt this calm and peace. This, she took it as a sign that it was the correct decision. "Gomen, Seiyu-san. Close the operation. I'll pay you the full amount."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." She had not failed Kasumi and she did not intend to start. Akane was on her way to recovery. Whether or not did Shampoo commit the atrocious crime did not matter anymore. She had suffered a lot based on the previous encounter. And Nabiki had a part in it.

"Okay," he was slightly disappointed. He would like to see the whole thing through. It was a form of closure. Still, he respected her decision. "I hope that we'll meet again." He brought his hand forward in a handshake position, which Nabiki responded promptly.

"Thanks a lot, Seiyu-san." He gave a smile to her and left.

Nabiki walked towards her elder sister, a smile on her face.

"Were you following me?" She asked playfully.

"No, I was on my way home after visiting Akane and I saw you with that nice gentleman. So I waited, thinking that you would want a company home." Kasumi lied. Well, she couldn't say that she was worried that Nabiki would sink deeper into the revenge business. It was one of the rare moments but she seemed to be doing a good job at it.

Nabiki was suspicious but let it pass. This was her beloved sister afterall. In the good mood that she was in, she may even forgive any debts. "Then, let's go."

Kasumi was dragged along with Nabiki. Out of the blue, Nabiki blurted out a sentence. "I've dropped everything." Kasumi smiled knowingly. It was not her everything-is-alright smile but one that originated deep in her heart. Letting go was not easy but Nabiki had succeeded. Her sister was truly grown up now.

[A fifteen-year-old Ukyou was sleeping. She sprawled on her single bed, a smile on her lips. Dreaming of dreams that was not too far from the reality. A sigh broke the silence of the night. Then, a moan and a whisper, "I love you too, Ami-chan."

The door to her room cracked open. It made a small creaking sound but the occupant was too absorbed in dreamland. A man tiptoed his way to her bed.

She was having a dream about her lover. The dream was what hot-blooded teenagers guided by their hormones would have. They were making out.

In the midst of shifting and turning on her bed, her blanket has long been kicked to the ground. Her T-shirt no longer clothed her properly and a generous amount of her flesh was shown. Wearing a pair of shorts, the breath-taking sight of her smooth long legs was also not concealed.

Seeing the young girl's compromising position did not leave him unaffected. He was a man, a man intent on satisfying his hormones. He was breathing heavily now and his heart sped up involuntarily. Taking a step closer to the sleeping beauty, he attempted more than just kissing her. Unlike the prince of the fairy tale, he had no intention of waking her up until he was done.

Suddenly she felt very cold, unaware that she was being undressed. But her sunshine was right in front of her. Still in her dream, the lovers necked.

Her skin felt cold to the touch and it stimulated him even more. Watching in fascination, he marvelled at his work. He had seen her naked before but that was a long time ago. The whores he had been with were nothing compared to the shapely body in front of him. Flushed with excitement, he began.

Ukyou was still far away, in a place that only consisted of the two young lovers. Whilst enjoying the necking, she felt a tingling sensation on her breast. For a while, she thought nothing of it. It was just her body reacting to Ami's ministrations. But later, the moisture on her breast told her something was wrong.

Slowly coming out of her slumber, she finally registered a heavy weight on top of her. And it dawned on her that the person was doing unspeakable things to her. Screaming, she tried to push the person off.

Thrown out of his bliss, he was truly pissed. Grabbing her hands, he forced and kept them above her head. The close proximity allowed her to finally see the person. "Father, please let me go." She pleaded and struggled, moving her legs, arms and body to shove him away.

His right hand moved away, leaving his left hand alone in imprisoning her hands. He made a wide swing and with the greatest force, slapped her. "BITCH!"

Ignoring the burning sting on her cheek and the tears that flowed uncontrollably, she continued her efforts against him. "Stop! Please stop. I promise to be a good girl. I make lots and lots of money. I give you all my money. Stop, please."

Her pleading fell to death ears. But her squirming excited him even more. Now that he had seen her body and felt it beneath him, there was no turning back for him. Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't care if the girl was his own flesh and blood. He didn't care if what he was doing was unlawful or immoral. He needed to get inside her.

He loosened his belt with his free hand and proceeded to use it to tie both her hands together to the bedpost. It was done in a jiffy.

She begged him again. "Father, I'm your daughter. Please. I remember when I was young, you used to protect me and take care of me. This is not you. You would never harm me. Let me go and we'll treat nothing has happened."

"Shut up!" He shouted, he was beyond reasoning, that was what a couple of booze would do. He ran his hands around her body, exploring it, lingering at some parts. He could hardly contain himself. Hastily, he stripped himself.

Looking into her fear-filled eyes, he attempted to sooth her nerves, "Why give yourself to the other ungrateful males? You know, they're going to use you and throw you away once they have their fun. Since you got something good, you should share it with your father."

"NO! Father, Don't..." That earned her more slaps but she was nowhere near freeing herself. Her arms were tied and no matter how hard she tried, she could not break out of it. She also did not have any leverage against him. She panicked when he repositioned himself at her entrance.

"Don't worry, you'd enjoy it."

It was the voice of a man whom she once loved but grew to hate. A simple sentence it was and it doomed her to hell. What happened next was a stain that she could never rub away, a nail to the coffin that sealed her happiness forever away from her.

She was dirty now.]

Ukyou twisted and turned, instinctively pulling the blanket closer and moaned softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she recoiled back instinctively, trying to get away from her father's grasp. But now two hands were on her shoulders, shaking her. Blinking as she awoke, she found an air stewardess peering at her concernedly.

"Are you okay?" asked the stewardess.

Ukyou wrapped the blanket even tighter around her body as she was still shaken up by the nightmare. She nodded and replied, "Yeah. It's just a nightmare. Sorry to bother you." She managed a smile and wiped off her tears with the back of her hand.

"Well, we have an hour before arriving in China. Would you like a drink to calm your nerves?"

"Okay. Iced water, please." She smiled at all the other curious passengers and they went back to what they were doing before.

Sipping her drink, Ukyou turned to look at Ranma, who was sound asleep in the next seat. Just like Ranma to be oblivious to my pain.

End of Part 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[ ] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

{ } = conversations in chinese

 **Part 5: Opposite of Love is Hate**

(Jusenkyo)

Ranma stood before the nannichuan pool, his heart pounding. If this didn't work, he didn't know what else to do. It has to work. It will work. Repeating those last two sentences like a mantra, he plunged into the pool.

Moments later, Ranma surfaced. He climbed out of the accursed pool, his hands immediately touching his chest. No lumps of flesh! His hands headed south and found his manhood. He wanted to leap for joy but a tiny part of him was wary. He needed to know that this cure was permanent. The guide sensed this and poured hot water, then cold water on him. No change. As relief and happiness flooded his senses, Ranma began dancing a silly and utterly wacky dance. "I'm cured! I'm cured!" He pranced around, with the abandonment of a child, his feet terribly close to the edge of a pool.

"Careful, Ranchan. You don't want to slip into another pool," cautioned Ukyou.

Suddenly aware of the danger they were in, Ranma slowly followed the guide out of Jusenkyo, careful of every step that he took. It would be terribly ironic to have cured himself of one curse, only to obtain another one the next minute. Ukyou followed behind.

(To prevent boring our readers, we have fast forwarded the story. We now rejoin Ranma and Ukyou in a place that we have no name for, after they had bid farewell to the Jusenkyo Guide.)

"Quick! I think I see shelter up ahead. We can stay there until this storm passes," yelled Ukyou. She held her huge spatula above her head as an impromptu umbrella and ran. Noticing Ranma didn't follow, she turned back, only to watch Ranma stare up at the rain clouds with a mixture of amazement and joy.

"I'm free," uttered Ranma, speaking more to himself than to his best friend.

"What?" asked Ukyou loudly. During torrential downpours like such, one would have to shout to make one self heard.

Ranma yelled happily, "I said, I'm free! No more wondering when I would get splashed, no more wearing a girl's swimsuit whenever I want to swim. And no more worrying about my identity slipping away with every time I touch cold water." He closed his eyes, letting the rain wash away his troubles, if only for the moment.

Being the sensible one, Ukyou quickly retreated to the shelter - a run down old temple - and started building a fire to warm herself.

An hour later, Ranma entered the temple. Ukyou thought it was because he finally had enough of standing in the rain when actually, it was due to the smell of food cooking. "So, where to now?" asked Ukyou as she cut her okonomiyaki into neat little squares before popping them, one by one, into her mouth.

"I was thinking of revisiting a place Pops brought me for training. It's peaceful and close enough to a village so you can sell your okonomiyaki there," answered Ranma as he consumed his share with a speed that never ceased to amaze her. "We'll start your training in the Saotome School of Anything Goes tomorrow," he continued.

She nodded as she tried to find a comfortable place to rest. After much shifting and poking, she finally settled down and went into a deep sleep.

Ranma sat in front of the fire for a long time, euphoric about the day's events but still thinking about Akane. Maybe I should write to her and tell her the good news. He rummaged through his backpack and found a pen and a piece of paper. He started writing.

'Hey Akane,'

But that was all he wrote for he couldn't think of words that could adequately describe how he felt now. Maybe he should have paid more attention during composition lessons. He shrugged, deciding to wing it.

'Just wanted to tell you that I got a cure.'

That sounded cold he thought and cancelled the line.

'Finally I'm free of the troublesome condition that has plagued me for so long. Am presently enjoying my freedom.'

What if Akane thought that the troublesome condition I was referring to was our engagement? And is that how 'plagued' is spelt? He struck off the two sentences and begun anew.

'Roses are red

Violets are blue

Am in China

Found a cure

No more half-girl

And how are you now?'

What the hell was that?! He grimaced. It's worse than any of Kuno's flowery speech. That's it, man. I'll tell her when I get back. He crushed the paper and threw it into the fire. Lying down, he stared at the burning paper until sleep came.

(Same day. Nerima Hospital)

Akane awoke to soft female humming, she recognized the tune to from a popular pop song about love lasting forever - in other words, a common love song. Somehow that depressed her.

"Oh, you're awake. There was a visitor just now. Male." The nurse winked conspiratorially. "He left those roses for you."

Akane's heart raced as she reached for the roses and the small card attached. Ranma. She smiled at that thought and opened the card. Anger, annoyance and mostly disappointment flitted on her face as she read out loud, "For the fair maiden, from Tatewaki Kuno". The roses and card fell to the floor. Picking up on her mood, the nurse quietly left the room.

Ranma, you stupid jerk. Where are you? Why haven't you visited me? Imagining her pillow (who had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time) to be Ranma, she threw punches at it. Stab. Punch. His confident smirk superimposed onto the pillow and she could almost hear him call out, "Tomboy!" Her punches hastened and became more forceful. "Kawaiikune!" Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Akane's my fiancT!" Her arm stopped in midair. Other memories flashed in her mind. How many times had Ranma risked his life for hers? She couldn't remember. But why, this time he wasn't here? Why?

Tentatively, she brought the pillow towards herself and hugged it fiercely. (So snug was her embrace, that if the pillow was P-chan, it would have bled to death already.) I miss you so much, Ranma. I don't know why, you're a pervert. An immature, insensitive, chauvinistic jerk. But no one can take your place. Not Kuno, not Ryouga or any of the other guys in school. Why haven't you visited? Maybe you don't care for me after all. A single tear travelled slowly down her cheek, and eventually plopped down onto her blanket. Who cares if you come or not! I certainly don't! Even as the thought occurred to her, she realized it to be a lie, one that she had been saying to herself for so long. Akane hugged her pillow tightly and stared at the numerous paper cranes hanging from the ceiling. Why couldn't it be you who made them?

"Hello sis," said Nabiki as she walked in and seated herself on a chair.

"Hi. The doctor said that I can be discharged next Monday."

Akane paused as she wondered if she should ask Nabiki about Ranma's whereabouts. "Ranma never came to visit me during my stay here. Do you know why?" She continued hurriedly as a blush began forming on her cheeks, "It's not like I care or anything, I'm just curious, that's all".

"Oh really," Nabiki eyed her sister suspiciously but didn't probe further. "Five thousand yen."

"Fine."

Nabiki yawned as she divulged her findings, all the while noticing Akane's reactions. "After daddy threw him out, he stayed with Ukyou and helped out as a waitress in Ucchan's. Shampoo approached him to convince him of her 'innocence' but he rejected her and told her to 'Go and die'."

Akane frowned at the mention of the name 'Shampoo' - the one who had taken advantage of her vulnerable state and poisoned her. At least that's what Nabiki and the rest told her. Further harsh, strongly worded thoughts about that Amazonian were interrupted by the rest of Nabiki's words.

"Kasumi told him you were awake but he didn't say if he would come and visit you. Kasumi said that he seemed glad, relieved and sad upon hearing the news. Strange, is it not?" The money-making machine peered at her sister, knowing that her next line could lead to a explosive reaction. "The second day after you regained consciousness, Ranma and Ukyou left for China. I think they were on a training trip."

"That's it?"

Nabiki blinked in surprise. No violent outbursts about him leaving with Ukyou? No shocked expression? No tears? Just a surprised look that turned contemplative. "In addition, I think that their trip will be a short one because Ukyou never sold her restaurant. So they will be back." Nabiki paused. "I don't know anything else but I can find out."

"Ok." Akane leaned back to ponder things through.

"For another five thousand yen."

"What! No way I'm paying that much!"

"Ok, ok, three thousand yen," relented the elder sister.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Once back in her own bedroom, Nabiki flipped the pages of her phonebook and dialed a number. "Hello, can I speak to Seiyu-san, please?"

"Speaking."

"This is Tendo Nabiki."

"Ah yes, what can I do for a pretty girl like yourself? Just say the word and it'll be done."

"Careful, you don't want your wife to hear that."

"No, I wouldn't. Or I would wake up one morning without my" He paused.

Nabiki laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you have any business contacts in China."

"Why? Is it about that Amazon woman, Shampoo?"

"It has nothing to do with her. I need you to find out the whereabouts of Saotome Ranma and Kounji Ukyou..."

Weeks had passed like a blur to both Ranma and Ukyou. They had settled down in a village called Jing Lai Fei Si, well not actually _in_ the village, more like near it, for they could not afford the rent and so stayed in the surrounding forest. While our main characters are still sleeping, let me take this opportunity to describe to you the landscape (need to practice my descriptive skills, you know). Jing Lai Fei Si, a village with the population of thousands (that is, if you included farm animals), had never really prospered. Being right smack in the middle of Qin Hai and away from any main rivers or important traveling routes, it was not in a strategic position. As such, one could understand why this village had never took off.

Its one chance of becoming a town took place fifty years ago when a villager discovered a tin mine in the northern part of the forest. Unfortunately, the mine was soon depleted, leaving behind unsightly cliffs and deadly holes filled up with rain water to become deceptively shallow ponds. The top soil removed, the land could no longer be returned into its former glory. The other parts of the surrounding forest fared better, free from man's meddling, except for the occasional hunting and tree logging, not to mention ki blasting. Our duo resided in the northwestern part of the forest, only a few kilometres away from the mining area and the village. Whenever they needed money for supplies, Ukyou would set up a okonomiyaki stall in the village square.

Ranma proved to be an impatient teacher, naively thinking that Ukyou could master moves after a few demonstrations and practices. Luckily for both of them, Ukyou's diligence and determination compensated for her relatively slow learning speed. Gradually, Ranma became a better teacher, giving informative advice, rather than insults, to his first real student. In the short span of time, Ukyou had mastered...

"Wake up, Ucchan," shouted Ranma as he shook the sleeping figure.

"Huh?" Ukyou yawned and stretched lazily, her vision blurry from sleep. "Why are you up so early? Usually had to wake you up," murmured Ukyou as she stifled yet another yawn.

"Its that damn narrator! She woke me up with her yapping." Ranma shook his fist at the general direction, then took a few cleansing breaths. He moved away from the campsite and began practicing the basic kata steps.

After drinking a cup of warm tea from her thermos, Ukyou felt more alert. She took out her spatula and wielded it in a series of strikes and slashes. While she learned bare-fisted defensive and aggressive moves from Ranma, she still had lots to learn about her own style of martial arts. Picking up speed, she fended herself against an imaginary enemy, all the while growing increasingly vicious in her attacks.

"That's pretty good, Ucchan. Learning the Chestnut Fist has certainly paid off, eh?"

Ukyou whirled around, she didn't know she was being watched. Her surprise must have showed, for Ranma reprimanded, "You've got to be more aware of your surroundings. If I were to launch a surprise attack... Right, I've thought of what your next training will be. From tomorrow onwards, I'll ambush you at any time of the day or night, so be very alert. Now, what's for breakfast?"

(Same day in Nerima. On an open field)

"{Pull back the string. Quick, pull back.}"

"{Hey, stop bossing me around. I know what to do.}"

"{Look! Careful with the... ARGH!}" Mousse exclaimed as the kite fell gracefully onto the ground. He shot a wearied look at his companion who was more than agitated.

"{See, it's all your fault. You distracted me.}" Shampoo pouted and sat on the grass heavily.

Mousse gave a sigh and ran forwards a few metres to pick up the kite. As he bent down, he stole a glance towards Shampoo who had purposefully looked away from him, finding the trees more interesting. He sighed again and ran towards her.

Dropping the kite before her, he squatted to her face level. Pulling his ears and masking a puppy dog expression, "{I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?}" She refused to meet his eyes and shifted away from him. He replicated her movements, still searching for her eyes. He dropped his hands from his ears and proceeded to pull her hands, asking for attention. "{Please...}"

She sneaked a peak at him and her facade ended. Her urge to laugh outweighed her urge to stay angry. After a burst of laughter, she hit him playfully on the shoulder. "{You are not to command me. Got that?}"

"{Yes,}" he said resignedly.

She motioned him to sit down beside her, and clung onto his hands. No words were exchanged, as each seemed to be in deep thoughts. She looked up and stared intently at him. He had closed his eyes seemingly enjoying the breeze blowing at his face. I could get used to him, the thought creeping into her mind. Looking away from him, she snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Although his eyes were closed, his mind was whirling. She had begun to accept him. Good. Did she love him? He wasn't sure. But with time, he might accomplish just that.

He was slightly startled when she moved closer to him. He looked down at her and was mesmerized by her smile. Impulsively, he pulled out his hand from her grip and swung it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Tearing his eyes away from her, he faced the front reminiscing the scent of her hair. Enjoying the silence and basically each other's company, they stared into the horizon, waiting for the sun to set.

(Yes, we're back in China)

For the next few days, Ukyou was ambushed and attacked from behind so many times that she became paranoid. She never stayed in one spot for too long, preferring to stand or squat when she could sit, keeping her back covered whenever possible. Her eyes peering at dark corners, moving bushes and strangers. And that was just the effect Ranma was striving for. In addition, he was having fun sneaking up on her. The anticipation while hiding patiently in wait for his prey, the thrill when he managed to succeed, the enraged look on her face. He smirked and almost laughed out loud. Ranma sobered, he didn't want to give away his location and waste his hours of planning and hiding precariously on top of a ceiling beam. There she is! Ranma tensed and prepared to land on top of her. Only a little more, come on Ucchan, walk forward, come on.

Ukyou Kounji sighed as she left her okonomiyaki cart outside the provision shop. Sales weren't good today and she wouldn't be able to afford some of the groceries that they desperately needed. Maybe we could sell some of Ranma's catches, she thought. {Hello, Mr Wang, how are you today? What a nice broom, how much does it cost?} she said in broken Mandarin, fingering the broom and thrusted it upwards.

Ranma, caught offguard, toppled down. He quickly got up and tried to salvage his pride. "Oh hi Ucchan, what are you doing here? Mr Wang has a problem with uh, bats, so I was up there trying to kill them," he explained, trying to look innocent and utterly failing.

"Oh come on, Ranchan, lay off it. You were trying to ambush me and you failed," shouted Ukyou in a smug tone.

"No I wasn't! Nope, not me! He really has bat problem, if you don't believe me, look up! Wait! Don't look up, the bats aren't there because, uh, well, uh, they're gone. I've chased them away."

"Ranma," warned Ukyou, her hand still firmly grasping the broom handle.

{Are you people going to buy stuff, or not?} interjected the impatient shopkeeper.

Ukyou turned to Mr. Wang, in all her excitement, she had forgotten about the groceries. Minutes later, after much haggling on both sides, Ukyou and Ranma walked out of the shop, her wallet empty and his hands full. She happily whistled all the way back to their present home.

"Don't get too cocky," said Ranma sullenly. "You've only won once. Until you can spot me and protect yourself from my initial attacks, five times in a row, this training is not over."

Sore loser! thought Ukyou. I'll show him! And showed him she did. For the next four ambushes, Ukyou managed to spot Ranma and attack him before he could. It didn't matter if he was masquerading as an old man wobbling on a stick, lying motionless in wait on a tree branch or in a large clump of long grass. She still discovered him and blocked his attacks from behind in time.

Needless to say, Ukyou whipped up a feast that night and celebrated alone. Ranma was too busy sulking, for his huge ego had suffered a blow.

(Nerima. Tendo house)

"Akane." Nabiki held her hand out.

Wordlessly, Akane rummaged through her purse and came up with eight thousand yen. She waited anxiously for her sister to tell her the news, hope and fear warring in her heart.

"My source said that Ranma and Ukyou were seen together in the Jusenkyo pools three weeks ago. There Ranma obtained a cure."

"He's cured? That's great!" shouted Akane happily. She knew that Ranma hated his female form with a passion, which was why she kept teasing him about it. "And?" she prompted Nabiki.

"My source couldn't find out where they went after that. He went to Chengdu, in case Ranma wanted to visit his father, but they weren't there. Presumably, they wanted somewhere peaceful to train but there are a lot of places in China that would serve as good training spots. To search each and everyone of them would be counterproductive."

"That means you have no way of finding out where they are." commented Akane, her voice shaky.

Nabiki nodded. She pitied her little sister. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Akane looked up at Nabiki. She didn't want pity from her or anyone else. The thought fueling her rage, Akane yelled, "No, you're not! You don't care about me or Ranma! You're just concerned that your major source of income is gone!" A tear trailed down her cheek but she took no notice. "You said you could find out his whereabouts. You broke your promise!"

Kasumi rushed out of the kitchen, wanting to comfort Akane. However, Akane moved away from Kasumi's embrace and ran up to her room, leaving the two sisters to stare at the flight of stairs. "Akane doesn't mean what she said. She was just upset." Kasumi said in a soothing voice.

"I know," Nabiki replied as she turned on the television, her face still remained emotionless. She stared at the MTV but her attention was not on the show at all.

It's 2 am in the morning and a figure can be seen tiptoeing down the stairs, carrying a backpack. Carefully placing a letter on the dining table, it cast one final look back, before stepping out of the house.

In the living room, Ryouga stared at the shut door. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, waiting for his favourite midnight anime show. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he wondered if he was seeing things but the clicking sound of the lock slipping into place, made him rush out of the house.

A few blocks away from the Tendo house, the figure heaved a sigh of relief. Safe.

"Akane,"

The figure whirled around to find Ryouga looking worried, a few paces away.

"Akane, what are you doing? You're not running away, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm just leaving for a short trip, that's all," replied Akane, as she adjusted her backpack's position.

"Where to?"

"Nowhere in particular. Here and there," hedged Akane as she started walking away.

"If you're going, so am I. A girl shouldn't travel alone."

"You don't even know where I'm heading. And I can take care of myself, Ryouga. Thanks, but no."

"I'll find out your destination once we get there. Besides, I can roughly guess where. China. To trace Ranma's whereabouts." The surprised look on Akane's face confirmed his suspicions. "Let me come with you. I can speak some Mandarin," pleaded Ryouga. "It's terribly lonely when travelling alone in a foreign land. I should know. If you don't let me come with you, I'll follow behind, anyway."

Seeing the determined look on his face, Akane relented. Having him along might increase the chances of finding Ranma. So what if he went along to fight Ranma? When she found him, the first thing she would do is to smash him into a pancake with her trusty mallet. "Come on, then. Take my hand. We have to go back to get your things."

Ryouga blushed slightly as he firmly gripped Akane's left hand, feeling the familiar tingle in his skin. He wondered if Akane felt it too.

(Breakfast time at the Tendo's)

"Where's Akane?" asked Soun as he sipped his tea.

"If she doesn't come down soon, she's going to be late for school," commented Nabiki, nonchalently.

A frown creased Kasumi's forehead as she passed Akane's letter to Nabiki. "She left to look for Ranma, father."

"Alone? My baby, alone and defenseless in this cruel world, with no one to protect her!" cried Soun.

"I think Ryouga went with her. His things are missing and I haven't seen him around this morning either. Don't worry, Ryouga will look after Akane."

Soun blinked away his tears. At least his baby wasn't alone. Ryouga seemed trustworthy enough. But what was Akane doing, looking for that ungrateful and irresponsible Ranma? Fury replacing worry in just seconds, he shouted, "Why should she look for Ranma?! He's trouble waiting to happen! What if he injures her again! No. I must bring her back."

"She was engaged to him once, father," replied Kasumi softly.

"Despite all their fights, I think they actually..."

Soun stood up. "I'll leave immediately. Maybe I can catch up to her before she leaves Japan."

"Calm down. If my associate couldn't find Ranma, Akane wouldn't be able to either. She'll be back soon," said Nabiki confidently.

"We don't know exactly where in China, she will be. So, all we can do is stay here and wait. Don't worry. Akane can take care of herself." Finishing her speech, Kasumi refilled Soun's teacup.

"I suppose so," replied Soun as he sat down again. Still, he couldn't help but worry.

(12:30pm in China.)

Akane wiped the sweat off her brow and pored over a map. She had kept track of their journey so far, following Ranma's trail. It was pretty smooth sailing, until they reached Jusenkyo. There the trail vanished, for the Jusenkyo guide didn't even know which direction

Ranma and Ukyou were headed. How hard would it be to remember that! It has only been a few weeks. It's not like he gets many visitors!

From Jusenkyo, they could have gone in three directions, one leading to Joketsuzoku, the Amazon village (it was unlikely they went there), one leading back to the way they had came, the last leading to small villages dispersed among thick, lush forests. Thus, Ranma must have gone in the last direction but after days of travelling, neither she nor Ryouga spotted him. Maybe she had deduced wrongly. Maybe there was a path that he had taken, that was not shown on this map. Or maybe he didn't want to be found.

"Akane, what's the name of this town?" asked Ryouga as he stared at the map.

"Shengxi town," she replied as she pointed to a dot on the map glad for the distraction.

"And where is the village we visited yesterday?"

"Here," as she pointed to another dot.

"So, we've been heading north."

Akane wordlessly folded the map and led Ryouga out of the noodle shop, not bothering to correct his earlier statement. Best to save her breath for inquiring Ranma's whereabouts.

"{See swindler... Japanese boy... this high... with a girl?} asked Akane to a man about to enter the noodle shop.

"{No,}" replied the man.

Ryouga thanked him as they turned and left. Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the marketplace, questioning the locals along the way.

"{Have you see Japanese boy?}"

Local A replied, "Don't bother me!"

Local B asked, "{Are you going to buy something?}"

Local C winked and suggested, "{How about you give me a treat and I'll tell you what I know?}"

Ryouga sighed. And I thought it would be easier to find Ranma this time around because of Akane's help. Shows how much I know! At least, I'm used to getting rude or useless responses. Poor Akane, she looks like she is about to burst from all the frustration. Suddenly, he caught of something wonderous. Candied Haw! I haven't eaten that for ages! I'll buy some for Akane. That will cheer her up. Eyes firmly planted onto the Candied Haw seller, he released Akane's hand and walked briskly to him.

"{2 Candied Haws, please,}" asked Ryouga as his mouth watered at the tempting sight of many sticks of Candied Haw. He paid and was about to return to Akane's side when he remembered to ask about Ranma.

"{Not him again. Your girlfriend asked me already.}"

"{Not my girlfriend,}" replied Ryouga as he blushed.

"{Don't lie. I've eaten more salt than you've eaten rice. I know lovers when I see them. Oh no, she's leaving without you.}"

Surprised, Ryouga shouted, "{Where?}" and headed off in the direction the hawker had pointed, not noticing that Akane was right where he had left her.

Meanwhile, the girl in question looked around anxiously for Ryouga. If he had gotten himself lost, then what was she going to do? Search for him or continue to find Ranma? Damn it! If she had paid more attention to Ryouga then this wouldn't have happened. Mentally cursing at her luck, she began asking around if people had seen TWO boys and a girl.

Ryouga stopped suddenly and whirled around. He couldn't find Akane anywhere. Desperation mounting, he yelled, "AKANE! Where are you?" No! He couldn't have lost her. He'll just have to backtrack to where they were together last and start the search from there. He turned left and walked briskly, pausing only to ask the passerbys if they had seen her, not knowing that with each step, he was getting further and further away from her.

The hawker stared at the departing figure of Akane, realizing that he had made a mistake earlier. Oh dear, his girlfriend is here all along... I feel so guilty. I hope he'll be able to find her. He cracked a smile, revealing his yellow and decayed teeth. Ah, this is such a small town, they'll meet soon enough.

As the sun set, Ryouga grew even more despondent. Five hours! He had been looking fruitlessly for Akane for five whole hours! Granted, that was not as long as most of his searches for Nerima. Those sometimes lasted for months. But still, Akane and him are in the same puny town! And he knew he was still in Shengxi for he had passed by Shengxi Eatery a mere minute ago. Where could she be? Was she as anxious as he was?

Perhaps Akane isn't out looking for me. Maybe she left me behind deliberately. She doesn't want me to stand in her way of happiness with that Saotome cur a part of him pointed out.

No! Akane isn't like that! She is out searching for me right now his heart countered.

Sure she will - for an hour, maybe two. Then she'll leave this town and me behind. After all, finding Ranma is her sole agenda. Not to play nanny to a boy who keeps getting lost.

No! She's my friend!

And that is all she will ever be! The next time we meet, she'll be pregnant with Saotome's child.

NO! I'll find her before she finds Saotome Ranma, this I swear. I love her so much, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her forever. I love her... Ryouga felt tears pooling in his eyes. My heart will show me the way to her. I'm sure of it! I just have to concentrate and she'll be there around the corner.

You're too old to believe that nothing can stand in the way of two lovers.

If I don't believe in that, what do I have left? Hearing no objections from his inner self, Ryouga resolutely set forth to find his love. However, he saw no vision of Akane in her lovely straw hat in the next alley, or the one after that.

He found her in the third alley. Or rather, she had found him.

"Ryouga!" yelled Akane as she ran towards him.

"Akane!" shouted Ryouga in relief, letting a tear fall.

"Where did you go? Why did you let go of my hand? I've been looking all over for you!" Her face expressing relief, happiness and anger all at the same time.

"Akane," murmured Ryouga. He wanted to touch her face or her hands to assure that he wasn't dreaming. But he knew she would get mad and punch him, so he settled for staring at her the way a thristy man in a desert, looks at water.

Seconds passed. Akane fidgeted and blushed at the stare Ryouga was giving her. She refused to meet his eyes. Instead she focused on something he was holding. "What's that?"

Ryouga blinked and held up the objects. "Oh, uh I saw a hawker selling this and I wanted to surprise you, so I let go of your hand. They are called Candied Haw. One of my favourite foods. But after so many hours in the sun, they have melted and turned into a gooey mess.

He threw them away with a sigh, grimacing at the sticky feeling on his left palm and fingers.

Akane smiled and replied, "We'll buy some tomorrow. But now, let's go for dinner, ok?"

Ryouga grasped Akane's outstretched hand and smiled. "Ok."

"{Sir, have you see pigtailed Japanese boy so tall,}" Ryouga's hand rose to signal the approximate height, "{with pigtail?}

The shopkeeper gave him a puzzled look and then shrugged. He was too busy to entertain questions. Besides, there were many who could fit into this description. "{No such person,}" he snapped as he shooed Ryouga out of his textile shop.

Realizing that it was another fruitless attempt, Ryouga turned dejectedly towards the door. Akane was there. Her downcast eyes showed that she wasn't successful with the neighbouring shopkeepers too. Damn Ranma! He wasn't here and yet he still managed to hurt her. Managing a small smile, he walked towards her, taking and squeezing her hand slightly to give her encouragement. "Never mind, Akane. As long as he's alive, we'll find him."

She wasn't hopeful. Their search was worse than finding a needle in a haystack. At least the haystack wouldn't bark and shove you away. Some of the people they asked were downright unfriendly, others provided little or misleading information. They were led on a merry goose chase, going from one town to another. And all they got for their efforts was a big disappointment.

Akane never bothered to look up at him so he tried again, "Come on, that Tamahome guy said that he saw a person fitting Ranma's description in this town. Don't give up yet."

"I don't know. I wonder if we can trust a man with the character 'ghost' on his forehead." Akane replied, and began walking on a slow pace, clutching Ryouga's hand to prevent him from wandering away. "We have been away for so long," she paused, trying to count the days she was away from home. "I missed my family."

Ryouga quietly looked at Akane, he didn't know what to say. He was fraught with conflicting emotions during the whole trip. On one hand, he didn't want the search to end so that he could be alone with Akane. On the other hand, he was afraid that he would lose Akane if they found Ranma.

"Ryouga?" Akane asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Yes?"

"I..." Akane stuttered, her decision wavering.

"Do you want to go home?"

Akane thought for a moment. There was some part of her that didn't want to give up yet. But she was so tired. "I want to ...," she didn't get to finish her words when she caught a glimpse of a man in red shirt and black pants. Without saying another word, she gave chase to the aforementioned person, pulling a bewildered Ryouga behind her.

It should be noted that they were at the marketplace in the morning. Many people were on the streets, making running and maneuvering a difficult task.

"Sorry!" Ryouga cried as he crashed onto a man, sending him a few paces back, knocking onto more people. Akane looked exasperated at the scene, fallen bodies on the ground, Ryouga saying sorry to everyone and pulling them to their feet. She turned back to where she last saw 'Ranma' but to her horror, he was gone without a trace. Ignoring everyone else, she pulled Ryouga out of the mess and ran forwards, combing for the sight of Ranma.

Once the pair was out of sight, Ukyou came out of her hiding place, her face a mask of worry. She knew what they were here for. But she couldn't and wouldn't let them have him. Her shopping forgotten, she disappeared into the crowds. There was someone that she needed to keep from being seen.

Ranma wasn't into music but his stomach was growling a symphony on its own. Walking along the streets, he searched for Ukyou. She should be buying some foodstuff for the day. He would have waited for her return if his stomach was more obedient.

Not having enough money, he couldn't treat himself to any food substance offered for sale by road vendors. And to make it worse, the sights and smells of such delicacies had made his stomach drum louder. And god knows how much he wanted to just grab something and make a run for it.

As he was debating his decision, he stepped onto something hard. Looking down and removing his feet slightly, a shiny penny was uncovered. He stepped on it again, grinning madly, thinking that his problem was solved at last. Now, he has enough money to buy at least a bun. Looking around frantically, he bent to pick up the one-dollar coin.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. It was just a feeling that someone important to him was nearby. And he usually had this feeling when Akane was close by. He stood up sharply and strained his eyes to look for anything familiar, namely a short-hair girl renowned for her temper.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw a figure that resembled Akane's. When he went closer for a second look, the person was gone or simply merged into the morning crowd.

A surge of disappointment filled him. That can't be Akane. She's in Japan, recuperating. Sighing, he turned away from the direction where the figure disappeared to and headed towards the opposite direction, his heart unsettled. Akane, how are you now? I think I miss you.

"Ranchan!" Ukyou almost screamed, pulling him towards an alley.

"Uh, Ucchan, what was that for?"

"Um...," Ukyou fumbled, "you were standing in the middle of the street blocking everyone else. That's road hogging, you know? What were you thinking about?"

He smiled uneasily while deciding the best course of action to take. He didn't want to tell her that he felt Akane's presence, lest she grew angry and refused to cook for him. "I had things on my mind," he said, not too far from the truth. And his stomach chose this moment to growl again.

"Come, let's take care of that." Ukyou said, pointing to his stomach. She wasn't going to stay around more than necessary. She poked her head out to check for clearance. Satisfied, she ignored Ranma's baffled gaze as she dragged him for a sprint back to camp.

"Damn! Where did he go?" Akane uttered desperately. She was surrounded by people, in the middle of some street. Turning to a different direction every few seconds, she searched fruitlessly for her fiance, pain evident in her eyes.

"Akane?" Ryouga asked uncertainly. The grip Akane had on his hands was crushing his bones but that was not the topmost on his mind. "Please, Akane calm down."

"No Ryouga, I saw him. Ranma. He was there and then he was… gone." The last word was said in a whisper. The implied meaning of the word chilled her heart. Two months of searching and now that it seemed that she has found him, she lost him again. No! I'm not going to let Ranma get away from me. With that thought in mind, she found new strength to carry on the search for the young Saotome.

"Akane," was what Ryouga could manage before he was pulled into another morning run in the village called Jing Lai Fei Si.

Akane and Ryouga have finally settled down for lunch although it was long past lunchtime. Akane was barely touching her food, preferring to fiddle with her chopsticks. It took several nudges from Ryouga before she started her first bite.

"Akane if you don't eat, you won't have the strength to find Ranma." Ryouga coaxed, and finally he seemed to have done something that worked. She started to put more effort in putting rice into her mouth. On seeing this, he sighed audibly.

"{Hey, the two of you,}" A brutish man said rather loudly and sat on a chair beside Akane. "{I heard you're looking for 2 individuals.}"

Ryouga eyed the man suspiciously and inconscientiously pulled Akane towards him. Akane was looking at the man with distaste, not really understanding what the person was saying until…

"{Japanese boy with pigtail, red shirt, black pants and a Japanese girl with a big spatula on her back.}"

She has used those descriptions so many times and realization struck like a brick. She jumped immediately out of her chair and was on the man the next moment. "Where is Ranma?!" She screamed, then realized that she spoke in japanese and immediately changed to chinese. "{Boy, where?}"

Ryouga tore Akane away from the man and was trying to hold her down. Inwardly, he was worried. They had found Ranma.

"{For a sum of money, I bring you to them.}" The man said after straightening his shirt, indignantly.

Akane looked at Ryouga uncomprehendingly, cursing her lack of knowledge for the chinese language. He explained and she nearly wanted to unload all her money when Ryouga stopped her.

Turning towards the chinese guy, "{how much you want?}" That guy said a sum, and Ryouga agreed to pay him half now and the other half when they found Ranma. Hands were shaked, money was exchanged and now they were on their way.

They came to a small house. Inside was where their 'guide' said as to the whereabouts of Ranma and Ukyou. Akane knocked on the door, a little tentative which was strange since now she would get to see Ranma after 2 months on the road. Shuffling of footsteps was heard and a boy about 16 years of age, wearing red shirt and black pants answered the door.

Akane bit back a scream. The face of the boy didn't belong to Ranma. Except for the tastes in clothing and hairstyle, he was nowhere similar to Ranma.

"{Is this one you bring us find?}" Ryouga asked incredulously, the gloom in his heart lifted.

"{Yes, isn't him the one you're looking for?} He asked almost too innocently.

Running steps was heard and Akane was gone. Ryouga chased after her, ignoring the Chinese's cry for the remainder payment. He also failed to notice a certain spatula-wielding girl handing what looked like a sum of money to the brutish man afterwards.

Maybe luck was on his side for once, because he managed to keep Akane within his line of sight and therefore hadn't gotten lost halfway into the chase. He caught up with her and pulled her to a stop.

"Akane, I know you're sad and disappointed but…"

Ryouga was saying something but she tuned him out completely. All her emotions were fighting at the same time to warrant for her attention. She felt like crying, to slump to the ground and let her tears go dry. She wanted to scream and hit something, anything. She wanted to...

"Akane? Answer me, Akane." Ryouga shook her gently. When he still couldn't get her attention, he began to use more force and his words became more urgent. "What's happening, Akane? Look at me. Talk to me. Anything… please don't just stare into space."

She looked at him blankly then blinked, her senses returning. Slowly, a grim determination formed on her face. She heard him call her name again, then finally registered the worried look on his face. Suddenly she felt pity for him. Why did he choose to fall in love with someone that was in love with another?

But that was a question to be dealt with later. Right now, she had only one wish. "Let's go home."

(One and a half week has passed since Akane and Ryouga returned to Nerima)

Bang! Akane slammed her bedroom door shut, wishing she could shut off her emotions just as easily. Just the mere thought of Ranma abandoning her and in love with Ukyou was enough to make her cry. She paid no heed to the tears and slumped down despondently on the floor.

"Akane? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Ryouga who had just emerged from her closet.

For a moment, she was speechless as grief and fury warred for control. It soon became clear as to which emotion won. "This is my room! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Ryouga sweatdropped. He stammered, "I was looking for the toilet and uh... Akane, are you crying?"

"None of your business! You're trespassing so get out!"

He sat down in front of her and said gently, "I'm a friend, that makes it my business." He blushed as his interest in her was more than friendly. "Please tell me what is bothering you. I can be a good listener."

Akane opened her mouth to shout at him to leave but what came out was "It is just that I keep seeing images of Ranma and Ukyou kissing and hugging. I try not to think about him but... Sniff. He didn't even write back to say 'hi' or ask about me. It's like he doesn't even care about me," she continued even as tears threatened to overwhelm her. "And we spent so much time in China looking for him but to no avail. Maybe he doesn't want to be found!"

His anger at Ranma making Akane cry overshadowed his joy at the loss of a rival, for Ryouga shouted, "Why that Saotome Ranma! How can he be so heartless?! If I see him, I'll give a good thrashing for you, Akane! That two-timing, no good bastard!"

Akane fumed, no one was allowed to scold Ranma, except her.

She interrupted his endless tirade by yelling, "Then why don't you leave. Go find him and punish him! Instead of sponging on us! If you hate him so much, go and find him. I don't see why you stayed here with us for so long anyway." She opened the door and gestured for him to leave.

"Akane..." he muttered in a strained voice. Was that really how Akane thought of him? As a freeloader whose presence was unnecessary? He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the loathing for him in Akane's brown eyes. "For you," he whispered. "I stayed here, wearing out my welcome, for you. When you said you wanted to go home, I wanted so much to continue on the search alone. Not to seek vengeance for what he had done to me but to seek justice for you. But I'm afraid. What if I can't find my way back here? Or what if I do but you're already... married or something? When I think about this, I... I can't leave." He stared at his feet and whispered so softly that Akane could hardly hear him, "You're worth far more to me than revenge." Before Akane could respond, he hurriedly left.

As the door shut behind him, Ryouga sighed forlornly. After all this time, he was still no closer to winning Akane's love. Then he grimaced. He frantically looked to the left and right as he fidgeted on one foot, then another. He really, really had to pee.

(A few days later, one hot afternoon)

Ukyou "oohed' and "aahed" as she gently eased herself into the small wooden tub filled with warm well water. It was really kind of Mr Chen, the village head, to let Ranchan and herself use his tub occasionally. "I've certainly deserved a long soak after what Ranchan put me through these past few months." She grimaced as she remembered the rigorous training sessions with Ranma, the slave driver. "It'll be worth all my hard work if I can reach his level."

Taking a piece of soap, she lathered her long brown hair, then piled it into a beehive shape on top of her head. She was about to stand up to lather her body when a stone grazed her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ranma standing there, smirking. "I've told you to be alert at all times! You should never put down your guard. Your punishment is running 10 laps around the village."

Ukyou crossed her arms in front of her chest, her face growing redder with every word he said. "Ranma," she screamed, "I'm bathing! Get the hell out!" Her hand shot out from the tub to point the way.

"Oops!" He laughed sheepishly and scrambled out of there. He was so caught up on performing a successful sneak attack, that he didn't think about the... A trickle of blood flowed out of his nostrils as his fertile imagination took over. Shaking his head to remove those images, he shuddered as he wondered how Ukyou would seek vengeance. He had better be very alert tonight.

(Meanwhile, Ryouga approached Kasumi in the kitchen)

"Kasumi? Is there something I can do? I mean, I don't want to be a free-loader, so..." asked Ryouga.

Kasumi turned to him and smiled. "Thank you but no. You're a guest, Ryouga. We certainly can't ask a guest to pay or help out."

"Oh yes, we can," interjected Nabiki as she helped herself to some freshly baked cookies.

"Nabiki," started Kasumi, trying to convey her disapproval with that single word.

Nabiki ignored her sister as she signalled Ryouga to follow her into her 'office'. She sat in her chair and gazed at Ryouga who was fidgeting uncomfortably. He felt as if he was the fresh meat in the market and Nabiki was the hungry buyer.

"You want a job?" inquired Nabiki.

He nodded.

"I can help you find one - for a price. Two months' pay and after that, 10% of all future income." Sensing his outrage, she explained, "It's the standard charge. Every employment agency has the same terms. Trust me, I won't cheat someone who has treated my sister so kindly." She smiled innocently at him and it was all he could do not to smile back in response. Taking his silence as consent, she continued, "In addition, 50% of your pay will go to me as payment for the household expenses." Ryouga's eyebrow shot up in shock. Noticing it, she played her trump card, "Or would you rather be considered as a freeloader by Akane?"

"Fine. I accept. But what's the job? I'm not going to do anything humiliating or disgusting."

"Don't worry. Sign here first." She thrusted a piece of paper at him. He did as she asked. She smiled inwardly as she filed away the legal document. "Let me make a few phone calls. Sit there, don't move," ordered Nabiki.

Several phone calls later, Nabiki swirled around in her seat to face Ryouga. "Ok, there are two jobs suitable for you. Demolition worker and Gym teacher. Which one you want?"

He pondered. Hmm, sweating under the hot sun with other sweaty men, destroying buildings or teach gymnastics to high school girls, maybe even Akane? "Gym teacher," he answered almost instantaneously.

Nabiki nodded. "Ok. I'll arrange for the Nerima Elementary school bus to send you back and forth."

"Nerima Elementary?"

"Yeah. I'm sure that the little school girls will absolutely adore their new Gym teacher."

A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

(NOTE: Ranma and Ukyou have been in China for three and a half months now)

Ukyou stood on top of a barren cliff that provided her with a view of the entire mining area, and stared off into space. She folded her arms in front of her chest, as if seeking warmth and protection. She was deep in thought and barely acknowledged Ranma's presence with a slight nod.

Seeing her bad mood, Ranma tried to think of a way to lift up her spirits. He smiled when he remembered something, it was so childish that it just might work. He quickly ran off and a few moments later, he was back. "Ucchan?"

Ukyou turned around to face Ranma.

"Super Fast Attack of the Twin Paint Rollers Revised!" he yelled as he waved his wet hands in circular motion.

Two seconds later, the attack stopped. Ukyou wiped her face with her hands and yelled, "What did you do that for?" She grimaced as she sniffed at her hands. "And what is this stuff you sprayed on me?"

"Well, you seemed sad and I wanted to cheer you up so I sprayed you with the water from the mine holes."

"WHAT!"

He quickly placed a bucket filled with clean water in front of her in a conciliatory attempt. "Well, it seemed funny when I thought of the idea and when I look at your face now," he broke off, trying to contain his laughter.

Ukyou grumbled as she cleaned herself and headed back to camp in a huff. If I develop rashes or pimples because of his shenanigans, I... I... She slowly counted to a hundred to calm herself down. Ranma wisely chose to quietly walk behind her.

"Did I hear you correctly just now? 'The Attack of the Twin Paint Rollers'?"

"It is actually the 'Super Fast Attack of the Twin Paint Rollers Revised'!" corrected Ranma.

"What?" commented Ukyou with a smile. "What a stupid name for an attack."

"I've learned it from a fight with a pugilist from the House of Paint school of marital arts." Seeing Ukyou's curious expression, he explained further. "You see, it was about five years ago, me and Pops were eating at this restaurant that served the juiciest steak in the world. The meat was so tender and fresh. The sauce is so smooth, with just the right amount of spices to complement the meat..." His voice trailed off as he drooled.

A hard poke at his side from Ukyou, prompted him to continue.

"Anyway, there we were, enjoying our meal, when this guy rushed in. He was dressed in overalls covered with paint and carried paint buckets, rollers and brushes of different sizes. He shouted, 'I challenge Saotome Ranma to a duel! If you're man enough, show yourself!' So, naturally I got up and accepted the match. I mean, how dared he interrupt such a delicious meal. This guy had to be punished."

Ukyou sighed, how come Ranma's fights usually revolved around food?.

"Man, what a joke that match was. I defeated him in two minutes flat."

Meaning you fought for at least twice as long thought Ukyou sarcastically. She knew he often exaggerated his recounts of fights.

"I could have won sooner but wanted to toy with him, you know. His attacks were so lame. I mean, attacking using paint rollers attached to long bamboo poles." Ranma started physically demonstrating the fight, playing both himself and the challenger.

"All he ended up doing was painting my shirt. Then he yelled, 'Super Duper Shabon Spray' and paint started spewing out from the rollers. What was he trying to do? Paint the entire place? So, I blocked using an umbrella." Ranma picked up a fallen branch with leaves and pretended it was an umbrella.

"He threw away the rollers and kicked me. I jumped away and he threw paint cans at me. I jumped up and did a triple somersault. Whenever those paint cans landed, they exploded, causing the whole restaurant to be in splotches of blues and yellows."

Ukyou watched as he jumped up and down, giggling at his antics - and the two leaves sticking out from his head, like a pair of bunny ears.

"Apparently a month ago, his family, the famous family of wall painters, Michaelandjello, was almost about to complete a masterpiece on a giant wall when me and Pops ran through it. We were running away from our pursuers so we didn't care. The guy said that never again could they ever achieve such a masterpiece and we ruined it. So they sent him, the best warrior of the family's own special brand of martial arts to seek revenge - and to claim damages of a million yen.

"But he was no match for me! So he launched the 'Ultimate Don't Use Until You're Really Desperate Move'. I ducked and Pops ended up being the target. His whole face was painted with 'X's and 'O's."

Ukyou laughed, holding her sides and rolling on the ground. "I can't believe it! The ultimate attack is playing tic-tac-to on your opponent's face?" She laughed even louder, with Ranma joining in.

Minutes later, they settled down, Ukyou leaning terribly close to him, trying to catch her breath. Ranma looked into her eyes, about to make a silly remark about 'House of Paint' school of martial arts but didn't. Mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, he froze as

Ukyou moved closer towards him, with desire evident in her eyes. Their lips were about to touch when suddenly he stood up and walked away, leaving Ukyou to kiss the ground.

I almost betrayed Akane just now. How could I do such a thing? Ranma berated himself.

How could I?

(2 weeks later, dinnertime at the Tendo house)

"Did you two have fun at the movies?" asked Soun Tendo as he sipped his miso soup.

"Yeah, the movie was nice," answered Akane.

Ryouga nodded, his mouth crammed with pieces of Tandori chicken.

"I'm so happy my baby girl enjoyed her date!" cried Soun, tears falling into his soup.

"It's NOT a date!" yelled Akane.

Ryouga looked at her, his face a myriad of emotions - confusion, disappointment, sadness and love.

"Did Ryouga pay for the tickets and everything else?" inquired Soun.

"Yes," replied Akane.

"Did you two arrange to go together? With no one else tagging along?" questioned Soun.

"Yes. Yes. So what?" answered Akane.

"Did you hold hands, hug or kiss?" asked Nabiki, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Akane replied defensively, "Hey! We only held hands because-"

"Wahh! My daughter went on dates!" interrupted Soun. "If only her mother can see her now." Tears were now gushing out like twin waterfalls. "Nothing would make me happier than seeing you two lovebirds getting married! In fact, why don't you two get engaged right now?" He pulled Akane and Ryouga together for a bone-crushing hug.

Ryouga blushed and stammered, "If Akane... wanted to, uh... I..."

Akane didn't let him finish. She broke free from her father's embrace and shouted at the top of her lungs, "We were not on a date! And we are not getting engaged!" Not knowing what else to say, she left for the dojo. Nothing like smashing innocent bricks into dust to release all this anger.

"Akane," whispered Ryouga as he stared at her retreating figure. Should he chase after her or let her cool off? No. He had acted like a coward long enough. Now was the time to settle everything. "Akane!" Ryouga called out as he ran to the dojo.

Kasumi looked on, with a worried expression, ignoring Soun's bawling. Something told her that she should have stopped Ryouga.

"Come on, sis. We don't want to miss this, " said Nabiki as she dragged Kasumi to the dojo.

(At the dojo, an emotional scene was playing out, just as Nabiki and Kasumi got themselves front row seats outside the dojo, hidden from view.)

"Akane." stammered Ryouga, his determination having left the moment he stepped into the dojo.

"What!" shouted Akane as she split a tower of five bricks into half with a single chop.

"About what your dad said earlier."

Oh no. She steeled herself for what was about to come.

"Would it be so bad to be engaged to me? To be my wife?" questioned Ryouga softly. Nabiki and Kasumi had to lean forward to hear his words.

"Yes," said Akane irritably, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her gaze softened as she noticed how depressed Ryouga looked. Not willing to see the despair in those black eyes, she stared at her feet. "I'm sorry if I had led you on. But I... I don't feel that way towards you. You should find someone more deserving."

"Ryouga has left already."

Akane looked up, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi smiled and gently wiped away the lone tear. "Tell me, why are you crying?"

"It's just that I feel sad for Ryouga. I know how he feels about me but I..." her voice trailed off.

"Are you sure you're not crying because you're losing him?"

Akane shook her head in denial. "He's a dear friend but that is all. My heart," she paused, "Belongs to someone else."

Kasumi sighed. "Akane, you have got to face the facts. Ranma has gone for four months already. During this time, he never once called or wrote. He didn't even say goodbye." She pulled Akane close in an embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. But you have got to stop deluding yourself. He isn't coming back."

Akane sobbed louder, whispering words of denial. The eldest Tendo sister sighed as she rubbed Akane's back. "You have to let go. It is the only way you can find happiness."

Akane wanted to retort that her happiness lied with Ranma but more sobs came out instead.

"I know that you think Ranma is the only one who can make you happy. However, that's not true. You're still young. You'll find some other boy who can make your heart sing." Kasumi smiled and continued, "I think that you already have. I've seen how happy you looked when you and Ryouga came back from one of your outings."

"Not you too," groaned Akane. "I don't want to hear about how good Ryouga is to me or that we would make the perfect couple." She rested her head on her palms. I don't want to hear those words. Not yet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play matchmaker."

"Yes, you did." Akane glared at her sister then smiled.

"Thanks, Kasumi. For being my mother, sister and confidante all rolled into one." The two sisters grinned at each other, one who has stopped crying, another who was about to start.

(Meanwhile, outside the dojo)

"Hey! Wait up, Ryouga!" He turned around and saw Nabiki running towards him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the house to collect my stuff and then I'll be off. Always wanted to visit Europe. Who knows, maybe this time I'll actually get there." Ryouga laughed but without a trace of humor in it.

"I'll lead you back to the house but you're not leaving. This is your home now."

Ryouga stared at her in shock. "Nabiki," he started.

"Now, don't get all mushy on me. You've paid for this month's rent already. And since I've spent the money on new furniture, I can't give you a refund. So you might as well stay put."

"No. I stayed here for Akane but now..." Sadness overwhelmed him as the whole situation sank in.

Nabiki squeezed his hand and said encouragingly, "It's not over until the fat lady sings. And you don't see a fat lady around here, do you?" Taking in his confused expression, she mentally sighed. "Be patient. Akane will change her mind soon enough."

"I don't think so. She has a stubborn streak," countered Ryouga, intent on wallowing in his misery.

"Trust me. I can tell that her heart is with you, her mind just refuses to acknowledge it, that's all."

"You think so?" Hope shined in his eyes.

"Yeah. What did you think I was trying to tell you! Come on, let's go inside." She tugged his hand to get him going in the right direction but he refused to budge.

He smiled at her, saying, "Thanks, Nabiki."

"Yeah, well I'm doing this pep talk because Kasumi bribed me with her chocolate fudge cake. If you want to thank somebody, thank her."

"I'll be sure to thank her, then," replied Ryouga, though he knew she was lying. "Still... I must thank you." Staring straight ahead, he failed to notice a smile on Nabiki's face.

Ranma slowly got up, still very much asleep. Barely opening his eyes, he fumbled in the darkness, slowly moving away from the campsite. A suitable distance away, he pulled down his pants and peed. After what seemed like an eternity, he was done. Slightly more awake, he moved quickly back to the campsite, to his nice sleeping bag.

"No!"

Ranma sat up, sleep forgotten, his eyes casting around anxiously for the source of the disturbance. His ears picked up a soft noise. Was that sobbing? Ucchan? He hurried over to her sleeping form.

Ucchan writhed in her sleep, her arms and legs thrashing about violently, her blanket kicked away to one side. "Please stop hitting me. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to spill your drink, I swear..." pleaded Ukyou.

Ranma shook her gently. "Wake up. It's just a nightmare."

Ukyou cringed under his touch, all the while murmuring, "No, daddy, stay away! Daddy please... I've been good..." Ranma stared at his best friend, not knowing what to do. He didn't know if her nightmare was a reflection of real life, or just a case of eating too much dinner. He remembered his years spent on the road with his father, knowing some of the things his father had done would be considered as child abuse. If Ukyou had been abused by her father, he would find that man and do some abusing of his own. He popped his knuckles, grinning ferally.

Ranma looked at Ukyou and heaved a sigh of relief. She was through thrashing about and was sleeping peacefully. He covered her with the blanket, for it was a cold night. She murmured something too soft to be understood. Leaning down, he placed his ear very near her mouth and heard her whisper, "I love my Bear bear. Thanks, Papa".

Smiling, he went back to his own sleeping bag. It seemed he was over-reacting, she was just having a bad dream, not a flashback of her past.

When morning came and breakfast commenced, Ranma fidgeted about. Ukyou's nightmare seemed so... trivial but he just couldn't forget the terror in her voice, her cries for help. "Ucchan, I had a dream last night and my dad was in it."

"Oh?" she commented.

"Yeah, well that made me think about how long it has been since I last saw him. I don't miss him at all, I'm glad that he's off in Chengdu but he is family after all." His voice trailed off. "Do you miss your dad, Ucchan? I hardly hear you talk about him."

She looked up, her eyes guarded. "Yeah, sure. Like you said, he's family. Blood is thicker than water and all that stuff." She laughed. "I call him once a while just to chat and he will fuss over me like I am a 6 year old. 'Have I got enough to eat', 'do I have friends in Nerima', you know, basic parental fussing." Ukyou stood up and cleared the dishes, thus ending their conversation.

(It was now bedtime for Ranma and Ukyou)

Ukyou had fallen asleep, her back towards the small fire and Ranma. Ranma, on the other hand, was not in dreamland. He laid facing Ukyou, resolved to watch her just for tonight. The whole day, after he asked about her father, she had seemed a little... off. And that just increased his suspicions.

"Don't hurt me, please!"

Ranma immediately sat up, did Ukyou say something? He tiptoed towards her and the noises grew in volume.

"Please... don't hit me. I'll be good, I swear. Don't be angry, daddy..." Ukyou grabbed her arm, as if she was hurt there. Ranma froze, not wanting to hear her plaintive cries for help, trying desperately to deny the truth, that Ukyou... What should he do? If he woke her up, she would be embarrassed and probably deny the abuse. But how could he let her suffer in a nightmare, how could he let her relive her painful past night after night? Ukyou screamed. She lifted her arms to protect her face as she moaned in pain after each imagined blow after blow. "Mommy, where are you? Help me."

Instinctively, he pulled Ukyou up into a loose embrace and whispered, "Hush now, you're safe, I'll protect you."

Ukyou sobbed, "Mommy?"

Ranma paused. He would have given up anything to have his curse back now. A quick splash of cold water and he could have masqueraded as her mother. But Saotome Ranma wasn't one to give up easily. He cleared his throat and said in a female pitch, "Yes, it's". Ranma winced, it was so obvious that he was pretending to be a female. He coughed and tried again, this attempt being more effective. "Ukyou, it's me, your mother."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, now be a good little girl and stop crying ok? Mommy doesn't like it when you cry."

"Daddy doesn't like it either. That's why he hits me."

Ranma didn't know what to say. Should he say something like 'Daddy is bad', 'Daddy is upset when he hits you, he doesn't mean it' or 'it isn't your fault'?

"Mommy, make Daddy stop. I hurt," cried Ukyou.

Ranma's grip tightened. "I've chased Daddy away. Can you see it? He's gone now, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise." He slowly rocked her body, trying to calm her down. Eventually, she did and went into deep sleep.

Ranma sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as he pondered what to do. He gently laid her back onto the sleeping bag and moved to sit next to the fire. Poking through the embers with a stick, he remembered his own childhood. Did Ukyou suffer through something similar or worse? God, he hoped not.

He didn't sleep a wink that night.

It was raining heavily in Nerima. Dark clouds loomed overhead while droplets of water fell mercilessly onto the earth's occupants. The foul weather miraculously had not dampened the moods of 2 special individuals, special in the way that they turned into animals when splashed with cold water.

"{Hey! Watch it,}" exclaimed Mousse as he avoided the streams of water that was sent towards his way by Shampoo. She giggled as a response to his grouchy look.

Wanting revenge, he walked away from Shampoo, taking away their only source of shelter - the umbrella which he was holding. Just as the rain dampened her shoulders, she glomped onto him. "{So, are you enjoying our little match,}" she purred.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to make a sound. Awestruck by her beauty and noticing how certain parts of her body are pressed against him, he didn't know what to say except "{Yes...}"

"{I'm glad, because the game hasn't ended.}" With that, she snatched the umbrella and pushed him into the rain, effectively changing him into a duck. "{The last one back will be the other's slave for one week.}"

She laughed like a carefree teenager, forgetting about everything except the duck which was quaking nosily and making a straight dive in the direction of the Nekohanten. "{Hey, no fair, you have a headstart.}" The duck ignored her complains and continued his flight while Shampoo increased her pace to outrun him. As she passed the wobbling duck, she stuck out her tongue at him, making dirty faces and increased her speed.

It came to no surprise when she returned first, the duck a close second. She gathered the duck into her arms and gave a quick peck onto its head. "{I'm going to bathe, so no peeping.}" She smiled girlishly and bounced out of sight.

Mousse waddled towards the kitchen and upset a kettle of warm water over himself. Back to a man, he groggily touched the part where Shampoo had kissed him. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he recalled the intimate act.

Witch! She's trying to distract me again. At the thought, he rubbed forcefully at his forehead, hoping to rub away any presence of Shampoo's lips on it. Hatred in his eyes, he berated himself for almost losing control. Now that he was so near to his goal, he had to be more careful. Straightening himself, he remembered that he had more important things to do.

Singing a happy song that matched her moods, Shampoo slowly got up from the furo to change. She felt so relaxed in the few months that she had spent with Mousse. He had fulfilled his promise; he made her happy again. Mousse had been so patient and understanding, his every step calculated to make her forget about her sorrows and injected fun and joy into her life. As the song reached the climax, she finished dressing.

Bustling out of the bathroom, she adjourned to look for Mousse. It was already evening and the restaurant was as dark as the night outside. Vaguely, she remembered turning on the lights before bathing and this unsettled her. "{Mu Tsu,}" she began to call out.

There was no reply.

Her nerves were getting to her. She hurried into Mousse's room to look for him but he wasn't there. Becoming paranoid, she called out for him again and strained her ears to catch his reply. But all she heard was crickets creaking.

Jittery, her hands began to shake as she thought that Mousse had left her like the others. Over the days, she had grown dependent on him. It was as if he had become her sanity, her joy, her happiness, her existence. As wetness began to gather on her eyes, soft music floated to her ears. It was a sentimental love song, about a man expressing his love for his loved one.

Following the music, she walked cautiously and observed that there was a warm glow of light as she came to the stairs. Looking down, covering her mouth with her hands, she held back a squeal. A disbelieving look appeared on her face as she continued to stare at the scene before her.

In the now empty dining area of the Nekohanten, candles were arranged in a heart shape. And in the middle of the candles formation stood Mousse, holding a bunch of red roses, her favourite. He looked up at her and smiled uncertainly. The lighted candles whilst providing light, also accentuated his features. He had changed into one of his better outfits and he looked really dashing.

If it was before, she would have scolded him for causing a fire hazard to the restaurant. But now, everything has changed... Her legs were about to give way and she held onto the railing for support. He hadn't spoken yet but she was already touched by his actions. To her, the world had disappeared. There was only Mousse and her.

"{Shan Pu... uh... I hoped you like this,}" he pointed to the candle formation. "I've planned this for days and I... uh...," he looked away from her hesitating, gathering his thoughts of what to say. When he returned to face her, she could see the determination in his eyes. "{I know we're just getting together. But these few months were the best in my life. We had known each other almost our whole lives. You know who I am and I wouldn't want anyone except you.}"

Putting on a nervous smile, he continued, "{I don't know why I find this so difficult, I mean, I have said the words many times before. But believe me that each time I said it, it came from the bottom of my heart. And it pains me greatly for you to reject me over and over again. Still, I'll never give up.}" Taking a deep breath and bracing for the worst, he fell to his knees and dropped the bomb (figuratively), "{Shan Pu, will you marry me?}"

Rendered speechless, her expression changed from surprise to indecisiveness and lastly ecstasy. She didn't know why she had made the decision, but it just came to her. And she knew that Mousse would strive to make her happy as she was now.

For Mousse, this was the time when the results of his efforts were announced. Passing this test would secure him the satisfaction of his ultimate revenge. Holding his breath and amazed by how fast his heart was beating, he waited for her answer.

It never came. But when he saw her overjoyed expression, he knew he had succeeded, scoring an 'A' for his efforts. Smiling from ear to ear, he jumped out of the candles formation and ran upstairs towards Shampoo.

Stopping a step in front of her, he presented the roses to her and took out a ring box from his pocket. Opening the box, he showed her the contents nervously. It didn't had any gem stones, just an ordinary gold band. The only thing special was that the underside of the ring was carved with their names. "{I'm sorry I couldn't afford a better one but...,}" she put a hand on his lips hushing him.

Wordlessly, he kissed her hand and slipped the ring into her ring finger. Together they began to admire the gold band around her finger. Stealing a look at his bride-to-be, a warm sense of passion flowed freely through him.

And it was at this particular time that Shampoo turned to face him. Locking gazes for a moment, he leaned forwards and brushed her lips with his. Feeling no resistance, he deepened the kiss and held her tightly to him.

It was a moment before she broke off the kiss, gasping for air.

"{You know, I haven't said yes yet,}" she smiled playfully, fiddling with his collar.

"{Too late. You are wearing my ring now.}" He said, holding her hand up for emphasis.

"{Oh, you mean this is not just an ordinary gift for me,}" she replied innocently, taking her hand away from him. Her fiancee face- faulted much to her enjoyment.

"{Stop playing games with me,}" he begged. Then, a fit of giggles was heard. He was exasperated but a plan quickly formed in his mind. "{Well, if this is how you want to play it...," he launched a tickle attack which made Shampoo trying desperately to get away from him. Even so, he managed to score a few hits, producing laughter on Shampoo's part. Without stopping, he relayed his cease-fire conditions, "{say yes or else...}"

"{Yes...(laugh)... yes... (laugh),}" Still under ferocious attack, she had no choice but to surrender. Her attacker however hadn't stopped and was seemingly having a great time. "{Yes what?}" He had to hear her exact words.

"{Yes, I'll marry you.}" Upon hearing the words, he stopped his tickling and looked at her, searching her eyes for confirmation that it was not a joke or a game of hers. His face turned serious and his hands brought her nearer to him. "{Say it again.}"

She slung her hands lovingly over his neck and replied seductively, "{Yes, I'll marry the duck-boy. Get this into your head as I'm not going to repeat it again.}" Noticing that his somber expression was still on, she decided to help him relax and proceeded to french- kiss him.

When Ukyou seemed to be having a nightmare, Ranma rushed over and hugged her. He rocked her while murmuring soothing words in a female voice. He listened to Ukyou's cries for help, to her graphic descriptions of what her father was doing to her, to her pleas for 'Mommy' to stay. His heart broke.

He felt Ukyou calming down and he gently let go of her. Instantly, she began crying out for her mother. "Hush my baby, I'm here. I'll always be here." He gently caressed her face and wiped away her tears.

Minutes later, back in his own bed, he mentally uttered profanities. He never suspected that the friendly Uncle Kounji he met a decade ago was so violent towards his own daughter. That he would hit her, kick her for the slightest mistake or if he was in a bad mood. If he did know, he would have taken Ukyou away in a heartbeat.

What if you triggered it all? his mind warned. Pops took away their cart and left Ucchan behind. That might have caused that Kuonji bastard to hit Ucchan, to vent his frustrations on a defenseless child. Ranma's heart sank at that thought. Great, just great, he thought sarcastically, just what I need, another sleepless night. Luckily, he was exhausted so he soon fell asleep, casting pity and guilt off temporarily.

(Back in Nekohanten)

Vengeance. This was the word that filled his teenage years. Now he was so near to it that he could smell victory. But why was it bothering him?

Shampoo was a fine specimen of a woman. And maybe that was why. He would miss such a voluptuous woman, he convinced himself. Who wouldn't want Shampoo for life? There were her kisses and with a body like hers, he believed that she could do other things just as great.

His male hormones had been acting up but he would wait, not for long, the wedding date was just a couple of days away.

Shampoo came into sight carrying a tray of food. Dispersing his thoughts, Mousse got up and helped her set up the table. After lighting the candles, he was done.

"{Hmm, all set.}" Shampoo said, putting the last dish onto the table. Turning to look at Mousse, a playful thought came into her mind.

"{Gentleman, table for two?}"

"{Why, yes, of course, my beautiful waitress. Would you care to join me in this splendid dinner?}" He bowed, taking her hand and pulled her a chair. Gracefully, she sat but not before engaging him in a brief kiss.

Taking an opposite position, Mousse started, "{Well, let's tuck in.}"

"{What's with the candles? I mean you could hardly see, particularly when the place is so dimly lighted,}" Shampoo teased. "{You know, although this is romantic, I won't want you to mistake the plant for me.}"

Not to be outdone, he retorted, "{Oh, I still have some leftover candles from the proposal, so no point wasting them.}" He watched the smirk disappear from her face and laughed as her face turned to a scowl. "{As for my eyesight, I've finally gone to an optometrist and got contacts. So, I can see perfectly.}"

"{Humph, how romantic you are,}" she scorned, surprised at how the tables were turned against her. Now, it was his turn to smirk. Without taking his eyes off her, he walked over to her. Squatting to maintain eye level with her, he held her hands and admitted defeat.

"{Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have make fun of you. I really wanted to spend a romantic evening with you.}"

He seemed to know what buttons to push to get her into where he wanted. Right now, she couldn't stay or act angry even if her life depended on it. Smiling, she didn't realize that he had won again.

"{You know I was thinking, why don't we move to Hong Kong? I'm sick of the prejudice we received in Japan. And I especially hate the way people are looking at you.}"

She had to agree with him. People still viewed her as a killer. And they were making her feeling very unwelcome. "{Why Hong Kong?}"

"{Well, we can't return to Joketsuzoku,}" he saw that she was becoming downcast and quickly continued, "{I wanted a new start for the both of us. It's a prosperous place, and our business would flourish there.}"

"{Our business?}"

"{Yeah, we could reopen Nekohanten. And with your cooking skills, I'm sure it would do very well.}" Shampoo seemed to be accepting the idea, but he continued anyway, a gleam in his eyes.

"{When we have children, they could help us in the restaurant. And when we are old, we could give the restaurant to our children.}"

"{What children? Who says we're having children?}" She said, making fun of him. In response, he pretended to be angry. "{You're going to bear me children.}"

She leaned forward to him, their faces inches apart, her voice alluring, "{What if I refuse?}" He could feel her hot breath on his face and it turned him on. "{I don't think you have a choice,}" he replied hoarsely and closed whatever distance between them, taking pleasure from her lips. Yeah, he would definitely miss her.

End of part 5.


	6. Chapter 6

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[ ] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

{ } = conversations in chinese

Part 6: Opposite of Hate is Love.

Night after night, Ranma continued his vigil over Ukyou, coming to soothe her when she had nightmares, smiling when she didn't dream of such things the whole night. He would lie down and pretend to fall asleep but once Ukyou was in slumberland, he would sit up straight and

wait patiently. He knew he dozed off sometimes but usually her cries, however soft, would awaken him. Siting next to her in a flash, he chased the imaginary Daddy away, comforted her and sang a relatively unknown lullaby (he remembered his mother singing it to him when he was small) to her. Throughout all this, Ukyou never once awakened, though she came close several times. So she was unaware of what Ranma was doing.

The lack of rest naturally made Ranma more tired and it was even more of a struggle to get him to wake up in the mornings. And his exhaustion showed, as his martial arts moves started to get sloppy. Desperate, he took afternoon naps, rather than to clue Ukyou in on what was really going on.

Once, he heard her humming a tune while cooking, recognizing it to be the lullaby he had sang to her. When he asked, she smiled and replied simply, "I think my mother sang it to me when I was little." Ranma beamed for a whole hour after that.

As days went by, Ukyou became more cheerful and she frequently hummed the lullaby. Also, her nightmares grew infrequent. All these changes did not go unnoticed by Ranma, who was secretly pleased. To hear her hum that tune was enough to spur him on those long vigils.

(Meanwhile...)

"Ryouga? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure! Oh, wait just a minute!" Ryouga frantically surveyed his room for any messes. He stuffed his clothes and book into the closet and shouted, "Ok!"

Akane opened the door and let herself in. She smiled and said haltingly, "I just wanted to say that, uh, I had a great time today."

"Even though Mr Tendo came into the restaurant and started hugging the other patrons, shouting that his daughter was dating?" asked Ryouga.

"Despite that," laughed Akane. "I wonder if Dad is still there?" They had discreetly left by the back door when Soun's back was turned. Then, they had went home and watched an old movie, mimicking the actors' famous lines and reenacting some scenes. Akane beamed as she recalled the fun they had. "I uh, would like to do that again."

"How about a date tomorrow?" He cursed under his breath. He didn't want to seem too eager. The fact that she had asked him out on a date today was already a miracle.

Akane grinned. "Ok. We can go to that new amusement park."

"and ride on the 360 degrees rollarcoaster ride!" they said in unison. Both teenagers laughed.

"Well then, see you tomorrow. Good night." She pecked his cheek and rushed out, leaving a dumbstruck Ryouga frozen in his spot.

(8pm in Nekohanten)

Today, according to the Chinese almanac was an auspicious day for marriages. Couples would have life-long marriages and plentiful descendants. And because of this, they have chosen to get married on this fateful day.

The last few days were spent on making marriage preparations. Since they were both Chinese, a Chinese wedding was planned. Being Amazons, it was not customary to register their marriages as state regulations were normally ignored. So the couple decided that a simple dinner and wedding ceremony at home would suffice.

There would not be any guests, as they did not have friends here anymore. It would be a ceremony consisting of the two of them only.

Straightening her red cheongsam for the last time, Shampoo smiled satisfactorily at the image on the mirror. They didn't get the traditional marriage costumes as it was too expensive. Even though Cologne had left them a considerable sum of money in the bank, they decided to watch their spending since they have no income with the Nekohanten being closed.

She became panicky as the auspicious hour drew near. Very soon, she would become Mousse's wife. It was kind of funny that she spent most of her life rejecting his advances and now, she was to be married to the man willingly.

So far, her decision seemed correct. It didn't matter if she didn't love him as much as she loved Ranma. Mousse was there for her, and the past few months have proven that she could be happy with him.

Knock. Knock.

She checked herself in the mirror again to make sure that she was presentable. A knock on the door was heard again, followed by her groom's voice, "{Shan Pu, may I come in?}"

"{Yes,}" she called out, turning expectantly to the door. He appeared wearing a matching red Chinese robe. Well, he isn't too bad a catch, she thought.

"{Hmm, you are really beautiful.}"

"{Thank you.}" She made a full turn to let him have a complete view of herself. He just continued to smile. She noticed that he had brought an envelope with him and asked him what it was.

"{Oh, the lawyers' office sent a person up just now. Didn't you hear the bell ring?}"

"{No.}"

"{Anyway before we can sell the Nekohanten, we need to transfer the shop to your name first. So, we need Cologne's death certificate...,}" he stopped suddenly as if realizing his mistake.

"{Must we talk about this today?}" Her mood was greatly dampened.

"{I'm sorry.}" He seemed apologetic. "{Why don't you authorize me to handle the sale, like that you can just concentrate on being my wife.}"

He was grinning now, much to her chagrin, "{Must I remind you who is the boss of the house?}"

"{Yeah, you are...}" He had a resigned tone, which made her feel bad about bullying him.

"{What must I do?}"

"{Huh?}" He gave her a bewildered look. Then, he realized what she was referring to and promptly took out a document from the envelope. "{Uh, just sign the form here.}"

Without reading, she signed the legal document. "{Now, can we revert to our wedding?}" She slung her hands around his and they began to walk out of the room.

It was the moment of truth. The time has come. Together, they came to the doorstep of the restaurant. Facing the moon up in the sky, they made a bow. Next, they came to the offering table. On it, there was a picture of Cologne. To it, they made another bow. Finally, they bowed to each other. The ceremony was complete.

Normally, there would be a tea ceremony where the couple would present tea to their elders. But since there wasn't any relatives around, they scrapped this.

They started to have their dinner. It was a small feast, which they prepared together. Lighthearted conversation ensued but it didn't hide the uneasiness that both had.

Somehow, she had become apprehensive that they were going to be intimate. It was probably the wedding jitters, she thought.

He, on the other hand had waited his whole life for this moment. And it was funny that he had second thoughts of what he was going to do. There was some part of him that begged him not to carry out the plan, to take her as his wife and they could live happily ever after. And that urge was getting stronger as he saw the beautiful face of hers. But how could he allow her to get away without punishment? She caused the deterioration of his eyesight, and she never even apologized once. How could he forget the insults and jeering that arouse due to his poor eyesight or the way Shampoo had treated him in the past? There was no way he was going to let that pass.

Finishing their meal, Shampoo attempted to clear the dishes. She felt a hand on hers, turning, she saw Mousse shaking his head. He gave her a warm smile and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Breaking off the kiss, he bent to carry his bride. Whistling to the tune of the Wedding March, he marched to their room where their lives would change forever.

(Insert any lemon scene between Mousse and Shampoo of your choice.)

Totally spent, he lay on top of his bride. He was still recovering his breath and fought defiantly against the lethargy. Pushing himself up, he looked at his flushed bride.

He couldn't believe that it had happen. And yet it was laid in front of him. He laughed uncontrollably. He has truly succeeded. The years of planning, the agony that he suffered under her hands, all ruptured into this one moment. The first step to his plan was completed.

Shampoo was giving him a startled look. She called out to him, asking what was wrong and shook his body to get his attention. He didn't seem to notice and continued to laugh. She was confused, with a dreading feeling of what was to come.

Finally stopping, he gazed menacingly at his wife. It was time for the second step. She attempted a smile but he could see the fear in her eyes. Speaking in a taunting voice, "{So, did I do well?}"

"{Mu Tsu...,}" she was still weary of her husband, especially his words had intensified the dreading feeling that she had. Somehow, she was afraid to speak, fearing that she might say the wrong thing. However, he was still waiting for her answer and quickly she formed a reply, "{Yes, it was very satisfying.}"

"{I'm glad. I've enjoyed it a lot too. I have waited so long for this.}"

She smiled weakly.

"{Do you love me?}" He asked in sudden seriousness.

Relaxing slightly now that they were on familiar grounds, both her hands rose to cup his face lovingly, "{Of course, who else would I love?}"

"{I was so afraid that you would call out Ranma's name...,}" Mousse said casually, flashing an evil grin.

"{MU TSU! You're my husband now and I love you. Ranma's all in the past.}

"{Really?}"

"{Yes!}" Pausing for a moment, she professed her love again, "{I. Love. You.}"

"{That's great,}" his eyes were sparkling. The seriousness of Shampoo's face, the finality of her words added to his good mood. After giving her one of his more passionate kisses, smiling wryly, he continued, "{'cos I don't.}"

"{Huh?}" That shocked her all right.

"{What? You expect me to still love you after all that you had done to me?}" Mousse said, pulling a straight face as if he was stating the obvious.

"{No...}" She was overwhelmed by confusion. "{You...,}" she stuttered, disbelief written all over her face. She could still smell his sweat from the love-making and remembered his tenderness, she just couldn't accept that all he did was just an act. As self-denial set in, she sought for the reason that Mousse would say such things to her. "{Mu Tsu, stop playing with me. This is not funny.}"

"{Oh, you think this is a game,}" he smiled as he saw the pair of hopeful eyes staring at him. His grin grew wider as he proceeded to eliminate her hopes, stealing the sparkle from her eyes. "{Sorry, but I will have to disappoint you.}" He leaned down on her, talking softly to her ears, "{Guess I'm not the lovelorn boy who was desperately in love with you 6 years ago. That boy died on the day when you threw him into the river.}"

Stunned, she didn't know she had started crying. Emotionally scarred, she knew she couldn't take another rejection, or another failure. She had deposited all her hopes on him and it would certainly crush her if he had used her.

Relishing the effect his words on his antagonist, he carried on willfully, squishing the little voice in his head that told him not to. "{I only wanted revenge. And what else would be better than to give you a taste of your own medicine.}" He wanted his every word to torture her. It was like he lived his whole life just for this moment. "{The reason that I chased after you was to capture your heart and crush it with my bare hands. I stopped loving you a long time ago. How could you be so naïve that I would still be attracted to you? But you were great, the sex and all. Don't worry, I'm not going to throw you away like a used tissue paper; I had lots of plans for you. You would repay every single debt that you owe me, plus interest.}"

He didn't need to see the despair on her face. The aura that she was radiating showed that. However he wasn't perturbed by it as he didn't need to hold back on their fights anymore. He could show her his true prowess anytime.

She had finally seen his true colours. It devastated her that the past few months were just a ploy. She was sad and angry at the same time, angry with herself for not seeing through Mousse's true intentions and angry that she had truly fallen for him.

"{BASTARD!}" With a push, Shampoo tried to shove him off. He was flung to the end of the bed but he didn't seem to mind. She followed up with a kick to his chest and almost got him when he swiftly caught hold of her leg and pushed her crashing onto the wall.

"{My, aren't you feisty tonight?}" Mousse winked at the fallen body. He didn't take advantage of his superior position. Instead he leapt off the bed and stood, watching Shampoo trying to pick herself up.

He was prepared when she came charging at him. She was trying to execute one of her moves and he knew exactly how to respond to it. Her left arm stretched aiming for his head, which he brushed away forcefully and hurried to defend his abdomen area. As he anticipated, Shampoo's true intention was to hit him in the stomach. He caught her hand and saw the surprise on her face. He went behind her, and cruelly, twisted her arm until a crack sound was heard. "{It's no use, I know all your moves, having watching you on the sidelines for so long.

Surrender and I...}"

"{Never!}" Shampoo screamed before he finished his sentence. Her free left hand grabbed the back of his neck and tried to flip him over. He was surprised that she nearly got him, but stood his ground and half-carried her over him and promptly dropped her.

Without letting her recover her breath, he jumped on her and crushed her with his bodyweight. "{This is for the times that you ignored me.}" Then, he picked her up and threw her across the room. "{This is for throwing me into the river.}" Not letting up, he ran to where she was laying on the floor and kicked her which she blocked feebly.

"{This is for the times that you hit me.}" He came down on her like a raging bull, losing all senses except the pent-up anger that he had accumulated for the past few years. Strangely his tears flowed as he threw punch after punch at her which she could hardly block. Shampoo's world turned black as a forceful punch connected to her face.

Feeling no resistance from Shampoo, he continued his blows even when she was knocked unconscious. Only when his tiredness took over, did he come out of his trance. The rage that he had a minute ago had dissipated, his sanity returning.

Looking at the battered body, heartache overwhelmed him completely. He didn't know why, according to his plans he should be doing a wacky dance routine now. But happy was the last thing on his mind. He didn't understand his emotions or why he hit her except that he had to. He reached out to her and cradled her body to an embrace. Hugging her tightly, his tears began to flow more freely and murmurs of sorry were spoken.

(Morning, Nekohanten)

She dreamt like everyone did, only hers was a nightmare. Most people forget their dreams after they wake up but she did not. Probably because it was a reality that Mousse had attacked her. Despairing, she realized that even in her dreams, the horrors didn't leave her.

She had awoken to find herself still naked with her arms and legs chained to the wall, in a standing position. She was in a room, and despite the darkness, she recognized that she was in the basement of the Nekohanten.

Pulling at the metal chains, she tried to free herself. She couldn't muster any strength on her right hand since Mousse had broken her arm. The chains didn't budge and what she succeeded in was getting more bruises.

She stood as the time passed, unable to do anything else. In the beginning, she cried regretting how her life has turned out. She was sorry that she had caused Mousse's misfortune but it was an accident. She was deeply hurt that the man whom she thought would treasure her had only wanted her for revenge. It was a grimly realization that there was not one person in the whole wide world that truly cared for her.

She felt very lonely and dejected, only her tears accompanied her. It was only after a long time, presumably hours, did the tears stop. Being an Amazon, she was a strong person at heart. She realized that crying wasn't going to settle anything and being sad would just fall nicely into Mousse's plans. No, she wouldn't let him have the pleasure.

A door cracked open, letting light into the basement. Squinting, she saw a figure descending the stairs. Mu Tsu, she thought as anger began swelling inside her. He switched on the lights to the basement, allowing her eyes to relax.

He slowly approached her with a medical kit. And she didn't lose any time in voicing her thoughts. "{Damn you Mu Tsu, release me at once!}" It ticked her off when he just smiled. "{To hell with you!}" He remains unconcerned. "{You piece of shit.}"

He was standing in front of her now. With a quick move, he jabbed a point few inches below her left shoulder, immobilizing her and putting an end to her foul language. "{A lady shouldn't say such things. Besides it just eggs me on that you're having such a wonderful

time.}" He didn't wait for a response and instead opened up the medical kit. Taking out a bandage and some ointment, he proceeded to tend to her wounds. "{Best not to let you die from infection or internal bleeding, right?}" He grinned, looking up at her. "{Furthermore, I haven't had enough fun yet.}"

Returning to the bandaging, he continued to talk to his unwilling audience. "{Who would have guessed that the future leader of the Amazons would have a fate like this? Being trapped in a basement, with no chances of escaping by a mere man; a man you thought was useless. Didn't the old crone tell you never to underestimate your opponents? Hell to it, she didn't even practice that. So, I guess you should be forgiven for making that mistake.}"

He looked up to her again. His control nearly slipped but he checked himself in time. Follow exactly to the plan! Don't be deceived by her beauty! Faking an appearance that he was satisfied with the wide-eye look that she was giving, he reverted to his task at hand.

"{I'm a hidden weapons expert but weapons are not the only thing that I hide. I knew that by concealing my skills and emotions, I would have an advantage in the form of an element of surprise. Khu Lon was too old, it was just time for her to meet her maker. In a way, she was killed by you.}"

NO! She screamed in her mind.

"{I got an impersonator of you to kill her. So she thinks that her beloved great granddaughter had ended her life.}"

Anguish welled up within her. She wanted to scream out her grievance and injustice but no sound came out. Tears flowed as she realized that Cologne had thought that she had murdered her.

"{Even though I didn't get to kill her myself, I did make mincemeat out of her.}" Grinning madly whilst looking away from her sorrowful eyes, his hands gesturing as he spoke, "{I used a screwdriver and repeatedly plunged it into her body. It was a bloody mess. Blood scattering everywhere, pieces of her flesh flying to the surroundings... I couldn't even recognize her when I'm done.}"

Never in her life did she desire to kill a man. Now, her aim in life would be to slaughter him in cold blood. At the same time, she wanted to inflict pain on herself, to slap herself, to beat up herself for causing Cologne's death, no matter how indirectly. If it weren't for her, Mousse had no reason to bear a grudge against Cologne.

He nearly cringed when he met her deadly gaze but he held on his mask for dear life. He was losing control and he needed to end it fast. "{I guess it's very tiring for you to keep standing like this, I'll make other appropriate arrangements. I don't suggest running away as you will find the stay enjoyable. There is something that I want to give you; something that would make you high and take the pain away.}" Finishing up the bandages, he retrieved a syringe from the medical kit and injected a substance into a vein in her hand. "{Its called morphine. Hope you like it.}"

Hastily, he came out of the basement and closed the door firmly behind him. Locking the door, he leaned heavily on it. His heartbeat has finally begun to slow down.

Breathing deeply, he tied to assess the situation. He managed to taunt her, jeer her and told her that Cologne had died because of her. She was hurting deeply now. The plan has gone accordingly but it nearly went haywire.

He gave himself a tight slap and berated himself, "{I don't believe I nearly spoiled that. All I have to do was to follow the plans and I...}"

Getting away from the door, he punched a nearby wall in frustration. Why did he feel the guilt? Why did he feel reluctant to follow up on what he had planned for years? Why was it so hard on him?

"{She must have cast some spell over me. That's why I'm hesitating.}" Breathing normally now, "{She won't get away that easily, I swore that she would get her desserts and I fully intend to accomplish that. The next time. The next time that I have my fun, there will not be any hesitation, any guilt. I will fully enjoy it.}"

"So what are you two planning to do today?" asked Kasumi as she passed a bowl of rice to Ryouga.

"Roller blading in the park," he replied as he placed some tofu in soy sauce on top of his rice.

"And sharing blue cotton candy," added Akane with a smile. Ryouga looked at her in surprise. That's what we did the first time we went out together, weeks after she was discharged from the hospital. A kid was eyeing our cotton candy and I gave him my pink cotton candy. So I ended up sharing Akane's blue one. She remembered!

"I remember buying my three daughters cotton candy a long time ago," reminisced Soun. He sniffed a few times and progressed into a loud wail. "Wahh! Now my Akane has her fiancé buying her cotton candy!"

"Daddy, remember what I told you about not pushing them?" reminded Kasumi.

Akane blushed and intertwined her fingers with Ryouga's. She softly remarked, "I don't mind."

"Congrats, Ryouga. Welcome to the family. Of course you'll still have to pay the rent." commented Nabiki.

"I'm very happy for you, Akane. And you, Ryouga," beamed Kasumi as she mentally thought of the dishes for tonight's big celebration.

Soun stopped wailing momentarily to solemnly shake Ryouga's hand. "Future son-in-law. Make my daughter happy or I'll make you very unhappy." Then the Soun fountain started again.

Ryouga did the only thing he could do. He fainted.

Ranma sat down in a lotus position and meditated. The new moves he was trying required a level of concentration and purity of spirit so high that most mortals could never qualify. The manual was titled 'How I Ruled Chin and Seduced Xena by Lao Ma'. It was a strange title but who cared so long as the skills contained within are powerful. And this manual certainly fulfilled that criteria. One technique called for the pugilist to manipulate his chi so well that objects could be destroyed by merely thinking about it. And that was just the second level! At the highest level, the pugilist could fly like the birds. Such power contained in an unassuming thin manual!

He remembered the day he found it. It was after a vicious fight with Happosai which he won, of course. As Happosai fled, a manual dropped onto the ground. The old pervert's loss was his gain. Finders keepers, losers weepers.

Ranma slowed down his breathing and ignored all outside stimuli, to get distracted while he was practicing would mean internal injuries at least. He repeated the mantra stated in the manual over and over again, hearing the words in his mind, his blood and his soul.

He felt his chi building up and flowing through his body. Slowly, he lifted his arms at chest level and waved his hands about, with the palms facing, always keeping one hand above the other. It was as if he was holding a ball and rotating it in his hands. Within minutes, a chi ball appeared in his hands, invisible to the naked eye. But Ranma could feel it, as though it was an extension of himself.

As the minutes passed, Ranma grew more excited. Never before had he been able to control his chi ball for so long. If only Akane and the others can see me now he thought. The chi ball flickered, almost vanishing. Startled, he tried to concentrate on his meditation, repeating the mantra with a fervour. However, with one errant thought came others. Is Akane out of hospital? Does she hate me? Does she even think of me? The chi ball vanished as Ranma coughed. Breathing heavily, his heart racing like it was a locomotive, he felt as if he had just ran around the world. When he finally caught his breath, he slowly stood up, only stubbornness keeping him from fainting. Seeing the reddish patch on the grass, he thought, Blood. I guess I should feel lucky for just having slight internal injuries. I'll be alright in 2 days, maximum. But that's 2 days of not practicing the skill! I've spent so much time just getting myself into a suitable state for learning it and now... Ranma slowly walked back to camp, thankful that it wasn't far.

Back in camp, he slumped down exhausted. If I hadn't thought about Akane, I would be alright he complained grumpily. Even when she is not around, she still manages to injure me! Must have owed her big time in my past life. His expression softened as he remembered

the tomboy that had captured his heart. Images of their past flashed in his mind's eye: their first meeting, the bath incident, a few of their quarrels, her going out with Ryouga, her collapsing due to his ki balls, resulting in a jumbled mess of emotions. The regret, guilt and love combined to give him a heartache that no medicine could ever heal.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the happy times they had spent together but sadly there were too few of them. Most of the memories he had dug up were sad or angry ones. Not like the memories I have with Ukyou. He smiled as he remembered the day he had picked some wild flowers (he didn't have enough money for a decent present) as her birthday present and she smiled as radiantly as the sun, them sitting near the campfire telling ghost stories and jokes and their childhood days together. And gradually his heartache lessened. It was as if thinking about her was enough to lessen his pain. But then that had been going on for quite some time already, huh? a part of him replied. A tiny smile appeared on his face. Gradually, so slowly that he hadn't noticed until now, Ukyou had healed his wounds and crept into the crevices of his heart.

You two-timer! Unfaithful jerk! screamed his mind. How can you fall in love with Ukyou? You love Akane, remember? You promised to return to Nerima, to her! Ranma groaned and buried his face in his hands.

A minute later, Ukyou arrived. She had just finished her training regimen for today. Ukyou beamed as she wiped off the beads of perspiration on her face. "Ranma! Finished training already? I'll start on dinner right away."

Ranma looked up, his spirits perking up a little when he heard her voice. His throat caught at the sight of her. Ukyou's hair, tied up in a loose ponytail, was damp and messy. Her pretty face marred by dirt and sweat. Her workout clothes, damp in some areas, dirty in others, didn't show off her figure. Despite all that, he thought of her as Aphrodite. Wow, I must really love her to find her attractive like this.

"What! What's wrong with me?" Ukyou peered down at herself.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" And grinning like a fool, too she mentally added.

"You never have before."

"Huh? Nothing. I'm just in a good mood that's all."

Ukyou looked at him for a moment, a silly suspicion forming. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked off to prepare dinner. But first, she had to make a detour to her bag where a mirror was kept.

Watching her go, Ranma's good mood increased. He now knew where his heart laid. Akane was his first love and a place in his heart would always be reserved for her. But their relationship was in the past. Perhaps, if they both weren't innocent youths not knowing how to show affection, he might still be with Akane. But perhaps they might have broken up or he might have suffered brain damage from all that malleting. Who knew of the destiny that might have been if one path was not taken? He certainly didn't. And he could not, would not spend his entire life wondering about what might have been. The time for regret had past or he'll find himself regretting about lost opportunities in China.

No. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Not with someone like Ukyou.

That night, Ranma acted really strange. He stared at Ukyou a lot, with a gentle smile and eyes that hinted of a surprise. Whenever Ukyou caught him, he would say something quickly like 'I love the fish stew you made', 'how's your training going?' and 'nice full moon we're having". The only time she got a negative response from him was when he talked about suffering internal injuries due to lack of concentration. Puzzled at his actions but not daring to ask why, Ukyou quickly retired for the night.

Watching her sleep peacefully that night, Ranma couldn't resist stroking her hair and cheeks. Nor could he stop smiling. Maybe he would never stop. Heck, he wouldn't mind it in the least.

4 a.m. Darkness surrounded the forest, for the moon was hidden by a cloud strangely shaped like a croissant and the campfire had extinguished long ago.

["Mama, I love you!" shouted Ukyou as she ran towards a tall woman wearing a plain blue dress that reached the floor, the latter's face hidden by a large straw hat. She seemed to run forever, trying to reach her mother but always the distance between them remained. Just as Ukyou was about to give up, her mother opened up her arms and beckoned for Ukyou to hug her. With a burst of newfound strength, Ukyou raced towards her mother. A few metres remaining, she jumped, straight into the arms of her mother. "Mama." Ukyou buried her face in her mother's bosom, not wanting to ever leave her side again.

Suddenly, Ukyou felt her mother growing taller, bulkier and the latter's breasts shrinking. Shocked, Ukyou could only stare as her mother morphed into Kenzo Kounji. He grinned evilly, revealing his wolf-like teeth. He licked his lips as he stared appreciatively down Ukyou's body, mentally undressing her. Ukyou shuddered as his hand squeezed her left breast and slowly travelled downwards.

"No! Get away from me!" she yelled and ran off. She turned to see if she had lost him and instantly regretted it. Her father was gaining on her, one hand stroking his erection as though her resistance thrilled him even more. Spying a room, she went in. Leaning against the closed door, she panted and surveyed the room. Her old bedroom!

No, not here. No!

"Where's my beer, Ukyou? Get your pretty butt here this instant!" All the items in the bedroom morphed into her father's face. And they were all yelling at her, taunting her.

"No! Get away from me!" Wielding her giant spatula, she destroyed every last one of them. Breathing heavily from the exertion, she gaped as her father walked through the wall. Finally, the impossibility of the whole situation clicked in her mind. I'm dreaming!

"You're dead, father. I killed you! Stay dead and out of my dreams!" Determination shining in her eyes, she lifted her weapon high above her head. It lingered there for a second and quickly moved downwards in an arc to sever his head. She watched as his head dropped down onto the floor and rolled to her feet.

"Never", she heard the room whisper as the head jumped right back on top of the shoulders. Enraged, Ukyou hacked away at the man, cutting him into tiny pieces. Soon, all that remained of her father was a large pile of scraps of flesh and bones. "Stay dead!" she shouted as the wind sent the pieces flying off into destinations unknown.]

Ranma peered down anxiously at Ukyou. Did she moan just now? Staring at her, sleeping peacefully, the corners of her lips curled up in a tiny smile, Ranma smiled and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Ucchan." Yawning, he went back to sleep.

(Night, Nekohanten)

A sweet smell filled her nostrils, stirring her from her sleep. In her dazed mind, she barely remembered what happened after Mousse had injected morphine into her. The effects were still there though, she shook her head a couple of times to dispel the drowsiness.

A voice startled her. "{Glad that you're awake. I was wondering how much longer I had to wait.}" She tried to sit up but found that she was restrained. Her hands and legs were spread apart, fastened to a stone table. She tried to shift around but the locks were tight, each movement brought pain to her wrists or ankles. "{Ah, you shouldn't do that. It's no use.}"

"{Curse you Mousse, I'll never forgive you. I should have let you drown in that river.}" She hadn't got a chance to see Mousse yet, but from his voice, she could roughly guess where he was standing.

"{Sorry, but you are 6 years too late.}" He walked towards Shampoo but stopped at the side of the table, near her legs.

She strained her neck upwards and caught the grin that he wore. Her body began to complain and she surrendered, lying heavily onto the table again. "{Devil! You're the devil.}"

"{Tsk, tsk. How could you treat the person who had given you so much pleasure a day ago?}"

"{BASTARD!}"

"{You were screaming my name, asking for ME. I say you were very high indeed.}"

"{Shut up!}" Her eyes clenched tight, willing the memories to go away.

"{Why, you weren't that shy a person?}" Hearing no response from her, the game was less fun. So, he decided to start the next one. Taking a tin from his robe, he asked, "{Hungry? You haven't had anything to eat since last night.}" There was no response, not that he was expecting any.

He walked nearer to where her head was and opened the lid of the tin. "{I remembered honey was one of your favourite food.}" With that, he dipped his hand into the tin. Sucking at his finger, "{hmm... the top grade quality that you liked.}" Again, she didn't speak, turning her head defiantly away from him. It didn't matter that she kept quiet now, because she wouldn't be able to do so later on.

She felt his hands on her cheek, forcing her to face him. The smell on his hands was familiar. Then, she realized that it was this smell that she had awakened to. Gathering all the hatred for this man, she glared at him.

He had her attention and his fun could now begin. Spilling a little of the honey on her body, he began to rub evenly, whistling at the same time.

She was becoming uncomfortable. Between the sticky substance on her body and the hands that were roaming freely on her body, she hated the latter more. She struggled, her body moving about, making his work more difficult. But instead of stopping him, he seemed to be encouraged by it.

Before long, he came inches above her head. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and immediately his attention was locked onto her face. Staring intently at her, his heartstrings pulled and again he hesitated. For that, he earned a spit on the face. Resolve returning, he swiftly wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe. Then, he proceeded to not so gently rub honey on her face.

After that, he was finished, her whole body was coated with the sweet substance. He disappeared from her sight and the running of tap was heard. For a while, she was wondering what he was trying to do. Was it some kind of sick sex game that he was thinking? She didn't need to answer it as he reappeared shortly with a small tank partially covered by old newspaper.

She started to have panic attacks. What was he trying to do? And what was in that tank? She could not see that clearly as he had stopped near her legs. From what she could see, there was some black stuff inside the tank. Somehow, she didn't want to know what it was, having a bad feeling about it.

Mousse wasn't about to have second thoughts. He had spent an hour hardening himself for this. And the spit nailed it. He was the revenge obsessed maniac, not stopping until she suffered a fate worse than death. This time he would follow through, nothing was going to Stop him.

He tore off the newspaper, revealing the gruesome sight within. There were tens or hundreds of big black fat ants creeping around, most of them concentrated on a cut tree branch. He set the tank on the table where Shampoo was laid. Wearing gloves, he cautiously took out the tree branch and left it near Shampoo's legs. Shampoo hasn't been able to see all these since it was outside her line of sight.

The ants smelled and they knew what to do. Shampoo was starting to itch and ache from bites. She knew that there were something crawling on her and it was scaring her. She tried to look up but she couldn't see anything yet. Meanwhile, she could feel her legs being swarmed and there was little to do except to panic more.

Mousse was standing not too closely to Shampoo. He watched eagerly as the ants raced along his wife's shapely legs and commanded his mind to enjoy the sight. There were some red spots forming and when he turned to her face, he could see the scared little girl that she had become.

"{What's happening? Dammit! Let me go.}" she scowled although fear was evident on her face.

"{Can't do that. My buddy over there seems to be enjoying itself,}" he said pointing to the army of ants.

"{What's ...,}" she managed before she screamed. She had finally seen the culprit for her discomfort. She tried to shake the ants off, but there were too many of them.

It was a fascinating sight for him. To see her cower and quake before him just as he imagined it to be. The ants were playing their part very well. He visualized that very soon, the six-legged creatures would be traveling up to every part of her body, even to her insides where none had ventured. He especially looked forward to the sight of the ants making their way into her nostrils, ear... It was a very exciting time for him. Even as he mind recited the above, his hands were unknowingly clenched tightly by his sides.

It particularly disgusted her when the ants took liberty with her sensitive regions. The pain she could take but shame was not something that she could handle. With renewed feverish, she tripled her efforts to shake the ants off, or at least stop them from biting her.

It was a daunting task. She was growing tired. The creatures were crawling higher and higher up her body almost to her neck. Her heart was pounding vigorously in her chest. Her mind was set on an emergency alarm, her thoughts frantic, her resolve dissolving. Scared out of her wits, she cried for leniency. "{Please, anything but this.

Mu Tsu, release me. HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!}"

He laughed nervously to her plea, ignoring her and instead concentrated on the ant's advancement. They were moving along the contours of her neck. It's happening, he thought ardently. But as he continued to watch, bit and pieces of his control started to fall apart.

NO! She deserved it for what she had done to me. The ants had climbed up to her chin. She's a bitch! A witch! They neared her mouth. She's the cause of all my troubles.

He moved out of reflex. He didn't even think about moving. In fact, he was convincing himself not to move and to enjoy the sight. But it didn't work, no matter how strong the reasons, he couldn't stand the sight of Shampoo being hurt.

Swiftly, he brushed the ants away from her face. Some of them got onto his hands while others fell to the ground. But there were too many of them. The ants kept coming and those that were on him were climbing up his sleeve, disturbing him.

He knew that it was a lost cause if he kept on sweeping. There was no way he could sweep all the ants away from her and him. He needed to think. How was he going to kill the ants in his original plans?

Yes, that was it. He ran towards the sink, attached a hose to the tap, turned the tap to warm water and brought the hose to where Shampoo was laid.

Spraying the water at Shampoo, he managed to wash the ants off her. He continued for a while to make sure that no more ants were left on her body. Then, he turned the hose to himself, washing away any ants on him.

When he was satisfied, he dropped the hose, the water still running and walked towards Shampoo. She still looked very frightened but there was also something on her face. A look of shock, astonished that he had saved her.

That look shook him, his concern for her liquefied. Instead, he grew angry at himself for once again disrupting his owns plans. He couldn't let her know that he was feeling weak for her. Trying to salvage the situation, he tried his best to put on a smile. "{We'll have more fun later.}"

(In the morning)

Ucchan, I... I got something to tell you. I," stammered Ranma, as he nervously shuffled his feet, not daring to look at her.

"Eat your breakfast first, then we'll talk," interrupted Ukyou as she poured him a cup of hot tea.

Glad of a chance to compose his thoughts and slow his wildly thumping heart, Ranma sat down and gobbled his food. Don't you dare chicken out! his heart cautioned him. His relationship with Akane was full of missed opportunities and regrets. Now that he's wiser and more experienced, he wouldn't let his relationship with Ukyou be like that.

When they had finished their meal, Ranma thought, Now is the time. He gazed fondly at her lovely face, bathed in the morning light, and his heart rate accelerated. But first, I want to drink more tea. He gulped down his tea and poured himself another cup.

He saw Ukyou starting to get up and clear the dishes and panicked. All he could say was "Wait." Ukyou sat down again, smiling at him. And he felt himself go numb at the sight of that smile. He wanted so much to profess his feelings for her but what came out was "You got some sauce on the corner of your mouth."

"No, not there. Here, let me do it, " Ranma said as he leaned forward. His finger wiped away the offensive spot and touched her lips lightly. So soft. Impulsively, Ranma pressed his lips onto hers, trying to convey all his feelings for her with that simple act.

When he pulled away, he was blushing furiously. "Ucchan, I..." he stammered. Come on, it's just three little words. Be a man and say them He continued, "I love you". His blush deepened. "When we first got engaged, we were only 6 year olds. Let me make it official. Ucchan, will you marry me?"

"But what about Akane?"

"Akane and my feelings for her belonged to the past. You, Kounji Ukyou, are my future." He smiled and waited for her reply, already knowing what it would be.

"If you want me to say 'yes'," Ukyou said coyly, her eyes conveying mirth, "then, you'll have to defeat me in battle. Are you up to it?"

Defeat Ucchan to win her hand in marriage? Had she been fraternizing with Kuno? "Yes," he confidently replied as he stood up.

"Then, let the battle begin!" Ukyou shouted as she swung her giant spatula at him.

Ranma leapt away, though that move was unnecessary, for the attack was way off. Is she just pretending to put up a fight? he wondered. However, the sight of Ukyou wearing her bandoleer of small spatulas, soon proved him wrong. That swing was just a distraction for her to get the rest of her weapons! That's my Ucchan, cute and smart! He moved into an attack position, still smiling away.

Ukyou smiled back and winked conspiratorially as she began a series of slashes and strikes so fast that it would put Shampoo in shame. Ranma, using his own Chestnut Fist skill, fended off each attack. If only I was still cursed, then Ukyou would be no match for my speed. What am I saying? Wishing that I'm a girl? He grimaced at the thought and concentrated on increasing his speed but to no avail. I can't keep up this pace for long he thought as he matched Ukyou blow for blow. As Ukyou swung her spatula forward, he blocked it with one arm and punched her hard in the stomach. Ranma stepped back and asked, "Ready to give up?"

Ukyou's only response was a high kick to his face which he blocked with both hands. He caught her foot and tossed her up. He watched as she performed a quick double aerial somersault and landed perfectly, three feet from him. He applauded the move, saying, "9 out of 10."

Ukyou frowned slightly and turned, doing a spinning back kick to his head. Ranma ducked and brought his fist towards her face. She blocked the move with her forearms and somersaulted out of his reach.

Instinctively knowing where she would end up, Ranma ran to the spot. Before Ukyou finished her somersaults, Ranma had already punted her to the sky. He watched as she twisted her body in mid air, used a tree branch as a trampoline and propelled herself towards him. He saw the small spatulas flying at him and was able to dodge all of them.

That was too easy. There isn't enough speed on the spatulas to be a real threat. Just then, a pain in his left arm made him realize his folly. The small spatulas were a diversion! He glanced at the injured arm and was relieved that it was only a small shallow cut.

"You're not making it easy for me, are you?"

Ukyou opened her mouth and then closed it, as if she wanted to say something but changed her mind. She concentrated and a small ball of ki appeared in her palms and sent it hurling towards our hapless hero. He sidestepped it and it exploded upon contact with a tree, two metres behind him. He frowned and commented, "Hey, Ucchan. Let's not use our ki attacks. This is just a friendly match. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you sure I'm the one who will get hurt?" She launched another ki ball, this one much larger than the first. However, Ranma got out of its range. She frowned, beads of perspiration forming on her forehead as she found the strength to throw some more smaller ki balls at him, one after the other.

Leaping out of one ki ball's path, ducking under another and blasting the rest with his own Moko Takabisha, he recalled how he had taught Ukyou the ki blast technique. Always one for practical demonstrations rather than long-winded theories, he had demonstrated his Moko Takabisha several times but to no avail. Ukyou wasn't able to do one. Realizing that she had to find her own intense emotion to fuel her chi, just like he used confidence, Ryouga used depression and Happosai used his pervertedness, he stood there silently as she reached into the depths of her soul. Soon, he noticed a faint aura around her, flickering like a flame. 'That's it!' he had yelled and urged Ukyou to concentrate on that emotion. Within the next few days, she was able to launch several small ki balls in rapid succession. He asked her what emotion had fueled her ki but her lips were sealed. But he could hazard a guess, for her eyes would become cold and dangerous when summoning up a ki blast, just like right now. It's anger he thought as he launched a Moko Takabisha at her, knowing and praying that with her current level of skill, she would be either dodge or blast his attack away.

She did neither. He watched in mute horror as she stood her ground, gripping her spatula. No! Get away, Ukyou! NO! Unable to move, he looked on as the scene unraveled, in slow motion. His blast was just half a metre away from Ukyou now. Ukyou closed her eyes and sent her ki flowing from her hands and into the spatula. It glowed pale blue. She swung her spatula like a baseball bat, sending his ki blast, combined with her own ki, spinning towards Ranma. Shocked and relieved, Ranma couldn't react in time and was sent flying to the distant trees by the force of his and Ukyou's ki blast combined.

Ranma shakily got to his feet, trying to ignore the pain signals coming from all over his body. Something is wrong with this fight. He wasn't able to continue this train of thought for Ukyou had sent another ki blast his way. Concentrating hard, he tried to form a ki ball of his own but failed. With the internal injuries sustained yesterday and his present injuries, his ki reserves are almost gone. The blast knocked him onto the grass. Another blast nearly knocked him unconscious.

"What are you doing?" he asked as blood oozed from his mouth.

Ukyou laughed , taking delight in his confusion. She grasped her giant spatula firmly, pointing it at Ranma's neck. "What does it look like? I am killing you!"

She lifted the weapon up and swung it. Ranma hurriedly rolled out of the way. "Why?" he gasped.

"WHY?! You dared ask why! You and your father ran off with my family's yattai and left me behind. Because of that, my dad, he..." A flicker of pain showed in her eyes. She kicked his side viciously. Her eyes were now furious like a blazing fire that has gone out ofcontrol. "Did you really think that I can forgive you for years of suffering and humiliation just by saying that I am cute?!" The spatula drew blood as it slashed his right arm. "Did you really believe that once I saw you, I'll be bowled over by your charm and everything will be bright and cheery again?!" The spatula slashed his forehead, causing him to see red. "Are you really that egotistical?! A kick and a blow. "Or are you just plain stupid?!" Two quick slashes at Ranma's chest.

"Ucchan... I didn't know... about the... engagement... Only kids," he whispered as he watched her with his left eye. The view his right eye offered was a sea of red. "Sorry," he added.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?! Will one 'sorry' make up for all the injustices in my life?" she asked rhetorically. Her gaze hardened, reminding him of the look in her eyes whenever she did a ki blast.

It's not anger that's fueling her ki, he realized belatedly, it's pure hate. Trying to reach past her hatred and into the soul of the Ucchan that he knew and loved, he pleaded, "Please Ucchan... Don't... Pain doesn't... go... away with... revenge."

"What do you know about my pain?! Nothing!" The spatula cut his body, leaving small and large wounds all over.

"Ucchan," he managed to get out. He wanted to say that he did know of her suffering, that he would do anything to change the past. That it was him who comforted her from the nightmares. That the lullaby she loved was what he sang to her every time she had a nightmare. However, he had passed out from the pain.

The spatula moved down in a deadly arc that was sure to sever his head. "I'm sick of hearing you call me 'Ucchan'."

(Afternoon, Nekohanten)

Splash. He had used warm water so her curse was not activated. Bleary, Shampoo opened her eyes to see a smirking Mousse staring at her. Then, frantically she looked as much as possible around her body for signs of ants. No, there was none of them. But she still had the feeling that they were still crawling on her body.

"{Oh, my Shampoo, the woman who was the soul of my life. A woman so hot that she nearly ate the fiber of my soul.}" Mousse scorned, his voice full of contempt. Having dropped an empty pail on the floor, he grabbed a nearby towel to wipe off the moisture on Shampoo's body.

"{You make me sick. No, you are sick. You deserved to be confined in a mental institution. Kept in isolation, killed, hanged, electrocuted whatever... and KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!}"

He dropped the towel because she was dry but his hands continued to linger on her body. "{Had fun last night?}" He said with a glint in his eyes.

Horrible memories returned. She felt a deliberate soft brush against her right shoulder, immediately she turned to it. For a moment she thought she saw the six-legged creature again. Her skin began to itch and along came the fear also.

"{Don't worry, I've run out of ants. Hmm... I've been thinking, what type of funeral do you want?}"

She didn't answer him. She wanted to ask him to kill her now, that she wasn't afraid of death. But another part of her mind, the Amazon part told her that if she were to die, she had to pull him along with her.

"{How about burying you in a wasteland? Well, you know like matters congregate together. Furthermore, you would have the company of worms, ANTS...}" After taking a moment to enjoy the cringe on her face on the mention of ants, he continued, "{Didn't like it? Ah, I got it.

Cats like fish. I throw you into the sea and you get the perfect scenery of the ocean. Colourful fishes swimming around, making a meal out of you.}"

She couldn't stand it anymore, "{What is your game?}"

Ignoring her, he carried on. "{Cremation. That may do it. Like the old saying, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Hmm, I wonder if you are able to feel anything when your dead body is being burnt.}"

She knew she was in for another torture. If only she found a way to break free from him.

"{Mu Tsu, damn you. Are you a man? The river thing was an accident, don't put all the blame on me. You had a part in it.}"

He didn't bother with her and went on, "{Ah, I just burn you before you turn in your last breath.}" Smiling happily, he finally met her eyes and nearly flinched. Mentally reminding himself not to look at her eyes or her face more than necessary, he resumed his act. Taking out a cigarette lighter, he flicked it on, missing the look of horror on her face as he followed his own advice.

Hardening himself, he began teasing her body with the flame. She shifted to avoid it but he followed her every movement. Until she couldn't shift anymore, he exposed her to the full flame. There was minimal pain but the fear was immense. Trapped like a deer, she prayed very earnestly that he wasn't going to set her aflame now. She still hadn't given Mousse his rewards yet.

He was very careful with the lighter, never lingering in the same place for too long. Being unclad, there was no danger of her clothes catching fire. It was just the naked flame and her naked body wiggling about. Enjoy it! She's getting what she deserves. Even as he tried to convince himself, his resolve was burning out.

He stopped suddenly. Silently she thanked the gods when he walked away from her. But she knew that he wasn't over with her.

There were some clanking noise and shortly his voice floated in the air. "{I always had the hots for you, even now. It's just that it's in the form of a metal rod.}" Reappearing and holding onto a lighted, heated metal rod by its wooden handle, he gave her a long view of the elongated item.

He held the rod hovering over her body, threatening to scald her with every movement. Everytime when he looked like he was going to drop it, her heart skipped a beat. She knew that there was no escape for her but it still didn't kept her from fearing or hoping for the best.

He tried to drop the rod on her but at the last minute, he held back again. Fighting an internal struggle, he told himself that he must do it but something kept holding him back.

After a while, she was wondering why wasn't him making a move. He seemed to be in some kind of struggle himself. His face was grimacing, his hand shaking slightly as he held the rod. Could it be... could it be that he didn't want to hurt her? But that was not possible. He killed Cologne, injured her, trapped her in this basement and was torturing her. She couldn't believe that she would think that he still loved her. But yet her heart wasn't convinced of her reasons.

At the end, he didn't scald her with the rod as it had cooled down. Blaming himself, he swore silently under his breath, determined that he shouldn't fail again. Recalling the next step of his plan, he moved towards the sink and picked up the hose which was still attached to the tap. Turning it on, warm water gushed out.

He was next to her now, hose in one hand. Forcing her mouth to open, he stashed the hose into her mouth. She turned sideways and tried to force the hose out but he kept holding it onto her. She began choking onto the water, swallowing it on mouthfuls. Her breath was starting to expire. Her face turning green from the suffocation. Then, it happened, the water stopped coming. She threw out all the water that was still on her mouth and began to take quick breaths.

A hose fell noisily onto the floor, water spraying everywhere. She turned and saw Mousse taking a few paces back, a disbelieving look on his face. When he met her stare, she could see the panic and agony in his eyes. She was even more surprised when he ran away from the basement without a word.

Could she be right? Did he still have feelings for her? Somehow, she had become more confident of her answer.

(China)

Oh man, I hurt all over. Gradually, he opened his eyes and winced as the sunlight glared down at him. A face popped into his line of sight, sunlight forming a halo around it. Long hair. Who? Ucchan? Suddenly, he remembered. The proposal. The battle to win Ucchan as his bride. Her moves becoming vicious and deadly. Ucchan loudly proclaiming that she wanted revenge. That she didn't love him.

NOOO! Ranma shouted. Nothing. He paused in shock. He swallowed and tried to speak. Nothing. Only the sound of laughter, Ukyou's laughter.

"You're finally awake, eh. Good. I wouldn't want all my efforts to go to waste. Aren't you going to ask me why I spared your life? No? Oh I forgot! You can't speak anymore." Ukyou laughed, taking pleasure in his shocked look. She watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times before giving up.

He tried to get up but couldn't. He concentrated on moving his fingers but he couldn't feel them. He commanded his legs to stand but they wouldn't. What have you done to me?! he mentally screamed.

"You see, I realized that killing you straight away was no fun at all. You'll be dying the way you wanted - in a battle. Nope, no way. After all that you and your father put me through, that is too light a punishment for you. I want you to _suffer_." She stared at him, her gaze cold and penetrating. "I want you to be crushed by the fact that you will be a quadriplegic for the rest of your life. To go back to Nerima and notice the looks of pity on the faces of your friends and joy from enemies. To see your dear Akane and silently watch her get married and have kids with someone else because you are no longer a man, no longer Saotome Ranma, the greatest martial artist in Nerima."

Ranma frantically shook his head, not wanting to believe her, refusing to give up hope. After all, wasn't he Saotome Ranma, the guy who could overcome all odds? I'll recover. I'm sure of it! He kept on encouraging himself, blocking out Ukyou's endless tirade of sarcasm.

Sensing that her victim wasn't as depressed as she had hoped, Ukyou leaned down until her face was inches away from his. "You still can't accept your fate, can you? You think you can wake up one morning and everything will be the way it was." Ukyou stared at his eyes.

"I'll enjoy seeing hope fading away from those pretty eyes of yours." And she was right.

End of Flashback-


	7. Chapter 7

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[ ] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

{ } = conversations in chinese

LIME WARNING!

Part 7: Beating Hearts

Ranma stared back unblinkingly at Ukyou as she concluded her recount of the events in the past year. Nothing she could possibly say could hurt him now. He was already in his own personal hell, reminding him how it happened certainly wouldn't make him feel worse. He would have told her to save her breath - that was, if he could speak.

His lips twitched. A few days ago, just thinking about what he had lost would make him want to cry or bite his tongue and bleed to death. But now... he felt like smiling at his own joke.

"Aw, did I make you feel sad? Or are you angry with me? I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" said Ukyou in a gentle, sincere voice. But her cruel laughter showed just how apologetic she was.

The two teens stared at each other, or rather Ukyou stared at her fiance, relishing how unRanma-like he had become while Ranma just looked past her as if she was invisible. He just wished that the "invisible" girl was mute. Minutes trickled by as the two remained motionless so much so that they might have been mistaken for statues. Only the beating of their hearts proved evidence to the contrary.

Knock. Knock.

Ukyou jumped at the sudden noise, breaking the spell in the room. Without so much as a last glance at Ranma's direction, she moved out of the room and started down the stairs. Her hands brushed past the handrails and she frowned at the dust on her fingertips. I really have to clean the place regularly, not just the restaurant below. But where can I find the time? I'm all tapped out running a business, practicing my martial arts and looking after that invalid. Because of _him_, Ucchans is only open several hours a day. I won't be able to make a decent profit if this keeps up. I should have just killed that pig-tailed bastard in China. Why didn't I?

Then I could have started anew in some other town where there is less competition and definitely less highly skilled, insane martial artists.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Brought out of her introspection by the sound, Ukyou plastered a hostess' smile on her face and opened the shop door. "Oh, hello Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane."

"Good morning, Ukyou," said Kasumi.

"Hi," replied Nabiki curtly.

Akane remained silent, her worried glances at the general direction of the staircase, spoke volumes.

Always polite, Kasumi continued, "We're so sorry to bother you so early in the morning."

"It's alright. Have you eaten breakfast? I can cook some okonomiyaki for you."

"Oh, that's so kind of you, Ukyou but we have eaten at home. Can we visit Ranma for awhile before my sisters have to attend classes?"

"Sure. It'll be good for him to see some other people besides me," commented Ukyou as she led them up the stairs. "Just..." she hesitated and turned back to face the other girls. "Just... don't give him 'pity' looks. He absolutely detests that."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Ukyou signalled them to be quiet. She slowly opened the bedroom door and popped her head in. "Ranchan, I've got a surprise for you," she called out in a singsong voice. The she opened the door fully, letting the Tendo sisters file in.

Kasumi walked in first, sensing Akane's hesitation. When they had first heard the news that Ranma was back and paralyzed from the neck down, Akane immediately walked out, wanting to visit him. Two minutes later, Kasumi found her standing outside their home, caught between her desire to see him and the fear of what she might find. Not that I blame her. If I'm her, what will I do? Will I visit my ex-fiance, even though he broke my heart by leaving with someone else? And what will I tell my new boyfriend?

And that was why she had arranged for the three of them to visit Ranma and Ukyou together before school. Her little sister needed someone to accompany her and that person isn't Ryouga. And if she felt uncomfortable, they could leave quickly, citing school as an excuse.

Kasumi scanned the room quickly before her gaze fell on the bed and the figure sitting on it. Ranma. He was propped up against the headboard with pillows supporting his back. A blanket covered the lower half of his body. His hands rested on top of the blanket. The unnaturalness of the situation hit her like a bomb. Remembering her manners, she smiled and greeted him.

No reply. In fact, Ranma didn't even seem to know she was there. Her smile faltered. She moved closer, thinking that maybe he would react once she invaded his personal space. Struck by the paleness of his face and the blank stare, Kasumi recoiled slightly. What happened in those few months he was away, to turn him into this... being in front of her?

A tear sprang to her eyes, as she remembered the Ranma of the past. A boy who was lively, cheerful and always, _always_ the victor. Staring at this unmoving shell of Ranma, Kasumi felt an urge to hold him and reassure him that everything was going to be alright, that she was there and so was Akane. That they would _make_ it right.

However, she wasn't sure if they could. A sense of hopelessness filled her heart. She didn't know how to bring him out of the cataconic state, or if they could ever bring him back. What can I do? her mind cried out to the heavens.

Her eyes brimmed with tears but she refused to cry. Ranma doesn't want to be pitied. She forced a cheerful smile on her face and reached out to grab his hands but paused halfway. A tiny voice was screaming for her to get out now, lest she get affected by Ranma's depression. That she should grab Akane and Nabiki and run. Pretend that Ranma never came back, that he was somewhere perfectly healthy, mastering some new skill. "Pretend everything is right with the world," the voice persuaded.

Kasumi firmly squashed the voice and placed her own hand on top of Ranma's. She had only hesitated for two seconds but it had not gone unnoticed by Ukyou and Nabiki.

"Your hands are cold!" She rubbed Ranma's right hand vigourously and started talking about small inconsequential things. Like the new painting she had bought from the mall and Dr. Tofu's antics yesterday when she went to return a book. All the while, she avoided looking at Ranma's eyes, not wanting to see that blank stare. Ukyou took Kasumi's lead and rubbed Ranma's left hand.

To Akane, the world had faded away, leaving only Ranma and herself. Her gaze raked over his entire being with a fine toothcomb, noticing that his hair was oily and in need of a wash, that his fingernails were getting too long and that the long sleeved pj top he was wearing failed to conceal how gaunt he was now. His face was no longer open and expressive, his eyes held none of the former fire and pride. She froze at the foot of the bed, wanting to be like Kasumi, speaking to Ranma as if he was perfectly healthy, not bothered by his empty gaze. She swallowed nervously and tried to say something cheerful and mild. What came out was a strangled cry of his name.

Surprised, Kasumi stopped her monologue and turned her head towards Akane.

"Ranma, you idiot," whispered Akane, not caring that she had an audience. "Why were you so careless? Don't you know that you're not invincible?" Memories of Ranma defeating his opponents and walking away with injuries that would heal within the week, played in her mind. I thought you were.

Hot tears streaked down her cheeks and she couldn't wipe them away fast enough. She hated crying, detested the feeling of a runny nose and the sight of puffy, red eyes. And she hated Ranma for making her cry. "Damn you, Ranma." Akane glared at him through teary eyes.

"How could you break my heart by leaving? And break it again by coming back?"

"Akane..." Kasumi stood up, wanting to comfort her sister.

"Don't." Akane shrugged off Kasumi's hand on her arm, screaming, "Leave me alone. I'm not upset! He's nothing to me!" and ran out of the room.

"Let her cool off. She needs time to absorb it all," commented Nabiki from her position near the window.

Kasumi looked at the open door and back at Nabiki, not knowing what to do. When had her life spiralled out of control?

Nabiki nodded once at Kasumi and asked Ukyou, "I'm kinda of thirsty, shall we go downstairs for some drinks?"

"Huh?" Ukyou tore her gaze from Ranma. "Oh, uh sure."

"So how did Ranma get hurt?" asked Nabiki without inflection, as if she was asking something mundane, like the weather.

Kasumi turned to regard Nabiki curiously. Doesn't she already know? With all her contacts, I thought that as soon as Ucchans is re-opened, she will hear about it. Maybe she just wants to hear the news directly from the source her mind reasoned. But then, if she already knew about Ranma's return, why didn't she tell us earlier? To protect Akane? For the umpteenth time since she took up the role of mother, Kasumi wished that Nabiki's thoughts and feelings were easier to read.

Ukyou took a sip of her tea and started her tale. "After we left Nerima, we travelled to places in China. Until we reached this small town Jing Lai Fei Si. We settled down there for months when Ranchan started to get impatient and restless. You see, life in the town is pretty slow, peaceful and idyllic. A perfect home for me but Ranchan craves adventure. That and the fact that his skills are improving at too slow a pace for his liking made him really... anxious and restless. So he began to train with a fervour. I mean, he is really dedicated to the Art and all but at that time, I thought he was obsessed. He trained from 4 in the morning to 2am. Sometimes, I'll find him wide-awake in the middle of the night, thinking up new moves. At first I thought nothing of it. I thought, you know, once he was really exhausted, he would stop. But the weeks dragged on and I got really worried. I..." Ukyou broke off, to dab at her tears with a napkin.

"I told him to slow down, warned him that he was pushing his body to the limits but he didn't listen. He didn't listen," repeated Ukyou as she stared at Kasumi, beseeching the elder girl to believe her.

"He would just smile in that cocky way and told me not to worry. Maybe I should have tried harder. Force him to rest. Maybe if I had, he wouldn't be like this now!" she wept openly.

Kasumi patted her back and made soothing noises. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nabiki opening her mouth as if to ask another question. Kasumi quickly silenced that attempt with a disapproving glance.

When Ukyou's sobs lessened, Nabiki prompted her to continue.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah I remember now. One morning, he left as usual to his spot on top of this hill in the mining area. I was still asleep. When he didn't come back for breakfast, I wasn't surprised. Sometimes he would get so absorbed that he would forget the time. But when he didn't show up for lunch, I went looking for him. But there was no one on top of the cliff. I felt this weird vibe that something had happened to him. That was when I looked down from the edge and saw Ranchan lying there several hundred metres below, his bloodied limbs spread in an unnatural angle.

"When I reached him, he was scarcely breathing. He looked so pale despite all the blood." Ukyou's tears began to flow. "I went running for help and together with a few villagers, we managed to carry him to the nearest hospital.

"The doctor told me that it was a miracle that Ranchan was still alive but his spinal cord has been severed. Above C4, I think. The doctor also said that he would forever be paralyzed from the neck down. I remember thinking, 'this is Ranchan, we're talking about. He'll be on his feet in a week, maybe 2, tops.' But..."

"What about his speech?" questioned Kasumi gently.

"We don't know. The doctors couldn't figure it out. They said there was nothing physically wrong with his voicebox." She shrugged. "They think he lost his voice because of the shock of becoming a quadriplegic. I've been trying to get him to talk. But you saw the state he is in. He's retreated into a shell and I can't bring him out!"

"Why did this happen to us?" whispered Ukyou. "We were so happy in Jing Lai Fei Si. He even proposed to me a week prior to... It's not fair!"

(Minutes later, the Tendo sisters have already left.)

Ukyou skipped up the steps to Ranma's room, like a child who had been given ice-cream. If I had known when I was still a kid, that acting comes naturally to me, I would have picked up a script instead of a spatula. Those sisters actually bought my story! And I thought Akane and Nabiki would give me trouble. Ah well, it will be easier this way. No need to harm the innocents.

"Saotome, they've gone now. You can drop that 'I'm in my own little world' act now." She banged the door shut and walked the few feet necessary to reach him. This was the part she loved the most, ridiculing him.

He was a martial artist, physical torture wouldn't hurt him, much. Indeed, he got enough of that simply being Saotome Ranma in a crazy town called Nerima. Yet he remained unbroken. No, it had to be something more complex than simply whipping his body, especially the most sensitive parts, and then throwing salt at the wounds.

Oh, she didn't realize that at first. Her initial plan was simple - challenge the Saotome men who had ruined her life to a duel, a duel to the death. Too bad the plan had one fatal flaw - what if one of them defeated her instead. Thus in the middle of her first duel with Ranma, she was forced to abandon that idea.

Instead, she proceeded to implement Plan B 'Pretend to be attracted to Ranma, learn his weakness, then defeat, torture and kill him and the man who spawned him'. (Yes, it was a long title, quite a mouthful actually, but it wasn't as if she would tell her plan to anyone, no? So who will complain?) But watching the interactions between him and the other people in his life, she soon learned something crucial. That the very essence of Ranma was cheerful tenacity. Nothing gets him demoralized for long. His pride and confidence would never let him give up on a fight or on life in general. In addition, no matter how badly Akane treated him, or how often Nabiki used him as a money-spinning tool, he would just crawl back for more. That realization caused her to dump Plan B. She wanted to make him suffer, to make him yearn for death. She wanted a complete disintegration of his spirit and that could not be achieved by mere whippings of the physical form.

No, the heart would have to be whipped.

(Meanwhile...)

Nabiki strolled down the sidewalk, a breeze ruffling her hair and sent her skirt flying up an inch or two. However, she didn't even seem to notice as numerous thoughts have taken up residence in her head and were all banging for attention, since she left Ucchans. Well, to be more exact, these thoughts had moved in after Ukyou's unexpected phone call the night before, that revealed the barest of facts (they were back a few days ago and that 'Ranchan' was severely injured). But these thoughts were less noisy then, making sounds that were as quiet as the hammering of nails into a neighbour's wall. You hear those hammering sounds, they irritate you but after awhile you can block them out.

She had managed to block out those noises in her head last night. But she couldn't do that now - her instincts wouldn't let her. For something was 'off' or felt 'wrong' during the whole visit. But it wasn't anything she could describe or analyze in detail. It was just... a feeling. Something about the way Ukyou looked at Ranma...

Ukyou leaned down, her face scant inches away from his and whispered conspiractorically, "I saw you, saw how you reacted when Akane walked into the room. And when she started crying..." Finding no emotions playing on his face, she frowned. How was she supposed to taunt him when he refused to be baited? She wanted to discover infinite sorrow and regret on his face.

To find Ranma crying because he would never be good enough to warrant Akane's love now. To know that Akane visited him because of pity and hate Akane, hate himself for it. And to see through Akane and everyone else's eyes how pitiful he truly was now. Because perhaps then, he would feel the same amount of pain she had felt. Maybe then, she would be able to forget her past and move on.

Ukyou moved even closer and he could smell the scent of jasmine tea from her breath. "You know what I think? Poor Akane will be feeling so sorry about the way she ran out on you, when you are so helpless, that she will come back to visit. Often. Oh, let's not forget about oblivious Kasumi too. What with me so busy with the shop and all, they might have to change your diapers or bathe you. How would you like that?"

His blue eyes glinted with barely suppressed anger. Breathe. Calm down, don't let her get to you he repeated to himself.

The okonomiyaki chef pretended to look puzzled. "I thought it was a wet dream of boys and men to have beautiful women looking after their every needs. Think about the bath, Saotome, you'll be naked and wet and they will be touching you EVERYWHERE." She leered at him.

Ranma growled, a sound that could only be heard in his mind.

"But it is too bad you won't be able to feel it!" laughed Ukyou. "Make no mistake though," her expression turning serious and extremely deadly, "If they so much as suspect what really happened, I won't hesitate to kill them."

The clock chimed eight times, signalling that it was time to let the hungry customers in. Ukyou stood up and ran her fingers through her long hair. "Don't make me prove that I'm not a liar, Saotome," she warned as she walked out.

Nabiki shivered slightly, although not due to the cold morning breeze.

If only I hadn't removed the watch I had on Ucchans. Ukyou would have to come back sooner or later, even if it is to sell off her restaurant. If I had maintained surveillance, then I wouldn't be walking in blind today. Some use my associates turned out to be! They didn't even know Ucchans had re-opened for business 3 days ago! Incompetent fools! Looks like I have to hire more eyes and ears.

As the door swung shut, Ranma sucked in a lungful of air. Somewhere along her one-sided conversation, he had forgotten to breathe. He didn't bother to ask himself why this was happening to him or where did the Ucchan he fell in love with, disappeared to. No, those questions were asked countless times before and he was sick of them. Sick of not knowing the answers, sick of being alive.

Now, all his thoughts were on the Tendo sisters (Akane, Kasumi and even Nabiki). I can't get them into this mess. They didn't do anything to Ukyou. And Ukyou wouldn't be threatening to kill them if not for their connection to me. I have dragged them into this! My fault, all mine! Why can't she just kill me. I don't wanna... Exhausted from the morning's events, Ranma closed his eyes and dreamt of the days long past, when he could run and jump.

(The next day)

"So Akane, what are you doing after school?" asked Nabiki as she stood near the school gate, surveying the steady stream of students going past, eager to get our of the stifling environment. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a short, wavy haired boy.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Akane suspiciously.

"Kasumi wants to know if she has to cook your share of dinner," was the innocent reply.

"Oh," answered Akane in a mild tone, all the self-righteous arguments of freedom and 'mind your own business' forgotten. She stared at her feet, ashamed of how suspicious she was of her own sister. "Well uh, tell her I'll be home for dinner. Thanks." She adjusted the strap of her school bag and walked away.

"And just what will you be doing from now till then?"

Akane stopped and turned around, mentally going through the possible half-truths or lies she could get away with. Nabiki turned her head slightly, looking at her sister straight in the eye for the first time during this whole conversation.

Akane's lie died on her lips. She held the eye contact for several long moments, reveling in the warmth of the sisterhood, allowing Nabiki's concern to temporarily wash over her confused and anguished soul like a soothing balm. She couldn't lie to her sister.

"I'm going to visit Ranma. After what I said and done..." That was no way to treat him. He's already like that and I'm still blaming him for everything she berated herself. She managed a wan smile and said simply, "I'm ok." Or I will be her mind added.

Nabiki nodded, seemingly reassured by Akane's words. Lightning quick, her right hand reached for Akane's bluish black hair. Akane jerked back reflexedly but with a grin on her face, she stopped moving. Nabiki wrapped her forefinger and thumb with a lock of Akane's hair and gave it a playful tug, something she used to do when they were mere toddlers. "You know, this was much easier when you had long hair." If possible, Akane's grin became bigger and Nabiki smiled back - for an instant.

Then her cold, calculating mask slipped into place once more and with a simple "Bye" Nabiki walked off. (She had earlier seen her quarry sneaking past the gate, trying to avoid paying up his debt.)

But it was enough for Akane, she knew her sister cared. Nabiki might not broadcast that love from a satellite dish or even display the affection physically, but it was there. The youngest Tendo daughter smiled but that smile immediately faded as she recalled where she was headed to.

(In Ranma's bedroom)

Akane shifted nervously on her chair set near the foot of Ranma's bed. She didn't know what to say to her ex-fiance. No, that's not right. She knew what she _wanted_ to tell him but if she opened her mouth, it would all come out as a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. That and Ukyou the current fiance was perched on the other side of the bed, braiding Ranma's long hair.

"Hi Ranma, how are you doing today? The weather has been perfect these past few days - sunny and breezy. No sudden downpours or things like that. So maybe you're not a water magnet anymore. That's good, you can go out and not turn into a girl. Oh, I forgot you got cured, isn't that right? So now you can- " rambled Akane, before her brain caught up to her mouth.

A pregnant pause.

"Uh, see any good TV shows lately? There's this drama serial called 'Beach Boys' and it is really good."

Ranma didn't respond. No smile, no yawn, no nothing.

"It's really popular. I never go out during the time it is aired. Neither does Yuka or Sayuri. Even Kasumi is a fan. When the show is on, Daddy has to call her twice before she will respond! She is that hooked!" Akane smiled warmly at Ranma. A look of disappointment flitted past her features as she noticed his lack of response.

Faking a cheerful tone, she bravely forged on, "Well, it is a comedy, with not much romance, set at a small beach resort. There are two guys who are bumming around because it is summer and found jobsat- " Unable to ignore Ranma's blank expression any longer, her eyes began to mist and she couldn't remember what the serial about. But she had to remember. It was her favourite show. She watched it faithfully, even discussed the latest episode with her Yuri and Sayuri, so why couldn't she remember? All she could see now was the present Ranma, his empty gaze drawing her in, like the black hole sucking in a star. "There is a girl... working there. Her name is ... her name is..."

Sharp raps at the front door forced Ukyou to leave the room, her furtive glances back at the two teens before shutting the bedroom door, clearly revealed her unease.

Akane turned around at the sound of the door closing. Where did Ukyou go? she wondered. She couldn't speak freely when the chef was around but now that they were alone...

Now that we are alone, what am I going to say? That I'm glad he's back? That seeing his face once more was all I wanted? Or shake him furiously until he tells me why he left without saying a word? Is it because you don't love me, never even liked me that much? You didn't even bother to visit me in the hospital. Was I just a burden, a nuisance to you? Was I!

No, there is no point in dredging up the past, it would only bring more pain. There is no 'us' anymore, maybe there never was. But that is not important now, all that matters is Ranma's health. I'm just here as a friend.

(Meanwhile downstairs, the following scene was playing out)

"Dr Tofu! What brings you here?"

He smiled and pushed his spectacles higher on his nose. "I heard about Ranma. Can I visit him?"

"Of course, come on in." The young doctor had barely stepped in when Ukyou suddenly exclaimed, "No, wait! Now is not a good time. Kasumi is coming in later."

Tendo Kasumi his mind repeated joyously before it had a nuclear melt down. Grabbing the nearest thing, which was Ukyou, he led her in a waltz around the room, bumping into chairs and tables. However, Tofu felt no pain, that was the power his goddess, Kasumi, held over him. Ukyou, on the other hand, had no such painkiller.

"Ouch! Ow! Hey, watch it! That's my favourite pot," yelled Ukyou while trying to break free of his embrace.

(Back to the drama in the bedroom)

I'm just here as a friend Akane reminded herself.

"Ranma, listen to me. I know how terrible you must be feeling now about your, uh condition. But you can't wallow in despair forever. The Ranma I know will not give up so easily. The Saotome Ranma I know is arrogant, egotistical and chauvinistic but he is also brave and perseveres to the end. Whenever he is defeated, he will get right back on his feet and fight again. He never gives up. Prove it to me that you are still Saotome Ranma. Prove it to the doctors and the world."

They were waltzing near the entrance now, seizing the chance presented to her, she pushed him out to the street.

Shutting the door, she missed seeing Tofu kneeling in front of a lamp post and serenading it. "Oh my love, my darling. I hunger for your touch, a long lonely time..."

"Stupid fool. Acting so crazily because of love," grumbled Ukyou as she ran her fingers through her hair and re-tied her ribbon.

But you wish someone would be in love with you so much that the person would do crazy, ridiculous things, all for you. Don't you?

"Oh, shut up." whispered Ukyou as she walked up to the bedroom.

Akane stared beseechingly at him. "Please Ranma, it hurts so much to see you this way. Please... I want my Ranma back." Her eyes began misting but not before she caught his gaze flickering to her.

"Yes!" Cupping his face with her hands, she forced him to look at her. "You are listening!" Beaming with unspoken joy, she wanted to hug him. But something held her back, perhaps it was because too much had happened between them that would not be so easily repaired or because of Ranma's frightened look. Whatever the reason, Akane turned and sat back in her original seat, her hands itching to hold Ranma once again.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over, Akane. Ran-chan looks tired. And I have to open my restaurant soon," explained Ukyou as she came in.

"Okay. I'll, uh come back some other day. Bye, Ranma." Akane smiled cheerfully at him.

"I'll see you out."

Akane nodded.

-(Few days later, Furinkan High)

Had she betrayed Ranma? That was the million dollar question in her mind. After establishing and accepting the fact that he was back, what was she going to do about it? Or if she should do anything at all?

Somehow Akane felt that she had betrayed him. Ranma was afterall her ex-fiance, although they never acknowledged that they were in love as all fiances normally were. And there was the fact that he was with Ukyou the whole time when he went missing. Nope, she shouldn't feel any guilt towards him. If anything, it was his fault for leaving.

Idly she thought back of the day that changed their lives. What would happen if she didn't block the blow for Ryouga? It was silly when she thought back to it. Ryouga could have withstood anything thrown at him, why didn't she run away when she saw the blow coming? The answer was simple, she was a martial artist and she wouldn't let anyone come to harm if she could stop it. In that instant, she didn't have the time to think, it was a reflex action to save a person, not just Ryouga.

As her legs carried her out of the school compounds, she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw Ryouga alighting from a taxi. Smiling slightly, she waited for him to approach her.

Just then, a bunch of roses was stashed in front of her, blocking her view. For a moment, she wondered when Ryouga could move so fast. No, it couldn't be him. There was only one person who had such fast reflexes. And the answer sent her heart beating in an increasing rate.

"For thy most beautiful woman in the universe, even these flowers pale before you, my beauteous Akane." Kuno said as he suddenly appeared beside her. Taking her hand, he continued, "Red roses represent affection and this is my most precious gift to you." Without blinking an eye, he attempted to kiss her hand when an umbrella knocked his hand away. The hold broken, Akane's hand fell back to her side.

"What do you think you are doing!" Ryouga hollered as he pulled Akane nearer to him.

"Infidel! How dare you put your arms around Akane?" Kuno fumed, brandishing his Kendo stick.

"I'm her boyfriend and if you make any moves on her, I swear I will..."

"What! Boyfriend? I forbid it. No one can come between Akane and I, her one true love."

Seeing that Ryouga was still holding on to Akane, he charged. The fighting was short. His charge was met with a kick and he was on his way across to another part of Nerima.

Akane was surprising silent through the whole confrontation, impassive to be exact. It was as if she didn't know that two men were fighting over her or she was a party to the affair. Her mind on other things, she failed to notice that Ryouga was calling her. "I'm sorry Ryouga, you were saying?"

"Are you alright? You looked so sad, has Kuno been bothering you? If he has..."

"No, Ryouga. I..." How could she say that she was disappointed that the flowers were not from Ranma? Even the knowledge that it was physically impossible had not stopped her from hoping. "I had something on my mind. Don't worry about it," she conceded, pulling Ryouga along on the sidewalk.

"Something is disturbing you, I can see it. You can tell me. I may not be of much help, but you'll feel better by sharing it with someone." Ryouga persisted, holding tight to her hand as they walked down the street.

"It's nothing." Meeting Ryouga's eyes, she gave a warm smile to reassure him. "Really, nothing."

He didn't press on. It hurt him that she was not sharing her problems with him. And what was worse was that he knew what her problem was. Him, that was the only answer that his logical side could come up with. Ranma has reappeared again, screwing his life.

A heavy silence ensued between them.

Maybe if I hadn't been that cold to Ranma, then he would not have picked a fight with Ryouga. Then I would not get injured and Ranma would not run away. And we would be like before. Akane thought wistfully, then chided herself later. No, I shouldn't be thinking of that. I'm happy with Ryouga now. Happy, really happy, she added to reassure herself.

Is Akane thinking about Ranma? Does she still have feelings for him? Will she run to his arms and forget about me? His mind was whirling, what would Akane do now, what would he do for the matter? Would he give up Akane? But Ranma was paralyzed, he could never give Akane happiness. Then his mind took an about turn, Why should I give her up? Akane is mine..

"Akane, I love you." Ryouga said as he pulled them to a stop.

For a moment, she thought she saw Ranma speaking those words to her. Then, the next instant, she was thrown back to reality. Reproaching herself, she sought to convince Ryouga and maybe herself. "I love you too."

He smiled so sweetly when he heard the words and guilt consumed her.

Shaking herself mentally, she allowed herself to drown in his gaze. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't recognize, it just alerted her that Ryouga was not his usual self. She didn't dwell on it just basking into the little moment that they have here. Impulsively, she tiptoed and gave him a light peck on the cheeks.

A reddish hue accentuated Ryouga's features. Akane was giggling as she watched Ryouga change colours. Then, realizing that she has actually kissed him in the middle of the street, followed suit.

Ryouga recovered earlier and tried to distract Akane from her embarrassment. "Where are we?"

"Uh...," Akane began to look around.

"Hey, isn't that Ucchans?"

Akane nodded. Did her subconsciousness bring her here? Or was it fate? "Ryouga, since we're here, why don't we visit Ranma?"

He wasn't too happy of the prospect. Suspicion and jealousy came forth with it. But he couldn't say no to Akane. He nodded, trying to look not too unhappy and tried to ignore the big smile on her face when he gave her his answer.

Ucchans wasn't that crowded at the moment. But there were a couple of customers to keep the proprietor busy. However she brightened when Akane and Ryouga turned up, holding hands no less. Now how would Ranma feel if he got to see this delicate moment, she wondered. Greetings were exchanged and the couple excused themselves to visit Ranma.

As Ryouga opened the door to Ranma's room, Akane pulled her hands away from him. It hurt him, and a rising uneasiness grew inside him, especially since he didn't have the comfort or reassurance of her hands in his.

She moved quickly to the bed where Ranma lay. He followed in a much slower pace, pondering over his new feelings for his long-time rival. It was weird to see Ranma lying there, being so helpless. He greeted him, and for a moment he was expecting a retort, a shout "pig boy". It was silly because Ranma couldn't talk and he felt bad, because some part of him still bore hatred for the invalid.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Akane take a seat next to the bed. She was talking to him, his rival, speaking of trivial things. This was the first time he saw her being so gentle towards Ranma. Every word, every action was carefully thought out so as to not discomfort him. Sometimes, he would join in Akane's monotone but mostly because of Akane's prodding. Not that he did't want to say anything to Ranma, he just didn't know what to say. Should he jump up and say that Akane and him were a couple now?

Every now and then when Akane thought that he didn't see it, she would brush against Ranma's hand. And that was the worst feeling he ever had. This Ranma was even worse than before, at least in the past, he could still fight him for any injustice he felt. Now, he couldn't even dislike him without his conscience pricking him.

Silence consumed the room. Akane was looking at him, a bit hesitant and unsure. He hoped that she was going to suggest going back home. But disappointment met him.

"Is it okay if I talk to Ranma alone?" She was giving him the pleading look. His emotions were screaming "no", didn't she hear that? He doubted it 'cos she continued her request dotted with a "please". God help him for he couldn't reject her even though every fibre of his being was against the idea.

She watched him leave the room. The sadness in his eyes had not evaded her. She was sorry for hurting him but this was something that she had to do.

Turning back to Ranma, she met his eyes again, now holding his gaze without fear of being discovered. Tentatively, she touched his hand, clasping it. Looking at him, a million things rushed into her mind, things that she wanted to tell him but couldn't, even if they were alone.

She started speaking again, "We're trying to contact Uncle Saotome, the letter that he had passed to Ukyou was the last clue as to his whereabouts. But China is so big, Nabiki is trying her best." Personally, she doubted that they would be able to find the elder Saotome unless he came to them. The other elder Saotome was another matter. That was a tough question that they faced. As Ranma's mother, she has the right to know of his well being, but wouldn't it be cruel that she be told that her son was bedridden for life. It would be better that she was left with the hope that her son was a strong and manly man.

Ranma didn't show any outward signs on the mention of his father. Except that Akane knew that he wasn't that indifferent. The boy didn't know how to express his feelings, just like Ryouga or even she herself.

As her thoughts drifted to Ryouga, she retracted her hand from Ranma's. She had made her decision months ago, and she wasn't about to regret it. He was a good man, more than she could ask for. What she had with Ryouga, Ranma was never able to give her even if he wasn't paralyzed. What she needed now was proper closure.

Her heart was being torn apart, feeling the worst of what she was about to say. "Ranma, I forgive you for the ki blow but I don't think I can forgive you for leaving. You can't imagine how much it hurt me when you left without a word. I..." On Ranma's face, she could see the change in expression and suddenly she found herself unable to continue.

Turning away, she attempted to pacify her raging heart. But she had to carry on, to tell him how she felt. And Ryouga's presence behind the door was giving her the courage that she needed. "A lot of things happened when you were gone. I even went to China to find you but it was no use. I can't count the number of places I went to. All I know was at the end of it, I was so tired and homesick." Pausing, she continued, "Why did you have to leave?!" She was looking at him, seeking answers from his eyes. She wanted to hear from him but that was impossible. But whatever answer he could give her now wasn't going to make a difference.

"During those months, Ryouga and I had come closer." An anonymous anger rose within her, as if she was blaming him for anything that went wrong. But accompanying it was a sense of grief, a loss. Hot tears threatened to flow as she progressed, "Father had disclaimed our engagement. Although we never...," she was choking back the tears, "I..." In reality, she wasn't that against the engagement as she thought she was. "Our engagement is truly off." She couldn't bear to look at him. She could already feel the weight of his feelings and it sank her.

"I'm sorry, Ranma." She whispered and fled out of the room.

Ryouga was waiting just outside the door, miraculously unlost. She had taught him well and it paid off. She flung herself at him and cried at his arms, holding him tight. "I've told him. I'm sorry Ryouga."

(Nekohanten, 6 a.m.)

"Argh!" A feminine voice screamed in frustration. Shampoo tried again to break free of the ropes that tied her hands to her back. It just wouldn't break and she believed that her hands should be bruised with red streaks already.

Mousse had moved her into this make-shift cage that she was in. A cage that he claimed to have made specially for her. He didn't try to do anything to her, it was like he gave up torturing her since he couldn't bring himself to act as he wanted. Every morning he would bring her food and leave as quickly as he appeared.

She didn't mind it a bit except that it was awfully quiet and dark in the basement of the Nekohanten. With her hand permanently tied behind her, her shoulders were aching like hell. As the days grew longer, she wondered what Mousse wished to do with her. Was he going to trap her forever in this basement?

Steady footsteps were heard, sending shivers down her spine. Quickly she laid on her side, pretending to be asleep and awaited for Mousse to make his daily presence.

True enough, he arrived minutes later. Fishing a key from his robe, he unlocked the steel cage and walked in, leaving a loaf of bread next to Shampoo's side.

As she laid there motionlessly, she sweared she could feel Mousse's gaze on her body, not the lustful type but one of longing. Even though her eyes were shut tight, an image of Mousse appeared on her mind. His hand was floating above her body, desiring to touch her but didn't dare to. She imagined what he was feeling, a desperate want to hold her very much like their wedding night. Somehow, at this thought, she didn't know how she felt for him.

No one dared to make a noise, only their breathing betrayed the silence of the room. Mousse hadn't left yet, which was unusual. Her emotions were in a total mess, and she just felt like opening her eyes. Why, she asked herself but had no answer to it. Acting on the impulse, her eyelids fluttered open.

He was trying to absorb the view before him, memorizing all her features, her purple crown of hair, her lips that was so lush and inviting, her little nose and her closed eyes which slowly opened.

Staring at the depths of his eyes, she could feel his confusion. Then his eyes softened to reflect the yearning and desperation that he felt. Drawn to the pair of eyes, a sudden realization struck her, he had a pair of the most beautiful eyes.

A sudden coldness on her cheek alerted her that his hand was on her and she flinched back slightly. His soft touch warmed her lonely heart and when she didn't move further away from him, he returned to caressing her cheek. Seeing no other objections, he moved to hug her ever so gently.

In his embrace, she felt safe which was strange. Something nagged at her but it wasn't strong enough to tear her away from him yet. It was nice to be being held. He was so warm, his arms stroking her back softly, pacifying her disparate emotions.

As time passed, the voice inside her head grew louder and louder. The wrongness of the situation began to grow on her too. As if coming out from a daze, she realized what she was doing. She was hugging an enemy. The thought shook her violently. He seemed to notice the change in her and pulled away from her, staring at her uncomprehendingly.

Dumbfounded for moments, they gazed at each other wordlessly. But it was Shampoo who moved first, she planted her lips fully on his, kissing deeply. That took him off guard but only for a moment as he returned with equally or even surpassed passion.

Old feelings inside him flared again, he could not deny the love that he felt for Shampoo. It was too strong, too intense for him to ignore. Moving his lips away from hers, he began his descent down her neck, his lips never leaving her body. His hands were equally as busy, pressing her tightly to him and roaming her stacked figure. In his clouded mind, he vaguely heard Shampoo asking him to liberate her from the ropes so that she can hug him back. Instantly, his hands tugged at the bonds attempting to set her free. The knot was tight, he fumbled with it for a while whilst necking her. Then suddenly he stopped, hands, lips and all. The soft loving gaze that he wore for her was gone, replaced by a bewildered expression.

"{Why?}" she asked.

"{Amazons do not give up,}" pain was evident in his voice, "{especially regarding things such as revenge.}" He took steps away from her. "{They would resort to any means for their goals. Seducing an enemy is not beyond you.}" Face ashened, he hastened his movements to back away from her.

"{Mu Tsu.}"

He was deaf to her calling, only the sound of his heartbreak was audible to him. Stepping out of the cage, he relocked the steel door.

"{Mu Tsu!}"

He turned and ran.

"{Let me go!}"

(Ucchans, 7 a.m.)

"Mousse! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" A surprised Ukyou asked. She had just awoken from her slumber when a persistent knocking on her main door was heard.

"I need someone to talk to." He really needed that. He was so confused. And Ukyou was the only person he could turn to.

"You shouldn't be here." Ukyou began to take quick glances on the surroundings to see if anyone had seen them together.

"I. Need. Your. Help."

Sensing that he wouldn't leave, she grabbed him by his robe and shoved him into her restaurant. Before closing the door, she took another glance to check for any passer-bys.

She wanted to reproach him for coming so early in the morning. What would others think? Upon seeing the dejected Mousse, she couldn't help but wonder what went wrong. "I heard you got married, shouldn't you be happy right now? All problems should be solved, why are you still here?"

"Shampoo..." he couldn't continue, her name choked in his throat but the one word conveyed the sorrow that he was feeling.

"You got her, right? She didn't leave or what, did she? You know, there's going to be trouble if she..."

"No. I still have her." Taking his eyes off the floor, he met her gaze. "I... love her."

"Huh?" Confusion set in. "What..." she was suddenly in a loss for words.

"Hey, drop the act, you're with me now."

"No. I really love her. I..."

"What happened to the eyesight thing and the humiliation and the abuse and the..." Ukyou tried before being interrupted by Mousse.

"I know. But I can't bring myself to hurt her."

"What do you mean? You had her where you wanted." This was something that she could not understand. She had no trouble torturing an enemy. She imagined herself having Ranma and not doing anything to him. The thought itself was silly and absurd, especially after what she went through. "You weren't like this when you told me of your plans for her. You were almost brimming with joy then and now you tell me you can't carry it out. This is crazy!"

"I've changed my mind!" Mousse flared up suddenly, towering over Ukyou. "I don't know what happened but I know I can't continue like this. I want her back!"

Something was terribly wrong and she knew that it must be amended immediately. Direct confrontation was of no use, she needed another approach. "Mousse," she spoke softly, her hands rubbing his shoulders, shredding some of his tension off, "it's not possible. If I remembered your plans correctly , Shampoo should know that you killed Cologne by now." He tensed suddenly, in a way answering her question. "She wouldn't forgive you."

"But she was responding to me this morning, she was kissing me. She loved me."

"Mousse, don't be fooled by her." She stopped speaking when Mousse moved away from her, giving her a disbelieving look. "What do you want to do now?"

"I was hoping to seek her forgiveness and then we can get back together."

That was it. Her patience had run out. "Listen to what you just said. Don't kid yourself. She'll kill you once she has the chance."

He turned his back on her. He didn't want to hear her words. He didn't need her to tell him, he knew it all too well.

She wasn't going to stop, he was putting them in jeopardy. She had to stop him from going back to Shampoo. Who knew what he was going to tell Shampoo?

"Mousse, you can't win. There's no chance she'll ever forgive you. You killed her great-grandmother, you set her up, you made Ranma mad at her, you caused her to be ostracized by the society."

"That all were your plans, I'm merely following your orders." A furious Mousse retorted. In a way, he knew he was just as guilty as Ukyou but he needed someone to blame. Nobody liked to admit that they were at fault. Strangely he didn't feel such guilt when he was carrying out the plots, not even what he did to Akane. He knew she wouldn't die, he made sure of that.

Thinking back, he couldn't help but shudder of what he had been, a person so blinded by his obsession for revenge.

"Hey, you did that willingly. I didn't force you. Don't blame it all on me." She couldn't believe what he was saying. He had the nerve to push the blame to her. Giving him a cold hard stare, she continued, "You benefited from it too. If it weren't for me, you'll still be hopeless in your pursuit of revenge." She remembered finding him in a dark alley in a drunken stupor, raving about how he liked to have his hands around Shampoo's neck and crush it into dust. It was then that she discovered the sinister side of Mousse and a possible ally.

"It was a fair deal, you got what you wanted and I got mine. And don't forget, you took immense pleasure in mutilating Cologne's body too. That was a bonus." They fell into a staring match, fury written on their faces. And in the end it was Mousse who looked away first.

Taking a breath, she continued on softer tones, "Come on, you're an attractive guy, there's many other women out there better than Shampoo. Why put yourself at risk?" She put her hand around Mousse shoulders, like a mother would to a child as she persuaded him. "You really need to get a new life, you wasted more than 10 years on her. Time to move on. Finish what you have started. Forget everything and start anew."

He didn't raise any objections. She took that as an agreement to her words. "I think you need an earlier flight out of the country, I'll arrange that. Have you cashed the Nekohanten?"

He nodded feebly. He had sold the Nekohanten to a property developer. He was supposed to be having his fun torturing Shampoo while waiting to complete the legal transfer and the money to come in. Then he would abscond out of the country, leaving Shampoo with a drug overdose. On that thought, he smiled weakly. Some kind of plan it turned out to be.

Ukyou took the smile to be a success. The noise in the street was getting louder. Customers would be arriving soon. She got Mousse to leave by the back door and continued to reassure him that he was doing the right thing.

"Remember, don't come to me unnecessarily." Ukyou frowned slightly as she repeated her instruction, to which Mousse responded with a nod. Noting his grim expression, she flashed a smile to him, "You'll be happy when all this is over."

He nodded again, not speaking and left. As she watched him getting further away from her, she crossed her arms, obviously in deep thought. The smile plastered on her face was gone, replaced by a frown.

(Akane's room)

Akane was bored. Not that she had nothing to do, there were piles of homework waiting to be done but she didn't feel like doing it. Idly, she wondered where Ryouga was, she hadn't seen him since yesterday. And maybe that was the reason why she was so distracted today, or was there another reason?

Cooping in the room and staring blankly at her books was not working for her. She didn't know why but her heart seemed to be in knots, clenched in her chest. It was like another being wanted to burst out from her and she was straining to keep it under control. Maybe a talk with someone would help ease that feeling.

As expected, Kasumi was in the kitchen. She was retrieving a cake from an oven when Akane walked in. Akane noticed that the cake was Ranma's favourite and started to observe her older sister silently, not bothering to announce her arrival. When Kasumi cut a piece of the cake and put it in a container, a siren rang in her mind. "Oneechan, are you visiting Ranma?" Akane asked, trying not to put any emotions into her voice but failed.

Kasumi was startled when Akane spoke. She wanted to make the visit quietly, without Akane's knowledge. She knew Akane still bore feelings for Ranma but that wouldn't do now. Akane has Ryouga now, besides Ranma was... paralyzed. It was best that Akane would not be encouraged to pick up those feelings again.

Akane was still waiting for her answer. The urge to lie was strong but she didn't. She wasn't surprised when Akane asked to go in place of her.

"Why not let me go?" The words came out smoothly from her mouth. It was something she wanted to do since the last visit. After speaking the words, Akane realized how much she really needed to see Ranma again.

"I feel like going out for a while, take a break from studying."

With the hopeful look Akane cast, Kasumi couldn't reject her but silently she was worried that Akane would fall deeper into the romance black hole, unable to retrieve herself from her own feelings for Ranma. Fate could be so cruel sometimes.

His sky used to be blue in colour. White clouds were fluttering, birds flying freely, piercing through the white 'cotton candies'- a term he used when he was young. The flowers were blooming around him, butterflies waltzing among them. The smell of spring lingered in the air, so sweet and invigorating.

He held a flower in his hands, bringing it to his nose casually. Freshened, he looked around and saw a person sitting under a cherry blossom tree. He moved towards her, practically bouncing in his steps.

Ranma extended the wild flower to the short-haired girl, blushing as he did so. She turned to face him and at this moment, it started to rain. The sky began to roar and thunder, and all the images before him started to flow past him. He wanted to grab hold of the girl but she vanished before him.

The noises became louder and the rain was getting heavier. Slowly and heavily, his moist eyelids fluttered open. His sky has become white in colour again. His world has shrunk to the little room in Ucchans. His cheeks were wet but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He felt like a bird trapped in a cage - his body. He wanted to escape, needed to, but like a crippled bird, he could only stare longingly at the outside world. And each look reminded him how much he has lost.

Taking his eyes away from the windows, he turned back to face the ceiling again. Emptiness that was all he had now. He thought his heart was dead and nothing could hurt him anymore. He thought he had given up Akane. He thought his happiness lied with Ukyou. He thought he was invincible, able to defeat anything thrown at him. And he was so _wrong_.

What happened? What did he do wrong? Did he bring it upon himself? Questions that never cease to pop up in his weathered mind. And he only had one answer, life wasn't fair. Nobody told him that it was fair, yet he stupidly assumed it, in the process, learning the lesson the hard way.

Hatred for his father grew, along with a strong belief that he was the cause of all his problems, at least those that were Ukyou-related. He understood why she did it to him, sympathized her even but he didn't deserve it.

Now that he was paralyzed, where was that old man? Probably somewhere stealing food. Did he know that his son was stuck in a bed forever? Probably not. Yet Ranma longed for him, he was family afterall, a person he spent his entire life with. On the other hand, he also wished that he would never come back, for fear of what Ukyou would do to him.

Ukyou was a worrisome topic for him. Where would she stop? She threatened to hurt the Tendos, but would she do it? Beneath all the façade and hatred, he knew that she was just a emotionally wounded person. He would have used love to cure her wounds but she didn't let him, and he couldn't now, not when she was using Akane's life against him.

He had no illusions that he could escape, nobody knew of his predicament and it was best that way. He hoped that they would stop visiting for unbeknownst to them, their lives were on the line. He was a lost cause, they weren't. Especially Akane, she deserved to be happy. He owed it to her. Yet it still hurt to know that she and Ryouga were a couple now. It could have been him beside her. But god forbade if she got hurt because of him again.

The din outside was getting louder, it was lunch time at Ucchans. But the noise got particularly loud when his door was opened. He didn't bother to look who it was, just staring blankly at the ceiling, the whiteness of which he had gotten so familiar with until a face popped into view.

His face must have registered shock for Akane was smiling at him haltingly.

"Hi," she said. Just one word, and he was thrown into turmoil. Get out now, his mind was shouting at her, Can't risk Ukyou harming you. She didn't listen to him, couldn't in fact. He didn't stop, he willed her to leave, screaming at her to leave. It was no use, he knew that, for he couldn't speak a thing but hopefully maybe she could hear his thoughts; they always had a connection.

She hadn't heard him for she continued talking to him, asking how was his day and going about setting herself comfortable in a chair. He didn't hear a word of what she said, only concentrating on every move she made, fearful that Ukyou would suddenly appear and kill Akane in front of him. His eyes must have betrayed his feelings for she stopped talking when she met his.

Akane was puzzled. Ranma's eyes showed fear but not of her. It was something else, yet she had a feeling that he didn't want her to be here with him. Her heart faltered, was he angry at her for dumping him? They remained having eye contact for what seemed like a very long time until Ranma looked away.

I can't! Ranma turned towards the window again. It was a blessing that he could move his neck or else Akane would see a stray tear wetting his already moist cheeks. God, she's still so beautiful. Along with the thought, the pain in his chest became unbearable. I can't fall in love with her all over again.

Maybe you never stopped loving her, his mind queried. And he had no answer to it. Her angelic face came into view again as she leaned forward. Don't! No! I've lost the chance!

Akane had taken the cake out, deciding to ignore the short interlude. Spooning a small piece of the cake, she would have fed it into his mouth if he was more cooperative. Instead of his mouth, her spoon met the side of his face. And she became concerned.

"Kasumi made the cake. Don't you want it?" She tried a smile for him, but deep inside, she was truly worried. Did he hate her? He remained motionless and she was lost as to what to do.

Seeing his stained face, she apprehensively but gently motions, wiped the offending spot with a tissue paper. He flinched slightly at her touch but she continued anyway. It was then that she realized the dampness of his cheeks. Had he been crying? Was she the cause of it? Or was it just sweat?

He tried to ignore her as best he could, thinking that this would get her to leave. Yet, he couldn't resist stealing a couple of glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He was caught in the act.

"Ranma, do you hate me?"

He refused to meet her eyes.

"Please, look at me," Akane begged. When he didn't, anger surged. "You have no right to hate me, you hear that. You were the one who left me behind."

He tried to look away from Akane's prying eyes. His own emotions were also getting the better of him. Tears glistened in his eyes. And silently, he wondered when had Saotome Ranma become so emotional?

"You can't expect me to wait for you. You left without a word, with Ukyou no less. You didn't promise me anything, you didn't even say you loved me. How can you..." Her tears were choking her words. "Why do you keep torturing me like that?" She collapsed onto her chair and began to weep uncontrollably.

Why do I keep hurting Akane? Every sob she made was like a knife plunged into his heart. He reproached himself, and finally gave her the attention that she wanted. Glancing at her sobbing figure, he was totally devastated. He wanted to console her, wanted to walk up to her and let her cry in his embrace, to even say he was sorry. Yet all he managed was a mouth wide open but no words spilt out.

Akane looked up from her crying and saw Ranma trying to talk to her. He wasn't succeeding but at least he was trying, that must mean something. All her inhibitions fled, and she crushed him with a bear hug, crying into his shirt. In between sobs, she managed to ask him to stop pushing her away. He couldn't reply, but when she felt a light kiss on the top of her head, she knew his answer and she cried even louder and crushed him even tighter.

End Part 7.


	8. Chapter 8

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[ ] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

{ } = conversations in chinese

Part 8

(Night. Nekohanten)

Ukyou was right. Shampoo would never forgive him for what he did, he knew her all too well. And yet his heart burned with the desire to do what he knew would be suicide.

He slapped himself across the face, hard. Shouting to himself, he forbade the thoughts of seeking Shampoo's forgiveness to cross his mind. He tried to think of how happy he would be when everything was over. Hawaii would be nice, with the beaches and not to mention the many beautiful girls there. He could fall in love again, get married, have children...

The thoughts died as soon as they arose. Strangely, agitation came forth. He was taking deep breaths now, struggling to fill his lungs with the essential element. Something disturbed him and he knew it was not of an external nature.

Quiet, everything was so damn quiet. In the darkness, he could barely see beyond his hands. But he didn't need his sight to know what surrounded him. Loneliness. And it was suffocating him.

"Mu Tsu, come try this new recipe." He remembered that in this kitchen his love was feeding him morsels of food. He hardly remembered the taste, other than it was very good.

Touching the table surface, he remembered the days when the tabletop wasn't so cold, so bare. It used to be placed with dishes that they have whipped up for each other. A game they often played to see who cooked better. She would always claim to be the winner and he'd let her.

He remembered her melodious laughter as they made small talk over dinner. How her voice never ceased to set his heart soaring into the heavens, he never knew. After the dinner, she would always make him do the dishes. He would protest so that she would bribe him with one of her kisses.

He could still feel the lingering of her lips on his. How sweet it was, how the act was more than physical. And for the first time that evening, his mouth curled up to a smile.

The clock chimed twelve times, breaking him out of his reverie. Back to the cold hard world, he realized that all was lost to him forever. A lone tear trickled down his cheeks, breaking the dams that he had built around his heart. He couldn't live like this anymore.

Mousse stood up, swallowed a huge lump of air and headed towards the basement.

(Few hours later, Nekohanten)

Cold. Her mind told her that a cold metallic object was at her hands. It was a dead weight to her palm and was disrupting the circulation in her hands. Another message invaded her brain: wet. Her clothes were dampened, clinging onto her body, adding to her discomfort.

Groggily, her other senses began returning to her. The scent in the air made her want to puke. She rose swiftly to a sitting position, using the ground to support her weight. Her hands were met with a liquid substance much to her disgust. Pulling them away immediately, she brushed her stained hands on her shorts.

Her heart was beating at an incredible speed and she didn't know why. She tried to recall what had happened... There was a person down here. Her instincts took over and she jumped to her feet, looking around frantically. Gasping loudly, she scrambled away when she found a body lying face down, behind her.

The outline of his figure, the clothes he wore and the probability of a man coming down here have alerted her as to the identity of the body. And that was alarming. Inch by inch, she approached the motionless figure, clenching the metal object tighter, unaware that it was still in her hands. Only that the pain of clenching it tight was comforting her. There was more wetness on the ground as she neared him, sending shivers down her spine, guessing what the liquid was. Holding her breath she turned the body over, choking a scream in her throat.

"{Mu Tsu,}" voicing his name softly, she proceeded to shake him. Both her hands reached his chest. She now knew for certain what the liquid was, for his white robe was soaked with it. She called out for him repeatedly, each time her cries got louder. Even when shaking the unmoving body, she never released the metallic object in her hand for she revelled in the pain it brought. The constant of pain pacified her raging heart. Dreading what she had to do next, she slowly brought a finger to his neck, hoping for a pulse. But there was none. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad and ended up feeling both emotions, laughing and crying at the same time.

The door cracked open loudly, groups of people rushed into the basement. She took no notice of the invaders until they shone their torchlights at her, blinding her.

One of the uniformed men started to talk loudly to her, but she didn't understand what he was saying although he was speaking Japanese. Another man knocked the metallic object from her hand and it clanked loudly when it hit the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of the dagger, standing motionlessly staring disbelieving at it. The police moved in on her, spoke of the rights she had and handcuffed her roughly. Still in a shocked state, she didn't resist. But when they try to take her away from the dead body, she shrieked and kicked, launching herself at the bloodied body. But being handcuffed, she was easily overpowered and that was the last time Shampoo saw Mousse.

"You killed Mousse, didn't you?"

"No! How many times you want Shampoo say? Shampoo no kill husb..," she stopped midway in her sentence, her mouth still open but no words came out. Did she still consider him as her husband? She wasn't sure, the relentless questions were giving her headaches already.

How many times have you plotted to kill him? Her mind asked reproachfully. Numerous, it replied. How many times you wished he were dead? She told her mind to shut up before it conjured up an answer.

"Then, how do you explain the dagger you were holding, bearing your fingerprints?"

How many times have you wished for a knife to kill him? Too many. Maybe you thought so hard about it that it materialized in your hands. Her brain wasn't letting her off today. She slapped her temples repeatedly to will away the thoughts. "I don't know. Knife there when I woke up."

The chanting began again, Would you kill him if you really do have a knife? You would, wouldn't you? It was as if there was another person living inside her, its main existence was to torture her. She wanted to shout at it, to strangle it if it was tangible. It came again. The answer is yes because he killed your great grandmother, played with your feelings, tortured you, locked you up, humiliated... The list would have gone on if she didn't stop it with her admission, Yes, I would!

The officer was scrutinizing Shampoo. He had been in the police force for too many years. After hearing so many suspects giving their side of stories, he was experienced enough to tell, with a high accuracy rate, who was speaking the truth or a lie. But this girl was a mystery. The words she spoke were forceful but most important was the eyes. The way her pupils had not dilated was indicating that she was telling the truth. But why was she fidgeting as if she was not that innocent?

"Don't you think this is too convenient? What? The dagger appeared from nowhere and whoosh there it is, on your hands."

"Someone frame Shampoo. I in cage then heard noises, so pretend to sleep. Stranger fast, touched my shiatsu point, Shampoo fall sleep." That was what happened unless her mind was imagining things. Even so, she had grown tired of repeating this over and over again. If this was a lie, the words would have flown out smoothly to qualify as the truth after numerable repetitions.

"Your husband, Mousse had been abusing you. He locked you up in a cage, battered you. Don't tell me you didn't hate him?" Officer Muyo didn't wait for her answer and he roared on, "You wanted to kill him. Somehow you got a dagger, maybe he was carrying one and you managed to steal it. You caught him unawares and drove the dagger into him, knowing that it would end his horrible existence."

Shaking her head furiously, she shouted her answer, "No!" Why wouldn't he believe her? Why wouldn't anyone believe her? Maybe because if you had the chance you would jolly well kill him with your bare hands. Or maybe you already did... Standing up abruptly, she knocked the chair onto the floor and gave a scream of frustration, "SHUT UP!"

He eyed her for a moment, deciding his next move. She was still breathing heavily and he kept his silence. Waiting until she regained her normal breathing patterns, he continued, "I understand. He was a bastard for doing such things to you. You have my sympathy. I want to help you. If you plead guilty, I'll get my superiors to plead leniency for you."

"But Shampoo no..." She felt like she was a broken record. And the desire to give up was very great. With her closest kin dead, what other reasons was there to live for? Her inner mind wasn't letting her live peacefully also.

It kept reminding her of how she killed the naïve young Mousse in the river incident, how she caused the change in him, bringing his downfall and indirectly his death. In whatever, however, a remote way, her mind would point the blame at her.

"We found no signs of other people in that basement, no footprints, no fingerprints, not even a strand of hair. Everything points to you. You have motive, the murder weapon carries your prints. I want to believe you but I'm afraid you will be prosecuted." He watched the purple haired girl slump onto the chair. Sympathy for the girl arose within him. With a sigh, he motioned the female colleague beside him to escort Shampoo back to her cell.

(Meanwhile in China)

Seiyu wiped off the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand, letting the drops of perspiration fall into the parched earth. Watering the grass he thought as he pretended to understand the native guide's gibberish, nodding once in a while at what the guide said. When the conversation came to an end, he turned to his good friend and subordinate, Marumato Taeru, and asked, "What did the guide say?"

"You should know, boss. Afterall, you are the one standing there, nodding at the guy."

"You know I don't understand Mandarin or those dialects. So hurry up and tell me already."

Taeru smirked and added, "Now you know how valuable I am. So how about a raise?" At Seiyu's exasperated look, he sobered up. "Well, the guide said that we are only 30 minutes trek away from the mining hills. The area is pretty dangerous. There have been accidents recently. Yeah, I asked him already. He doesn't know much, just that a Japanese boy fell down a steep cliff and was seriously injured. It could be our guy. Oh and he said something about fearsome women warriors being in the general area this week. And that we better avoid them or end up injured or worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, a fate worse than death - becoming their slaves," laughed Taeru. "Don't worry, with your looks, you won't be captured."

"You're no pretty boy yourself." was Seiyu's caustic reply. Heaving his backpack, he motioned for the guide to lead the way. "Now, let's get a move on or this heat will kill us both."

The mining field was all that they expected - like a typical plot of land ravaged by the greed of man and left barren as a stark reminder. What did you expect? A lush landscape filled with flora and fauna? Pleeeaasseeee.

Resisting the urge to complain about the futility of this search for clues, the duo went about their duties. Climb up one cliff, look around, gingerly limb down its slopes and look for clues. Climb up. Search. Envy the guide who is sitting down below idly twirling his fingers. Climb down. Search.

(Several hours later)

"{It is getting late. Why don't we go back? You two can rest and come back here tomorrow,}" shouted the guide as he approached the others.

"He said that it is getting late and we should leave now," translated Taeru.

Seiyu mopped his forehead with his dirty handkerchief. "Yeah. Didn't expect to find any clues anyway. What with the recent rains and all. Maybe we will have better luck interviewing the villagers at Jing Lai Fei Si. Then we'll ask the staff at the nearest hospitals."

"Hey! Why aren't we going back the way we came?" asked Seiyu several minutes later.

His subordinate translated the guide's reply, "He said something about this path through Black Forest will be safer. Apparently he thinks the warrior women troop will use the other path - the way we came in. The way he is rambling on and on about these women, you think they eat humans or something."

"Let's get a move on then. Anything to shut his chattering."

"Aah!" exclaimed Taeru as he tripped and crashed headfirst onto the forest floor. Standing up, he patted his clothes free of the dead leaves and sand as best he could. "Hey! Where's my watch?" Spotting a glimmer of silver near the spot he tripped, he walked forward to investigate.

"Whew! It isn't broken," sighed Taeru as he picked it up. Noticing that the others had actually continued moving forth, he kicked the offensive tree root that dared to launch a sneak attack on him and walked off.

But something made him turn back. A compulsion to investigate further, a whispering of the trees hinting at a discovery. Never one to ignore such messages, he knelt down on one knee and dug with his hands, while keeping his fellow travellers in sight. Digging around the almost circular bit of tree root protruding from the ground, adrenaline began pulsing through his veins, lending speed to his actions. "Boss! Quick, come here!"

Seiyu ran back and peered at his friend's findings.

The half a metre deep hole clearly revealed a thick wooden pole or staff. A skeleton hand grasped the staff tightly, in a death grip Seiyu punned, keeping it upright.

Wordlessly, he kneeled down as well and started digging.

The guide moved closer to get a better view, then quickly backed away in terror. "{No, no. Sirs, you can't dig up graves. Must show respect to the dead. Otherwise the ghost may seek revenge.}"

Knowing he couldn't stop them, he prayed to the ghost, "{Big brother or big sister, please forgive those two ignorant foreigners. they mean no disrespect. I'll burn some incense paper tonight when I get back to town.}"

He moved further from the grave and continued, "{I have nothing to do with this! If you wish to visit someone, go visit them!}"

Meanwhile, several kilometres away, two young Amazon warriors were about to return home after a fruitless trip to a nearby town to buy some weapons.

"{You smell that?}" A sniff and a second sniff. Then she hurriedly pinched her nose and breathed shallowly through her mouth.

"{What smell? I don't smell nothing.}"

"{There. The smell of death and decay-}"

"{So? Probably a dead animal. Let's just get a move on.}" interrupted the girl with short fiery red hair.

"{And men. I smell the putrid odours of men's sweat and their essence."

"{Then let's investigate,}" replied the other, as she unsheathed her sword and grinned ferally.

"{Yeah. Let's.}"

Seiyu and Taeru tensed, a moment before female battle cries rang out above them. Two girls, dressed in dark, brownish clothes, wielding swords, jumped down from the trees and immediately moved into attack stances.

"{Who are you?! What are you doing here?!}" shouted one.

The native guide held his arms up, the universal sign of surrender and pleaded for his life. "{We are mere travellers heading home. We mean no harm.}"

"{Back off slowly to the side. Now!}" barked the second girl with the fiery red hair that matched her temper.

The guide did as he was told, motioning the foreigners to do the same.

"{That's far enough!}" Leaving the first girl-warrior to watch her back, the red haired one inched towards the large hole. Her face paled as she saw the contents of the grave. "{My god! That's the staff of an Amazon Elder. No one else can... That means that this corpse is...}"

"{Pull it out, Shu Jiao! We need to identify the body,}" replied the other, not wanting to move closer. The stench of death was much stronger here, causing her to continue taking shallow breaths through her mouth.

Shu Jiao started to object but thought better of it. Steeling herself for what she was about to do, she took off her cloth belt, wrapped it around her right hand, forming a glove, and detached the staff from the skeleton's grip. Holding it up to the waning sunlight, she was barely able to read the engraved words, "{Property of Khu Lon}". Below the words, deep notches signalled her rank.

"{It's Elder Khu Lon, Jing Xian. I thought she was supposed to be in Japan?}"

"{Well obviously, she isn't there anymore. You,}" she ordered, pointing at Seiyu, "{Why were you digging out Elder Khu Lon's grave? Or were you burying her?}"

Seiyu looked in confusion at Taeru, then at the two Amazons. He knew this whole situation was rapidly spinning out of his control and that their safety might depend on his answer. But he didn't even understood what was asked!

"{Speak up, stupid man!}"

"{They're not from here. He doesn't understand our language. They're Japanese,}" the guide hurriedly explained.

Japanese. the pair of girl-warriors thought angrily as they looked at each other. Reaching the same conclusion, they advanced towards their prey. In a matter of minutes, the fight was over, brute strength and karate skills were no match for Amazon speed and cunning - they had kicked the men's groins.

A short while later, the native guide and Taeru carried the corpse of one Amazon wrapped in a cotton cloth between them. Seiyu's hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied with a short rope, restricting his movements. Jing Xian led the way to the Joketsuzoku while Shu Jiao was right behind, taking pleasure in prodding Seiyu forward with her sword. The procession was deadly silent, there was no need for words. Everyone knew what would happen once they arrived at the Amazon village...

"Halt! Who are they?" shouted a woman whose sleeveless shirt and bermudas revealed bulging tan muscles that could give Arnold a run for his money. Her eyes were kind and gentle though, as if she would rather give everyone a bone-crushing hug than use the bonbori she was currently wielding.

"{Inform the council that we have found these men digging Elder Kun Lon's grave.}"

"{What? But she is-}" A chill went through her heart as her gaze flickered to the bundle the prisoners were carrying. She might not have liked the Elder much but she was one of them regardless. "{You may enter.}"

At her signal, the giant wooden gate opened, permitting entrance to the Amazon village. A junior guard ran in front to signal their arrival.

The guide looked around in wonder. Why, the Amazon village looks just like my own. The same huts with similar designs. The only difference is that the huts are not laid out haphazardly like in most unplanned villages and towns. Almost a centric pattern. And the men! There are so few of them. And they look so domestic, tending to the children, wearing aprons and picking up the laundry. His mind filled with disgust at what he saw.

A real man ploughs the fields, not washes the wife's underwear.

A man patiently braiding his little daughter's thick unruly hair before letting her run off to play with her friends, caught the guide's eye. The latter stared at the contented look on the stranger's face for several long moments, before a painful shove by Shu Jiao made him continue forth. He looks so... happy, content. He mulled over that particular train of thought for awhile before dismissing it. He and all the men here must have been brainwashed. No sense of pride and respect left.

Seiyu and Taeru had vastly different thoughts compared to the Chinese guide. It wasn't the time to be sightseeing and gawking at strange people. Keeping their heads high and backs straight, their sole thought was to survive.

"{Shu Jiao, Jing Xian. The council is ready to hear your statements now,}" barked a warrior guarding the entrance to the Great Hall. She opened the door to let the two young warriors in, then closed it again.

The two entered the large hall, trying to walk with a proud and confident gait but failing. They had been here before, for their initiation ceremonies into warriorhood and for the annual meetings among the warriors and the Elders. However, this time it felt different. With no other person present, except for the ten grim Elders and the Amazon Queen seated behind a long crescent-shaped mahogany table, they felt intimidated, as if they were the ones who were being punished. Which was silly, absolutely ridiculous but neither girl-warrior could stop the internal nervous twitches or the fierce pounding of her heart.

After the initial greetings and preliminary introductions were made, the inquiry began. "{We were travelling back home when Jing Xian smelt something. Men and rotting flesh in the distance,}" reported Shu Jiao in a crisp voice, betraying none of her nervousness. Her mother would have been proud.

The elders began whispering to each other. "{She's the one with the fantastic sense of smell.}"

"{I thought that was just a rumour.}"

"{No, it's true. I tested her myself.}"

The Queen, who had only sat at the throne for fifty years, waved a hand to silence the rest.

"{Yes, the council has heard of her special ability. Continue.}" Although she did not mix around with her tribe much, like her predecessor and the predecessor before that, she was still kept well-informed of the tribe's happenings, through her daughter and her servants. She had to be. If she waited for information to be filtered to her through the conventional channels, opportunities would be lost and threats left uncovered. Aware that Shu Jiao had begun to speak, the Queen dismissed her internal thoughts and concentrated on the girl instead.

"{Yes, my Queen. We went to investigate and found two outsider men digging a grave. Another male was frightened and praying for the spirit to spare his life. The grave contained the body of Elder Khu Lon. We know this because of the staff the corpse was carrying. Only an Amazon Elder could possess such a staff. In addition, the name 'Khu Lon' was carved onto it.}"

Jing Xian interrupted, "{We questioned the men and found that the two diggers were from Japan, the same country Khu Lon was visiting. So, these men must have murdered Khu Lon and attempted to bury her there!}" Her bold statement sparked off a fierce debate among the Elders.

"{We must punish these murderers at once!}" Elder Mei Mei declared.

"{We must not let the death of an Amazon go unpunished!}" echoed Elder Lao Lao.

"{But how could these men kill one so skilled as Khu Lon and yet were captured by these two youngsters?}" wondered another Elder.

"{Perhaps they were weakened by Khu Lon.}"

"{What about Shan Pu and Mu Tsu? Where are they now? Had they met the same fate?}"

"{Silence! Let's leave all the debate until Elder Zhi Yu comes back with the autopsy report and we have questioned the outsiders!}" demanded the Amazon Queen.

And so the wait began.

(Five hours later. Jing Xian, Shu Jiao were called back to the Great Hall as Elder Zhi Yu had finished her examination of the Elder Khu Lon's corpse.)

Elder Zhi Yu stood alongside Jing Xian and Shu Jiao and gave her report.

"{Khu Lon had a deep knife wound on her back, that would eventually cause her death if it was not treated in time. The knife was not thrown, it was plunged in. From the angle of the cut, I think the murderer and victim were face-to-face, perhaps even in an embrace. Her throat was also slashed. That was what actually killed her.}" She paused to let the others absorb fully the implications of her findings. That the killer could have been someone Khu Lon trusted for her to be killed in such close proximity. Or that the killer's skill was far superior to Khu Lon.

Elder Zhi Yu sighed, her tired, sad eyes revealed just how affected she was by the death of her 'shi jie'. They were both under the tutelage of Elder Lao Lao before she decided to concentrate on the art of healing. Still, their camaraderie remained. And now, to examine her 'shi jie's' battered corpse, it took every ounce of her self-control to distance herself from what she had discovered.

"{I've also found puncture holes, almost circular, in her bones. It was caused by a long and thin object. The randomness, depth and the sheer number of these holes lead me to conclude that the killer was operating under rage and possibly madness.

"{From the decomposition of her body, she has been dead for several months now. And there was no trace of her body being moved recently, so the outsiders captured are innocent. If these two,}" she gestured at the pair standing next to her. "{Weren't so...}" she tried to find an appropriate word, "{over-zealous, they would have realized that simple fact.}"

The two girl-warriors blushed and kept their eyes focused on their feet.

"{If you have finished your report, Zhi Yu, come and take your place among us,}" ordered the Queen.

Elder Zhi Yu nodded, walked to her seat and sat down, noting with sadness the empty seat next to hers.

"{As for you two, you have disgraced your teacher and clan by displaying such foolish, rash behaviour. We will discuss your fates later. But now, bring out the three outsider males and a translator.}"

"{Come on, the Queen wants to see you,}" ordered the guard as she opened the prison door.

The three men limped out, wincing as sunlight flooded their eyes. Thanks to the cramped conditions of the prison cell, their legs felt as if they were on fire. The ten minute walk to the Great Hall felt like torture but the pain lessened with each step they took.

The men were led into the hall and introduced to their translator, a matronly woman, who spoke Japanese flawlessly.

Seiyu began telling their cover story through the translator. "We are tourists and happened to be travelling through the Black Forest when my friend tripped over what we thought was a tree root. But it wasn't a tree root. We were curious so we started digging. It turned out to be a grave. That was when the two Amazons arrived and attacked us."

He looked at Taeru to check if the translator did her job. Taeru gave a slight nod.

The Elders questioned the male guide who confirmed Seiyu's story. Except that he had mentioned leading them to the mines earlier. This caught the attention of one Elder who asked, "{Why were you in the mining area?}"

"{My friend here has an interest in geology, so we stopped by the area,}" explained Seiyu.

The Amazon Queen looked at the Elders and came to a conclusion. "{My young warriors are inexperienced and rash, so when they found you uncovering the unmarked grave of one of our own, they immediately assumed that you were guilty. But your names have been cleared and you are free to go. Thank you for finding Khu Lon's remains.}"

A flicker of recognition flashed in his eyes as he remembered the old mummy in Nerima he was told to get rid of but not kill. Cologne of the Chinese Amazons aka Khu Lon. He carefully schooled the expression on his face to reflect pure relief at his new-found freedom. However, it was too late.

"{How did you know Khu Lon? Speak up now or we shall use force!}" boomed Elder Lao Lao.

Seiyu and Taeru looked at each other. Their duty was to their employer but they had an even greater duty towards their families. Seiyu spoke, "We were hired by someone in Nerima to speed up the extradition process of Cologne. The person wanted her, Shampoo and Mousse to leave Nerima. But before we could, Cologne had already left for China."

His admission caused an uproar as the Amazons fired questions and accusations at him.

"{There is an easy way to settle this once and for all,}" suggested Elder Zhi Yu, her soft voice catching the attention of everyone present. She smiled and with her right index finger, pointed at the side of her forehead.

Some of the Elders got the hint and nodded their approval. The Amazon Queen stood up and gestured for Elders Zhi Yu and Lao Lao to stand up as well. The trio approached the two Japanese men, their posture, gait and expression bellied that of a pack of wolves, cunning and hungry for the kill.

Taeru watched in mute horror as the trio had their fingers on his leader's forehead and began chanting in unison. Seiyu's eyes rolled upwards and he would have collapsed if not for the support of the women. Several long minutes passed before they loosened their hold on Seiyu. Seiyu fell noisily onto the wooden floor but never regained consciousness. Taeru's heart froze as he feared the worst. The three 'wolves' looked disoriented for a moment before making eye contact with the younger Japanese.

"What have you done to him, you bitches!"

That was all he could speak before they latched onto him, their fingers on his forehead bringing heat and yet sucking away the heat from his body. Their chants were loud and clear and despite his best efforts, he found himself mentally repeating what they said. He fell into oblivion a second later.

(Much later in the day, in the Queen's personal quarters)

The Amazon Queen moaned as her servant girl massaged her weary shoulders.

"{I must be feeling all of my hundred and twenty years to be so worn out after two mind melds. Ooh, that's the spot. Yeah, right there.}"

"{Nonsense, my Queen,}" replied Huiyi as she continued to work on relaxing the shoulders. "{You don't look a day over forty.}"

The Queen laughed and patted one of the maid's hands. Somehow, the lovely maid's hands managed to remain smooth and soft despite her menial work.

"{Thank you, Huiyi. That's sweet of you to say.}"

"{It's the truth,}" countered Huiyi as she fingered one of her Queen's luxuriously soft, coppery red locks.

"{Still, doing the mind melds on the two Japanese outsiders, shouldn't have worn me out so.}"

"{Perhaps, it was the shock of finding Elder Khu Lon's grave.}"

"{Perhaps.}"

The two women remained in relative silence, each in her own world until Huiyi ventured a question. "{What are you going to do with the outsider males?}"

The Queen wasn't surprised at her servant's boldness. She was used to Huiyi's curiosity by now, in fact she had come to expect it. "{We will set them free.}" Eventually she added mentally.

"{Although they didn't speak the whole truth about their involvement with Khu Lon and the others, they weren't the ones to kill her. That much I could read from their minds. But why would the person who hired them, wish harm onto Shampoo? Tendo Nabiki. What is your motive?}" pondered the Queen.

"{Do you think she is the one?}"

The Amazon Queen remained silent for a long moment before uttering the next statement.

"{I've sent two Elders, Lao Lao and Mei Lian, to Nerima, to investigate. Lao Lao because she was Khu Lon's teacher and Mei Lian because she was very calm during the whole meeting. She has no significant ties to Khu Lon's clan and will provide an objective view. Now, enough of this talk,}" murmured the Queen as she noticed for the first time tonight, how the thin nightgown accentuated her maid's curves. She stared lustily at the ethereal vision of beauty for several long moments, then pulled Huiyi down for a long kiss.

(Two days later, once the guide, Seiyu and Taeru were released from Joketsuzoku, the two Japanese men rushed to the nearest town and made a phone call to warn Nabiki.)

"You said what?!," commented Nabiki to the caller. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs but held back.

"Two Amazon warriors are coming here to investigate the death of Cologne. In fact, they might already be in Japan." Seiyu repeated. He had called her immediately once he was released, hoping that he wasn't too late in warning her.

"Great, just great. I asked you to go investigate Ranma's accident and you bring back two Amazons." She twirled the phone cord subconsciously as she tried to find a way to work that to her advantage.

"How did Cologne die? And when?"

"We didn't really have a chance to take a closer look but she was dead long enough to leave behind only a skeleton..."

She drowned out the voice of Seiyu as two short figures crashed trough the door. Both were about the same height and size as Happosai and had enough wrinkles to warrant being of the same age too. Their silvery white hair neatly plaited and eyes that spoke of worldly wisdom, only served to confirm her observations. They carried wooden staffs, although they didn't rely on them as pogo sticks. Nabiki carefully placed the handset on her desk and wore her typical expression of boredom. "You could have just knocked, you know."

"It wouldn't have the same effect," retorted one of the figures as she leapt forward to reach the desk, hang up the phone and somersaulted back to her original position. All done in less than one second. This agile and fast move seemed impossible for a person of her age and height but Nabiki had seen too many impossible feats accomplished, to be surprised.

"I'm Lao Lao of the Amazons. And she is Mei Lian."

On the other side of the line, Seiyu shouted, "Hello? Ms. Tendo?! Nabiki!" The line went dead. What had happened? He thought he heard a crash, a few garbled words and then silence. Had the Amazons found her? What would they do to her? Cursing under his breath, he walked towards his and Taeru's transport home.

Meanwhile, Nabiki asked in an impatient tone, "Well, what do you want? My time is money. I didn't kill Cologne or hire people to do it, if that is what you are wondering."

"We know that. We have done some digging before approaching you."

Nabiki was surprised, if they had already cleared her of all suspicion, then why were they here now? Could it be because of what she had done to Shampoo? Before guilt could make its presence known, Elder Lao Lao spoke again.

"We want to know exactly what happened to Khu Lon, Shan Pu and Mu Tsu during the past few months in Nerima. The truth."

"And what will I get out of it?"

"You get to live," threatened Lao Lao, her hard gaze focused on Nabiki as if she was a cockroach, meant to be exterminated.

Nabiki faked a yawn. "Sorry, but your delivery of the line sucks. If you have done your homework, then you should know that I am the best person to obtain information from. And that I don't work for free. So how about we trade information instead?"

Lao Lao glared at her and was about to perform a mind meld when Mei Lian placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is a deal," said Mei Lian.

Nabiki nodded, still keeping a disinterested expression.

(The Women's Detention Facility in a district near Nerima)

"Sit. She will be brought here shortly. Remember you only have five minutes."

A loud buzzer rang, signalling the opening of the iron door. Shampoo shuffled in, only a shadow of what she was before she had left her home village. Her hair no longer shone and the vibrance she emitted simply by being, was no more. She paused in mid-step when she noticed who her visitors were.

"{Honoured Elders!}" exclaimed Shampoo. Their visit was a complete surprise. She hadn't informed anybody about her capture. Nor did she ever intend to. Why let her fellow Amazon warriors see her like this? A warrior shacking up with the murderer of her great-grandmother, her teacher. And then abused by him again and again. She could no longer call herself an Amazon warrior. Just let them believe she was still pursuing her husband, Ranma. It would be better that way.

But now here she was, sitting in front of two Elders in the Visitors' room.

She fidgeted in her seat, pulling at her long sleeves, knowing that they concealed the scars, but wanting to make sure. She lowered her face, not wanting them to notice the sorrow, guilt and regret that her eyes surely showed. Nor did she want them to take one good look at her and detect that in the innermost of her heart, she still loved Mu Tsu.

"{Shan Pu.}"

She stiffened.

"{With your skills, you can easily break out of here. Why do you still remain? Japanese law has no power over us,}" asked Elder Lao Lao.

"{Where would I go?}"

"{Home.}" Elder Mei Lian replied.

Shampoo laughed but there was no mirth in it. "{I don't deserve to go home again.}"

"{Why not? You killed your abusive husband, Mu Tsu and avenged your honour.}"

"{I didn't.}" She met their gaze and continued, "{I let him into my heart and my body. I even married him and signed away the power of attorney, without suspecting a thing! How could I have not guessed that he was the one who killed Great-grandmother?! How could I have been so foolish?! So blind!}" Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the past.

The two visitors were surprised, to say the least, at this latest discovery. In the police report filed, there was no mention of this. Only that a physically abused Shampoo was found covered in Mu Tsu's blood, sitting on the floor and rocking herself, in the midst of laughter and tears. She didn't even seem to notice the crowd of cops surrounding her. A policeman had to kick the murder weapon out of her hands. The motive cited was revenge for the abuses he had heaped upon her. Despite all the evidence, Shampoo remained adamant in her claim of innocence. No wonder she kept quiet about Mu Tsu killing Khu Lon. That would only make her innocence far more dubious Elder Mei Lian realized.

"{And even when I found out, I wasn't able to avenge her spirit. I wasn't the one who plunged the dagger to his heart and watched his life essence ooze out of his body. What kind of warrior am I?! I even let the murdering bastard into my bed!}" Shampoo's wildly hysterical voice caused the guards to cast warning looks at her but she failed to notice.

Shampoo paused, lost in her memories. The two Elders were about to speak when she continued, her soft calm voice masking the confusion, pain and sorrow warring inside. "{And the worst thing is I caused great-grandmother's death. He got someone to masquerade as me.

Great-grandmother thought that I was hurt and rushed over to help. Her love for me led to her demise.

"{She died thinking I was the killer. And in truth, I was. I wasn't the one who struck the fatal blow, but I am responsible. A person like me don't deserve to go back home.

"{Good-bye, honoured Elders. Thank you for coming to visit me.}" She stood up and bowed. Then she straightened and let the guard take her away.

"Hello," uttered Nabiki as she picked up the phone while towelling her hair dry.

Nabiki sat up straight in her chair when she recognized the caller's voice, her towelling forgotten. "Oh, it's you. So have you visited Shampoo yet?"

Elder Mei Lian stifled a sigh at the thought of Shan Pu, the most promising warrior of her generation turned broken spirit. "More like the shell of Shan Pu. Inside, she is..." She struggled to find the right words in Japanese but couldn't. "Inside, she is no more. She did tell us one interesting thing though. That Mu Tsu was one of the murderers of Khu Lon."

"Impossible!" Nabiki commented loudly, "He was nowhere near the skill level of Cologne. He couldn't even defeat Shampoo, for goodness sake. Mousse couldn't have killed Cologne."

She listened as Mei Lian put forth her arguments. Finally, Nabiki conceded, saying, "I believe you. Mousse did kill Cologne then. Gave her a forged letter from the Amazons that asked her to return. Then he ambushed her somewhere along the way." She spotted the slightly ajar bedroom door and hurriedly closed it before continuing softly, "Got someone to masquerade as a wounded Shampoo and then... But who is this mystery helper? Is she the one who killed him? But why? Shampoo was locked up in a cage, nobody suspected a thing. Why rock the boat?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. Who else stands to gain from Khu Lon's death, Shampoo's torture and capture? Did he have any friends or lovers?" asked Elder Mei Lian.

"Besides Shampoo, he doesn't like anybody else. He only wants to be with her. And after Ranma left, he got his wish. Ranma. That's it! Ranma's fiancees! There are four of them. Shampoo, Akane, Ukyou and Kodachi. With Shampoo out of the way, there is one less rival. All have the motive to want Shampoo out of the way. Akane was injured around the time of Cologne's death and never left Japan. Kuno Kodachi is abroad. I'll have to run a check on her whereabouts again, just to make sure. Kuonji Ukyou. Well, she did eventually get Ranma, but he is paralyzed. I think she is the most likely suspect."

The two exchanged ideas for awhile longer before Nabiki posed a question that had been nagging at her, "Is it possible Shampoo did kill Mousse but couldn't remember? Temporary insanity, or something like that?"

"That has occurred to me but it will be difficult to prove."

"Yeah." Nabiki realized that she had nothing further to contribute to the discussion. After confirming that Mei Lian was out of ideas as well, they broke off the connection.

What a revelation! Mousse actually killed Cologne. This, she must tell Ranma. Akane rushed out of the house, not bothering to look where she was going. And as all sensible people knew, that was not the right thing to do, for you might bump into somebody of something.

"Erk!" An obstacle was suddenly in her way as she stepped out of the main door. She was about to apologize when she saw who it was. "Ryouga." She was a bit speechless, not a way to greet your boyfriend but she didn't expect him to turn up now.

"Where are you rushing to, Akane?" Ryouga asked, amused at the expression Akane had on her face, a mixture of shock and embarrassment. He was still holding her close, then blushed as he saw other people looking at them. He reluctantly inched away.

"Uh..." Her gut feeling told her that it was not wise to tell Ryouga that she was meeting Ranma. Ryouga didn't have much self-confidence, she didn't want to cause unnecessary tension between them. Besides she was just visiting Ranma, not betraying him, a white lie would do more good than harm. "I'm meeting Sayuri for a study session."

His face fell. And she felt guilty. "Did you have something planned?"

He scratched behind his head characteristically, a little tongue-tied, "I got us some movie tickets." He brandished the tickets at her. "But studying is more important, you go along."

Mentally she imagined a mallet hitting repeatedly on her, scolding 'Akane no baka'. She should go out with Ryouga, logic told her that she shouldn't neglect her boyfriend. She could see Ranma any time, in fact everyday after school. Yet... "We can still go out. Give me a couple of hours, I meet you at the mall 7 p.m."

He flashed a brilliant smile and she felt her spirits lift. She gave him a quick peck in the cheeks, about to leave when she turned to face him again.

"Remember to get someone to bring you there or get a cab or something, don't make me wait too long." She teased casually before finally leaving him on the sidewalk.

With an idiotic grin in place, Ryouga too adjourned on his journey towards the mall. He knew he should listen to Akane but he was trying to get around the place and he couldn't always rely on other people's help.

Grabbing the closest person nearby, he asked although not in the most polite way, "Where is the Nerima Mall?" The poor boy scared out of hell, pointed weakly at a direction. Ryouga observed where he was pointing, turned towards that direction in a robotic manner and asked again, "this way?" The boy nodded profusely and he let him go. "Thanks!" He shouted before he moved along.

Ryouga had a new strategy for finding his way about. For every 20 steps he made, he would find the nearest person for the direction of the destination.

This would prevent him from straying too far off but this plan had a major weakness. It depended on the existence of people being near him and now, there wasn't a soul in sight... until he sensed a movement to his right.

There was a person he could ask. He ran after him and tapped him at the back when he reached him. "Sorry, but can you..." Ryouga was pleasantly surprised to see Akane over the man's shoulder. He was about to call out to her when she walked into a shop, Ucchans. The realization hit him like a rock.

The passerby noticing Ryouga was rooted in the spot, ignored him and went on his way.

His stiff external appearance didn't give a clue to the chaos that his heart and mind were experiencing. He stood motionless, his mind swirling, Why is Akane going to Ucchans? And only one word ringed in his brain - Ranma.

Akane had lied to him.

Ranma was staring intently at the door, it should open any minute now. Nope, no movement. Another minute passed and again the door remained closed. He glanced at the clock on the wall, then back to the door. Akane should be here by now, she promised. And she had always been punctual. Momentarily, he was worried for her safety. Had Ukyou acted on her threat?

He prayed for her, hoping for the best. Yet, every minute of waiting was like eternity in hell. What if Akane... He couldn't continue the thought. It was unthinkable, it would be worse than death itself.

Akane's daily visits had become a solace in his otherwise non-existent life. He knew the danger involved but he couldn't stop himself from brightening up when she came or ignoring her when she cried. She was his only link to the living world. And he could only pray that danger would not befall her.

The doorknob turned. It was almost the most beautiful sound he heard, second to Akane's voice. Her head popped in, wearing a huge smile. It was definitely infectious as he was beginning to hurt from his wide grin.

"Sorry for being late. I was coming here when something caught my eye. So I stopped for a while. Guess what?" Akane smiled mischievously.

Ranma could only stare at her, eyes wide but not bothering to answer her. His pride should be hurt but not when she was wearing that smile on her face. He facefaulted when Akane disappeared behind a chair. Then laughed soundlessly as a hand popped out above the chair, wearing a boyish hand puppet.

"Hi, my name is Ranma. Nice to meet you." Akane faked a low tone, coordinating the movements of the puppet, bowing and all. "I'm the most egoistic, arrogant, hentai boy in town. And meet my uncute friend, Akane-chan."

Now, Akane's voice went several pitches higher. "Ranma no baka!" Her left hand shot up also, covered by a cute female puppet. It punched the male doll and jumped on top of it.

Seeing that Ranma was still laughing, she continued, "See what that jerk make me do. I'm not usually that violent. I'm a sweet, sweet girl, who's great at cooking, martial arts and possess all the best traits of man and woman combined." Akane tried to deliver the speech seriously but couldn't resist laughing at her own childish ways.

Tears glistened in his eyes, a result of laughing too much, she guessed. Taking out the puppets, she wiped away the moisture from his eyes and they shared a smile that warmed both their hearts.

Returning to her normal voice, she asked, "Do you like it?" The question was redundant for she already knew his answer. But it was still nice to see him nodding happily.

Turning serious suddenly as she remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot. When I was passing by Nabiki's room, I heard her talking on the phone. Actually, she was speaking softly then suddenly raised her voice, catching my attention. So I strained my ears to hear her." She stopped to take in the stern expression on his face, wondering how she looked like right now.

"Cologne is dead and Mousse killed her." As expected, his face showed shock and incredibility. "Yeah, I don't believe it also but Nabiki is seldom wrong. I don't know where she got her information from though. She closed the door after that and I couldn't hear her conversation anymore.

"But hey, Mousse is already dead by Shampoo's hands, so it is pretty useless to be discussing this now." Noticing his shocked expression, she quickly inquired, "You didn't know about Shampoo? It was pretty sensational news for awhile. She had been abused repeatedly by him and one night, she stabbed him to death."

"I thought Mousse was devoted to Shampoo. I never knew he could ever cause her harm, not intentionally." She shuddered, then spoke, "He fooled us all. Sometimes, you don't really know a person's character until it is too late."

Ranma nodded. That was exactly what he was thinking and he could cite another example of a person hiding behind a mask. Ukyou.

Wanting to dispel the gloomy feeling that had filled the room, she put on the puppets again and flashed a make-your-knees-go-weak smile. "Want to continue on the story?" He was still thinking about Shampoo and Mousse, but not for long, she promised. "One day, they were walking down a street and there was this pretty lady that walked past them. Ranma had the audacity to gawk at her and of course our heroine reacted. Kaboom! She wrestled the world's greatest hentai to the ground, rearranging his limbs, smacking him left, right, centre..."

As the story progressed, both became engrossed in it, forgetting about the rest of the world. It was only the two of them and their puppet counterparts, not even the soft footsteps moving away from the door could distract them.

"Sorry Ryouga, I'm late." The man in question only acknowledged Akane with a nod. Akane was puzzled and ran to catch up with his fast strides. "What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled him to a stop.

When he saw the concerned look on her face, he was tempted to question her on her visit to Ucchans. He knew he shouldn't doubt her and thought of all the possible innocent reasons she has for visiting Ranma. Yet the idea that Akane was with Ranma an hour ago just riled him.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. How was he going to broach the subject? Was he going to ask Akane if he had lost to an invalid? If she denied, would it mean that he had won?

Akane began to giggle, stunning him. "You looked like Ranma when you do that. Opening your mouth and not talking." Internally he fumed over the reference to Ranma. Why was she thinking of him when we are on a date?!

"Ryouga? Are you alright?"

He nodded, although appearances indicate otherwise. He looked at her, searching for signs that she might have forsaken him. Yet she looked so happy at seeing him, so concerned about him. "Let's watch the movie."

She nodded happily, and they started on their date.

During dinner, Akane had found Ryouga to be exceptionally quiet. There seemed to be a lot of things in his mind but he refused to divulge any. She had tried several times to lighten the heavy mood between them. But all her attempts failed because he refused to participate in them.

As she kept meeting resistance, she eventually gave up, ignoring the silence between them. She was a few steps ahead of him, walking towards the Tendo dojo. As they neared her home, she turned back to see if Ryouga was still following her.

Ryouga saw Akane's glance at him and stopped abruptly, drawing her to a stop also. They maintained eye contact for moments, before he moved nearer to her but never breaking the line of sight.

As he stood before her, he held her hands gingerly. A warmth filled his heart when he felt her tightened the grip they had. Bringing their clasped hands near to his heart, he brushed her hair back, feeling the softness of it and breathing in her scent that he loved so much. "Akane, will you marry me?"

Shocked, she recovered her tongue moments later. "I...," Inwardly, she resisted the idea. Why, her mind inquired? He had almost said it so romantically, the atmosphere was nice, cool and dark. "It's too soon."

He changed totally, from the sweet look he was giving her to fires raging in his eyes. "Don't you love me? If you do, then it doesn't matter if we marry now or later." He was grabbing her almost too painfully.

"Ryouga, you are hurting me. Let go." Akane tried breaking his grasp on her arms. It was when her words sank into his mind did he break away. She rubbed her sore spots and spied Ryouga out of the corner of her eyes.

His back was facing her. "Ryouga," she cried out, totally aware that she shouldn't brush away the uneasiness he had. "What's wrong?"

"Do you still love Ranma?"

His voice was soft, so soft that she thought she heard wrongly. "What did you say, Ryouga?"

He turned abruptly, even in the dim light she could see his bloodshot eyes accusing her. "I saw you going to Ucchans today, you lied to me. Why?"

"I..." Thrown offguard, Akane stuttered.

"You went to look for Ranma, even when I had asked you out for a date. What does that say?!"

It was now or never. She knew this was her only chance to fix things right. "Ryouga, it was just a simple visit that I promised Ranma. I didn't tell you because you would have gotten upset like you are now."

Ryouga was claimed by the green eye monster called jealousy. Logic had fled him, only anger, depression and feelings of injustice remained. "Do you still love him?!"

"No," she answered instantly.

"You're lying."

"Why don't you believe what I've said?"

"Because physically you may not have betrayed me, but emotionally you have already crossed the borders."

She was speechless for a second, "You're crazy".

"Am I? Then why won't you marry me? This will be the ultimate testament of your love for me."

"So, that's why you proposed. Not because you love me but because you want to claim me, to feed your insecurity." She couldn't believe that the person standing in front of her was the Ryouga she knew and loved.

"Still the question remains, why won't you marry me? Because you haven't gotten over your ex-fiance like you want me to believe."

"Ridiculous, if you don't learn to trust me, how can we be together?" She couldn't bear to look at him in the eye now. The distrust and the accusing stare were all getting on her nerves.

"Now you want to break off with me."

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant."

"This is getting nowhere," the frustration evident in her voice. She was about to leave but found her hand grasped firmly from behind. She gave a tight pull, breaking free from Ryouga and ran ahead, leaving him alone in the shadows.

After being cooped up in the house for a couple of days, feeling worse by the day, she decided she had enough of it. A problem couldn't be solved by itself. Now, where was that pig-headed Ryouga?

She barely stepped out of the room when she found the person in question outside her door. He looked apologetic enough which was good. His appearance was unkempt, his clothes were filthy and probably the cause of the awful stench that was filling her nostrils.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, turning her back on him. Her anger at him had dissipated the next day after their fight. What was left was question, 'what had gone wrong?' And a regret that they just had their first fight. One which she wasn't going to back down until he said he was sorry.

"Akane," She could hear him taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm very sorry for what has happened. I know I was acting like a jerk, but..."

She turned to look at him now, feeling a bit of her resolve slipping.

"I was so scared of losing you." He tried to convey all the feelings he was unable to speak, with his eyes. Taking a brave step towards the still Akane, he brushed her hand slightly. Feeling no resistance, he dug deep within his soul for the courage he needed. Grabbing her hands gently, he confessed his innermost thoughts, "I was so afraid these past few days. Wandering around, without you, I felt so stupid for throwing away what I had for moments of insecurity."

Her heart melted at those sincere words.

"I love you, Akane. I know I'm pig-headed, no sense of direction, always insecure, easily depressed..."

Akane put a finger to his lips, stopping his babbling. "I love you too, Ryouga." Leaning against his strong body, her unhappiness became a thing of the past. Similarly, she could feel the tension slip away from his rigid body as they basked in their togetherness.

For a long time, nobody spoke nor moved until...

"Ryouga?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you need a bath."

(Early Monday morning. Okinawa Park, 60 kilometres away from Nerima)

A teenage girl ran frantically down the path lined with cobblestones, looking alternatively at her watch and at her surroundings. "Romeo! Where are you? Come out boy!"

Another look at her watch and the girl cursed loudly. "Damn it, Romeo. If you don't come out right this instant, I'm going to be late for school. See if I'll ever take you out for walks here anymore. Romeo!"

Several short yelps answered her call but no puppy came running forth. Sighing, she started walking in the direction of the barks, entering one of the more secluded areas of the park, meant for passionate lovers. A low overhanging branch snagged her long hair and she cursed again, trying to remove the offensive branch without pulling out her hair. My hair is already half white, I am _not_ going to become bald as well!

"A cat, that's what we should have gotten. A nice, fat, lazy cat that doesn't wake up at the crack of dawn, barking like there is an intruder. Or goldfish, that's a low maintenance pet. But nooo, little brother wants a puppy and he gets a little puppy." Unable to see what she was doing, the branch maintained a good firm grip on her hair. She was losing patience fast.

"And guess who is saddled with the task of looking after it," she loudly complained, punctuating the end of the sentence with a forceful tug at the branch. It was out! Success however, came at a price. The girl realized that fact of life as she examined the strands of black hair that were pulled out as well. My black hair! she screamed mentally. But she tossed the branch aside and walked briskly ahead. There would be time to mourn her loss later.

Finally, she caught sight of the puppy digging furiously with its short front paws. It disappeared into the rather large hole. "Romeo!" yelled the irate girl. "Come here this instant! Come here, come here." she cajoled, bending forward slightly and patting her knees. Romeo's head popped up from the hole, its big eyes peered at her for a moment. Then the pup disappeared for a second time into the hole.

Just as she was about to walk towards it, Romeo reappeared, slowly backing out of the hole, dragging something with its teeth. But she couldn't identify the object, just that it was larger than the pup.

The wind changed direction, blowing a foul stench from the puppy's direction to where the teenager was. "Eww, you stink! When we named you 'Romeo', we didn't mean for you to romance the trash can." She pinched her nose and breathed shallowly through her mouth. That didn't help at all.

Now instead of just inhaling the putrid odour of decay, she could taste it. Absorbed with the task of fanning away the odour, she didn't look at the advancing pup until it had deposited the long object near her feet and barked. She turned and stared.

A large forearm lay on the grass, with numerous red ants crawling all over it while other ants moved away rapidly from the decaying flesh, alarmed by the sudden stop in movement. She watched in morbid fascination as one such red ant crawled in a wavy line, at times moving away from the forearm, at times near it. Thinking that danger had past, it marched determinably onto the forearm, climbing up from where the elbow should have been but was now a bloody swirling mess of nature's tiny scavengers. Not stopping to chat with its breakfast mates, it continued to march slowly, travelling toward the wrist, it seemed. It crawled past an area, untouched by decay, where clumps of fur could still be seen. Past several long gashes, that had maggot infestations. Several maggots shifted, revealing the whiteness of the bone.

She watched as the ant stopped at the wrist and partook of the feast. The fingers, reduced to mere bony stumps by greedy maggots, picked clean by ants, seemed to beckon her to come closer. In her mind's eye, the bony fingers grabbed hold of her ankle and refused to let go. Maggots and ants crawled from the decaying arm up to her leg and covered her entire body, slowly but surely eating her alive.

She screamed.

"This afternoon, the decomposed body of a panda was discovered at Okinawa Park. As no pandas were reported missing from the local zoos, authorities suspect that the panda was smuggled in from China. In an American farm, a four-legged chicken was discovered..." Nabiki tuned out the rest of the news.

Could it be? I really hope not. But I have to check it out.

"Hello, Seiyu-san? I have another task for you..."

(2 am, in the Nerima Animal Hospital's Morgue)

Two furtive figures dressed in black pushed open the huge door and slipped in. Armed with flashlights, they quickly surveyed the room. "Seiyu-san, shouldn't one of us be watching the door in case someone comes by?" whispered the smaller figure.

"It is two in the morning, only a few hospital staff are around. There won't be anyone coming in, even if there is, we'll hear them coming." He smiled at Nabiki, though it couldn't be seen in the darkness of the room.

Glancing at a slip of paper, he took note of the number written on it, then shone his beam at the steel cabinets or 'meat lockers' as his kid called them. "That's the one!" Nabiki shone both flashlights on it as Seiyu slowly pulled the drawer out. A whoosh was heard as cold air rushed out. A plain piece of plastic covered the corpse but even then, it was obvious that the corpse had been cut into several pieces. According to the coroner's report which Seiyu had somehow gotten a hold of, the dead panda had been mutilated and then placed within a plastic bag (which was in turn buried in the park). That was the reason why it was not fully decomposed, months after its death.

"Open it," ordered Nabiki.

Seiyu swiftly complied, lifting the sheet and revealing the upper half of the panda's dead body. She quickly averted her eyes from the macabre sight, concentrating on the right forearm instead. The sight of the arm alone was gory enough, thank you.

Transferring both flashlights onto her left hand, she brought out a flask with her right, twisted open the cap and poured its contents onto the panda's arm. The intruders watched as the arm shrank in size and the fur retreated back into the skin. Seiyu stared for several long moments at the obviously human arm, rotting in some places, untouched at others. What the hell? His desire to obtain answers from his employer halted when he noticed how pale her face was. She turned away from the corpse, a little too quickly it seemed, as she fought the urge to vomit.

Luckily for her and the floor, Seiyu led her slowly to a nearby steel table and placed a bowl in front of her. Unable to control her gag instinct, Nabiki vomited out the undigested bits of her dinner. Seiyu didn't even flinch as the smell invaded his nose. Instead, he patted her back and waited for the vomiting to pass. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Nabiki?" he asked quietly.

End part 8.


	9. Chapter 9

CAN'T LET GO

(A Ranma 1/2 fic by Cass and GSL)

The DARKEST fanfic of "Ranma 1/2" that I have ever read. It was not me who wrote it but I found it in the forgotten depths of the web. Too good to let it sink into oblivion. Be careful though, NO HAPPY END.

[ ] = dream sequence

= character's thoughts

{ } = conversations in chinese

Part 9: Light At The End Of The Tunnel?

Nabiki slipped back into her room soundlessly and started to remove her black T-shirt even before the door was fully closed. She felt as though there were insects crawling all over her body and she couldn't bear to be in those clothes for another second. To her, irrational as it might seem, her clothes and her body were contaminated by the visit to the morgue. Before her mind could replay that grotesque scene again, her table lamp flickered on, illuminating the room and its two occupants.

"Kasumi! What are you doing in my room?" Nabiki asked, surprised.

"Waiting for you," replied Kasumi as she absently fingered her nightgown. A sure sign that she was nervous.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for a brief stroll. I can take care of myself, there's no need for you to worry." Nabiki pulled out her favourite pair of pyjamas, the one with the yen signs all over it, and donned it.

But despite her clean clothes, she still had the creepy crawly feeling. Oh, how she itched for a bath right now.

Sensing her elder sister didn't believe her, Nabiki sat down on her bed, next to Kasumi and offered another explanation. "If you really must know, I was out taking some very enlightening photographs of my schoolmates. So enlightening that I think some will pay a nice sum to have those photos." She smirked.

Faking a yawn, she continued, "Now, I really need to get some rest, ok?"

Kasumi hesitated, torn between believing her sister and following her instincts. She fiddled with her cotton nightgown again, stopping only when she realized what she was doing. "I don't believe you," she murmured.

"Please, Nabiki, for once, tell me what is really going on. Ranma came back paralyzed, Akane keeps visiting Ranma even though she has Ryouga now and I can't stop her. And you," Kasumi shook her head. "I don't know what you are doing. But I know you are doing something regarding Ranma, or at least you are planning to. Please, I'm your sister, don't keep me in the dark."

She paused to keep her emotions in check, then added, "I'm really worried for you and Akane."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Kasumi. I'm merely busy with my usual business dealings, that's all. You have nothing to worry about, at least from me."

"But..." Kasumi wanted to probe further but relented instead. She sighed, "Ok, Nabiki. Whenever you feel like talking, I'll be available." Her hand twisted the doorknob as she smiled warmly and wished her sister 'sweet dreams'.

Nabiki stared at the door for several long moments after Kasumi had left, snippets of her conversation with Seiyu minutes ago replayed in her mind.

"Tell me the full story, Nabiki. No obfuscations this time," demanded Seiyu after he had silently led them out of the morgue and into the cold night. He made no comments about her vomiting out supper and for that she was grateful. Such an embarrassing incident should never have happened in the first place, and she would much rather treat it as if it never did. For now, it seemed Seiyu felt the same way too. Still, she kept mum, walking slowly to where his car was parked.

Seiyu pulled her arm and forced her to face him. "What the hell is going on? First you tell me to ruin Shampoo, then sent me to China to investigate Ranma's accident. I find Cologne's body and get captured by the Amazons. And then, you asked me to sneak you into the morgue and the panda transformed into a human! How did you know that would happen? Come on, spill the beans. You owe me that much at least!"

Nabiki shivered and fought the impulse to vomit. She could feel goose-bumps appearing on her exposed skin. It was one thing to suspect that the mutilated panda buried in the Okinawa Park was Saotome Genma but to actually pour hot water on the decayed panda's arm and see it slowly transform into a human arm... True, she didn't like Genma but they had lived under the same roof for months.

Changing his tactic, Seiyu spoke, "Look, Nabiki, you can't handle this alone. This situation is way beyond the ability of a single person to handle. I want to help but not without knowing the full details first. You have got to let somebody in sometimes, Nabiki. Help me help you, ok?" -

Nabiki pondered over his words, wondering if she should have told Kasumi. Kasumi deserved to know and so did Akane. Especially Akane Nabiki amended.

Her mind made up, she entered Kasumi's room.

Nabiki hugged a pillow and waited for Kasumi's response. She had only told her the main points and none of her suspicions, unsure of how Kasumi would react.

Kasumi wiped off her salty tears with a piece of tissue paper. So many people dead - Cologne and Genma.

"I can't believe you cried over Uncle Saotome's death," commented Nabiki coldly.

Instantly, Kasumi defended him, "How could you say that? He was our father's friend. He always appreciated my cooking and he-"

"And he, together with Ranma, almost ate us out of house and home. Never paying rent, always idling around the house playing shoji. Admit it, because of his ravenous appetite, you had to stretch every dollar. And did he ever help out around the house? Never. All he did was to ask for a second helping or more tea," argued Nabiki.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi reproached her sister. "You shouldn't talk bad about the deceased."

"Why not? He isn't around to hear me speak the truth."

Kasumi could feel a headache coming on and hurriedly changed the topic.

"Does Ranma know about his father?"

Nabiki stared at her sister. She hadn't thought about that. "I don't know."

"Well, I think somebody should tell him," suggested Kasumi. She hesitated for a moment, then added, "While he's alone."

Nabiki caught onto what her sister was implying and asked curiously, "Why alone? Don't you think Ukyou should know too?"

"Ukyou is a really nice and sweet girl. And I respect her for not abandoning Ranma now that he is paralyzed. But she is the most likely suspect based on the facts you've told me. Unless she is cleared, I think it would be best not to say anything," replied Kasumi slowly, reluctant to badmouth the young chef.

Nabiki smiled, her respect for Kasumi rising several notches. Kasumi had reached the same conclusion as she did earlier. "Explain why."

Kasumi looked at Nabiki beseechingly, not wanting to accuse the chef.

Nabiki glared at her sister. "You're not getting out of this, Kasumi. I'm staying put until you give me some answers. You do want to help Ranma, don't you?"

Kasumi sighed, knowing her sister could get her to do almost anything. "Fine. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Ukyou spent ten years training and searching for Ranma to seek revenge. Then just because Ranma said she was cute, she fell in love with him all over again.

It is good that she was able to forgive and forget but I wonder about her actual motive. Could it be that during her first duel with Ranma, she realized that she was going to lose and so came up with a backup plan for revenge? One that gave her time to master new skills and plenty of opportunities to be near Ranma?

"Then there is Uncle Saotome, the one who ran away with her dowry. She could have forgiven Ranma because he didn't know of the engagement but what about the man who did? Ranma could have told her about the letter his father left behind and she could have followed suit. Perhaps it was raining or perhaps she deliberately splashed Uncle Saotome with cold water, triggering his panda form. He was more vulnerable in that state and she could have defeated him. Then she dumped the body, hoping that nobody would discover it."

Nabiki smirked. "Good. But Ranma didn't tell Ukyou about his father leaving for China until several days after receiving the letter. Because Ukyou was missing at that time. Daddy told me that Ukyou was the one who handed the letter to him, so she could have read it and then headed out immediately to kill him."

"Oh." Kasumi frowned. Ukyou looked more and more suspicious by the minute. I really hope Ukyou is innocent, for her and Ranma's sake. She raised another point, "We only have Ukyou's word about what happened to Ranma in China. Maybe she was the one who pushed him off the cliff."

"Then why did Ukyou return, along with Ranma? Why bother looking after him? Wouldn't it be easier to just finish him off?" asked Nabiki.

"Guilt, perhaps? Maybe she regretted her actions."

"I don't think so, sis. I think bringing him back to Nerima is just another part of her plan. She is probably getting a kick out of our admiration and sympathies towards her for continuing to care for Ranma, when in actual fact, she was the one responsible."

She paused, her throat felt dry after the long conversation.

"What about the identity of the female who helped Mousse defeat Cologne? Do you think it's Ukyou?"

"It could have been almost anyone. A friend of his or a person he hired? Maybe someone who had a grudge on Cologne. Have you informed the police about your suspicions?"

"No, not without hard evidence."

"But how are you going to find out more?"

"It seems like I haven't visited Ranma for awhile, maybe it is time for a social call."

"No! It is too dangerous. What happens if Ukyou finds you sneaking around or asking Ranma questions? She doesn't let anyone spend more than ten minutes alone with Ranma. In fact, she pops in and out of his room to serve tea and snacks several times during that ten minutes."

"That's why I need your help in distracting her. She will never suspect you."

"No! What if I couldn't distract her and she discovers you?

It's too dangerous, Nabiki. Let's call the police."

"No. I told you, not without more evidence. What I have now are pure conjectures. We can't risk alerting Ukyou. Look, either you help me or I go alone. It is that simple." Or I get Seiyu or somebody else to help added Nabiki mentally.

"Fine." Kasumi sighed, dreading the visit already. "I'll do it."

(The next day)

He could hear footsteps approaching. Despite his immobility, his sense of hearing still functioned normally. At least I still have that to be thankful for though Ranma sarcastically. But he didn't let his mind linger on his fate, knowing how much Akane liked to see him happy. Oh let it be Akane walking through that door he wished fervently, almost as hard as he wished for his own death, his release from this man-made hell.

Ranma held his breath as the door slowly opened to reveal... Nabiki. Disappointment coupled with anger towards the unfeeling Gods, Ranma paid no heed to the 'mercenary girl', preferring to retreat into his own world. In it, he was Ryu, the streetfighter, battling the evil Bison.

They fought for hours, good versus evil, light versus dark, the handsome versus the ugly, the righteous versus the greedy. But finally, a crack in Bison's defense! Ryu rushed forward for the kill, savouring the sweet thrill of success.

Smack! His cheek flaring with pain, Ryu looked up to view the face of his attacker. Who was so dishonourable as to interrupt a battle that decided the fate of mankind?

Nabiki thought Ryu, no, Ranma as he stared at her impassive face.

"Have I gotten your attention now? Or do you want another wakeup call?" inquired Nabiki softly, not wanting to alert Ukyou.

Ranma stared back at her, his own impassive mask a mirror of hers.

"No?" Nabiki smirked. "Good." She stood next to the tall, large closet, keeping an eye out for Kuonji Ukyou. If Kasumi failed at her task, she could hide in the closet. Hopefully, the backup plan would never be employed.

Why are you here? There's no money to be made off me now. Which girl would still want to be my fiancé? Which guy would be jealous of me? You never cared about my welfare, so why don't you just leave. Sorry, I can't show you to the main door though. Ignoring the slight twinge of remorse at his harsh thoughts, he continued to stare at Nabiki, his gaze cold as ice.

Nabiki smiled at Ranma, a gesture that only made him more suspicious of her motive. "I'm here to tell you a story."

"Good afternoon, welcome to Ucchans!" said Ukyou cheerfully as the door opened. Busy tending to the stove, she didn't notice who her newest customer was until the latter sat down on the bar. "Kasumi?"

"There was once a boy. A boy with great skills. And this led him to have many enemies as well as admirers. But this boy wasn't interested in any of the beautiful girls or boys that paraded in front of him. He wasn't moved by their devotion, their willingness to do anything and everything to win his heart. But never once did he truly told them of his disinterest, preferring to keep the status quo."

Outwardly, Ranma remained aloof, though Nabiki could sense his growing irritation.

"Now, there were those who believed that this boy had fell in love with one of his admirers but lacked the courage to admit it to the girl, to others and most importantly to the others. I, on the other hand, believed that beneath his occasional courageous actions was a coward's heart. He loved only the Art. Yet he didn't dare to tell everyone that he was too young to even consider marriage, that he found their relentless pursuits of him tiring. He didn't have the courage to try to escape from the life filled with meaningless battles. And that was his greatest mistake."

She needed to rile him up. To enrage him and to make him feel guilty if he was ever to help her. It wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do to a helpless person but she had no qualms about it. If she was ever to expose Ukyou's misdeeds, Ranma would have to provide her with crucial information.

Glancing at her watch, Nabiki continued, "My time is precious, so I'll skip to the really interesting parts. Out of those admirers, there were three who were thought to be the most likely contenders of this boy's heart. One of them was the most popular and most sought-after girl in school. She acted as if she hated this boy and indeed they did end up quarreling more often than not. But those who truly had the patience to observe, could see the affection she held for that boy.

Ranma steeled his heart, having already anticipated what she was going to say next.

"However, due to certain incidents, she gave up waiting for the guy and settled for his long time rival instead. No, I shouldn't have used the word 'settled'. You see, the boy had disappeared for a long time. During that period, she got to know his rival better. Eventually she fell in love with him, as deeply as he was with her. Now, no one knew if this new love of hers was stronger or deeper than her love for the first boy. But the fact of the matter was that she was happy. She _is_ happy," stressed the brunette.

Ranma looked away from her piercing gaze. His grief, his regrets were his and his alone to bear. Tendo Nabiki wasn't privy to them.

"There was another suitor, a Chinese girl who probably had never heard of the word 'subtlety'. She was so enamoured by him that she didn't care what the others think of her, using her charms and feminine wiles relentlessly. When that proved unsuccessful, she practically pulled every single trick in the book to force him to love her. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you ask, her magic potions, spells and charms didn't work out the way she had planned. Some say that out of desperation and frustration, she poisoned her rival.

"To make a long story short, the boy proved he had some guts and rejected her once and for all. Heartbroken, she married another boy who worshipped the ground she walked on and had been in love with her for years. Once they were married though, he changed into an abusive monster, torturing her, keeping her locked up in a cage. Bit by bit, he stripped away her self-esteem, her warrior spirit, until all that is left of her is a girl, frightened and jaded."

"No," mouthed Ranma. He didn't want to listen anymore. He didn't need to be reminded of how radically Shampoo had changed, just like he had changed, a little by little. Alive on the outside. Dying inside.

"The irony in all this is that we can't be sure if Shampoo was the one who had poisoned my sister. She claimed she was innocent and ... I believe her... now," continued Nabiki softly.

No. No. She must have done it. The purple strand of hair found in Akane's hospital room! It proved that she was guilty! I couldn't have wronged her... You said she was guilty, Nabiki!

"The strand of hair could have been planted in the hospital room to cast suspicion on Shampoo. We were all so enraged, so eager to find someone to blame that we didn't bother to look beyond the surface.

"There's something else I've got to tell you, Ranma. Shampoo was the one who had blinded Mousse. The incident happened when they were kids but you of all people should know that a grudge could be borne for decades. And Cologne is dead. Killed before you had left Nerima.

"There are so many things regarding Cologne's murder and Mousse's murder that we don't know. Shampoo is currently the prime suspect of his murder but she has suffered so much at his hands that she's become somewhat of a nervous wreck. She says she didn't do it but the police think otherwise. She's going to jail, Ranma, unless you help her. There is no way she could possibly survive prison life, not as the present Shampoo. Ranma, you're the only one who can help her now."

Shampoo... Why did all this have to happen to her? Why didn't I believe her when she swore that she didn't poison Akane? Why didn't I? If I had, she wouldn't have married Mousse, wouldn't have been abused. Oh God, it is all my fault! All mine!

Lost in self-recrimination, he almost didn't register Nabiki's next sentence. "Tell me what happened during your training trip. How did you end up this way?"

Her voice was so soft, so gentle, that he could easily delude himself that she was concerned for him. But no one cared for him any longer, only pity. And that was one thing he never wanted.

Nabiki silently paced the length of the bedroom, itching to do anything, even if it was to go downstairs and force Ukyou to confess her crimes. It was almost five minutes since her last words to Ranma, five agonizingly slow minutes since her almost-begging speech. The lunch crowd would be disappearing soon and the chef would be coming up to check on her favourite patient. Kasumi wouldn't be able to delay her for long. Damn it! She was running out of time!

Forcing herself to remain calm, Nabiki stalked towards Ranma. She lifted her chin and forced him to look at her. "Tell me what really conspired the day you were injured in China. Tell me now! You may not trust me but I'm the only one who will listen. Last chance, Ranma. Was your injury in China an accident? Yes or no?"

Fear, guilt, anger and regret. These emotions and more swamped his entire being. He promised to himself awhile back, not to let the Tendo sisters get hurt, not to give Ukyou any reason to kill them. And by keeping silent now, he would be ensuring their safety. Wouldn't he? However, Nabiki would not be so easily deterred. Information that was hard to ferret out, would only make her more interested.

She waited expectantly for half a minute, staring intently at his face. But he never responded. "Fine, if that's the way you want it," said Nabiki, pretending that she wanted to leave.

There was the slightest hesitant look in his eyes, then he slowly shook his head.

"Did you fall down a cliff?"

Another slight shake of his head.

"Was Ukyou directly responsible for your paralysis?"

Time stretched as he remained motionless, his internal struggles unknown to the inquisitive amateur detective.

Acutely aware of how little time she had left, Nabiki repeated the question. "Was Ukyou directly responsible for your paralysis?"

In his mind's eye, he saw images of his past, back when he was a mere child. Swiping an okonomiyaki from the kind seller and his kid. Being chased by the kid. Staging mock battles that he always won. Making a solemn pact that they would be friends forever. Waving goodbye to his friend as he sat on the moving okonomiyaki cart, missing his best pal already and trying desperately not to cry. Then he remembered the savage, cruel look on his Ucchan's face as she kicked him repeatedly. The absolutely gleeful expression as she informed him that he, Saotome Ranma, would be a quadriplegic forever. My fault. It's my fault, as well as Pop's.

A single tear trickled down his dirty cheek as he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Was it poison?"

He stared at her helplessly while shaking his head, then nodding as well. Despite it all, he still remembered Ukyou as a helpless girl whimpering in her sleep, tossing and turning. Ukyou fighting a monster that only resided in her memories. And all he could do was to sit there and try to soothe her. Was she still having those same nightmares? Or was she dreaming about her mother and that hauntingly beautiful melody?

"You're not sure?"

A nod. He hummed the melody in his head, seeking comfort in that familiar tune, yet finding none.

She glanced at her watch again. By now, Ukyou must have closed shop.

Better skip ahead to the other questions. "When Genma left, was Ukyou in Nerima?"

He shook his head. What does that have to do with anything?

"How long was she gone? A day?"

Another shake.

"Two days?"

A nod.

"Ranma, did you hear about-" Nabiki stopped suddenly and hurriedly asked another question. "Did Mousse ever come to visit you or Ukyou?"

A shake.

"Did Ukyou ever talked about Mousse?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Did she ever leave Nerima during the period Akane was warded till the day you two left together.

A tentative nod.

"How long? A day? Two?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember exactly when?"

Ranma shook his head, exhausted by Nabiki's questioning.

A great help he's been thought Nabiki sarcastically. "Why didn't she kill you? Because she couldn't do it? Because she felt a perverse sense of pleasure seeing you this way?"

Ranma's uncertain gaze revealed the answer.

"Why come back to Nerima then? Isn't she afraid of getting caught?"

He shook his head.

"Instead of choosing to start a new life elsewhere, she chose to come back here, where most of your friends and enemies are. She wants to taunt you with memories of who you were, doesn't she?"

He nodded wearily. Ukyou had kept ranting on about that, claiming that his suffering brought her pleasure, far more pleasure than if she had killed him straight away. Sometimes, he believed her. Her hard gaze and the way she spat out his name, served to enforce that belief.

But sometimes, he would think about Ukyou's smile as she prepared an okonomiyaki especially for him and her triumphant look as she managed to catch more fish than he could down in the river. And his belief would falter.

The large man waddled out the door, patting his bulging stomach with a self-satisfied grin. Delicious food, pretty chef and an even more beautiful waitress. Who could ask for more?

"Thank you, please come again." The female chef said with a smile, as she wiped the tables. Beside her, Kasumi was sweeping the floor.

"You shouldn't be doing that," complained Ukyou half-heartedly. "You're a customer, not some hired help."

"I'm also a friend and friends help each other out," commented Kasumi.

"Besides, I love to do household chores. There is a certain sense of peace and satisfaction that I derive from ... Sorry, I must be boring you." She blushed and continued sweeping.

Ukyou shook her head empathetically. "No, you're not. And thank you for waiting on the customers and helping me clean up the place now." She bowed, then continued, "You're here to visit Ran-chan, yet I'm delaying you."

"No," replied Kasumi, almost panicking. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice calm. Keeping her head down while sweeping, she blurted out the first excuse she could think of. "I'm here to visit you. Because you are my friend. And it must be hard for you to manage this restaurant and look after Ranma as well. If you need me to help out again, just ask."

Ukyou beamed. Sometimes she wondered if Kasumi and the other Tendo daughters were related at all. One was so sweet, gentle and caring. The others were either cold-hearted or prone to a fiery temper. Still, there was no way in hell she could allow Kasumi to help out regularly. If the eldest Tendo daughter discovered something incriminating by chance, then she might have to... take appropriate corrective action.

Nabiki sighed inwardly. All that trouble getting into Ranma's room unseen and all the time wasted on questioning him was for naught. She had hoped that Ranma would provide the key answers to her questions. However, Ranma could only communicate to her certain things, one of them being how dangerous it would be to keep coming back. Ukyou was determined enough to eradicate all obstacles without remorse, that much Nabiki knew and understood all too well. Perhaps, it was time to clue Akane and her beau into what she was doing.

But before that, there was something she had to say to the pig-tailed boy lying wearily on the bed. "Ranma? Have you heard from Uncle Saotome since he left? Or have you heard anything about him recently?"

He shook his head.

Her heart sank. Speaking softly and slowly, she told him about the panda's corpse found in a town nearby and that this panda transformed when splashed with hot water. Watching as Ranma realized the implications, as he tried to mourn for his father, a man he both disliked and loved, the ice queen melted just a little bit. "I'm sorry, Ranma," she started to say before catching herself. Tendo Nabiki did not _do_ apologies.

"Look, I'll have to leave now. But don't worry, it will all be over soon. One way or another." Smiling, she patted his hand once. "And you know how I hate to lose."

Ranma only looked more worried.

She moved towards the open window. "You know, I was wrong about the story I told you earlier. The boy did not reject his many suitors, not because he was a coward but because of his compassion. He cared about every one of them too much to refuse their romantic overtures outright. He might not have done the intelligent thing by bottling up his true feelings but to me... his intentions were good and deserved my respect."

Having said her piece, Nabiki, the not-so-cold ice queen, climbed out from the window and slowly walked on the rooftop. Possessing the grace of a cat, she made her way till the next block before heading home via conventional means - walking on the streets.

(The next week)

The market was buzzing with the usual morning activities, hawkers selling their wares and housewives making purchases for their families. Everybody seemed to be congregating in the area. And a certain restaurant proprietor was also in the crowds, haggling with a shop owner over the price of a fish.

"If I buy this fish as well, can you charge me a lower price?" Ukyou asked, batting her eyelids, not forgetting to flash a megawatt smile. By the look on his face, she knew she had emerged victorious once again. Kuonji Ukyou was a man killer, no man was able to resist her charms.

Taking stock of her new purchase, she moved to a less crowded spot. She double-checked her purchases with her grocery list to see if she had gotten everything she needed.

Satisfied, she started heading for home. It was a cool morning, she noted with a yawn, the best time to sleep. It was definitely taking the toll on her to go to school, work and looking after that invalid.

She never knew that it would be this tiresome to keep Ranma alive. Once again, she questioned her decision to allow his miserable existence on this world. Or should she have finished him off earlier like she did to that panda father of his?

But she remembered little of the pleasure. The kill was too quick, too short. There was no satisfaction. It might have thrilled her to see him turn in his last breath but that was that. Nothing more, just a moment of fleeting pleasure then emptiness.

She wasn't going to make the same mistake with Ranma. Long and painful, that was the way it was going to be. Even if it meant some degree of danger to keep him alive.

Another yawn. That was when she decided that she needed more sleep. And that school was out for her today. As she rounded a corner approaching Ucchans, in her sleep-dazed mind, she recognized a familiar figure in front of her.

A tall male wearing a white Chinese robe.

He had long hair flowing past his shoulders. She couldn't get a better look at him but the implication was great. She stood rooted for a second, only for a second, and she sprang to action. Giving chase to the man who began to merge with the crowd, she mentally chanted to herself that the person wasn't Mousse.

She started to weave between the crowd, running and looking out for him at the same time. She was getting nearer to him, just almost within reach. One more step. Shoving aside a poor innocent housewife, she was sure that she could find the imposter there.

There was none. Instead she found unfriendly faces staring back at her but no man in a white robe. In her overworked mind, she barely registered the wincing sounds made by the housewife on the floor.

She turned, not to look at the middle-aged woman she had pushed to the ground, but for any signs of the Mousse imposter. None. She turned again. And again, pointedly ignoring the weird looks that everyone else was giving her.

She was rewarded, in a sense. She found her man turning into another street. Dashing out of the circle that had formed around her, she dropped her purchases and concentrated only on the fleeting shadow.

She cursed when she couldn't find him in the similarly crowded street. No matter where she turned and how hard she strained her eyes for him, there was simply no sign of him.

It could be just a coincidence. Ukyou tried to convince herself. Afterall anyone who has Mousse's built, hairstyle and wore a Chinese robe could easily pass off as him. Maybe it was just someone who shared his horrible taste in clothes.

Calming down, she was about to leave and disclaim everything that she had seen, blaming it on an over-imaginative mind, until she recognized the shop in front of her. Nekohanten, the cat café.

(That night, in the Nekohanten)

Why am I here? The woman in black groaned to herself. In her nightclothes, she could avoid being seen since Nekohanten has been closed off for police investigation.

Slipping into the main room where the dining area used to be, Ukyou heaved a sigh. There's no such thing as ghosts.

Pointing her torchlight at the surroundings, she observed that everything seemed to be the same as the last time she was here. What I'd seen is just someone whose appearance is similar to Mousse. I didn't even see his goddamn face and I freaked out.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes lingering over a table. A vision conjured up in her mind. Mousse sitting there, his back facing her. He's dead. She shut her eyes, and mentally shouted to herself. Opening her eyes, everything was as it should be. No Mousse, just chairs and tables.

Her heartbeat was loud to her ears. Just as her chanting was loud to her mind. Yet words failed to calm her heart down. Come on, you are too old to believe in ghost stories. Once people die, they stay dead.

Seeing nothing unusual on the ground floor, she began her ascent up the stairs, purposefully avoiding the basement. The stairs creaked under her weight, scaring her a little. Just the stairs, nothing to worry about. There's only one person in here. There are no others and definitely no ghosts.

She checked Cologne's room first. Her flashlight did little to illuminate the room but her tensed martial arts instincts more than made up for it. It was not as if she was looking for anything tiny. That was not the purpose of the trip.

The only reason she was here was to squash the tiny voice in her head that Mousse was back. And she hated every second since she stepped into this dreaded place.

Backing out of the room, she went next to Shampoo's room. Opening the door slightly, she was happy to see that the room was just as she had expected, uninhibited.

She didn't stay long, quickly adjourning to the next room. Hand on the knob, she was hesitant to twist it. There's nothing in there. I can go home once I get this over with.

She took a deep breath and held it as she opened the door to Mousse's room. The air seemed cooler and she shuddered, releasing the breath that she was holding. The bed was still there, as with the rest of the furniture. More importantly, no being was in the room, supernatural or otherwise. Nothing in there that should alarm her. Mentally, she gloated. See, there's nothing to be worried about.

Just as she was celebrating her little judgment, a sound could be heard downstairs. "Thump." This sent her backing to the wall, in a martial arts stance. More of such sounds travelled to her ears as it got louder, then gradually softened.

Seeing that nothing was coming out to attack her, she let her guard down for a moment. Placing one hand at her chest, she attempted to calm her heart down. "What is it?" She whispered to herself. It sounded like wood tapping onto the floor.

The sound was vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't identify it. Like the forgotten lyrics to a song, the cause of the thumping sound remained elusive. Determined to remember, she relaxed and took a few cleansing breaths. Her eyes widened as she thought of a possible answer. Cologne's stick.

Cautiously, she began to follow the sounds. She made her footsteps as light as possible as she descended the stairs and came to a door; the door that leads to the basement.

As the sounds ringed in her ears, she could almost see what happened on the other side of the door. An image of her immobilizing Shampoo in the cage; Mousse coming in through this door; the act of plunging the knife into his heart; her planting the knife onto Shampoo's hands; memories that she didn't want to remember.

Forget it! Ukyou willed herself as she stood before the closed door. Just as suddenly as it started, the sounds stopped. This distracted her from her painful memories. In the quiet Nekohanten, she debated with herself if she should open the door.

The decision was quick. She sped away from the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Out into the dining area, bumping onto some chairs. If it was possible, she ran even faster as the wood tapping sounds resumed. Not caring to hide her presence, she dashed out of the main door towards the street and freedom.

She felt like she had been running for hours, although it was only for a few minutes. Looking behind her, she was relieved that she wasn't being followed.

Slowing down to a stop, she tried to catch her breath. There's nothing to worry about. Nothing! Ghosts simply don't exist. Slumping to the floor, she hugged her legs to her chest. It warmed her a little, providing some sort of a calming relief. It could have been anything. Maybe there were cats playing there or the wind or...

Her mind froze. Next to her on the ground was a shadow. It took the figure of a dwarf on a stick. Staring at it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Turning her head ever so slowly, she trembled slightly, afraid of what she would see.

There was nothing.

She turned back to the shadow; it was gone. She wasn't about to stay and find out where it went. Up on her feet, she raced towards home, not stopping this time.

(Late afternoon)

Dr. Tofu poured himself a cup of hot green tea, grateful for a lull in patients. It would give him an opportunity to ponder over why he had went to Ucchans trice and yet each time, he was unable to visit Ranma. The first time, he had over-reacted again, to the unresistable charm of the eldest Tendo daughter. The second time, Ukyou said that Ranma was sleeping and he should visit him another time. Two weeks later, Ukyou firmly but politely refused him entry, stating that she was going out to run some errands. Strangely though, she never left her restaurant-cum-home. Either he had the worst timing known to mankind, or she had something to hide...

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

Tendo Nabiki opened the door and sauntered in.

(Night. Ucchans)

Her senses were at full alert. The alley was dark, barely illuminated by the streetlights. Straining her ears, she could hear the sounds of crickets creaking but fortunately no wood tapping. Her trained eyes then proceeded to seek out the lurking shadows in the alley. Used boxes, broken tables, and chairs were stacked along the walkway. All of them a convenient hiding place, she realized.

A shadow suddenly moved, prompting her to move into a battle stance. Adrenaline already pumping in her veins, she stubbornly refused to succumb to the urge to go running back to Ucchans.

Stay calm. Don't jump to conclusions. Ukyou moved nearer to the source of the movements. Her ears picked up a scarcely audible sound, warning her of what she would find behind the boxes. It was a soft meow and her eyes confirmed the presence of an alleycat grooming itself.

She heaved a huge sigh of relief, mentally scolding herself for being paranoid. The cat upon seeing Ukyou, started to approach her and rubbed itself against her leg. It meowed pitifully, as if beseeching her to take it home. Unfortunately, its intent was misread.

A startled Ukyou on other occasions would have been more compassionate to the cat. But now there was only one question burning in her mind, Is it Shampoo? In the dark she couldn't check for the pink fur but better safe than sorry.

Her expression hardened and reached down to grab the cat around its neck. Probably she had used too much force or the cat's sixth sense had alerted it, it squirmed away before she could get a good hold.

Cursing slightly, she watched as the cat disappeared behind some boxes. The decision to chase after it was snuffed when she realized that she was still in the back alley of Ucchans. A very dangerous position, she noted. The poor visibility would be against her if there was a need to fight the shadowed creatures. The many things stacked here would aid any ambusher against her. One wrong move and her body would not be found until the next morning, assuming if the enemies let her have a full corpse.

Hastily, she grabbed the rubbish bag from the backdoor of Ucchans and dumped it in the rubbish chute situated near the end of the alley. It was a mad dash to and fro, hoping that if she was fast enough, others wouldn't have the chance to attack.

It was only after she was inside the restaurant with the door firmly locked behind her, did the foreboding feeling quell. So much for dumping rubbish.

Having recovered her breath slightly, she ventured towards the main area of the restaurant. At first, she didn't take note of it but the persistent knocking was kind of hard to miss after some time.

Her first thought was Cologne, spurring her to scan the room for any unusual signs. Then as the knocking continued, she gradually realized that someone was actually knocking on the main door.

With apprehension, she leaned on the door, putting her ear on the wooden surface, which separated her from whatever that was outside. Voices, a male and a female.

She recognized them immediately, yet she didn't open the door to let them in. What if the shadows assumed the two forms to make her let down her guard? She began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Akane, it's late, we'll visit another day."

"But Ryouga, you promised. It's been ages since I- no we last seen Ranma."

There was a sigh and then more knocking. Though it was supposed to be a harmless gesture, the effects were more profound on Ukyou whose ear was pressed against the door.

She backed away suddenly, nursing her ear, cursing.

"Ukyou, is that you?" Akane's voice was heard over the door. Then more softly, presumably speaking to her companion, "Did you hear anything? There's someone inside, I wonder if anything is wrong."

More knocking was heard, even more persistent than the last.

Guess I can't hide here forever. Ukyou opened the door begrudgingly.

Unfortunately for her, Ryouga was not looking at where he was knocking. He had not registered the door opening. But fortunately for her, she had quick reflexes, a skill trained well by Ranma.

She caught the fist, stopping it in its track to hit smack onto her face. Her little display had earned her two gasps.

"Wow. Ukyou, you have been training. I never seen you move that fast before." There was almost a trace of envy in Akane's voice.

Ukyou's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "Uh," she laughed nervously. If they knew how good I became, would they link Ranma's accident to me? The idea seemed far-fetched and real at the same time, yet she needed a response fast. "Ranma gave me some lessons during the training trip." The exact truth without detailing how much better she had gotten.

"Come in."

"Sorry about that, Ukyou," Ryouga apologized as he let Akane walk into the restaurant first.

"No damage, bygones." She sought to calm herself down. It was just two friends visiting, not that she had never had them over. Yet, Ukyou couldn't explain what had unsettled her. Tension sipped into her voice, making it slightly higher than usual. "So what brings you here at this late hour."

"Sorry, school assignments have kept me in and this is the only time that I can squeeze out." Akane gave a weak smile and continued, looking at Ryouga briefly. "I haven't visited Ranma for a long time. I hope he's not angry."

Her tone dipped before slipping back to her cheerful mode. "Besides I need to pass you your homework. You haven't been to school lately, is everything alright?"

Ukyou took over a pile of paper from Ryouga and flipped through it, avoiding eye contact to both her guests, trying to contain her nerves. "I guess the running of Ucchans and looking after Ran-chan have taken the toll on me. I'm just too tired to go to school."

She nearly recoiled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, about to hit it away from intruding into her personal space. Only the words that followed had stopped her, betraying only a slight movement of the shoulders.

"You have to take care of yourself. I can come over and help you if you need?" Ryouga's voice was gentle and warm, so much so that Ukyou felt that she was being cared for. A feeling that was alien to her after such a long absence.

"No but thanks for your concern, Ryouga. I just need a break." Of course she had to reject him, what if he stumbled into one of her secrets. Still she was grateful for his concern, sharing a genuine smile with him.

"Excuse me, I'm still here, you know?"

"Oops!" Ryouga withdrew his hand from Ukyou and scooted closer to his girlfriend. He began apologizing to her although it was obvious that Akane was just joking.

Shaking her head, she began leading them towards Ranma's room. While she was walking in front, she was given the chance to think. With the Nekohanten incident, she hadn't bothered to deal with Ranma. Just offering him food to keep him alive.

Coming to think of it, he hadn't been eating too much, kind of depressed in fact. Ukyou looked behind at the couple, and she got her answer. Tendo Akane. She hasn't been visiting. She knew that he had never gotten over her. And who's he trying to bluff when he says he loved me? If she gave him a chance, he would pine for the Tendo girl anytime. But his heart would break all over again.

Ukyou couldn't suppress a smile as she figured out how best to exploit the opportunity the fates had presented. The old Kuonji Ukyou was back.

The door was opened without a knock, letting light into the darkened room. Must be Ukyou. That was the obvious answer and because of that, Ranma didn't bother to open his eyes. Not until later, when he heard more approaching footsteps that he realized he had more company.

The first he saw was Ukyou, who was leaning down on him, talking to him affectionately. "Sorry to disturb you, but you have friends visiting tonight." She spoke with the sweet tone of hers that he detested. It was all an act, and he was the prop.

He hated this. It was so fake, the way she cupped his cheeks, brushed against his hair and especially that gaze. Loving? Yeah, right?! Now that he knew the truth, he would not be that gullible to think that she actually loved him. Yet, he sometimes wondered if any of her award winning performances had some bearing of truth. After all, how could a person feign a loving gaze so convincingly?

She moved away from him, finally letting him see the guests that have arrived tonight. His eyes widened and his heartbeat rose involuntarily.

There she was, Akane standing by the door, unsmiling. It confused him, why wasn't she happy in seeing him? Her eyes were reproaching him for something.

The kind that she would give him whenever Shampoo hugged him or any other time that she suspected him of enjoying other women's company.

But in a flash, the stare was gone. Akane had turned to Ryouga and flashed a smile to him. Together, they walked into the room on Ukyou's prompting.

Akane had continued to put on that smile for Ukyou and even to him. It was then that he begged to have that reproachful stare back. For if she was angry with him, it meant...

His hopes were dashed. Two intertwined hands that he never noticed before were suddenly the most prominent sight to him, screaming loudly that Akane had chosen Ryouga. They walked in together, taking the seats by the bed and even so their hands never left each other.

So that's why she stopped visiting.

He hardly noticed Ukyou sitting down on the bed with him, fiddling with his hair. In a world of his own, he hadn't paid any attention to the conversation even if they were talking about him. It was just the image of clasped hands that kept replaying in his mind.

Akane was trying very hard to keep track what was being said. One moment Ukyou was saying something and Ryouga replied the next. She was hardly participating in what they were saying, just murmurs of replies when required. Instead, she was highly disturbed by the closeness or affection Ukyou lavished on Ranma.

A minute ago, Ukyou was holding Ranma's hands. Now, she was stroking his hair gently. It was like a beacon to her howling that Ranma belonged to Ukyou. Knowing that she should look away to stop the discomforting feeling in her heart, she could not bear to do so. It was a sight that reminded her that she could never be that carefree towards Ranma; an act that she was not able to replicate.

Instead, Akane unconsciously began to stroke Ryouga's hand. She had given up listening to the conversation. Her attention focusing on how much Ranma had changed since her last visit.

His eyes seemed sunken in, not holding the fire that brightened his being. She remembered her last visit, how much fun they were having with the puppet show, how his eyes sparked with joy... and now they were dead.

Everything about him signalled doom, for a lack of a better word. It was as if time had backtracked to her first visit after Ranma was back from the China trip with Ukyou. He was non-responsive to Kasumi then, just like he was right now with Ryouga and her.

No, it is worse than the first time I visited, realized Akane as she silently observed the invalid. His hair was in need of a wash. The stubble under his chin was enjoying a healthy growth. His bedclothes were crumpled, not to mention dirty. And there was a salty smell that permeated the room.

Maybe she was too obvious for Ukyou caught her staring at Ranma, "He may seem dirty, but I'm... I'm just too tired. There's always so many things to do."

"No, Ukyou," Akane said, alarmed that Ukyou might think that she was accusing her of not taking good care of Ranma.

"I know I should have done a better job." Ukyou continued, her voice cracking, "I'm his fiance and I don't even have the time to have a decent talk with him. I can't even give him a wash as frequent as I would like to."

Ryouga interrupted quickly. "You have done all you can and I'm sure Ranma will understand, right?" Looking at his former rival, he was exasperated when Ranma made no response.

"Yeah, you have sacrificed a lot for him." Akane affirmed Ryouga's point. She let her hand rest on top of Ukyou's, trying to reassure her, "Nobody will blame you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Akane confirmed.

"Thanks," Ukyou flashed a smile, and was met with the same courtesy by the two. She turned towards her bedridden fiance and winked.

A couple, holding hands were strolling along the dimly lighted streets. But instead of the guy leading the girl, it was the other way round. Nothing unusual although it was a must for this couple if they wanted to reach anywhere on time.

Neither had spoken since they left Ucchans, as if afraid to disturb the silence of the night. Akane was looking straight ahead, in deep thought. Ryouga, on the other hand, was stealing glances at Akane, observing her.

What is Akane thinking about? He had always felt inadequate for Akane. Sometimes, he felt that he didn't understand her. Isn't a couple supposed to share their thoughts? It was only through this, could they communicate. He wanted their relationship to be free flowing, for her to tell him everything and for him to do so too.

He hated guessing because he would get all the negative results. He glanced at her again, unreservedly this time, such that she caught him staring. He knew he must be looking like a fool now. His face bearing a look that he wanted to say something but didn't know how or whether he should.

"What's the matter?" Akane smiled curiously.

"Uh..."

"Why does this seem so familiar?"

Ryouga remembered and surely Akane had not forgotten that too. In a night like this, he made a disastrous marriage proposal to her. Is she thinking that I'm trying to propose again? "No, no." He hadn't recovered enough to accept another rejection. "I'm just thinking that I should go help Ukyou more frequently. Although she rejected my offer, I think she needs help. Did you see how tired she looked?"

Akane nodded affirmatively. "I agree. I think I should help out more often too, coach her in the lessons that she missed or even take up waitressing."

Both shared a smile while silence resumed, to be interrupted once again, this time by Akane.

"You know what?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking about Ukyou too. I'm glad you brought that up. Hmm, now I wonder if you can read my mind?"

She was teasing him, he knew that but he couldn't stop staring at her. She was laughing at him but he didn't mind a bit, and joined in.

Akane opened a door. Where did that come from? A confused Ryouga started looking around until Akane shouted "Tadaima." We're already back? The faces of Kasumi and Nabiki sitting in the living room answered his unspoken question.

"Okaeri. I'm glad you're alright." Kasumi said as she hugged Akane.

"Oneechan?" It has to be said that the Tendos were not that affectionate towards each other simply just because they have arrived home. Something's wrong. Both Akane and Ryouga realized.

Nabiki stood up, her face unreadable. "I'm going to tell you something now. Don't argue with me until I finish the story. And whatever I say is the truth, even Kasumi concurs with me. The situation is getting dangerous and I don't want anyone of you messing my plan or getting killed."

(Few days later)

Since the Nekohanten incident, there were no more Mousse look-alikes appearing before her, nor were there shadows of Cologne following her around. She had made sure of that by frequently checking behind her and keeping her senses up for any surprise attacks.

To say she was tired was an understatement. She was dog-tired. She couldn't sleep, afraid of what laid in store for her when she was most vulnerable. But after two days of watching her back without any further discoveries, she had finally succumbed to her bodily needs.

"Wha," a bleary Ukyou voiced, beginning to come back to the land of the conscious, "Slept in the bath tub again." There was a tint of satisfaction in her voice. Stretching out to wake her sleepy muscles, she commented with an air of contentment, "That was nice."

She stood, letting the beads of water flow down her body. Shuddering slightly from the cold, she quickly retrieved a towel and wrapped it around herself, enjoying the warmth it gave her.

"I nearly forgot how simple things like this can be so pleasurable," a dreamy Ukyou mused. "Gotta do this more often." She yawned and lazily put on her clothes.

Checking the mirror, she paused somberly, looking at her reflection, sadly noting the dark rings under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. This was not the Ukyou she wanted to see. With a resolve she was determined to start anew, so as to speak.

Then she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned back abruptly, scanning the bathroom for her discomfort. It was for naught. She returned back to her image, shaking her head at herself and scolded, "You got to stop imagining things."

With great effort, she managed a smile, trying to project the confidence she needed. But her mind just had to play back the incident at Nekohanten. The tapping sounds, the shadow of Cologne...

No! Forget it. Nothing happened.

Forcing another smile, she took a deep breath, condemning all her fears to hell. Unable to face the pitiful stranger in the mirror any longer, she left the bathroom.

Fear gripped her heart as soon as she stepped out. Her floor was dirtied with water marks and tinges of mud, taking the shape of large paw prints. Dumbstruck, she stared stupidly at the prints, ignoring the voices in her mind. It's a panda's paw print!

She leaned backwards to the wall for support, trying to deny what she had seen. She shook her head violently, closed her eyes and reopened them, but the prints were still there, leading from the bathroom to Ranma's room.

That thing was in the same room as me! Her mind screamed, imagining what it had done without her noticing. None of them pleasant. She felt like screaming at the top of lungs but didn't. She had a better plan.

Rushing to Ranma's room, she didn't hesitate to open it, anger fuelling the courage she needed to face the invisible beast. In the dark room, she saw no one except for Ranma who was apparently sleeping.

Caring less for the invalid, she shook him awake. "Who was here?!" she asked furiously. Ukyou didn't buy the shocked-cum-innocent look Ranma was giving her and shook his limp body fiercely, shrieking, "Was it your father?"

There was no response from him. She turned back, frantically looking around thinking that she might catch a glimpse of the panda. Seeing no furry animal, she settled for shouting at the air, believing that Genma would hear her, "I'm not afraid of you! You don't scare me. I've killed you once, I can kill you again. You hear that!"

Silence was the only thing that replied her.

(The next morning)

Flip. Everyone has his own way of relaxing, Ukyou was no different. Except that her way was to cook okonomiyaki, which was good since she enjoyed what she did to earn her living. There was no special recipe, just full concentration, making sure that it didn't get burnt. Timing was the most important aspect, not one second more or one second less on the stove. Focusing just on the okonomiyaki, mind devoid of any other thoughts.

Flip. Another okonomiyaki landed nicely onto the plate. "One pork okonomiyaki for the mister." Ukyou said sweetly, her mind reminding her not to forget to smile to the customer.

The bell chimed, signalling the arrival of a new patron. "Welcome to Ucchans. Please take a seat," voiced Ukyou automatically, not looking up from the stove.

The customer found a seat at one of the tables, away from the hot plate, his back facing Ukyou. Settling down, he shouted his order to the proprietor.

Ukyou flipped another okonomiyaki onto a plate and sent it to the rightful owner. Keeping herself busy, that was her way of dealing with the situation.

Overwork so that she didn't have the time to think of things. As far as she was concerned, Mousse, Cologne and Genma didn't exist.

Looking up to see where the new customer sat, she was forced to face her ghosts. Rooted to the ground, she stifled a scream that luckily died in her throat. The familiar white robe, the long hair, the built, it all pointed to one thing. It can't be.

The batter on her stove forgotten, she had only eyes for the newcomer. Everything stopped for her. Patrons ceased to exist, okonomiyaki ceased to exist. Her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, reminding her to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

As if possessed, she walked involuntarily towards the new patron. No, it's not true. She wanted to tap him on the shoulder but held back at the last minute. That's not Mousse. He's dead. The customer as if sensing her presence turned back.

Told you that it's not possible. Her brain was gloating. Dead people simply don't wake up from their graves and walk among living people. Her smile was wide, maybe too wide for the customer was giving her a strange look.

"Hey, what's this?" A customer to her right asked.

She turned to see him pull something out of his mouth.

"Is this white hair?" there was an unmistakable anger in his voice.

Ukyou was about to retort but another customer interrupted. "Hey, I have white hairs in my okonomiyaki too!"

The rest began to dissect their food and the whispers grew louder. "Me too!" Another shouted, agitated to find the alien substance.

Ukyou confused, found the offending material presented in front of her by an angry client. I don't have white hair, how can it be? Taking the strand, she became scrutinizing it. "Too short to be hair."

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"More like fur." A voice announced.

Loud gasps were heard and Ukyou became the target for their staring. Her mouth opened slightly but words failed her. She didn't bother to make an explanation, her mind was too messed up right now.

"I'm not eating this anymore and don't expect me to pay." One customer shouted and left, followed by the rest. Only Ukyou was left with her thoughts, her hand twiddling the white furry strand. Panda fur?

(Nerima Police Department)

"I heard you wanted to speak with me." Officer Muyo gave a top down scan on the girl standing in front of him. It wasn't often that he got teenagers coming into a police station, looking for him and demanding his immediate attention.

Standing next to the girl, was a man, a person he came across during his work. One thing for certain was that this Seiyu guy wasn't a good man, an agent of sorts with his underworld dealings.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Tendo Nabiki. Can we find a place to talk?"

The girl met his eyes firmly, suggesting that he take her seriously. A wry smile formed in his lips, this girl was intriguing. She was associating herself with shady persons... the air of confidence she held around her... the look on her face promising of more interesting things to come.

"This way please."

(The Women's Detention Facility in a district near Nerima)

"Hello, Shampoo. How are you?" Kasumi put on her most pleasant smile. Through Nabiki she knew Shampoo had become some sort of a wreck but she still couldn't believe her eyes.

Slumped on the chair, red-shot eyes, messy hair... Kasumi blinked away all the unpleasing images and concentrated on using the right words to say.

"I've brought cookies, they'll pass it to you later."

"Thanks." There was no gratitude in her voice. Not that she was ungrateful, but Shampoo wanted to be left alone, to wilt in her own misery.

Kasumi braced herself to look at Shampoo again. And she wondered how the world could be so cruel, to inflict such misfortunes on a young person's life. The damage leaving a blazing trail in a person's life was most evident in the eyes. If Shampoo's physical appearance had startled her, the pain in her eyes had paralyzed her. "I don't know if it mean anything, but we believe that you didn't do it."

Shampoo made no response to that. She was looking at Kasumi's direction but not at her. It was as if she was looking through her. Kasumi wondered if Shampoo had heard her, but certainly the words had not registered in Shampoo's mind.

"It's not your fault."

The words had some desired effects, for Shampoo was finally meeting her eyes. "Shampoo really want to believe that."

Kasumi crumbled. Six little words had set her heart in despair. The poor child is torturing herself. What wrong had Shampoo done? The belief of a perfect world cracked, and Kasumi was beginning to see the flaws. First it's Akane, then Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo, Genma... Whose next? If only there was a way she could help to make the world a better place, instead of assuming it was.

"If there's anyone to blame, it's not you." Shampoo remained silent but Kasumi forged on, "Shampoo, you ask yourself, did you want all these to happen? If you didn't, then you are not guilty of anything."

It touched a nerve which got Shampoo all worked up. "Yes! Shampoo want Mousse to die. Shampoo dream Mousse die. Shampoo wish Mousse die. And Mousse die."

"But that's not the same..."

"Shampoo not wish great-grandmother die, but great-grandmother die because of me." Her eyes were welling up. Shampoo cursed herself, she thought she was devoid of tears already.

Kasumi felt so useless. In the past, she was always a figure in the background. Her life seemed so redundant. Now it was different, she wanted to make a difference in someone's life. With Nabiki trying to outsmart Ukyou, the least she could do was to comfort the torn-up Amazon. And if she tried hard enough, she might just succeed. No, I will succeed! Her mind resolved.

"Did you ask Mousse to kill Cologne-san?"

"No."

"Did you know Mousse killed Cologne-san when you married him?"

"No, but..."

Kasumi didn't wait for her to continue and jumped to her next question, "Did you kill Mousse?"

"No."

"There, you have it. You were duped. You were a victim in an elaborate revenge plot. You could do nothing to stop it." Kasumi was exerting her best efforts, hoping that it was enough. The difficult part was to get the logic through Shampoo.

All the while Kasumi had this charm that everybody listened to her and she hoped that she hadn't used up all the magic. "It's alright to grieve, it's even okay to self-recriminate but there must be a limit. You cannot stay in this stage forever, you have to grow out of it, Cologne-san wouldn't want it any other way."

"But nice nice girl no understand. Shampoo still lo.., miss Mousse. And this guilt... How can I have feelings for murderer?"

Shampoo was desperate, alone and in need of reassurance and love, Kasumi could see that. And in her own little way, a gentle smile, a nod of the head, a pair of firm eyes, she showed her that Shampoo still had someone who cared for her. "Because you loved him. And don't be ashamed of it, love works in mysterious way. You cannot will it away, the only thing to do is to accept it. Besides, deep down I think Mousse loved you. For what he did, the hatred must have originated from somewhere. And that somewhere comes from within his heart, his love for you."

Shampoo closed her eyes, her heart was in knots. It felt better to know that Mousse had really loved her, even if subconsciously the fact was already apparent to her. For the words to come out of Kasumi's mouth, it must mean something and not something her deranged mind conjured up.

"You are young, you can still start again. Cologne-san has placed all her hopes on you. You cannot forsake her by running away from your duties as an Amazon."

An Amazon warrior. She was always proud of her birthright. But now, she didn't know if she could still go back to her hometown. On the other hand, when Elder Lao Lao and Elder Mei Lian visited her, they didn't censure her. If she could go back to the Greenlands, she might... "It's no use, I'll never get out of here."

"The real culprit will be caught. Nabiki is working on it."

When Kasumi said it, she found herself trusting her. And at this moment, Shampoo felt something alien within herself...

"And when that day happens, please...Live, for Cologne-san and for yourself."

A glimmer of hope.

Ukyou was panting heavily, every direction she had turned had brought her to a dead end. It seemed like she had been running forever and no matter what she did, the shadows were always behind her. She didn't know why they had not attacked but she had to keep on running.

A wall had risen from the ground in the narrow lane, stopping her in her tracks. It seemed low enough, just a jump and she might break away.

"Ukyou, we were accomplices."

The voices were getting louder now.

"You think you killed me? I'm now more stronger and deadly than before."

The tears wouldn't stop for Ukyou. They just kept flowing and blurring her vision. She turned back to check on the shadows' advancement, they were just ten feet away! Bending her knees, she mustered all her strength on the one jump.

She thought she was going to miss the top of the wall. It seemed so far away from her reach when she was in midair, thinking that her outreached hands would not touch the surface of it. And when she did, she nearly lost hold of it.

Fumbling, with only one hand pulling herself to the wall, she struggled to bring her leg over to the other side. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could finally see the faces of her tormentors. The devilish grins that they wore froze her heart.

"Little daddy's girl has nowhere to run."

The words only drove her on. Doubling her efforts, she managed to hook her leg over the wall. And with all her might, she pulled herself over, letting herself drop on the other side. Except that, she didn't touch ground.

She kept falling and falling...

Into what seemed like an endless pit.

Surrounded by darkness...

Ghoulish voices...

Bloodied hands...

Clawing at her.]

Ukyou's eyes snapped open. Reminiscences of the vivid dream propelled her into an upright position. She was halfway out of the bed with the greatest desire to escape before a tapping sound alerted her to the current surroundings.

The familiar layout and furniture reminded her that she was in her own room. As she began to settle back into reality, she fell back to the bed. Her legs were strangely too tired to support her weight.

She buried her face into her hands, feeling the thin layer of sweat that had formed. The fear and the helplessness were still fresh in her mind, eating her away. She tried to brush away the dream as she had did so many times before, convincing herself that it was insignificant and an impossibility in reality. But even if she succeeded, based on past experiences she could never get back to sleep.

Outside, on the opposite building, a person with the figure of a dwarf was standing on the rooftop in the dark. It was intoning in a language that few had known. Stopping momentarily to observe the window to Ukyou's room, it was slightly agitated that nothing had happened yet.

Continued chanting for the past twenty minutes was draining the person. If this doesn't work, we may need to use the stone. But it wasn't prepared to admit defeat yet and repeated the spell again.

Ukyou was rubbing her temple. Am I imagining sounds now? The tapping sounds were giving her the headache. She unburied herself from her hands and opened her eyes to seek out the disturbance.

On the window ledge stood a bird tapping on the glass surface. Ukyou stared at it, annoyed at its behaviour. The bird didn't appear to stop at any moment now, still dead in its mindset to seek her attention.

With zero tolerance level, she got up with the intention to shoo the bird away or there would be a bird feast. Unlocking the windows, she pushed outwards, the movement of the windowpanes forcing the bird away.

A cool breeze welcomed her. While it was nice, she couldn't help shivering. The night was quiet, the air fresh, it would be a peaceful moment. But she was still intimidated by the dark, the unseen. The windows had to be closed and locked, refusing access to the room.

She reached out for the windowpanes and caught something she wished she hadn't seen. A person was standing right across the street. And what caught her eye was the white gi. Being dark, she couldn't see the man's face but she could imagine it all clearly. The face of a Saotome Genma would be a nice fit to the plump figure, donning a white gi.

The man, if it was even a human was facing her, presumably staring at her as she was staring at him. She did the first thing that came to her mind, she backed away from the window. In her hastiness, she slipped and fell onto her back.

She scrambled away, placing more distance between herself and the windows while keeping watch. Damn! It's still open. She shot up, dashing for the windowpanes. Grabbing the handles, she proceeded to shut it tight before realizing that the silhouette she had seen wasn't there anymore.

She frantically looked around for its trace and found none. There was a doubt, that she was losing her mind. Was she mixing up her nightmares with reality? She wasn't sure but she didn't want to think that she was crazy.

In her dreams, she was always running, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never get away from them. Is this what I'm doing? Am I going to run forever?

The dark form appeared again a couple of metres away from its previous position. But this time, there was no fear, just anger. She pushed the windows open again and jumped down onto the street, landing perfectly.

However, she lost sight of the figure in the process. How can a person move so fast? Fear was slowly creeping into the cervices of her heart. But she refused to back down. Tonight would be the night where everything comes to an end.

"Mousse, step A was successful. She's on the prowl, lead her on." The dwarf spoke to the walkie-talkie. Being tired from exercising the mind meld, she rested on the rooftop. Siting in a lotus position, she started to mediate to recover her strength.

The voice of the Team Leader crackled over the radio, "Okay, Akane's group, you're on."

"Message received, Team Leader. Rescue Team over and out," whispered Akane excitedly, as she motioned her team mate to move forward.

"You've watched too many spy movies, Akane," grumbled Team Leader.

So what they are ghosts, I just slay them like before. Ukyou looked around feverishly for a target. Maybe she had gone out of her mind with the sleepless nights and nightmares, but she had become the hunter now, refusing to play the role of a prey even if she was outmatched.

A flicker of light, the rush of air, the feeling of a presence made her turn to the right. She could hardly make out the dark form that stood near the junction of the crossroads. But the white Chinese robe was easily distinguishable.

Wasting no time, she charged. The form had moved also, disappearing into another street. It was like a game of hide and seek. And they were hiding and reappearing, leading her on. Sometimes she thought she saw Genma, and Mousse would appear further away securing her attention. When she turned back to Genma, he would have vanished and similarly for Mousse too. It was just catching up to them as she caught glimpses of a dark form here and there.

She took the bait, line, sinker and all. And here she was, led to a graveyard. The surroundings were eerily quiet, with a cloud of mist obscuring her vision. This was her first time here since she had no reason to visit this place. But the minute she stepped through the gates, she promised herself that this would be her last time here also.

The place gave her the creeps, the air seemed colder, the night darker.

Why am I here? I could have been in bed, warm and staring into the ceiling. Yet, there was no denial that she had come too far out.

Ukyou visually scanned the area, seeing stabs of tombs lining in an organized fashion. Trees were placed at strategic areas, providing some greenery to the soul's final resting-place. Lampposts along a two-lane road, next to the cemetery provided lighting. As nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, she picked a tomb closest to her, reading the inscription on it.

The picture of the girl was a beautiful one. Died at a young age of sixteen who would be remembered by family and friends. Somehow, she imagined her face superimposed on the picture and it scared her. She scooted away, looking around again. Will anyone bury me when I'm dead? Will I be missed for that matter?

The longer she stayed around, the more her uneasiness grew. She was prepared for the worst, even to meet some ghosts but it didn't mean that she was not frightened. Ukyou, you are a strong girl. Once you get this over with, everything will be back as it should be. Just as she was calming herself, the orchestra had started.

Her first clue was when she thought she heard the wind whispering her name.

"Ukyou." Her body tensed up, her eyes darting back and forth. She was in the middle of the cemetery and could barely see a few rows of stabs ahead of her.

"How could you?" A ghostly whisper, so faint that Ukyou could only make out that it was a male's voice. She turned towards the source of the voice, ready for an approach.

But then another voice originated in a direction behind her, synchronized with the breeze that chilled her skin. "Why?"

She turned back again. Almost immediately, towards her right, another voice repeated, "Why?" She was lost, her mind on an overdrive. The fear, the helplessness were all coming back to her again and she hated it.

Together, coming from every direction, the voices chorused, "Why?" Fear grappling her heart, she thought she was surrounded by things that she couldn't see yet. The voices were firm and familiar, like those in her nightmares. In a gesture she was so familiar with, she pressed her hands hardly to her ears.

"WHY?" The intensity has grown, the loudness was almost deafening in her ears and in her heart. I can't stand it anymore. Ukyou released her hands, her eyes full of rage, "All of you deserved to die."

"I did not wrong you." An ancient voice replied, soft in its delivery.

Cologne! True to her eyes, she saw a profile uncannily resembling the slain Amazon. Her legs carried her towards the diminutive figure, her spatula raised, happy to have a target, uncaring that she was outmatched. "Too bad! You were a term in the contract."

In a swirl of motion, the figure evaporated into thin air. And Ukyou had to catch herself before she fell over a tomb where Cologne was standing.

"I thought you cared for my son."

(Ucchans)

"Ranma? Wake up. Ranma," cajoled Akane in vain. One thing about him that hadn't changed was how difficult it was to wake him up. But after some very persistent shaking, Ranma lazily cracked open an eye.

(Cemetery)

To the left. She dashed towards the speaker, but could find no one in sight, only stopping her search when the same voice came from a couple of rows behind her. "I was dishonourable to take the yattai."

She ran only a few steps where the voice continued again, in another direction, towards her right, further away. "I shouldn't have agreed to the engagement but I don't deserve to die."

She didn't know where to go, the voices were coming from every part of the cemetery. And true to her thoughts, Genma's voice reemerged, nowhere near where she was or the last of his vocal location. "Neither does my son. He's innocent."

"Because of you, my life became a living hell. You had the most reason to die by my hands."

"And me?" The long white robe was a distinct give away. She was almost expecting the image to disappear when she got near, so she stayed put although she could not make out his features. This allowed her to think, to squash that fearful Ukyou into non-existence. She needed to be in control. To fight the ghosts, that was afterall the reason why she was here.

Clearing her mind she recalculated the situation, there was a nagging thought that something was wrong. Well, things were not happening like in her nightmares. They were not attacking. Instead it was as if she was being interrogated. Though how the forms could move so quickly was a mystery to her.

"We were a team, yet you disposed me once I was of no value to you. And even frame my Shampoo for my murder."

She didn't answer, preferring to watch their reaction, keeping a wary eye.

"You made me think that I was killed by my great-granddaughter."

Again, Ukyou made no reaction, as if not hearing the words.

Maybe there are no such things as ghosts. She was still watching Mousse, observing every little detail.

The diminutive figure stepped closer but far enough not to let Ukyou take a close look, "My Shampoo is innocent."

Why aren't they attacking? Why so many questions? The whole affair stinks of a trap. Tearing her eyes from the unmoving Mousse, she turned towards Cologne, trying to find if there was anything different about her. Cologne would surely avenge her death. So how can Mousse be with her in one-piece? She doesn't need him to annihilate me.

"Something is wrong here. I think Ukyou is suspicious." Nabiki spoke to the others through her walkie-talkie. She was the commander for the night, directing them with the aid of an infra-red video camera. "I know everyone is anxious, but we need to capture her confession on tape."

"I think we need a new plan, besides this Genma suit is not very comfortable."

"Don't whine, Ryouga. We don't want to use the last resort, remember? In the meantime, show your face, let's increase the horror factor and get her to talk." Nabiki ordered, frustrated as to how things had unfolded, with a premonition that things would go downhill from here. Why wouldn't you just confess, Ukyou? And everything would have ended.

What would they do if I don't make a move? Or should I make a run for it? Ukyou's thoughts were interrupted when another figure appeared. Its outline resembled Genma, but she should know better to believe in appearances. It was she who had masqueraded as Shampoo to kill Cologne. And she suspected that their disguise skills were inferior to hers since they hadn't shown their faces yet. I knew that befriending Tsubasa was a good move.

"You killed us. You can't run." Ryouga started, trying his best to imitate Genma's voice. He was quite good at it now, after being subjected to a strict regime enforced by Nabiki to listen to tapes of Genma. But he was now very careful of what he spoke in the Tendo dojo, who knew where the mini-cameras and microphones were?

"There's nowhere to run. No escape." Together, the ghosts were harmonious in the delivery. Taking a step closer, they continued again. "Why?"

Damn, I confessed murdering Genma. I'm implicated. Ukyou was almost certain that she was being set up. She was trapped now. I can't run away, I need to destroy whatever evidence they have. But doubts still exist. Are there police officers lying around? Are they using a tape recorder on her? Where is it kept? On their bodies?

"My poor Shampoo being punished for your crimes." The one who appeared to be Mousse spoke, and was joined by the others in his next rendition. "You will be punished."

Ukyou finally made her move, dashing towards 'Genma'. She could see his face now, it was Ryouga. The target, too surprised to respond, feebly blocked her first blow. She raised her spatula for a follow-up attack, and had a successful hit.

Ukyou is really fast. Ryouga rolled away from his attacker. The pillowed Genma suit was limiting his mobility, even though it was giving him some form of protection. Once he was up on his feet, he stripped out of the suit, revealing his usual garb. There wasn't a need to worry about another attack since his comrades had reacted and kept Ukyou busy.

Unheard by Ukyou, Nabiki was shouting over the walkie-talkie. "We want her alive. We need a confession, not a corpse."

Dr. Tofu, disguised as Mousse was also thinking along the same lines. Although Ukyou had gotten better, she was still no match for Elder Lao Lao and him. While he was aiming for the shiatsu points to paralyze Ukyou, the elder was hitting all the deadly spots.

Ukyou was sent flying a few metres when the Amazon hit her. Dr. Tofu was alarmed when Ukyou began spitting blood. The elder, who had been passing off as Cologne, was unsatisfied and pressed on in her vicious attack.

Meanwhile, Nabiki was roaring over their earplugs, "Don't kill her, Elder Lao Lao. Or else no one would prove Shampoo's innocence."

"I don't care about your laws. She killed one of ours." She aimed a blow to Ukyou's head, which was caught in the nick of time. "And your plan is not working, she won't be talking. Besides we can get Shampoo out anytime." A sweep of the legs wasn't successful also.

Seeing that her opponent was avoiding some hits with the physical hand-to-hand-combat style, Elder Lao Lao decided to start the ki attacks. As the accumulation of energy peaked around her, she released the powerful blow at Ukyou.

It was fortunate that Ukyou had quick reflexes. Even with the injuries she sustained, she was able to get out of the way in time. I can't keep this for long, I need a plan. Readying herself for the next attack, she was surprised to see Dr. Tofu engaging the old Amazon in combat.

Over the audio network, Nabiki's voice was heard, "You don't want to stain the Amazon's name by killing a person here. We can settle this peacefully. She already confessed to Genma's murder, we could persuade her for Mousse's too. And we're supposed to fight her, not ourselves!" She knew that the matter was getting out of hand now, she put the phone on auto-dial, assured that Seiyu would do the rest.

Ryouga was about to jump into the fight when Dr. Tofu wasn't able to hold his own against the centenarian. But Nabiki' voice stopped him, ordering him to deal with Ukyou instead. He turned towards the injured girl and closed the distance between them.

He still had trouble believing that Ukyou was a killer, even if she had confessed. Ryouga didn't have many friends and he considered her as one, even now. "Ukyou, it's over. Give up. Surrender."

"Nabiki, is it? I know she's an obstacle but I thought I had her covered. Guess I underestimated her or I overestimated myself. Where is she?" Ukyou sounded defeated, coughing into her hands.

Weird that she should mention Nabiki now. With Nabiki's voice in the background persuading Lao Lao, he was slightly distracted and he didn't know what to do with Ukyou. "Ukyou," he began only to be deafened by the shouting in the earplugs.

"Ryouga, Lao Lao is sending a blow your way!" Nabiki watched fearfully as the loose ki-ball was progressing towards Ukyou and Ryouga was just standing too close.

Ryouga lunged himself at Ukyou who apparently heard Nabiki's warning and was glancing at her direction. Although they missed the ki blow, they didn't miss the tomb stabs. While Ryouga wasn't affected too much, Ukyou was spurting blood from the collision. Elder Lao Lao was advancing and he had to stop her from killing Ukyou, so he joined forces with Dr. Tofu to stall her.

It was a mistake. Even in her weakened state, Ukyou sneaked away from the fighting trio, towards where Nabiki was, in a van parked along the roadside, just outside the cemetery.

Ranma peered worriedly into the night as Akane wheeled him to the cemetary. Amazon Elder Mei Lian had already rushed off after she had forced a pill down his throat. Apparently Nabiki had engineered an outrageous plan to trick Ukyou into confessing. Ghost hauntings? Nabiki must be out of her mind.

Nabiki was trying to convince her accomplices from fighting.

"Stop, we should be pitting our forces against Ukyou, not each other." Then in a more alarmed voice, "Where is Ukyou?" That stopped everyone.

"Right here." Ukyou spoke as she opened the van's side door. Inside the vehicle, she could see recording equipment and a panic-stricken Nabiki. She revealed a predator's smile, "The weakest and potential hostage."

Nabiki gingerly took out a cassette from the video camera, moving towards Ukyou as if to surrender the tape to her. Her intention was to surprise the chef by throwing her weight on the girl, knocking her onto the road.

But it seemed that Ukyou had more foresight. Instead of grabbing the tape, she grabbed Nabiki's outstretched hand, yanking the Tendo off-balance and towards her. Once within reach, she pulled her into a stranglehold and tore the tape away from her.

"Ukyou, give up." Ryouga tried, as the trio arrived and were slowly approaching the girl.

"No! Besides I already have the tape, you got nothing against me." Ukyou retorted, pulling Nabiki away from the van and from the others.

"You don't think that I'm so silly to only have one tape. I have planted many cassette recorders in the graveyard. Even if we dig it out one by one now, it will be too late because my associate has already notified the police." Not only that Nabiki had to avoid tripping while back trekking, she also had to endure the tight hold on her neck. If Ukyou were to squeeze harder, she would be incapable of speaking.

"You're bluffing." Disbelief on her face, Ukyou tug harder at Nabiki to make her move in a faster pace.

"No, she's not. We have microphones all over the graveyard to pick up your voice. And the recorders record your voice." Dr. Tofu matched Ukyou's pace, maintaining some distance but not too far away if he needed to react.

"Yes, we also use the recorders to play the pre-recorded tapes, so that we can create the illusion of being in many places at the same time." Ryouga added.

"There's your evidence that we are not bluffing." Dr. Tofu picked up from Ryouga's point. He could sense that Ukyou was starting to believe him now. "The police will have their evidence. You're still young. Do you want to be always on the run? How long can you hide? 40, 50, 60 years on the road, it will be so tiring."

Ukyou was very confused now. She had no idea of what she should do, how she should get out of this mess. But Dr. Tofu was right in one aspect. She was very tired, mind and flesh.

"Even if you escape now, you will never survive because we, the Amazons will seek you out wherever you are." The elder had left the speaking to the other two until now. While she did not want to risk the Tendo's life, she was even less willing to let the enemy slip away from her clutches.

Nabiki could feel the hold loosen slightly, and felt that maybe persuasion would work afterall. "Ukyou. I'm sure you have your reasons for killing. But you are starting to involve more and more innocent people."

"Maybe all this while you were wearing a mask, but I believed that deep inside, you were just a very frightened little girl." looked gently at the shivering Ukyou and couldn't suppress the sorrow for her. What had led you to this?

"Shut up! Don't think that I have no qualms in killing her. You know nothing of my suffering." Ukyou could hear the distinct shrill of police sirens. Anxious and agitated, she looked furtively around for an escape route. She was in the middle of the road, on her left was some shophouses, the cemetery on her right.

"Then, do you need to spread your suffering? Not to count the people you killed, Shampoo is being accused of murder and she doesn't care if she lived or died." Nabiki countered.

"That's not my doing, that's Mousse." Ukyou shouted with righteous anger. The police sirens were becoming louder, indicating that the police would soon be arriving from a direction behind her in this one-way street. But in front of her were three uncompromising individuals. Running past them would be a very risky bet, especially with the old Amazon's quick reflexes. And even if I try for the cemetery or shop houses, Nabiki will slow me down. If I drop her, I'll have no leverage against them. And surely, the Amazon would catch up with me.

"Then do one good thing, help her. Don't let her pay for your mistakes," persuaded the doctor.

She could see the pity in the doctor's eyes. She didn't want that. All she wanted was for the wrongdoers to get what they deserved. What's wrong with that? A sorrowful laughter echoed in the quiet night.

"Am I at the end of my road now?" There was desperateness in her voice. Maybe I can have my rest finally.

"No, Ukyou. You still have a long life ahead of you." Ryouga was trying to be supportive. But even he could see the irony of his statement.

"In jail." Ukyou continued softly.

Silence.

Her peripheral vision caught a flash of silver from the west. Ranma on a wheelchair? "I'm sorry, Nabiki. But I should have killed you in the first place." Ukyou tightened her hold on Nabiki's neck, her mind made up.

The trio reacted instantly, Tofu grabbed Ukyou's hand, Ryouga pulled Nabiki away, Elder Lao Lao serving a blow.

"No!" Ranma shouted, his voice a hoarse whisper from lack of use, as Ukyou was sent several feet away in the way of the approaching police cars. He watched with horror as Ukyou crashed onto the windscreen and rolled off the car when it finally stopped. "Ukyou!"

The world was suddenly transformed in her eyes. It became a very quiet place no longer as cold as she viewed it to be. Lying amidst in her blood and scattering glass around, she was deaf to the sirens and blind to the flashing lights. It was just the beauty of the night, the breeze that she was afraid to enjoy before was welcoming her again. She was also cherishing the little things that she used to ignore, like the sight of the full moon, the stars...

Ryouga had run to her side, cradling her head in his lap. There were tears in his eyes as he voiced out her name. She felt ashamed for using him when he offered his friendship.

"Tha-nks," Ukyou tried and coughed out blood almost immediately. Her chest protested painfully as she slowly breathed in. As Akane wheeled Ranma forward, Ukyou tried to avert her eyes, unwilling to see Ranma's blue eyes conveying the hatred he must be harbouring. Yet she felt drawn to his gaze.

Tears because of me? asked Ukyou in shock. But why? After all that I've done, why do you still care?

"You're gonna be ok, Ukyou," said Ranma haltingly, still unused to the return of his voice.

You were always a lousy liar, Ranma. Wait, you can talk? Of course, if they could get you out, surely they could find the antidote to the poison I fed you with to turn you into a mute realized Ukyou.

Dr. Tofu was trying his best to attend to her wounds. He ripped off the Chinese robe to provide some kind of bandage and to stop the blood from flowing.

Nabiki was also helping in exerting pressure on the wounds, whispering words of encouragement. "Don't die, Ukyou." She didn't understand why. Why did she still care for the person who tried to take her life? Yet, there was a compulsion that she should offer her support. The turn of events had frightened her, being so near to a person who was dying. It might be naïve but she sincerely hoped that it would not come to this. She just wanted to capture her, put her in prison and not sent her to hell. The worst thing of all was that she knew that Ukyou was not trying to kill her, because if Ukyou really tried, she wouldn't be breathing.

Why do all of you still care?

She saw the mini-microphone taped to Ryouga's face, and reached out for it with a trembling bloody hand. But it was Ryouga who took it off and handed it to her. Her voice was soft and frail, "I'm Kuon-ji Uk-you." She could see the concerned, tearful expressions on the faces of everyone. And she didn't felt that lonely anymore. Why hadn't I realize this before? "I ki-lled Mo-usse." It was a struggle for her to speak and she hoped that this was enough for Shampoo. "I f-ramed Sham-poo for mur-der." As she finished, she felt a burden released. Ukyou had never felt so free before, it was a very dizzy feeling. She tried to smile for her friends but it turned into a grimace as her body shook violently.

"Damn it! She's going into shock. Hang in there, Ukyou!" Tofu encouraged.

Unaware of the tears streaming endlessly from his face, Ranma helplessly looked on. He didn't know what to say. A part of him rejoiced at the pain she was clearly in, at the fact that she was at death's door. But another part of him still loved his Ucchan. And that part of him screamed in rage at the heavens when Ukyou stopped breathing.

"NOOOOO! Don't leave!" Ranma pleaded, unconcerned about how the others might think. At this crucial moment, the only memories of her, surfacing in his mind were the happy ones. "Ucchan, I love you. I never stopped. You can't leave, I love your okonomiyaki too much. I won't let you leave. You hear me, Kami-sama? I won't let you take her!"

Seiyu got out of one of the police cars, along with Officer Muyo. He didn't reach for Nabiki and watched sullenly as the youngsters try to resuscitate the girl. I got the police here as soon as I can after getting your signal. Seems like my timing sucks.

(Five months later)

"Hey, Ucchan. I missed you. Are you with your mother now? I hope so. I hope you've found peace and happiness, the kind I wasn't able to give you. I thought I could but the wounds he inflicted on you were too deep. Oh man, look at what I've done, reminding you of your unhappy childhood. That's me, a guy with a PHD of sticking-my-foot-in-my-mouth.

"Are you smiling often now? You look so cute when you smile.

"I wish I could see your smile once more, to hug you once more. But then my arms will never let go. They say the dead hear our thoughts and see our actions. Is that true? Do you hear me wishing that you were here? Do you know that you feature prominently in my dreams and my nightmares? And that I'd rather you be in my nightmares than not dreaming of you at all? That

I'm so frightened of forgetting you?

"I still love you, Ucchan. You must know that, don't you? I'm just sorry that my love couldn't soothe away your pain. And I forgive you for what you did. After all, I was partly to blame...

"...I hope you're not angry that Akane brought me here. I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else to bring me here...

"...Bye, Ucchan. I'll visit you whenever I can," prayed Ranma as he sat in his wheelchair, staring at Kuonji Ukyou's tablet.

Akane slowly walked forward and placed a single long-stemmed white rose on the tablet. "Ready to go?"

Ranma nodded. There was a moment when he thought he was going to cry. But the tears stubbornly refused to fall. And that felt so much like a travesty, a betrayal of his love for Ucchan, that only months after her death, he no longer cried. Cry, damn it!

They left the temple in silence.

It was only when they were near his home that Ranma finally broke the silence. "Akane, I never thanked you for bringing me to visit Ukyou."

She smiled. "Kasumi, Ryouga or anyone else would also be willing to. She's our friend too."

"Is she? She engineered the deaths of three people. Can you honestly tell me none of you hate her just a little?"

"No! No matter what, she was our friend," insisted Akane.

"Don't lie to me, Akane. Instead of walking on the fence, I'm a pathetic boy sitting on this blasted wheelchair. She deliberately chopped up my dad into tiny panda pieces. Do you think she poured cold water on him after or before he was chopped up?"

"Enough!" Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "What do you want me to say?! That we all hate her? That we all wanted her to die? We just wanted her to be punished for her crimes and rescue you. We never wanted to kill her.

"Sometimes I look around me and notice how much things have changed. And I blame her for it. I can't even begin to understand why she did what she did. But I remember that moment when she redeemed herself by confessing to killing Mousse."

"That's why I wanted to thank you," interrupted Ranma. "Despite of your conflicting feelings towards Ucchan, you still wanted to help me sneak out to the temple to visit her. When I wanted to cremate Ucchan, give her the proper funeral rites and bring her tablet home, you were the only one who wasn't staring at me in shock. When my mother found out and refused to pay for the funeral arrangements, you immediately offered to pay. And you helped me find a temple nearby to place her tablet in.

"I know you all don't understand why I still love her. Truth of the matter is that to me, there were two Kuonji Ukyous. The first Ukyou was a tortured soul who thought she could find peace by seeking vengeance against my dad and I. I know I am partly responsible for her becoming this way. The second Ukyou is 'Ucchan', the cheerful girl I got to know in Nerima and then grow to love in China. In Ucchan, I see the way she could have been, if we had never crossed paths."

"And because of 'Ucchan', you finally forgave Ukyou?" Akane inquired.

Ranma nodded.

(Months later)

The miracle had ended. When he was able to move his fingers, he had so much hope. But hopes were meant to be dashed. For nearly half a year, he willed himself to feel his hands and legs again. Everybody had given him so much encouragement and he'd failed them.

His mother accepted him even when she knew of his predicament, never once complaining, just consoled to finally see her son. And he was glad to finally reconcile with the mother he never had, the person he was going to rely on for the rest of his life.

Even as he stayed with her now, the Tendos would drop by every now and then, particularly Kasumi and Akane. What disturbed him was that the latter's visits had became less frequent. He couldn't get a straight answer out of anyone, but he suspected that Ryouga was becoming jealous. Not that he blamed him, but seeing Akane was the only solace in his life.

"Hi, Ranma."

"Akane," he spoke softly, registering her presence. He hadn't seen her for two weeks and already he missed her like hell. He wanted to sit up, as if reading his thoughts, she was beside him, helping him.

"I've just received a letter from Shampoo and I thought you would like to know how she was." She found a seat beside him, careful not to brush against him like she unthinkingly used to.

He nodded lethargically, glancing directly at Akane, committing her voice, image to memory until the next time she visits.

"She said she's well in JOketsuzoku, starting to settle down. Told us not to worry about her." Akane spoke, alternating glances from the letter in her hand and Ranma.

He smiled weakly.

"I've brought Kasumi's cooking, you want?" There was a definite gleam in Ranma's eyes. That was Ranma, never one to refuse food. It comforted her that some things never changed.

As she fed Ranma, silence reigned. Yet the act of just feeding him was causing turmoil in her heart. Him being so close to her, the need to concentrate on his face as he ate. How he was still handsome as before. She had managed a truce with herself and Ryouga. And she had no intention of breaking it.

She realized that she was becoming attached to Ranma all over again. And Ryouga and Kasumi had pointed it out to her already. Upon reflection, she decided that she needed to keep a distance, no matter how much her heart ached.

She tried to find something to distract herself from such thoughts. "Look, the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. I didn't know you had such trees in your courtyard."

"It's always been there. You just never noticed it before."

Her eyes were transfixed on the flowers but her mind was somewhere far away. She remembered the times they spent together under such a tree during lunch hours in Furinken High. Images of the two of them eating together flooded her mind. Those times didn't happen very often and she held those memories closer to her heart because of it.

"It's funny that people tend to miss the subtlest things and when they do notice it, it's too late."

She found herself wondering about her feelings towards Ranma.

Wasn't it too late for them to realize the depth and nature of feelings that they had for the other? Turning to face him, she questioned herself if Ranma had meant anything by that statement. His eyes were oozing with sadness and longings, immediately freezing her in place.

Looking deep into his eyes, she could feel the unspeakable love that he had for her. Maybe it was better that she visit less often, it was becoming more and more difficult to deny what they still have for each other. But she had already promised herself to Ryouga. And I do love him.

And there was still a question of Ukyou. Even though that was the past and shouldn't be dredged up, she couldn't forget how Ranma had shouted his love for her during her dying moments. It tore at her heart to hear him say the three words that he'd never told her.

And this was the thorn in her heart.

He could feel his energy levels dropping, becoming very tired all of a sudden. Despite that, he focused his attentions to Akane. To him, it was as if she was staring into the depths of his soul. And likewise, he wanted to know what she was feeling right now.

In her eyes, he could see a reflection of himself. No longer worthy of her, his mind reminded. Turning away, he finally broke away from the spell that held their gazes together.

"I hear that a neighbour looks after you while your mother is out working."

"Yeah, Ami. She just left," his voice trailed off, his throat too dry to continue. After swallowing a lumpful of saliva, he went on, "after feeding me lunch, didn't you see her on your way in?"

Seeing his discomfort, she automatically got ready a cup of water for him to drink, careful that it didn't spill over. "So, that's her. Very pretty."

"Hmm."

She started to appraise him, noticing the beads of perspiration on his forehead for the first time. Again she felt uncomfortable as she leaned closer to him to wipe away the sweat.

"Do you know that you've been always played an important part in my life?"

She was thrown off guard by the sudden confession. She drew away from him, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, forget about it. Just me babbling." As he looked at her, he reproached himself for saying something so useless as this, not to mention complicating matters and even if she agreed, he'd never let her waste her life on someone like him.

Yet, he wanted to hear it from her mouth, just once and he would die with no regrets. "Akane, have you ever loved me?"

"Ranma?"

"It's just that," swallowing another lumpful of saliva, he continued, "my life is ruined now."

"No. Ranma..." Before she could proceed further, she was interrupted. "Don't lie to me. I'm paralyzed, there's no hope for me."

"Don't be a pessimist."

He smiled grimly. The Ranma who in the past never gave up against all odds was now being called a pessimist. "I've been thinking about reincarnation, there's where my hope lies."

Her face showed shock, the danger signs in her head ringing.

As if knowing what she was thinking, he reassured her, "I'm not committing suicide, don't be afraid." He put on a calming smile to dispel her nerves.

His throat was dry again and after his prompting, Akane fed him more water. "If there's a next life, will you give me another chance?"

"Ranma. I..."

"This time I will again fall in love with you at the first sight." There was a dreamy look in his eyes, his voice becoming hoarser as he went on. "Our families will not force us to get married. There will not be any fiances. We just date as normal couples, get married, have children, grow old together and even death does not part us.

She was so touched by his words that she didn't realize the streams of tears flowing down her eyes.

"I promise you, this time I won't make any mistakes to push you away."

It proved too much for her as she collapsed in his arms, hugging him tightly, crying onto his shoulders. "I promise, we'll be together."

"I love you Akane." He whispered softly, beginning to lose his focus.

"Ranma. I..." Words couldn't possibly express the deep emotions she had for him. It was said that actions speak louder than words and it was exactly what she did. She closed the distance between their lips and indulged herself in the last kiss. One that she promised she would never repeat again for it betrayed Ryouga.

She could feel Ranma becoming more lethargic by the minute. His breathing patterns becoming less regular. Drawing away from him, she looked at him intently. Seeing that he was barely able to keep his eyes open, her concern for him took precedence. "You looked tired."

"Probably the lunch that I just took." It seemed that he was putting forth a great deal of effort to speak and it was also taking him everything to remain awake.

She laid him on his back again, gripping his hand. Her fingers tracing the contours of his face, taking note of the perspiration that had gathered on his face. "Sleep, you feel better when you wake up."

His eyelids were heavy but he didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to see more of Akane. He had a feeling that he would not be able to see her for a very long time. But his willpower started to diminish as drowsiness took over. He felt very cold although he was perspiring heavily. Then, he felt her touch. She was wiping the sweat on his forehead and she gave him a smile when their eyes met. He returned with a weak smile and soaked in her last image before he closed his eyes. He couldn't keep awake anymore. As his mind replayed the image of Akane, he fell into a deep sleep.

After a few seconds, she felt his hand loosen the grip on hers. At that particular moment, her life suddenly seemed void. She couldn't help feeling that she had lost something very important. Ignoring her mounting uneasiness, she placed his hand under the sheets and readjusted it to cover him properly. Looking at his peaceful face, she couldn't resist but give a small peck on his cool forehead. "Sleep tight, Ranma." Seeing that everything was in order, she walked towards the door. As she was about to step outside, she took a last glance at the unmoving body and before leaving the room, she mouthed the words that she had never said to him. I love you, Ranma.

(Five years later)

The pink cherry blossoms swirled and danced around him as he took a shortcut to his destination. The chilly breeze would have sent a normal man shivering and yearning for a hot cup of green tea but not him. Instead, he embraced the chill, inhaling the scent of the suburbs, with a trace of the refreshing scent of the cherry blossoms. He idly opened his palm to catch a falling flower, already fading away in accordance to Mother Nature's laws. Glancing at his watch, he softly muttered a curse at his lateness.

Releasing the flower, he sprinted away, only stopping to catch his bearings once in a while.

When he reached the cemetery a few minutes later, he cursed again as he noticed all the white grave markers, similarly shaped. How the hell was he going to find one grave out of the thousands lying around? Why couldn't they have colourful marker, instead of white ones that showed neglect and the passing of time so clearly as they turned grey? Or better yet, why couldn't they group graves alphabetically? Was it any wonder that he could get lost here? Growling at his difficult task ahead, he randomly picked a direction and walked.

Finally, after two hours of searching and reading the same names on the tombstones trice in a row, he finally found the one he was looking for. He placed his gift next to it and spoke, "How are you, Ranma? I tried to visit you on the same day each year but you know how lousy my sense of direction is. It is getting better, though. At least I don't get lost at my own home now." He laughed, revealing two gleaming fangs.

"Little Tomoko-chan is three years old now. Would you like to see her picture?" He fished out a Polaroid from his wallet and placed it carefully on the ground. "She's quite the little darling, happily soaking up all the adorations from her aunts and uncles and of course, Akane and me. In fact, Akane sometimes complained that I pamper Tomoko-chan too much.

"Sometimes, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world, you know? When I was younger, I never truly believed I could be a husband and a father someday. Not with my two curses and my shyness around women. Now, whenever I think about Tomoko-chan and Akane, " he smiled and continued, "I feel really blessed. Of course, I owe it all to you, Ranma."

Striking a match, he set the edges of his wrapped gift on fire. "I'm sending you a martial arts manual, Ranma. I hope you'll like it." He watched silently as the flames dance hypnotically, bearing images of the past.

The smile was gone in a flash, unable to keep up with the forceful cheer. Instead it was with a somber expression when he remembered their fights, their rivalry. It was just like yesterday when he would shout the phrase "Die Ranma" and proceed to have a match with the pig-tailed boy. But how many times had he meant it?

The rising black smoke was scorching his eyes but he didn't move from his squatting position. Closing his eyes to quell the discomfort, he was slightly surprised that a tear escaped from them. The moisture was wiped away immediately but not the heaviness in his heart.

Only when the manual had turned into a small pile of ash, did Ryouga continue talking. "I would like to think you forgave me for what I had done. That you understand my little gifts every year are a form of penance. Or maybe you're waiting down there until it is time for my death and then we can have the final battle. Are you? Do you understand why I... ?" He paused.

The words were choked in his throat again. Even after so many years, he couldn't bring himself to think of what happened, let alone to speak of the misfortune. But this was the only time that he let himself loose, to say the words that was buried in his heart. "I'm ... I don't even know whether I'm sorry or not." Letting out a small laugh, not one of cheer but one that sounded suspiciously of remorse, "Given what I have now, I think I would do the same thing again even if I have a second chance."

Looking at the letters 'SAOTOME RANMA', he felt a compulsion to reach out and touch the lettering. His hands wavered in front of the tomb, but he couldn't bring himself to close the final distance.

He was wrong; time had not healed him. And even the yearly visits could only do so little. The nights would still be uneasy but it was compensated with the presence of Akane beside him.

For five years he came here, saying the same things. Words that he feared would sprout out during his sleep. Yet the few sentences were always on his mind to keep him sane and un-sane, as the case would be.

"Did you ever consider how I felt when my girlfriend kept visiting her ex-fiance? Did you know how anguished and jealous I was, when she would rather take care of you when you had a fever than celebrate our one-year anniversary? I am her lover, so why was she still thinking about you?! I can't even compete with an invalid." His pain-filled eyes stared at the tombstone. Years of resentment, anger and jealousy resurfaced, lending a hard edge to his voice. "Second place in Akane's heart. I couldn't be nor would I want to be, content with just that. So I hardened my heart and... did what I had to do."

In his mind's eye, he recalled how he had 'spiced' the food meant for Ranma. It was so simple to kill a person but to cover one's tracks...

There were some questions asked but without evidence and Akane's statement that Ranma seemed to be in a depression, the police closed the file, citing suicide. He was fortunate in a sense that the law couldn't get him. But not his conscience.

Time and time again, he had to remind himself, that he was forced by circumstances. He didn't want to do it but it was necessary for his happiness.

"I hope you will forgive me someday. I don't know if there's retribution, or that heaven or hell exists. But I'm willing to be damned in hell for Akane and Tomoko-chan. I just want to live happily with my family, people that I loved dearly." Looking at the Polaroid, he couldn't suppress a tear of happiness. Kissing the picture, his love for his daughter had inch by inch overwhelmed the guilt he held in his heart. "I guess I'm not sorry but there's still a price that I have to pay."

Standing up, he gave a last glance at the gravestone. His face was hard and unyielding, his confidence returning but it wouldn't stay long. "Bye, Ranma. Until next year." With the final words said, he turned to leave, knowing that his wife and daughter would be waiting for him back home.

-THE END-


End file.
